


Great Shipwreck of Life

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 89,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Кенсу ненавидит рокеров и толпы фанатов, не подпускает близко к себе Минсока и Чанеля, и совершает глупости ради самого недостойного на земле Ким Чонина
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, fem!Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ternopolis сделала трейлер для этой работы!! ухухухуууу !  
> впервые кто-то делает видео на мотив моего фика энд ай эм соу тачд...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASH2JUQ5uoI&feature=youtu.be

Кенсу ненавидит дым от сигарет, и именно поэтому сейчас вдыхает его полной грудью. Он ненавидит вещи, которые оголяют слишком много кожи, как, например, майки-борцовки или шорты, но именно это на нем сейчас. Он до дрожи в коленях ненавидит внимание людей, страшится его, и именно поэтому сейчас слышит бесконечные волны возгласов, ловит на себе тысячи взглядов и чувствует эмоции каждой клеточкой тела.  
Кенсу много чего ненавидит и почти всего боится, но почему-то делает вещи в противовес своим желаниям. Он крепче сжимает микрофон и закрывает глаза, молясь всем богам, чтобы голос не дрогнул от волнения.  
Такое уже было в прошлый раз и имело не очень радужные последствия. Чонин отчитывал его на планерке полночи и не отпускал домой, хотя глаза слипались, а сознание было слишком затуманено, чтобы хоть что-то уловить. Это же Ким Чонин и ему плевать, всегда плевать, на все плевать.  
Он немного зажимает последнюю ноту, но не настолько, чтобы кто-то заметил, кроме него. Ревущая толпа подхватывает и допевает сама, за что Кенсу ей благодарен: он устал, у него саднит горло и вспотели руки. Народ рвет и мечет, потому что песню заканчивают Чонин, Чанель и Минсок. Они затмевают Кенсу только своим присутствием, и он с радостью делает неловкие шаги назад, отступая от центра сцены. В конце концов, он всегда был лишь вспомогательной силой, только дополнял картину.

\- Kingdom of Welcome Addiction прощается с вами на сегодня, - лениво тянет Чонин, забирая микрофон. – Но мы обязательно вернемся, не сомневайтесь.

Толпа взрывается, а Кенсу только морщит нос: слишком много сахара в голосе Чонина, чтобы быть правдой. Но это все – напускной фарс с кривой улыбкой – деньги, поэтому не Кенсу судить. Он может только неловко улыбаться и хлопать в ладоши так, чтобы они потом горели.  
Самое страшное закончено, осталось только стереть с себя дурацкую кривую подводку и смыть бб-крем. Кенсу бы в жизни не нанес такое на свою кожу, но Минсок сказал, что нужно, чтобы Чонин не злился – ведь он любит, когда все по его стилю. А потекшие от пота подводки, дертые джинсы и ничего не прикрывающие футболки – абсолютно в его вкусе. Кенсу считает это варварством, Чанелю откровенно наплевать, а Минсок просто смирился, хотя каким-то образом он умудряется выглядеть порядочнее всех вместе взятых.  
Они переодеваются в каморке, которая служит гримеркой, местом для сна и гардеробом одновременно. В комнатушке тесно, и Кенсу чувствует, исходящее от чужих тел тепло. Слишком тесно и стыдно, что за три месяца он так и не привык, что может натолкнуться задницей на Чанеля или заехать нечаянно Минсоку по голове локтем. Чонина он стукнул только один раз, после чего месяц переодевался в загаженном туалете, тяжело вздыхая.

\- Кенсу сегодня был молодцом, - замечает Чанель, которому совсем нечего делать. Он переоделся первее всех и теперь подпирает спиной косяк. Кенсу только закатывает глаза и отчаянно пытается вылезти из узких шорт.  
\- Спасибо, Чанель-хен, - наконец, произносит он, просто потому, что все остальные молчат.  
\- Глядишь, через пару месяцев ты будешь вещи на груди рвать и давить нас всех своей харизмой, - подлавливает Минсок тоже закончивший и теперь собирающий свои манатки.  
Кенсу кривит лицо, потому что он больше всего уважает Минсока, но его шутки – худшие. Никакого чувства юмора, либо же юмор слишком жесток для понимания.  
\- Не будет, через пару месяц он съебет от нас в туман, - вмешивается Чонин, который еще не сделал ничего. Он валяется на раздолбанной тахте, прикрывая лицо рукой. Чонин нервный и тяжело дышит – значит, хочет курить.  
\- Не съебет, - спокойно отвечает Чанель, переводя свой хитрый взгляд.  
Кенсу ежится, но отвечает на взгляд, а затем и на слова.  
\- Не съебу, - сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Чонин молчит, только отворачивается и, скорее всего, засыпает. Кенсу ничего не остается, кроме как наплевать на дурной бб-крем и пойти так домой. Он не хочет находиться в месте, где ему снова плюнули в душу.  
Чанель подбадривающе хлопает по плечу и увязывается следом, за ним – Минсок. На самом деле они живут в совершенно противоположных частях Сеула, но так как дом Кенсу буквально в 20 метрах от клуба, предпочитают провожать его, а затем расходиться.  
Как только в легкие поступает свежий воздух, Кенсу чуть расслабляется и позволяет себе улыбнуться, не решаясь посмотреть на своих спутников. Рука Минсока давит на плечо, но Кенсу ее не скидывает, а покорно идет рядом.

\- Ты не переживай, знаешь же, что он когда курить хочет – всегда скотина, - играется в утешителя Минсок.  
\- А еще просто 365 дней в году скотина, - добавляет Чанель, тоже закидывая свою тяжеленную лапищу.  
Кенсу прогибается под весом, но все равно терпит. Ему приятно, что его пытаются утешить, вот только для чего?  
\- Какая разница, - беззаботно роняет он, но чувствует, что нет, нифига, не провел.  
\- Нам – нет никакой разницы, а тебе – есть.  
\- Минсок-хен…, - Кенсу вырывается и резко останавливается, стараясь выглядеть сурово. Разумеется, его не воспринимают серьезным, его вообще не воспринимают.  
\- Да-да, мы знаем, что ты сейчас скажешь: «Я взрослый и мне решать, что мне делать. И не лезьте в мою жизнь. И нет у меня никакой влюбленности в Чонина». Я все перечислил?  
Кенсу жалеет, что слишком низкий, чтобы врезать Чанелю по морде. Но он обязательно придумает, как отомстить.

Больше они не разговаривают, только медленно доводят Кенсу до порога и хлопают по спине, подталкивая. Кенсу не зовет их в гости, потому что они ему – никто, только коллеги по работе.  
Когда Минсок и Чанель уходят, Кенсу опускает охрану и вздыхает. Он устало падает на свой детских размеров диванчик и вздыхает бесконечное количество раз. Потому что все, что сказал Чанель – чистейшая правда. Особенно о том, насколько безнадежно Кенсу симпатизирует Чонину, который не более, чем мудак. Он ненавидит себя за это каждый день, но каждый день с упорством барана идет на работу, смотрит в лицо Чонину и пытается сдержаться. Чтобы не врезать или не поцеловать.  
Черт возьми, да он и в группу пришел только из-за него. Какие деньги? Нет их, мудак-Чонин не платит ему ни копейки, кроме как колких фраз вместо аванса.  
Но Кенсу все равно поет и пытается не потерять сознание перед тысячной публикой.

Кенсу лежит на диванчике, смотрит в потолок и думает, почему несколько месяцев назад его жизнь была такой простой, а теперь стала неимоверно сложной?


	2. Ch1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анечке :heart:

Несколько месяцев назад жизнь Кенсу была до ужаса простой. Он медленно просыпался в своей тесной квартирке, в которой даже окна были малы, чтобы будить его солнечным светом. Делал себе завтрак из остатков, что успел захватить на работе, одевался и сразу уходил на работу.Ему даже не нужны были посторонние люди, чтобы знать, насколько скучна его жизнь: у него не было никаких других дел, кроме работы, он просыпался и засыпал буквально до и после нее. Он не учился в университете, просто потому, что это было не его. Если считать, что так распорядилась судьба: у матери было слишком мало денег, чтобы обеспечить вышку, а город маленький и пустынный, так что это Кенсу пришлось уезжать и обеспечивать мать.Иногда, когда он хотел расслабиться, то выпивал несколько бутылок пива и шел в караоке-бар, где снимал самую дешевую кабинку и пел пока голос не охрипнет. Но это было настолько редко, что Кенсу имел полное право считать, что кроме работы, у него интересов нет.

Ким Чондэ был некого рода божьим благословением, не слишком приятным, он пугал и отталкивал от себя своей солнечной натурой, но именно он и принял Кенсу на работу. Вообще, Ким Чондэ был своим парнем, и совсем не походил на начальника, не говоря о том, насколько добротные зарплаты и авансы он выдавал. Позже, Кенсу узнал, что место даже официанта никогда не пустует и постоянно есть желающие его занять. Но Ким Чондэ выбирает персонал только по своему усмотрению, как семью, а потом продолжает заботиться вплоть до самого конца. Когда наступит конец, Кенсу не знал, но и испытывать железное терпение своего начальника не стремился.  
Кенсу вообще был – и есть – работником тихим, спокойным и кротким. Делал, что говорили, выполнял просьбы, когда просили, в конфликты не вступал и ни с кем не связывался. Даже в дружественном плане. Он первые пару недель не знал даже, как зовут сотрудников.  
Кафе Кенсу нравилось: просторное, светлое, белое с потолка до пола. В основном они подавали всевозможный кофе и выпечку, поэтому тяжестей никаких он не испытывал. Работало кафе тоже по сказочному расписанию: с 8 утра до 7 вечера. Рано для обычных заведений такого рода, но Чондэ всегда говорил, что после 7 вечера люди совсем не думают о шоколаде.  
Для людей ночных у них был подвал, так называемая вторая часть бизнеса Чондэ - ночной клуб с живой музыкой. Он открывался в 7 вечера и работал до полуночи, естественно, Кенсу было настолько все равно, что он даже не удосужился хоть раз заглянуть туда. К чему лишние хождения по злачным местам?  
Кенсу нравилась его спокойная умиротворенная жизнь, нравились геройские фильмы после тяжелой рабочей смены и отчаянные попытки научиться готовить сносную еду.  
Спустя полгода работы, к Кенсу подошел Чондэ с очень важной просьбой. У клуба намечался какой-то аншлаг, в то время как у нескольких официантов были форс-мажоры. Он знал, что Чондэ их не уволит по доброте душевной, но помочь начальнику захотелось.  
Впоследствии, Кенсу только поймет насколько плохо быть участливым и понятливым, и насколько ему не идет строить из себя самаритянина. Помимо обычной смены, вместо лестницы на улицу, пришлось спускаться по рабочей лестнице вниз. И если кафе было белым, клуб был грязным. Чистым, без пыли и сломанной мебели, но грязным по своей сути, от чего хотелось вертеть носом и сплюнуть.

Кенсу проработал так еще два дня, прежде чем попал на выступление KWA. Он услышал первые аккорды, стоя спиной к сцене и протирая бокалы. Услышал и сморщился, словно высохший фрукт. Музыка, слишком кривая и резкая, чтобы ее можно было воспринимать, далеко не баллады и классика, что так милы сердцу. И, возможно, песню бы спас вокалист, если бы кто-то не запел слишком низким ломанным голосом, изредка не попадающим в ноты.  
Кенсу не был музыкантом, но слух имел отличный, чтобы скривиться и едва не выронить бокал. Поворачиваться было большой ошибкой. Группа, играющая на маленькой сцене, была такой же «грязной», как и клуб. Всего-то трое. Высокий и нескладный - за ударной установкой; маленький, но сильный - за клавишными; один - с гитарой и у микрофона. Именно с гитарой ломал слух, подвывая что-то своим севшим голосом. Кенсу просто собрался заткнуть уши наушниками и уйти в подсобку, но успел посмотреть на сцену. И пожалеть, что он в линзах, что световики у клуба были слишком добросовестные трудяги и что Кенсу смог увидеть лицо парня в центре. Рассмотреть, с каким безразличием он смотрит на толпу перед собой, как хищно облизывает губы и блестит зубами. Как руки напрягаются, удерживая гитару и перебирая струны.  
Чумной Кенсу, хватаясь за спасательный круг, рассмотрел и других музыкантов. И вздохнул, и провалился, потому что не цепляло, как делал тот парень. Кенсу назвал бы его хищником, просто по ощущениям. Эдакой мухоловкой, которая заманивает, а затем захлопывается.  
Всю ночь Кенсу возвращался взглядом к одному и тому же человеку, чувствуя себя отвратительно, но моментально об этом забывая, стоило только увидеть. Он даже не замечал за собой такой увлеченности чем-либо\кем-либо.  
Еще неделю Кенсу работал на замене, проводя ночи в музыке, которая рушила его представления о прекрасном.

Он помогал бармену за стойкой, когда подошли они.  
\- Мне виски со льдом.  
\- А мне водку.  
\- А мне сок.  
На заказ самого высокого парня Кенсу не смог не хмыкнуть. Не удивительно, почему он такой большой и крепкий. Удивительно только, что для рокера он заказал слишком позитивную выпивку. Не отвлекая бармена, он сам налил сок в стакан.  
\- Вот, извините, у нас остался только мультифруктовый.  
\- Все окей, а ты новенький что ли?  
Кенсу не ожидал, что его заметят, и не хотел себе внимания. Но маленький и высокий уже смотрели на него, бежать было некуда.  
\- Нет, я работаю тут уже полгода. То есть, эм, там, наверху?  
\- Ааа! – влез в разговор клавишник, попивая виски. – Так ты из приличных?  
\- Нет, я просто по подмене, попросили.  
Разговор быстро свелся на нет, чему Кенсу был бесконечно рад, возвращаясь к более важным делам – протиранию столешницы. Он прекрасно чувствовал, что за ним следят, но отмахивался от неприятного ощущения, ведь не в его правилах реагировать на что-либо. Только парень с гитарой не проронил ни слова и не поднял взгляда. Кенсу было от этого только лучше, он не хотел от волнения бить стаканы.

Время неудобств быстро прошло и Кенсу был рад вернуться к старому привычному расписанию. Порой возникало желание спуститься после работы в подвал, просто, чтобы увидеть группу и захотеть уйти, но Кенсу был упрям как стадо баранов, чтобы идти на поводу у своих трепетных желаний. Он собирался ничего не предпринимать, плыть по течению.  
Просто Чондэ в обеденный перерыв попросил его спуститься в клуб, к бармену, и что-то подтвердить на бумагах, Кенсу отказываться смысла не видел. До открытия клуба еще было далеко. Бармена он не застал, зато увидел KWA на диванах. Высокий парень что-то чиркал в тетради для нот, низкий – заглядывал через плечо, а тот-которого-нельзя-называть курил, стряхивая пепел на пол.  
Кенсу следил, как белые частички опадают, видел безразличие и излишнюю высокомерность на чужом лице и молился, чтобы засранец сам себя ожёг.  
Бармен не шел, Кенсу сидел у стойки и хмурил брови, стараясь не смотреть на троицу.  
\- Эй, парень по подмене! Плесни мне снова сока.  
\- Я парень по подмене, как ты правильно заметил, так что не обязан.  
Не то, чтобы Кенсу был дерзким, просто эти трое вызывали в нем такие чувства. Но Кенсу был Кенсу, поэтому нехотя зашел за барную стойку и налил сок, а затем поднес.  
\- Я – Чанель, - с благодарностью пробасил ударник.  
\- Это – Минсок.  
\- А это – Чонин.  
\- Хм, - удостоил их ответа Кенсу.  
Бармена нигде не было, а атмосфера начала как-то нагнетаться.  
\- Слушай, - Кенсу обращался к Чанелю, как к самому располагающему. – А куда делся бармен?  
\- Сказал, что отойдет в магазин пока у него перерыв.  
Все это Кенсу не понравилось, и он поставил себе галочку поговорить с Чондэ.  
\- И оставил вас тут, одних?  
\- А что? - вмешался Минсок, улыбаясь слишком залихватски. – Это для нас как дом второй, мы его сохраним.  
Кенсу всегда молчал, всегда, но падающий на обивку пепел был словно песчинки терпения.  
\- И поэтому вы заляпываете тут сигаретами все?  
Он был готов ко многому, кроме агрессивного ответа. Чонин смотрел так уничижительно, что Кенсу исчезал, растворялся сам в себе и мечтал забрать слова назад.  
\- Кому-то лучше следить за собой, - прохрипел Чонин. И зацепил. Кенсу всегда следил за собой, чтобы получать несправедливые оскорбления.  
\- Вот да, - произнес он, едва не прикусив язык. – А то и так хуёво поешь, так еще последние шансы на нормальный звук сигаретами убиваешь.  
Чанель замер, Минсок молчал, Кенсу чувствовал, как сгорает в пламени стыда. Через мгновение, Минсок и Чанель разразились смехом, не переставая лупить Кенсу по спине, а Чонин продолжал линчевать одним только взглядом.  
\- Я приму, что мой вокал хуевый, только когда ты ткнешь мне в него носом и покажешь, что это все не просто злобный пиздеж злобного карлика, - Чонин буквально выплевывал маты в Кенсу.  
Хотелось развернуться и уйти. Но если Кенсу был неконфликтным, постоять за себя он умел, и в обиду никогда не давал. Слишком маленький и тихий, чтобы спокойно жить.  
Кенсу чувствовал приливающую к щекам кровь и пронизывал Чонина взглядом в ответ.  
\- Этот злобный карлик даже пиздит мелодичнее, чем ты поешь, - подписался на сделку с дьяволом Кенсу, косясь на инструменты на сцене.


	3. Ch2

На самом деле, Кенсу никогда не пел на публику. Да он вообще нечасто пел, что уж говорить о том, чтобы выйти на сцену, взять микрофон и что-то сообразить. Но Чонин смотрел с такими непередаваемыми эмоциями, что он просто не мог отступить, иначе бы сгорал от негодования на самого себя до конца жизни.

Кенсу забрался на сцену, не упав, хотя в ногах совсем не было силы, и нервно осмотрелся. Клуб был пустым, ни намека на посторонние лица, кроме троих парней на диванах. С другой стороны, всегда мог войти Чондэ и тогда бы Кенсу умер со стыда. Впрочем, он уже был близок к тому, чтобы выронить микрофон из дрожащих рук или вместо пения заматериться в него так, чтобы у всех уши завяли.

\- Давай, парень, ты сможешь! – заулюлюкал Чанель и только тогда Кенсу понял, что так и не представился им.  
\- Надери задницу этому павлину! – поддержал Минсок, изображая из себя чирлидершу.  
Как бы Кенсу не хотел отрицать, но, как не привыкшему к чужой поддержке, ему было немного приятно. Даже сил придало, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и попробовать выдавить из себя пару нот.

\- Вау! Парень, да ты молодец! – Чанель подбежал первым и начал радостно хлопать Кенсу по спине, а затем тягать его из стороны в сторону.  
Разумеется, беда не приходит одна, и уже Минсок радостно подбирался, чтобы присоединиться, но Кенсу не собирался давать себя истязать. Его все еще немного потряхивало после спетого куплета песни на публику. Он хотел быстрее уйти, в конце концов, что нужно было – он доказал. Чонин не встал и ничего не говорил, но больше и не курил.  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду?  
\- Куда?  
Кенсу честно не понимал, что им еще от него нужно. Он добился того, чтобы Чонин потушил свою чертову сигарету, бармена не было, а перерыв, скорее всего закончился. Кенсу хотел успеть поесть и пострадать по поводу своих недальновидных поступков, вместо того, чтобы и дальше находиться в лапищах Чанеля и Минсока.  
\- На работу, - Кенсу спустился со сцены и быстрее засеменил из клуба, но никто не собирался его так просто отпускать.  
\- Стой!  
\- Ну, что такое? – Кенсу уже тайно начинал ненавидеть Минсока и вообще эту рок-группу, и Чонина в особенности.  
\- Оставайся петь с нами, - ошарашил Минсок.  
\- Да! Твой голос подходит под наши песни больше, чем блеяние Чонина.  
\- Эй!  
\- Молчи, Чонин. Я решаю будущее нашей группы.

Насколько Кенсу понимал, командовал всегда Чонин, но видеть Минсока со строгим взглядом и аурой лидера, было несколько странно. Чонин был похож на злую собаку, в то время как Минсок на разозленного хозяина. Нет, Чонин его не боялся, был готов наброситься в любой момент, но все равно слушал.

\- Так вот, - попытался разрядить обстановку Чанель, - попробуешь выступать с нами? Ты прикольный.  
\- Я собрал эту группу, - совсем неожиданно вмешался Чонин. – И мне решать, не тебе, Минсок, и не тебе, Чанель.  
Кенсу застыл, чувствуя, как его разрывают. Не то, чтобы ему так сильно хотелось петь в группе, но ему было интересно, до чего это все дойдет, а желание разозлить Чонина снова вернулось.  
\- Но без нас группа – не группа. Стой, парень, не смей уходить.  
\- Я не парень, а Кенсу, До Кенсу, и кто вам сказал, что я захочу с вами петь?  
\- Мы сказали.  
Минсоку с Чанелем было настолько плевать на чужое мнение, что Кенсу не мог найти в себе сил на возмущение. Он даже дверную ручку отпустил, собираясь вернуться и высказать все, что думает.  
\- А если мне это не интересно? Если я просто хотел показать, на что способен злобный карлик? И что ваш вокал правда хуёвый, но так-то мне все равно. И я пошел.  
\- Стой!  
\- Музыка у вас, кстати, тоже хуевая, - не услышал Кенсу, выходя за дверь.

До конца смены Кенсу пытался слиться с мебелью и ему это прекрасно удавалось. Он даже ни разу не наткнулся на Чондэ, и как только стрелка часов показала ровно 7, улетучился из кафе. Всю ночь Кенсу снился Чонин, картинки того, как он следил за каждым его движением на сцене, словно впитывая в себя. Как опасно блестели его глаза, когда Кенсу закончил, и как плотно были сжаты зубы, когда Кенсу высказывал ему все, что думает об их группе.  
Утром ему удалось выкинуть из головы всю чепуху и настроиться на спокойный лад, он собирался и дальше вести свою тихую спокойную жизнь До Кенсу, не вступая ни с кем в контакты, и уж точно не меняя место работы. Разумеется, мнением его никто никогда не интересовался.

\- Кенсу, я тебя уволю, - радостно произнес Чондэ, стоило только надеть форму.  
\- За что? – Кенсу показалось, что почва уходит у него из-под ног, потому что такие слова от Чондэ - последнее, что он ожидал услышать.  
\- За то, что ты отказался петь в группе.  
\- Простите, что?  
\- Что слышал, Кенсу-я, парни пожаловались мне, что ты отказал им в их вежливой просьбе.  
\- Но как так! – Кенсу стало обидно. – У меня ведь есть работа, у вас в кафе, поэтому я и не могу работать с ними!  
\- И только поэтому? – Чондэ смотрел своим ангельским лицом как на идиота, который мелет чушь.  
\- Нет, он просто сказал, что мы и наша музыка дерьмо.

Появление Чонина было настолько внезапным, что Кенсу отшатнулся и ударился о барную стойку. Ким Чонин…он выглядел заспанным? Жутко домашним как для кафе с утра пораньше. У него были взъерошенные волосы и легкая щетина над верхней губой, грязная и порванная футболка. От такого убогого вида Кенсу захотелось откровенно сблевать, а потом где-то там внутри попищать, потому что даже при таком раздолбайском виде Ким Чонин выглядел до одури сексуально.

\- За вас…я ничего не говорил, не переходите на личности, - выдохнул, наконец, Кенсу, смотря в глаза Чонину. – Только о качестве музыки.  
\- А ты музыкальный специалист?  
\- Нет, я просто не ослепленная красотой вашей группы фанючка, а адекватный слушатель, - от такой явной лжи уши Кенсу покраснели, но он только отмахнулся.  
\- Вот и отлично, Кенсу-я! Помоги им немного, ты согласен?  
Чондэ заискивал, как торговался на рынке. Кенсу понятия не имел, почему он так рвется впихнуть его в группу, но сопротивляться становились тяжелее. Тем более, разве у него был выбор?  
\- Я не знаю, - не сдавался Кенсу.  
\- Ты принят в нашу группу на испытательный срок, только оплошаешь и сразу же вылетишь, - едко бросил Чонин, выходя из кафе.

А Кенсу задохнулся от негодования, потому что он не просился! Его просили! Сами взяли и включили в состав, наплевав на все его слова. Ему не нужна была эта толпа фанатов, эта недалекая музыка. Но больше всего ему не нужен был Ким Чонин, потому что Кенсу собирался забыть его, а не сближаться еще больше.  
Захотелось бросить блокнот с ручкой в лицо довольного Чондэ, развернуться и найти новое рабочее место. Но зарплата и условия были слишком хорошими, а Кенсу быстро привыкал. Он чувствовал, что ввязывается во что-то, что изменит его жизнь и от этого становилось страшно.  
\- Я буду тебя иногда отпускать на репетиции и, хэй, это же двойная зарплата! – Чондэ скакал вокруг и утешал, а Кенсу был уже занят тем, что опустился на самое дно печали и негодования.

Веселая жизнь только начиналась.


	4. Ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baesteros ;

Когда Кенсу выпадает выходной, он готов плакать от счастья. Если раньше, при простой работе в кафе он отдыхал всего два дня в неделю, то теперь с работой в группе он отдыхает один/полдня в неделю – это если повезет. Каждый свободный час теперь на вес золота и Кенсу не может им не воспользоваться.  
Прежде всего, он спит до обеда: вырубает телефон, задергивает занавески, сворачивается калачиком и не просыпается пока сон не уйдет. Жизнь Кенсу не настолько интересна, чтобы он мчался куда-то с утра.  
Возможно, ему и стоит найти какое-то хобби и развлечение, но Кенсу настолько лень, а голова его настолько болит из-за группы и в особенности Ким Чонина, что он предпочитает проводить день дома, наслаждаясь каждой минутой своего одиночества.  
Кенсу научился готовить только благодаря работе в ресторане и самостоятельной жизни, организм требовал нормальной пищи, чтобы не загнуться. А банальная уборка была нужна, чтобы не утонуть в грязи.  
Поэтому час своего выходного Кенсу отводит на уборку квартирки: музыка, орущая из ноутбука, придает энергии, и он почти не засыпает. На самом деле с него поверхностный хозяин, и квартира только кажется чистой, но и такого хватает.  
Когда Кенсу обедает омлетом, не отрывая глаз от очередного сериала на ноутбуке, в дверь звонят. Делать это может только один человек и не то, чтобы Кенсу был не рад, просто… Он рад, но быть одному хочется больше.

\- Снова у тебя выключен телефон, - вздыхает Бэкхен, проходя в квартиру. Что нужно Кенсу в выходной - она знает лучше (по ее же мнению).  
Кенсу даже не удосуживается поприветствовать ее, а только хвостиком идет следом, заглядывая из-за плеча и стараясь рассмотреть, что она сегодня принесла в подарочек.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы мне звонил Чанель. Или Минсок, - фыркает Кенсу, - или Чондэ, - совсем упаднически добавляет.  
\- Тебе даже Чондэ звонит? – Бэкхен не может сдержать улыбки и продолжает доставать из пакета сладости.  
Это настораживает и заставляет Кенсу нахмуриться. Если Бэкхен приносит сладости, а не капусту, значит, у нее какие-то планы, страшные планы, которые касаются его мирной и спокойной жизни.  
\- Он порой забавляется этим. Звонит и начинает ныть, как все сотрудники скучают по мне, как они хотят моего скорейшего возвращения. На деле, я уверен, что ему просто скучно делать переучет.  
\- На самом деле они просто все тебя любят, - тепло улыбается подруга, тыкая в щеку Кенсу пальцем, - и скучают, ты ведь такая пуся.  
Бить девушку по рукам – некрасиво, не так его мать учила, и Кенсу только отодвигается, хмуря брови. По нему никто никогда не скучает и он, признаться, этому рад, потому что совершенно не знает, как нести ответственность за чувства людей.  
\- Зачем ты пришла? – выхватывает он шоколадный батончик.  
\- Мы идем гулять! – Бэкхен светится как светлячок летней ночью, и Кенсу еще больше нахмуривается, словно его ослепляет солнце.  
\- Я не хочу, - хнычет он, хотя знает, что битва заведомо проиграна и уже начинает медленно ползти в сторону своей комнаты, чтобы переодеться.  
\- Ты вообще ничего и никого не хочешь, кто не Ким Чон…  
\- Бэкхен! – Кенсу выскакивает из комнаты в одних трусах и рубашке, и гневно взирает на Бэкхен, которая не может перестать хихикать.  
Он уже давно не стесняется ее, как и она его, возможно, в этом-то и проблема.  
\- Молчу, молчу, а то ты покраснеешь, и будешь бурчать всю дорогу, прости! – Бэкхен заталкивает Кенсу обратно в комнату и ждет у двери.  
Стоит только выйти, как она быстро хватает под руку и утягивает за собой на улицу; Кенсу семенит следом с лицом отрицания реальности и пытается прикинуть, куда его заведут на этот раз.

Бен Бэкхен – выше и чуть крупнее. Кенсу списал бы на то, что она большая для девушки, но на самом деле это он сам маленький и совсем не годится на роль парня. Бэкхен красивая и стройная, почти как модель, только Бэкхен. Она его подруга детства и единственный человек, кто есть у Кенсу в Сеуле. Просто Бэкхен уехала на два года раньше, чтобы поступать в университет. А когда Кенсу переехал, первая его и отыскала, помогла с квартирой и работой. Сейчас она работает в каком-то модном журнале, название которого Кенсу даже не может рискнуть запомнить.  
На самом деле, Кенсу думает, что Бэкхен – подарок небес, потому что она олицетворяет собой все, чего нет у самого Кенсу. Она открытая и веселая, очень сообразительная и не по годам мудрая. Бэкхен - душа любой компании, но при этом остается человеком сдержанным и воспитанным. В ней нет язвительности Кенсу и его пессимистичности.  
Если бы не она – Кенсу покрылся бы плесенью в собственной квартире.  
Но порой Бен Бэкхен перегибает палку, и очень часто (можно было бы и реже).  
Она приводит Кенсу в парк, где рассказывает, как ее достал главный редактор, и как она этого «педиковатого мужика» когда-нибудь убьет ксероксом. На слове «педиковатый» Кенсу вжимает голову в плечи, потому что, кто он, как не?  
\- Ой, ты что, - Бэкхен повисает на руке Кенсу и выглядит это абсурдно, она ведь выше. – Ты у меня совсем не педиковатый, ты мой мужик!  
К поцелуям Бен Бэкхен Кенсу за столько лет тоже привык, хотя со стороны они, наверное, выглядят, как парочка.  
\- Если это можно считать комплиментом, то окей, - Кенсу убирает от себя беспокойную подругу и упрямо трет щеку тыльной стороной руки. Блеск на губах – скверная штука.  
Их отношения странные, но доверительные. И Кенсу даже рад, насколько он может радоваться, что у такого никудышного гнома, как он, есть такая хорошая подруга.

После парка Бэкхен затаскивает его в торговый центр, где пробегается по всем магазинам, которые открыты. Она делает это совсем не ради себя, а ради Кенсу, у которого толстовки и джинсы на все случаи жизни, а одежду для концертов одалживает Минсок.  
Когда они выходят из последнего магазина, обе руки Кенсу заняты пакетами, а моральное состояние близко к панике. Зато Бэкхен светится и смеется, радостно вертится по сторонам, ища куда бы еще зайти. Внезапно, глаза ее сужаются, а язык облизывает губы.  
\- Сюда, Кенни!  
Сначала Кенсу не понимает, но как только в нос ударяет запах кормов и животных, его глаза удивленно распахиваются.  
\- Зачем нам зоомагазин, Бэкхен? – устало мямлит Кенсу, присаживаясь на пуфик для клиентов.  
\- Я хочу себе хомячка! И птичку!  
\- О боги, Бэкхен, контролируй свои желания и остановись на чем-то одном.  
\- Хорошо! – Бэкхен уносится быстрее ветра, а Кенсу вздыхает тысячный раз за вечер. Сумки неприятно тяжелые, и не только физически, но и материально.  
Ким мудак Чонин совсем не платит, так что в расход пошли деньги, заработанные в кафе, а их совсем мало, хоть Чондэ и повысил зарплату. Внезапно слышится скрипучий лай, и Кенсу кажется, что его барабанные перепонки сейчас лопнут. Лай не прекращается, приходится встать и пойти на поиски источника.

За стеклом Кенсу видит чудо. Плюшевое и маленькое, с бусинками-глазами и крошечным хвостиком, который едва видно. Щенок подскакивает к стеклу и упирается своими лапками, виляя хвостиком и показывая язык. Кенсу думает, что он тает. Создание настолько волшебное, что он становится на колени перед стеклом и припадает к нему, ударяясь лицом. Щенок тянется к нему и не может перестать гавкать, и лай уже не кажется раздражающим, а вполне приятен.

Кенсу влюблен бесповоротно, что вообще не свойственно ему. Осталось только засмущаться, но вместо этого он подскакивает и бежит к Бэкхен.  
\- Бэкхен, у тебя есть деньги на карточке?  
Бэкхен как раз стоит и мусолит в руках несчастного хомячка, не переставая улюлюкивать.  
\- Есть, а что?  
\- Дай мне карточку!  
Кенсу выхватывает карту из рук и мчится к продавцу, глаза блестят, а на лице глупая улыбка.

Они выходят из магазина счастливые, как два ребенка: Бэкхен несет клетку, в которой от стенки к стенке бегает хомяк, а Кенсу – кучу пакетов и щенка, прикрытого кофтой.  
\- И как ты его назовешь? – спрашивает Бэкхен, когда они собираются расходиться.  
\- Кай, - мусолит губу Кенсу, потому что это имя всплыло в голове моментально, стоило только увидеть щенка в магазине.  
Бэкхен смотрит удивленно и слишком подозрительно, но Кенсу старается отмахнуться. Хотя, к чему скрывать, когда его лицо она читает как книгу.  
\- Это как-то связано с тем, с кем я думаю, или да?  
\- Бэкхен, иди домой! – Кенсу цедит сквозь зубы, толкая подругу.  
Кличка щенка ни с кем не связана, а если и связана, то он не скажет, потому что умрет от ненависти к себе. Тем более Бэкхен, которая будет припоминать до конца дней.

Кенсу приходит домой уставший, но счастливый, за окном закат, а дома уютно и тепло. Щенок моментально спрыгивает с рук и бежит на осмотр новой местности. Через минуту Кенсу обнаруживает лужу на полу в ванной и матерится, предчувствуя долгий и трудный путь по укрощению строптивых.  
\- Внезапно в моей жизни слишком много строптивых, - мямлит он, беря тряпку и опускаясь на колени.  
Щенок бегает рядом, виляет хвостиком и тявкает, и Кенсу понимает, что злости совсем нет, и что это совсем не честно. Он должен быть строгим хозяином, чтобы воспитать достойного пса.  
\- Только не будь скотиной, как некоторые, хорошо? – щенок виляет хвостом, словно что-то понимает, а затем уносится, семеня коротенькими ножками.

Кенсу думает, что купил себе только лишние хлопоты и что с таким режимом работы у него совсем не будет времени. Но ведь можно и брать его на работу? Например, отдавать на обед в клуб, который все равно не работает. Чанель как-то хвастался, что обожает собак.  
Придется за это лишний раз полюбезничать и с Чанелем, и с Минсоком, и тем более, с Чондэ. Кенсу мысленно молится богам и забирается под одеяло, завтра они собираются разучивать новую песню с группой, а это всегда лишний геморрой, злой Чонин и неконтролируемая неприязнь.  
Говоря о завтра. Он вспоминает, что чуть не совершил свою любимую ошибку: Кенсу быстро включает телефон и выставляет будильник. Сразу же приходят оповещения о пропущенных звонках – Чондэ, Минсок и Чанель, кто бы мог подумать. И сообщение Чанеля, от которого у Кенсу глаза на лоб лезут: «У тебя есть девушка?!!!»  
У Кенсу была девушка в 13 лет, думает он, но вместо этого отвечает: «Нет, я приведу завтра ребенка, будьте готовы», - почему-то добавляет. Блокирует телефон и старается улечься поудобнее.  
Из-за тяжести на ногах приходится открыть глаза. Кенсу охает и умиляется. Кай сам забрался к нему на диванчик и примостился спать. Возможно, купить собаку – не такой уж и плохой выбор.


	5. Ch4

О том, что купить собаку было плохим выбором, Кенсу думает, когда просыпается утром и вступает ногой в лужу, прямо под кроватью, на его миленьком коврике. Кай виляет своим коротким хвостиком, тявкает и совершает отчаянные попытки запрыгнуть на Кенсу. Конечно, это мило и все такое, но не тогда, когда у Кенсу глаза слезятся из-за запаха мочи.  
Вместо завтрака, первым делом он ликвидирует собачье происшествие, а потом долго и нудно пытается гипнотизировать щенка.  
\- Плохой, Кай, плохой! – тыкает он в место преступления. – Фу! Фу!  
Кенсу не знает, умный ли у него щенок или сам он выглядит пугающе, но Кай перестает вилять хвостиком и залезает под диван, затихая. Не так планировался их первый день совместной жизни. И Кенсу грызет совесть, потому что животное, да еще и щенок, не может быть плохим, вся вина только на хозяине.  
Кенсу становится на колени и заглядывает под диван, чтобы заметить две бусинки, внимательно следящие за ним.  
\- Кай, вылазь, - мягко произносит он и протягивает руку, - пойдем кушать!  
Конечно, слово «кушать» будет знакомо щенку. Кай выскакивает из-под дивана со скоростью звука и начинает прыгать вокруг Кенсу, все его «чувство вины» мгновенно испарилось и теперь он отчаянно пытается забраться по ноге.  
\- И все-таки какой ты у меня славный, - Кенсу не может сдержать улыбки, как и чувства теплоты, приятно расползающегося по телу.

Щенок мягкий и греет руки, он опирается лапками о грудь и лижет шею, а Кенсу смеется, как не смеялся давно.  
Осознание, что ему так не хватает тепла и ласки, совсем внезапно сваливается на душу. Щенок поможет скрасить ему одиночество, но не настолько, чтобы Кенсу выкинул грустные мысли из головы. Он одиночка, да, но даже у одиночек бывают слабости, а все люди нуждаются в тепле. Но что из этого получил Кенсу? Работу, которая выпивает из него все соки и ничего не отдает взамен, нереализованную любовь, которая только еще больше разочаровывает, и Чанеля/Минсока, которые пугают.  
В конечном итоге, выходит, что у Кенсу есть только Кай, которого он ближе прижимает к груди и идет на кухню.

Они выходят из дома раньше обычного, потому что Кенсу намерен познакомить Кая с местностью и хорошенько его выгулять, чтобы щенок не захотел наделать своих дел в клубе. В интернете написано, что щенков надо выгуливать три раза в день, так что придется бегать и на перерыве, но это не слишком волнует. Кай приносит достаточно счастья, чтобы посвящать ему свое время.

Первым их встречает Чондэ, с глазами, которые готовы выпасть из глазниц. Кенсу кусает губы и сжимает руку, в которой поводок.  
\- Это что, Кенсу-я? – Чондэ не выглядит страшно, даже звучит не страшно, но все равно прошибает от неприятного предчувствия.  
\- Это Кай, скотч-терьер, мой ребенок, приятно познакомиться, - выстреливает Кенсу, поднимая Кая на руки и поднося его к начальнику.  
\- Он очень милый и я сейчас растаю! – Чондэ с радостью хватает щенка на руки и начинает чесать ему брюшко. – Но что он тут делает?  
\- Тут такое дело, понимаете, - Кенсу кажется, что с него сейчас весь цвет сойдет и он бухнется в обморок, но вместо этого он пытается сделать голос тверже и смотрит Чондэ в глаза. – Я живу один, а Кай щенок, мне не с кем его оставлять, поэтому разрешите ему пока находиться в клубном помещении? Обещаю, он ничего не натворит, я буду следить за ним все свое свободное время!  
Чондэ смотрит внимательно, а затем вздыхает. Такая реакция не может обещать ничего хорошего и Кенсу готов себя похоронить, но тут в глазах начальника загорается адский огонек, а губы растягиваются в улыбке, которая точно не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
\- Кенсу-я, Кенсу-я, впервые вижу в тебе такую решительность. Это так мило, что я готов снять на камеру, и я разрешу тебе держать щенка, но если меня натянет сан. инспекция из-за него, ты вылетишь и заплатишь мне такую неустойку, что всю жизнь будешь на нее телом торговать.  
\- Эм… телом?  
\- Только там найдешь такие большие деньги.

Кенсу забирает Кая, кланяется и спускается в подвал. Его начальник хороший человек, но только не тогда, когда дело касается клуба\кафе – его главных детищ, за них он уничтожит любого. И по спине ползут мурашки только при мысли, что Кай может сотворить что-то такое, за что Кенсу придется расхлебывать. Но пути назад нет, и пора перестать так переживать.  
В клубе еще никого нет. Сначала так кажется. Но когда Кай спрыгивает с рук и с лаем подбегает к дивану, то Кенсу видит фигуру, укутанную по голову в плед – торчат только темные волосы.  
Это голову Кенсу узнает и издалека, но самое ужасное, что его щенок точно сошел с ума, и Кенсу через несколько минут будет скорее мертв, чем жив. Его собака, совсем невоспитанная, и рисковая, запрыгивает на спящего человека и начинает топтаться лапками.  
\- Кай, прекрати!  
Кенсу пытается двигаться и говорить тихо, но щенок, как с цепи сорвался, Кай бегает по телу и гавкает, а когда он его поднимает, то начинает брыкаться так, что удержать тяжело.  
\- Что за нахуй? – раздается голос.  
И Кенсу замирает. Кай замирает тоже. Плед падает на пол и Кенсу думает, что умрет от разрыва сердца. Ким Чонин после сна – самое милое, что он когда-либо видел в жизни. На самом деле, почти каждый третий раз, как Кенсу видеть свою безответную любовь, то думает, что «вот, он сегодня красивее обычного, милее обычного, лучше обычного». И этих "обычно" уже столько, что в копилку не спрячешь.  
Вот только красивая в Чонине только внешность, а кроме нее есть характер, что намного важнее.  
Кенсу стоит и не знает, куда ему двинуться с собакой в руках. Чонин пытается разлепить глаза и понять, что происходит в мире. Когда он присаживается, то открывает рот, чтобы выкинуть еще поток матерных слов, но молчит.  
Кай гавкает, Чонин поднимает руку, Кай еще раз гавкает и Чонин протягивает руку, Кай высовывает язык и облизывает пальцы и тогда случается то, от чего у Кенсу будут кошмары еще не один день – Чонин улыбается. Слабенько, криво, на самом деле, скорее как оскал, а не улыбка, но он улыбается и треплет Кая по лохматой голове.  
\- Это кто? – голос у Чонина еще ниже обычного, и Кенсу вздрагивает.  
\- Кай, моя собака, вчера купил.  
\- И что он тут делает?  
\- Мне его негде держать, - начинает Кенсу, но Чонин его не слушает. Он встает с дивана, резко возвращает щенка и уходит в уборную.  
\- Давай, притащи сюда еще весь дом, - доносится оттуда.  
\- Ой, заткнулся бы, вообще тут живешь.  
Утренняя магия закончилась, Чонин больше не кажется сказочным принцем, а рот его испускает потоки грязи.  
\- Я оставлю его тут до обеда, потом приду и заберу выгулять, - Кенсу быстро кричит, прощается с Каем и вылетает. Он уверен, что Чонин щенка не выбросит на улицу, но следить за ним вряд ли будет. Поэтому надо наведаться еще и до обеда.

Если бы спуститься до обеда в подвал было так легко, думает Кенсу, когда хочет сдохнуть от усталости. Клиенты как с цепи сорвались и не давали продыху, и, возможно, было бы легче, но в Чондэ бес так же вселился и он отправлял на столики, которые Кенсу даже не принадлежат.  
Как только время наступает, Кенсу со скоростью ветра мчится вниз по ступенькам, спотыкаясь и едва не падая, но в мыслях только щенок. Он забывает, что кроме щенка, его там ждут три головные боли. Но Пак Чанель и Ким Минсок всегда напомнят о себе.

\- Кенсу-я!  
\- Кенсу! А мы тебя ждали! – Чанель ловит его в проходе и буквально заносит в клуб. Рядом довольный Минсок.  
\- Отпустите! И где мой щенок? Кай!  
Щенка нигде нет и у Кенсу начинается паника, единственное дорогое создание, наверное, убежало/исчезло/умерло/ироды его со свету сжили. Слезы подступают к горлу, в носу становится щекотно и Кенсу готов высказать все, что думает об этом мире. Особенно об этой гадской рок-группе.  
\- Мы отдадим тебе его, как только ты ответишь на наши вопросы?  
\- Какие вопросы? Идите нахрен, где Кай?  
Кенсу мечется, но Чанель и Минсок сильнее, они усаживают его на диван и зажимают между собой.  
\- Сначала ответы! – выдает Чанель серьезным голосом, и Кенсу замирает.  
\- Окей…  
\- Так что за девушка с тобой зажималась в парке?  
\- Что? Какая девушка? Откуда девушка?  
«Я гей», - почти ляпает Кенсу, но вовремя осекается, вспоминает смс и прозревает.  
\- А? Бэкхен, она просто моя подруга. Мы шли в зоомагазин, она там хомячка купила, а я собаку.  
\- И все-все? – наезжает Минсок, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Все. Она меня совершенно не привлекает, - Кенсу нетрудно убедить этих двух бешеных, потому что говорит он только правду.  
\- Наш Кенни не интересуется девочка-а-а-ами, - подхватывает Чанель, ослабляя хватку. А когда получает удар под ребра, то сгибается пополам. – И что? Она правда купила хомячка?  
\- Правда, - отрезает Кенсу, вскакивая с дивана. – Но тебе какая разница?  
\- Да никакая.  
\- Угу, и где Кай? - Кенсу старается буравить взглядом Минсока, но старший только начинает хихикать, а затем уже и смеется до слез.  
\- Чонин вывел его на прогулку.  
\- Что?  
\- Ага, сам взял и повел.  
\- Пиздец, - падает на диван Кенсу, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. – Моя собака меня же и обскакала.  
Чувство подавленности внезапно так сильно, как при встрече с Ким Чонином.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> со следующей главы начнется завязка и появится ключевой персонаж, хе  
> спасибо всем, кто читает


	6. Ch5

Кенсу уныло пережевывает бутерброд, когда Чонин возвращается. Чанель занят палочками и своими мыслями: он бездумно их вертит в руках и что-то бурчит себе под нос. Минсока нет и от этого легче, клавишник бы обязательно пристал с каким-нибудь вопросом, от которого у Кенсу бы мороз по коже пошел. Вообще, Чанель если один, то вполне спокойный, и, даже можно сказать, располагающий к себе (если честно-честно признаться), но Кенсу этого никогда не сделает, поэтому сидит и жует бутерброд дальше.  
До конца перерыва остается пять минут, дверь в клуб хлопает и раздается гавканье. Камень с души падает, и Кенсу моментально вскакивает с дивана, чтобы столкнуться почти нос к носу с недовольным Ким Чонином.  
\- Ты еще здесь?  
\- Разумеется, я жду свою собаку, - Кенсу чувствует себя маленьким и слабым, потому что Чонин выше и выглядит грозным, а он сам – как мелкая дворовая собачка, гавкающая на злобного большого дога.  
Кенсу даже в глаза смотреть людям боится, а еще мечтает себя отстоять, да еще и перед таким человеком.  
\- А нечего было ее бросать, мы тебе не няньки, - фыркает Чонин и проходит мимо, кидая в Кенсу конец поводка.  
Кай радостный и сразу же лезет на руки, облизывает лицо и приносит радость одним своим существованием. Кенсу уверен, что улыбается, как кретин, потому что улыбка у него некрасивая, но ему плевать, вместо этого он прижимает Кая к себе поближе и чешет ему за ушком.  
\- Если тебе так неприятна моя собака, мог бы не утруждать себя и не выводить на прогулку, - кричит он в след, когда Чонин уходит в подсобку. Щенок на руках засыпает, а часы на стене показывают, что пора идти и дальше вкалывать.  
Но музыкант возвращается с бумажными листами в руках, и Кенсу не может просто так отступиться.  
\- Как раз таки, твоя собака – самое приятное, что у тебя есть, - отвечает Чонин, отдавая листки.  
Они исписаны красивым почерком, но мелким, и Кенсу приходится напрячь зрение, чтобы что-то разглядеть. Он уже просил набирать новые тексты песен на компьютере, но такое впечатление, что все делается назло ему.  
\- Спасибо, - Кенсу не уверен, благодарит он за собаку или за новые песни, поэтому быстренько пролистывает их одной рукой, а другой отпускает Кая на землю.  
\- Не бери в голову, Кенсу-я, просто Чонин продаст за собаку душу, - кричит издалека Чанель, погружаясь обратно в свой мир. – Так что пользуйся им вовсю!  
Щеки становятся горячими, и Кенсу готов поклясться, что смущается от своих глупых мыслей. Потому что картина Чонина, улыбающегося и играющегося с собаками, кажется такой сюрреалистичной, но ужасно красивой, что ему приходится укусить себя за язык, чтобы вернуться с небес на землю.  
\- Не смей! – Чонин тыкает пальцем Кенсу в плечо, и после этого определенно будет синяк. – Найди себе других нянек, и, кстати, ты же помнишь, что сегодня мы отыгрываем три песни? По подмене?  
Разумеется, Кенсу не помнит, но кивает, как дурачок, потому что устал попадать в немилость Чонина и чувствовать себя недостойным.  
\- Ты не помнишь, - делает вывод гитарист, и Кенсу готов пойти и постучаться головой об стену, но вместо этого криво ухмыляется и выходит из подвала  
\- Какая разница, помню я или нет, если я все равно хорошо спою? Одни и те же песни уже в печенках сидят, – бубнит он напоследок, но все равно уверен, что его и Чанель, и Чонин услышали.

Кенсу звонит Бэкхен с просьбой забрать Кая: пока он будет выступать, ему не будет дела до щенка, а оставлять его Чондэ он не готов.  
Бэкхен приходит в точно условленное время, как раз по закрытию кафе, и Кенсу думает, что после толпы мужиков, с которыми работает, он все же очень рад ее видеть.  
\- Подожди, я сейчас приведу Кая, - встречает ее Кенсу и слегка приобнимает.  
Но Бэкхен слишком активная и любопытная, чтобы ее можно было контролировать.  
\- Нет, я хочу посмотреть на место, где поет мой Кенни! И заодно на Чон…  
\- Бэкхен!

Через час клуб открывается, но он уже наполнен персоналом, и Кая он оставил привязанным за поводок к стулу. Кенсу тихо заходит, держа Бэкхен за руку и ведя ее за собой; нужно быть незаметными, чтобы Чанель и Минсок снова не пристали с вопросами. Но До Кенсу не тот человек, кто славится везением.  
Сначала они наталкиваются на Чонина, мнущего в руках сигарету. Кроме взгляда, совсем короткого и по обычаю неприятного, Кенсу ничего не получает, поэтому только вжимает голову в плечи и идет дальше, крепче держа Бэкхен за руку.  
\- Это он? – шепчет на ухо Бэкхен, прижимаясь всем телом к спине. Кенсу думает, что выглядят они настолько «с одним смыслом», что будет бесполезно объяснить остальным их отношения.  
\- Он! – тихо крякает он и опускается на колени, чтобы развязать повод. – Только не засыпай вопросами хоть тут, - Кай пытается лизнуть в нос, но Бэкхен быстренько подхватывает его на руки и начинает чесать пузико.  
Щенок ее не знает, но через минуту чесания поддается чарам и начинает вылизывать пальцы. Кенсу наблюдает за своими самыми дорогими созданиями и понимает, что хочет уйти с ними. Возможно, зайти в какую-нибудь пекарню, и пожаловаться Бэкхен на Ким Чонина или на жизнь, или просто понудить, как он любит. Но вместо этого, он тяжело вздыхает и собирается проводить Бэкхен на выход.  
\- У вас тут так прикольно, - тянет подруга, не выпуская Кая из рук. – Я приду как-нибудь?  
\- Не надо, - потому что, если придет, то Кенсу сгорит от стыда.  
\- Надо, - внезапно влезает в разговор Чанель.  
Музыкант появляется совсем внезапно, но вполне возможно, что Кенсу снова был поглощен своими мыслями, чтобы заметить человека за барной стойкой.  
\- Оу, - губы Бэкхен вытягиваются в одну из ее самых обворожительных улыбок, и Кенсу готов пробить лоб рукой, потому что его подруга смотрит на новую жертву. – А вы кто?  
\- Я – Пак Чанель, играю на ударной установке. А вы, прекрасная?  
Чанель кланяется, затем подмигивает Бэкхен, и Кенсу хочет пробить лоб рукой еще раз, потому что взгляд у музыканта не менее хищный, чем у Бэкхен. Внезапно он чувствует себя лишним и слишком маленьким, поэтому быстрее толкает Бэкхен к выходу.  
\- Это – Бен Бэкхен, моя подруга. Хорошо, познакомились? А теперь ей пора!  
Бэкхен упирается и хочет остаться поболтать, это видно по ее глазам и улыбке, что не сходит с лица, но Кенсу отчаянно ее толкает, а напоследок всовывает в задний карман штанов ключи от своей квартирки, чтобы она не забрала Кая к себе домой.  
Когда дверь за Бэкхен закрывается, Кенсу делает большой вдох и готовится к новому испытанию: все это время Чанель не отрывал от них глаз, а сейчас выглядит задумчивым. Кенсу уверен, что тот что-то задумал, и от этого страшно немного и неуютно, потому что вмешивать Бэкхен в его и так нелегкие отношения с сотрудниками не хочется.

Но Чанель ничего не спрашивает, а только изредка внимательно рассматривает Кенсу, из-за чего волосы на голове становятся дыбом, а по коже мурашки бегут. Если его зажмут в уголке и выпытают все на свете, вплоть до ID Бэкхена, Кенсу совсем не удивится. Если бы Ким Чонину было хоть какое-то дело до того, встречается он с кем-то или нет, то Кенсу, наверное, был бы самым счастливым на Земле. К сожалению, чудес не бывает, особенно с такими, как он. Да еще и когда предел мечтаний – Ким Чонин.

Играть на замене – тяжело, зрители приходят, чтобы увидеть одну группу, а получают совсем другую. Некоторые даже уходят, а некоторые – просто зависают в баре, совершенно не обращая внимания. Когда нет отдачи от зала, Кенсу волнуется. Он переживает, когда на него обращено множество глаз, но когда он не вызывает никакого отклика у слушателей – становится еще печальнее. Руки дрожат, а желание выбросить микрофон как никогда сильно. Но Минсок подбадривающе кричит, Чанель улыбается, а Чонин матерится, и Кенсу продолжает петь, продолжает наигранно улыбаться и крепче держит микрофон.  
К третьей песне толпа на взводе и не отпускает, Кенсу хочет домой и готов хныкать, он жалобно смотрит на Чонина, надеясь передать глазами мольбу, но тот только отмахивается, вырывая микрофон из рук.  
\- Вы хотите еще?? Тогда получайте!  
Вместо положенной программы, они отрабатывают еще четыре лишние песни и Кенсу готов поклясться, что сдерет с Чонина три шкуры. У него болит горло и слабость в ногах, а дома сидит Кай, которому должно быть страшно и одиноко. Если группа не начнет хоть немного приносить удовольствие, он бросит, ей-богу бросит, и плевать на Чондэ и Чонина.

Самое смешное, что парни уходят раньше Кенсу. Чонин выскакивает первым, бросая тихое «пока», следом спешит Минсок, озабоченный какими-то делами, после уходит Чанель, еще топчется на месте, словно решаясь на что-то, но быстро отмахивается и выбегает.  
День сегодня такой странный, что Кенсу недовольно вертит носом – все это не к добру, он уверен, что его ждет череда необычных событий, и не может избавиться от этого неприятного предчувствия, хоть и очень хочет.

Уже полночь и людей на улице как ветром сдуло, что странно, ведь обычно под стенами клуба еще кто-то шатается. Кенсу ежится и думает, что идти домой все-таки немного страшно, и одиноко, и уж явно не очень безопасно по такому-то району. Только он поворачивается, чтобы быстрее уйти, как за руку хватают.  
Жизнь пробегает перед глазами, и Кенсу не знает, надо ли ему отбиваться или лучше кричать и звать на помощь, поэтому он просто застывает и медленно оборачивается.  
\- Здравствуйте, и не пугайтесь, я не собираюсь вас грабить или убивать.  
Мужчина напротив – приятный. Обычно, Кенсу всегда плохо думает о незнакомцах, потому что подозрительный и осторожный, но сейчас он думает только одно – приятный.  
\- Меня зовут Чжан Исин, - протягивает руку тот и улыбается, а Кенсу удивлен, потому что пожимает руку в ответ. Ладонь у мужчины мягкая, а пальцы длинные.  
Чжан Исин чуть выше Кенсу, он одет в дорогой костюм, но галстук развязан, а волосы немного взъерошены. У Исина очаровательная улыбка с ямочкой, которая способна уговорить на все на свете, по крайней мере, потому, что Кенсу все еще стоит и слушает, а не уходит быстрым шагом.  
\- Что вам от меня надо? – и хоть Кенсу старается быть спокойным, неуверенность присутствует, и голос дрожит.  
\- Может, мы пройдем в круглосуточное кафе?  
\- Боюсь уже слишком поздно для кафе, - Кенсу неловко улыбается и собирается уходить, но Исин снова задерживает его.  
\- Хорошо, давайте тут, - быстро начинает тараторить мужчина, а затем достает из кармана визитку. – Вот, возьмите, это моя визитка, тут телефон и адрес. Я хочу, чтобы вы пришли ко мне на прослушивание.  
\- Какое прослушивание? Я не понимаю.  
Кенсу мнет бумажку в руках, рассматривая то ее, то переводя взгляд на Исина. Мужчина выжидает и продолжает улыбаться, а Кенсу теряется. Что вообще от него хотят?  
\- У вас замечательный голос, Кенсу, очень подходящий. Я давно вас заметил, и предлагаю вам прийти ко мне в студию.  
\- Вы что, хотите сделать из меня айдола?  
Исин смеется звонко, словно разливаются колокольчики на ветру, а Кенсу смешно округляет глаза.  
\- Нет, это немного другое. Боюсь, уже совсем поздно и вы замерзли. Поэтому просто позвоните мне завтра, и я вам подробнее все объясню, хорошо?  
\- Эээ, - Исин берет руки Кенсу в свои и зажимает ему пальцы, пряча визитку.  
\- Просто позвоните, я уверен, что вы не откажетесь от такого предложения. И это настоящий бизнес, а не обман, обещаю.  
Кенсу сдается слишком быстро, и старается стряхнуть чужие руки, потому что непривычно, чтобы его трогали, даже если и немного приятно.  
\- Ладно, я позвоню вам, честное слово, но мне пора.  
\- Спасибо, может, вас подвезти? – Исин кивает на дорогую машину у клуба, но Кенсу только вертит головой.  
\- Нет, до свидания!

Кенсу идет домой ускоренным шагом, потому что замерз, а еще задумался, а в кармане визитка и она словно прожигает материал штанов. Впервые его куда-то позвали и похвалили. И, если честно, совсем трудно поверить, что он кому-то понадобился. Но Чжан Исин, удивительным образом, совсем не вызывает подозрений и возможно, только возможно, Кенсу ему позвонит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анечке!


	7. Ch6

Только после пятого звонка будильника Кенсу просыпается, и это странно: ему совсем не трудно встать по первому сигналу. Но сегодня голова почему-то совсем тяжелая, и очень тяжело поднять или ею пошевелить, как и вылезти из-под одеяла. В горле першит, носом дышать трудно, и Кенсу делает вывод, что – пиздец, полнейший. Он вчера перемерз и заболел, потому что идиот, и когда пришел домой, не выпил ни чая, ни согрел ноги. Зато теперь он смотрит на свое жалкое отражение в зеркале – на красные глаза и потрескавшиеся губы – и думает, что не дойдет даже до работы.  
Термометр показывает жалкие 37,5 – жить можно. Кенсу закидывается таблетками под завязку, выводит Кая на улицу за собой и весь путь сосет специальные таблетки от кашля. Ему нельзя болеть, потому что больничный обычным официантам не предоставляют, как и вокалистам рок-групп. Они должны разучивать сегодня новую песню, и Чонин ему не простит, если Кенсу внезапно откажется.

Его встречает на пороге радостный Чондэ, который уж точно здоровее всех, с его-то хитрой улыбкой и громким голосом. Кенсу кривится от головной боли, потому что хочет дышать носом, но не получается, как и громко разговаривать.  
\- Ты не приболел? – Чондэ слишком понятливый и глазастый, Кенсу фыркает и проходит мимо, чтобы завести Кая в подвал.  
\- Да это простой насморк, - врет он и сам себя проклинает.  
\- Точно? Может, домой тебя отправить?  
\- Куда там. Меня разве Чонин пустит?  
\- Это да, не пустит. Кстати, сегодня вы репетируете с 10 до 14, а там вернешься обратно в кафе, ну, или домой у меня отпросишься.  
Уйти домой – было бы прекрасным вариантом, думает Кенсу, но только вздыхает и завязывает фартук за спиной. Деньги ему никто не подарит, хотя жить, постоянно отвоевывая копейки, так надоело. Остается только надеяться, что куча таблеток возымеет свое действие, и Кенсу протянет до конца дня.

Удивительно, но когда рыжая макушка Минсока появляется в кафе, Кенсу чувствует себя сносно, ему даже удается негнусаво поприветствовать музыканта и перекинуться парочкой слов с Чондэ. Чанель с Чонином уже сидят на диване в клубе, хотя бармен неоднократно грозился их казнить за использование дорогой мебели для клиентов. Кенсу почти умирает от сердечного приступа, когда видит, как мило щенок играется с ногами музыкантов: он слюнявит их кеды и пытается разорвать шнурки.

\- Кай! Нельзя! Фу!  
Щенок сразу бросается в руки, когда он подскакивает к нему. Игриво лижет нос и подбородок, а Кенсу не может сдержать смеха, потому что слишком мило и приятно. Он опускается с Каем на землю и начинает чесать его пушистое пузико, говоря какие-то невнятные слова и улюлюкивая.  
\- А ты, оказывается, можешь быть ласковым. И расслабленным, - внезапно подмечает Чанель, прикрывая улыбку рукой.  
Это не то, что Кенсу хочет услышать, и совершенно не то, что хочет показывать чужим людям. Он быстро вскакивает и отворачивается, проходя к сцене и доставая из кармана смятые листы. Кай смешно семенит следом, взбирается по ступенечкам и начинает играться теперь с обувью Кенсу.  
\- Ну и? – прокашливается Кенсу. – Вы мне покажете мелодию или будете и дальше дорогие диваны портить?  
\- Кенсу-я, не бухти, - первым свое место занимает Минсок. – Тебя Чанель похвалил, так что лучше прими комплимент. Или ты смущаешься?  
Кенсу готов кинуть микрофоном в клавишника, но только вдыхает-выдыхает и старается сконцентрироваться на Кае.  
\- Он настолько смущается, что даже слова проронить не может, - добивает Чанель, поднимаясь следующим. – Зря ты так. Может, был ты милее и люди бы к тебе тянулись.  
\- Ой, заткнись Чанель, не доводи до греха, - бурчит Кенсу, все больше скукоживаясь. Под взглядами Чанеля и Минсока ему неуютно, они словно щекочут, из-за безэмоционального взгляда Чонина хочется только вздохнуть, развернуться и уйти.

Кенсу совершенно не понимает, о чем думает этот человек, когда лениво поднимается на сцену, крутя сигарету между пальцами, когда берет свой инструмент и нежно гладит его. Только когда Чонин соприкасается с музыкой, на его лице мелькают эмоции, он даже может выглядеть счастливым или довольным, хотя раздраженным или злым чаще.  
На самом деле, Кенсу мог и не выходить на сцену. Пока парни проигрывают мелодию, которую сами еще слабо знают, он только прислушивается, смотря на ноты и прикидывая, где и как лучше спеть. Когда песня более-менее звучит слаженно, наступает очередь Кенсу. Он вдыхает поглубже, чувствует опору в животе, и заходится диким кашлем, из-за которого кружится голова и слезы бегут из глаз. Через несколько минут Кенсу отпускает и он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, что стал центром внимания. Никто не играет, все молчат и внимательно следят, от чего мурашки бегут по коже. Он неловко взъерошивает волосы и покрепче хватает микрофон.  
\- Извините, мне нужно пять минут.  
Он спрыгивает со сцены и быстрее бежит к барной стойке, где закидывает в рот спасательную таблетку, не рискуя поворачиваться. Кай скулит под ногами и совсем не виляет хвостиком. Надо возвращаться на сцену и спеть хотя бы несколько раз, думает Кенсу, но не успевает, потому что Чонин уже рядом, возвышается и зевает.  
\- И все-таки, ты бестолковый и никуда негодный, иди отсюда, - Кенсу слушает и дрожит, потому что голос у Чонина злой, неприятный и режет слух. И смотреть на него страшно, но нужно.  
\- Сначала вы сами зовете меня к себе, а затем выгоняете? Никуда я не уйду, понял? – он выпрямляется и смотрит Чонину в глаза, храбрится как последний дурак, когда у самого сопля сейчас потечет.  
Но для Чонина он не страшнее мухи, это прекрасно чувствуется, когда музыкант толкает его на барную стойку.  
\- Сейчас ты – бесполезная мебель, так что свали. Иди к Чондэ, пусть он тебя по головке погладит и отпустит, и собаку забери.  
Чонин громко ударяет рукой по столешнице, разворачивается и выходит из клуба, не забывая зажать между губ сигарету.  
Кенсу закипает. Он понимает, что ему дают выходной, который так нужен, но все равно закипает, потому что Чонин – мудак, хам и гавно, а не человек.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы о тебе волнуемся? – неловко улыбается Чанель и говорит так, словно с маленьким ребенком, из-за чего Кенсу злится еще больше.  
\- Да-да, нам твой голос важен, - добавляет Минсок.  
\- Это можно сказать и в более вежливых словах, знаете ли, - Кенсу морщится и берет Кая на руки. – Мне, конечно, приятно и все такое, но бесит еще больше, чем доставляет. Я ушел, надеюсь, увидимся нескоро.

Кенсу выскакивает из бара со скоростью звука и сразу же направляется к Чондэ. Такое впечатление, что Чонин все знал заранее, потому что его отпускают без вопросов. Так еще и дают несколько выходных сверху. Кенсу удивлен, но подозрения все равно не рассеиваются.  
Когда он выходит из кафе, не переставая чесать заложенный нос, то снова сталкивается с тем, о ком успешно успел забыть.  
\- Лучше позвони своей девушке, пусть поухаживает за тобой, и не зарази Кая, понял?  
\- Сколько можно спрашивать, понял ли я. Я не тупой, понял?  
Чонин смеется и выбрасывает окурок, а затем спускается обратно в клуб.

Хорошее настроение кануло в лету. Снова Кенсу кажется, что его унижают и обижают, но самое ужасное, что вряд ли такое на самом деле происходит. Скорее всего он просто сам себя накручивает, потому что жалкий и постоять за себя не может. Постоянно ищет в ком-то виновных, когда начинать должен с себя. Но голова болит еще сильнее, а спутанные мысли толкают на странные поступки.

Еще вчера Кенсу забил номер одного человека в свой телефон, и сейчас очень этому рад. Пальцы немного дрожат, когда он прикасается к сенсорному экрану, а сердце быстро стучит.  
\- Чжан Исин? Здравствуйте, это Кенсу. Я могу завтра с вами встретиться?


	8. Ch8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анечке, которая ждала Исина :>

Всю ночь Бэкхен пыталась сбить Кенсу температуру.  
Стоило только отправить сообщение с просьбой купить лекарств, как она прибежала, уложила в постель и приготовила куриный бульон. Кенсу хотел сказать, что он и сам справится, не маленький же, но когда Бэкхен его слушала?  
Кашель ухудшился, а от заложенного носа и высокой температуры болела голова. Кенсу лежал под двумя одеялами, нежно обнимая Кая, и погружался в пучины уныния. Ему было грустно и жалко себя, потому что не было мамы рядом, которая одарила бы заботой и лаской, не было любящего человека, который бы волновался. Конечно, была Бэкхен, и она тоже очень переживала, постоянно накладывала Кенсу компрессы и пичкала бульоном, но все же это было не то.  
Ближе к глубокой ночи Кенсу заснул, Бэкхен рядом с ним, а Кай между ними. Такое было тоже не редкость, потому что Бэкхен знала про ориентацию Кенсу и совсем не стыдилась воспользоваться тем, что не привлекает его. Он был отличной подушкой, покрывалом и всем на свете, а она была хорошими объятиями, способными поддержать в нужный момент.

К утру Кенсу чувствует себя хорошо и даже тихонечко выбирается из-под кучи одеял, стараясь не разбудить Бэкхен. Подруга заслужила лишний сон, она выхаживала его всю ночь и должен же он как-то ей отплатить? Кай послушно бежит следом, тихо-тихо. Кенсу в очередной раз убеждается, какой у него умный щенок и берет его к себе на колени: завтракать рядом с собой в качестве благодарности.  
Когда Бэкхен просыпается, Кенсу уже вымыл всю посуду и закинулся лекарствами под завязку. Слабость и головная боль не ушли, но они терпимы, и Кенсу подумывает, что пора бы начать собираться на встречу к Исину.  
Они договорились встретиться в 12 часов дня в одной маленькой кофейне. Уже 11, а Кенсу все еще в трусах и футболке.

\- Куда ты идешь, а, больной? – Бэкхен внимательно смотрит на Кенсу, так внимательно, что становится неуютно и Кенсу прячется за Каем.  
\- У меня есть дела.  
\- Какие это такие дела, о которых я не знаю? Ты что, нашел себе другую подругу?!  
\- О да, Бэкхен, я же такой общительный и красивый, и крутой друг, что у меня этих новых подружек просто армия.  
\- Кен, сарказм тебе не к лицу.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Я правда не могу тебе пока сказать, подожди чуть, хорошо?

Кенсу не знает, почему идет на встречу с Чжан Исином, а самое главное, почему скрывает это. Но есть какое-то ощущение, что если он проболтается, то ничего не получится, все планы провалятся. И он правда не хочет говорить, даже Бэкхен. Порой очень важно иметь свои маленькие секреты, они помогают держать внутренний мир в сохранности.  
Он смело оставляет Кая на Бэкхен и выбегает из дома. До кофейни 20 минут пешком, а он опаздывает, но бежать ему тоже нельзя. Очень некрасиво с его стороны, но словно у Кенсу есть выбор.

Чжан Исин смиренно ждет на входе, он кажется совсем не обремененным ожиданием: стоит и слушает музыку с помощью наушников, притоптывая и кивая головой. Кенсу страшновато подходить и начинать говорить, он закусывает губу, отряхивает невидимые миру пылинки и старается улыбнуться.  
\- Здравствуйте, - неловко машет он рукой перед лицом Исина. Но тот все еще в своем мире. Кенсу пальцем тыкает в плечо и замирает. – Здравствуйте? Извините за опоздание.  
Улыбка у Исина волшебная, и Кенсу нервничает из-за этого еще больше.  
\- Ничего страшного, всего-то пять минут. Вы плохо выглядите.  
\- Ум…  
\- Ох, извините! Это, наверное, некультурно такое говорить! Вы прекрасно выглядите! – Исин начинает кивать головой и выглядит таким смущенным, а Кенсу только смеется, ведь он правда выглядит отвратительно.  
\- Нет, все хорошо, я просто немного приболел.  
\- Что-то серьезное?  
\- Нет…  
Кенсу краснеет, потому что Исин внимательный и заботливый, смотрит большими удивленными глазами, а еще держит за локоть. Кенсу бы сбросить чужую руку, но он только вжимает голову в шею и позволяет провести себя внутрь кофейни. Тут тепло и уютно, и голова совсем на немного перестает болеть.  
Они заказывают себе по горячему шоколаду и просто сидят в тишине. Кенсу думает, что понятия не имеет, что он делает со своей жизнью, раз согласился на встречу с незнакомцем, но вот Исину, кажется, очень даже хорошо все понимает: он спокойно пьет свой шоколад и внимательно смотрит на Кенсу, от чего мурашки предательски ползут по спине.  
\- Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? – наконец решается Кенсу, находя в себе голос и силу говорить.  
\- О вашем голосе, - Исин улыбается в ответ и складывает руки на столе. – Он очень необычный и, лично по моему мнению, красивый. Но вот есть проблема – вам не хватает музыкального образования. Я предполагаю, поете вы исключительно по наитию, и чаще всего вам это удается, но. Было бы хорошо, если бы вы могли контролировать свой голос.  
\- Я не профессиональный певец, а для такой группы как GSOL, хватит и моего третьесортного вокала, - кисло цедит Кенсу, вспоминая недовольные лица мемберов. Скоро ему придется вернуться и снова петь, и слушать дурные шуточки или ругань.  
\- Ну что же вы так! – Исин нахмуривается и дует щеки, выглядит как сущий ребенок и Кенсу становится стыдно. Он снова каким-то образом успел в себе разочаровать. – Неужели вы никогда не думали сделать свой голос доходным? Вам не нравится петь?  
\- Ну...нравится, но это только хобби? Вообще, я не люблю толпы. И айдольство\стажерство меня никогда не привлекало.  
И это чистая правда, потому что Кенсу никогда не хотел петь на большой сцене, обзаводиться фанатами и делать какие-то глупости ради них. Ему нравится процесс пения, но когда он предоставлен только самому себе.  
\- И при этом поете в рок-группе. Зачем?  
\- На то есть свои причины, - еще чуть-чуть и Кенсу залезет под стол и умрет там от смущения, ему кажется, что Исин с него смеется. Или правда негодует. Понять чужого человека вообще сложно. Хотя, есть еще более непонятный человек, но имя его Кенсу даже в мыслях называть не хочет.  
\- Ох, как скажете, не буду лезть не в свои дела.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Было бы за что, - Исин замолкает, а затем тянется и берет руку Кенсу в свои горячие ладони. – Но я все же хотел бы с вами поговорить насчет того, что вы можете зарабатывать своим голосом приличные деньги. И айдолом вам становиться не надо, я это понял еще когда стоял в толпе во время выступления вашей группы. Просто есть люди абсолютно не нуждающиеся в славе.  
\- Угу.  
\- И вот в чем мое предложение. Не хотите ли вы записывать песни? Но как бы сказать…, - такое впечатление, что Исину самому не нравится то, о чем он говорит. Он прикусывает губу и хмурится. – Быть чужим голосом, вот.  
\- Если честно, я не очень вас понимаю,- Кенсу хочется вырвать свою руку из чужого захвата, но стоит только начать двигаться, как руки Исина смыкаются еще сильнее.  
\- Ох, Кенсу-ши, шоу-бизнес – не такая простая штука, и не все айдолы на сцене умеют петь хорошо. Думаю, для вас это не новость. Но некоторые вообще петь не умеют.  
\- То есть, - Кенсу не может сдержать удивления. – Вы хотите сказать, что вместо некоторых айдолов поют вот такие как я…?  
\- Да, фонограмма, предзапись, множество способов на самом-то деле. Кроме того, вы можете и бэк-вокалистом подработать. Но, разумеется, для всего этого вам придется тренироваться с преподавателем вокала.  
\- Но я не понимаю, зачем мне это, если честно…  
\- Это очень стабильная работа. С хорошей зарплатой. И на самом-то деле, она намного проще вашей, вы ведь разрываетесь сейчас и на кафе и на клуб. А тут у вас будет уверенность в своем настоящем. Кроме того, вас будут любить, ценить и уважать. Я уже вас ценю, Кенсу.  
Ладони у Исина горячие, а голос успокаивающий. Кенсу под гипнозом и не может отвести взгляда, впрочем, как и сказать хоть что-нибудь. Его словно поливают сладким медом, и он медленно, медленно в нем вязнет.  
\- Извините, но я….  
\- Разумеется, это только предложение. И вы имеете право отказаться, но, пожалуйста, подумайте. Вы можете осмотреть место работы и даже позаниматься с преподавателем. Это все бесплатно! Просто не открещивайтесь от меня, хорошо?  
Неуверенность и испуг отрезвляют Кенсу, голова тоже начинает болеть. Он быстро подскакивает и начинает собираться. Исин внимательно за ним следит и выглядит немного печальным. Совесть противно кусается. Поэтому перед тем, как позорно сбежать, Кенсу кланяется и улыбается.  
\- Честно обещаю, что подумаю. И обязательно буду поддерживать связь с вами.  
Кенсу вылетает из кофейни с мыслью, что последнее можно было бы не говорить. Он же не обязан ничем этому странному мужчине, но все равно не может так с ним поступить.

Кенсу приходит домой уставший, он ничего такого не сделал за сегодня, но температура снова поднялась и упала тяжелым камнем на плечи. Глаза слипаются и горло болит. Лечь бы и проспать до выхода на работу.  
На пороге куча незнакомой обуви. Точнее, она знакома и Кенсу становится жутко только от мысли, что это именно то, о чем он подумал. А еще раздается чужой смех, такой громкий и заливистый, и теперь-то Кенсу уверен, что ему не показалось.  
Он заходит на кухню и едва не теряет сознание: в маленькой комнатушке ютится вся его группа, даже Ким Чонин. Они сидят за столом, а Бэкхен крутится у плиты. Внезапно все внимание обращено на Кенсу.  
\- А вот кто пришел! – Бэкхен подлетает к Кенсу и приобнимает, параллельно проверяя лоб. – Ты горячий, у тебя снова температура?  
\- Угу, - Кенсу становится неловко, потому что Чанель и Минсок смотрят слишком внимательно, хотя бы Чонину все равно – он занят Каем, сидящим на его ногах.  
\- И вот надо было выходить на улицу, ты!  
\- Бэкхен, не кричи, у меня болит голова…, - Кенсу морщится и проходит к полочке с лекарствами, набирая нужные. – А вы что тут делаете? - не оборачиваясь, спрашивает он.  
\- Мы решили тебя проведать! – слишком радостно начинает Минсок.  
\- Пришли, а тебя нет! Но мы не растерялись и решили составить компанию Бэкхен! – еще радостнее продолжает Чанель.  
\- Кто же знал, что больные не ходят на работу, зато прогуливаются, - грубо прерывает Чонин.  
Кенсу вздрагивает и опускает голову. Причина, по которой его не было, уж точно не понравится парням. Да она и ему самому не очень нравится, но…  
\- У меня были важные дела, - сухо отвечает он, запивая в рот последнюю таблетку. – Я, конечно, очень благодарен вам за заботу, это мило, но….  
\- Ты нас выгоняешь? – Чанель смотрит своими большими глазами, а Кенсу хочется кинуть в него чашкой. Словно он не видит, как Чанель следит за Бэкхен, и как Бэкхен радостно хихикает. А Минсоку вообще, видимо, доставляет, когда вокруг него творится пиздец.  
Ким Чонина в свой квартире Кенсу видеть не хочет, а то совсем сляжет от переизбытка чувств.  
\- Делайте что хотите, - устало заключает Кенсу, - я пойду спать. Надеюсь, квартира уцелеет.

Веки тяжелеют, и Кенсу быстрее добирается до дивана, заваливаясь и, как гусеница, пролезая под одеяла. Тут же рядышком оказывается Кай, лижущий нос, и становится приятно, хотя в голове все еще рой мыслей из-за Чжан Исина.


	9. Ch8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> себе, пмтч кому, как не мне

Он просыпается утром с надеждой, что простуда прошла. А квартира цела, и все снова хорошо и прекрасно. Но надежды рушатся быстрее замка из песка, когда он переходит из комнаты в кухню и видит у плиты Чанеля – долговязый увалень что-то увлеченно размешивает в сковородке и напевает незатейливую песенку.  
Кенсу застывает и совершенно не понимает, что ему дальше делать. Он тихо проходит на кухню, садится за стол и наливает себе воды из графина, стараясь не побеспокоить Чанеля. В итоге, из-за того, что Кенсу такой внезапный и притаился, Чанель пугается и роняет сковородку на пол, пачкая пол подливой с макаронами.  
\- Прости, Кенсу! – музыкант пытается собрать горячую еду обратно в сковородку, но только обжигает пальцы.  
\- Ой, да ты чего! – испуганный, Кенсу быстро оказывается рядом и отталкивает Чанеля от кучки чего-то непонятного, что уже точно не еда. – Тебе надо беречь свои пальцы, но никак не обжигать их! Я сам все приберу, - бурчит он сам себе под нос, быстро расправляясь с остатками на полу и отправляя сковородку в раковину.  
Чанель стоит над душой и смотрит грустными виноватыми глазами, выставив покрасневшие огромные ладони вперед. Кенсу думает, что вся эта рок-группа – одна сплошная головная боль, но вместо того, чтобы возмутиться аккуратно прикасается к чужим рукам.  
\- Пойдем под холодную воду, если на твоих ладонях будет хоть одна царапинка или ранка, Чонин меня сотрет, - Кенсу включает холодную воду и направляет руки Чанеля под нее, смывая остатки еды.  
Ладони у музыканта шершавые и в два раза больше его собственных – это только напоминает, насколько Кенсу маленький. Да и нависающий за спиной Чанель помогает только убедиться в этом. Кенсу страшно от того, что его можно раздавить одним ударом или сломать пополам, он старается незаметно выскользнуть, не задев никоим образом Чанеля, и когда это удается – устало выдыхает.  
\- Спасибо, - мягко произносит Чанель, а Кенсу только хохлится, как воробей, собираясь с силами.  
\- Подожди, пойду Пантенол возьму, что ли.  
Чанель идет за ним хвостиком в ванную, следит внимательно, как Кенсу копается в аптечке, достает лекарство и брызгает его на покрасневшие ладони. Все это время Кенсу кажется, что он медленно тает под пристальным взглядом и сгорает от стыда, потому что не привык так близко находиться рядом с кем-то.  
Уже не говоря о том, что Кенсу заботиться-то не умеет.

\- Кхм, и что ты тут делаешь? – наконец, решается спросить он, когда они возвращаются на кухню. Кенсу прокашливается и заваривает и себе и Чанелю чай, стараясь не светить красными ушами.  
\- Ну, Бэкхен вчера попросила нас о тебе позаботиться, потому что у нее сегодня важные дела.  
Разумеется, чего Кенсу еще ожидал от своей подруги?  
\- И вы все так согласились? Какие добрые, - Кенсу не может перестать бурчать даже когда ставит над Чанелем чашку чая. – А где Минсок?  
\- Он помогает в кафе вместо тебя, чтобы Чондэ не гневался.  
Кенсу становится плохо от одной только мысли, что ради него другой человек переживает эту пытку работой официантом. Особенно Минсок. Он обязательно извинится перед ним и отплатит, потому что для него такого еще не делали. И это немного приятно, если честно, только по секрету.  
\- А я вызвался приготовить тебе завтрак-обед, но, как видишь…, - Чанель смущенно прикрывает лицо рукой, но Кенсу только фыркает.  
\- Херня дело, я вполне мог отравиться твоей едой. Считай, ты меня спас.  
\- Эй! Я хорошо готовлю!  
\- Окей-окей, - Кенсу допивает чай и внезапно в голове что-то переключается. Остатки чая застревают в горле, он начинает кашлять, перед глазами все плывет. Чанель тут же оказывается рядом, любезно помогая откашляться.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Где?  
\- Кто?  
\- Кай! Где моя собака! – Кенсу сейчас задохнется, но от мысли, что он потерял свою единственную собаку, жить тоже не хочется. Кай был тем клубочком доброты и нежности, в котором Кенсу так нуждался. И потерять его означало бы остаться совсем одному.  
\- Успокойся. Его Чонин вывел на прогулку.  
Что может быть лучше Чонина выгуливающего собаку Кенсу? Что вообще этому мудаку надо от его собаки? И откуда такая внезапная доброта? Кенсу боится, что эти услуги Чонин будет припоминать ему всю жизнь. Ну, или что он просто украдет Кая себе.  
\- И давно? Когда они вернутся?  
Чанель смотрит внимательно и словно что-то для себя решает.  
\- Ты думаешь, он выгуливает твою собаку с плохими намерениями?  
Конечно, нет. Кенсу видел, какими добрыми становятся глаза Чонина стоит ему увидеть Кая. Видел, как Чонин кормит и играется с Каем, и слышал сколько ласковых слов Чонин говорит Каю. Но это все настолько не вяжется с настоящей картинкой, потому что с самим Кенсу музыкант говорит злобно, отрывками и совсем не смотрит в глаза. Он просто не может считать, что в Чонине есть что-то хорошее, хотя и понимает, насколько он предвзят.  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Если Чонин мудак по отношению к людям, это не значит, что он ненавидит все живое, - озвучивается мысли Чанель, а Кенсу остается только послушно склонить голову. – Кроме того, он просто плохо тебя знает. Со временем он станет мягче.  
\- А, то есть, вместо отборного мата будет меня покрывать средненькой руганью?  
\- Кенсу…  
\- Давай закроем тему.  
Кенсу встает из-за стола, собирает грязную посуду и становится ее мыть. Он имел в виду, что разговор вообще закончен, но Чанель не сдается, а снова становится опасно рядом и громко дышит.  
\- Хорошо, давай поговорим на другую тему, - тяжелая рука давит на плечо, и Кенсу поворачивается, чтобы столкнуться со взглядом Чанеля, глубоким и пугающим.  
\- Это какую же? – Кенсу не нравится, когда на него давят, и в качестве защитной реакции он напрягается, словно готовится к атаке.  
\- У твоей подруги есть парень?  
Вот этого Кенсу не ожидал, то есть ожидал, но все равно не хотел сталкиваться. Музыкант из захудалого клуба – не то, что нужно Бэкхен, думает Кенсу.  
\- Есть, - он даже не успевает понять, почему соврал. Но глаза Чанеля удивленно распахиваются, а уголки губ опускаются?  
\- Но она же заигрывала, - не сдается Чанель, а Кенсу прикусывает губу.  
\- Бэкхен – она такая….немного увлекающаяся, понимаешь? – он врет и не краснеет, но выхода другого нет.  
Разумеется, Бэкхен ему за такую грязную ложь спасибо не скажет, но Кенсу делает все с мыслью, что таким образом помогает ей. В жизни Бэкхен много мужчин и они уж точно получше музыканта без перспективного будущего.  
\- Быть того не может, - Чанель нависает, как гора, и Кенсу вжимает голову в плечи, опираясь на раковину. Чанель выглядит злым и грустным? Без разницы, Кенсу страшно и он в любой момент готов признаться в своей лжи.  
\- Может, мне же лучше знать, - совсем мямлит он, слова звучат тихо и неуверенно.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – Кенсу открывает глаза и видит Чонина на пороге кухни. В одной руке большой пакет, в другой – поводок с Каем.  
Чонин опасно сужает глаза и оскаливается.  
\- Чанель, что вы здесь делаете?  
Кенсу представляет, как они выглядят: он, прижатый к раковине с затравленным видом и Чанель, возвышающийся над ним, прижимающий и выглядящий, как хищник. Он кладет руки на плечи музыканта и тихонечко отталкивает его, освобождая пространство. Медленно, но Чанель отступает, и все равно продолжает смотреть волком.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно отвечает Чанель, отходя, а Кенсу выдыхает. – Просто разговаривали.  
Чонин все еще подозрительно следит и недовольно хмурится, но принимает объяснение.  
\- Вот, я купил продукты, которые Бэкхен сказала взять. Еще она передала, что ты сможешь с ними что-то сделать и себя накормить и нас. И просила напомнить выпить лекарства.  
Кенсу все еще слишком растерян от происходящего, что даже не понимает, что Чонин Купил Ему Продукты. И собаку выгулял и, видимо, спас от непонятно почему разъяренного Пак Чанеля.  
Он только кивает, как дурачок, и молча разбирает пакет, не смотря на Чонина, который занят тем, что по-хозяйски открывает шкаф и достает корм для Кая.  
\- Спасибо, что выгулял его, - шепчет Кенсу севшим голосом и, как на зло, громко шмыгает носом.  
\- Мне нравится Кай, - впервые, не раздраженно произносит Чонин, и от этого становится спокойно и тепло.  
Кенсу успокаивается.  
\- Вы останетесь на обед? – не то чтобы Кенсу хотел видеть их у себя в гостях, но по крайней мере, он должен отблагодарить и Чанеля, и Чонина за проявленную доброту.  
Особенно Чанеля – Кенсу чувствует себя ужасно виноватым перед музыкантом, он соврал ему и, возможно, разбил сердце? Кто знает, но Чанель выглядел тогда настолько не так, как обычно, что страшно становится. Кенсу боится, что будет видеть разочарованное лицо музыканта до конца своих дней, если ничего не сделает.  
Все только к лучшему, они все равно бы долго не встречались, убеждает он себя.  
Парни действительно остаются на обед, они мужественно едят пересоленные макароны Кенсу, но и слова ему не говорят об этом. Чанель вообще молчит, только грустно смотрит на Кенсу, словно решаясь что-то спросить, а Чонину все равно, он жует и тихо скидывает по макаронине Каю под столом.  
Кенсу легче, но у него болит голова, и когда дверь захлопывается, он устало падает на диван, приобнимая Кая. В последнее время жить становится все тяжелее.


	10. Ch9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хыыыы :>>>

Когда Кенсу возвращается на работу, его все еще немного шатает. Простуда отступила, но насморк продолжает щекотать нос из-за чего голос у него мерзкий, самому слушать противно. Кай радостно бежит следом, игриво цепляясь за штанины и гавкая на всех прохожих. Удивительно только, что стоит ему увидеть Чондэ – как он замолкает и прячется в ногах.  
Начальник внимательно осматривает с ног до головы, не пропуская внутрь кафе, и Кенсу неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, нервно жуя губу.  
\- Извините за задержку, - неуверенно мычит Кенсу.  
\- Все хорошо, ты выздоровел?  
\- Ага.  
Чондэ внезапно улыбается и ласково проводит кончиками пальцев по волосам и Кенсу дергается, как от удара током. Да, начальник добрый и хороший, но не ласковый и нежный со своими сотрудниками. Такое впечатление, что намечается что-то плохое.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Чондэ делает шаг назад, и дышать становится легче. – Кстати, сегодня вы в клубе не выступаете и не репетируете, он вообще закрыт на сегодня.  
\- Это как?  
Начальник хмурится и делает шаг вперед, а Кенсу, испугавшись, почему-то шаг назад, и поднимает Кая на руки. Даже если Чондэ и замечает, как странно себя он ведет, то не подает виду, а только улыбается шире Чеширского кота.  
\- У клуба и кафе, да и у меня, сегодня праздничная дата. Мы открылись ровно четыре года назад. Так что весь вечер и всю ночь мы будем отмечать.  
\- И мне обязательно идти? – предчувствуя, что вот он, пиздец пришел, Кенсу тяжело сглатывает.  
\- Идет весь персонал. Кто не придет – тот больше не сотрудник, - голос у Чондэ холодный и отстраненный. Остается только опустить голову и искренне надеяться, что за сегодняшний вечер ничего не произойдет.

Весь день Кенсу медленно, но верно пожирает плохое предчувствие. Клиентов мало, но все равно он не может найти себе и минуты на отдых, постоянно мечась, как птица в клетке. К Каю тоже не спускается и только переживает за целостность своего щенка. Конечно, Чонин о нем позаботится, но не хочется выслушивать, насколько Кенсу беспечный хозяин.  
Он звонит Бэкхен и умоляет ее забрать щенка, стараясь не выказать причины, потому что подруга обязательно останется – она обожает вечеринки.  
Когда Бэкхен приходит, у Кенсу сердце в пятки уходит, потому что Кай находится в подвале, а там Чанель, а Кенсу ему вчера много чего наговорил, и во что все это вылилось, он даже представить боится.  
Бэкхен заходит в кафе с Каем в руках и непроницаемым лицом. Совесть неприятно колет иголкой, но Кенсу только закусывает губу и улыбается.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Кенсу видит, как Бэкхен морщит носик, как крепко сжимает Кая и всем своим видом показывает недовольство.  
\- Чонин не хотел отдавать собаку.  
\- И это все? – надежда на спасение не угасает.  
\- Нет, Чанель меня проигнорировал, - видно, как горит у подруги и как она хочет сейчас пойти крушить-ломать и вешать Чанеля на столбе. И Кенсу молится, молится любым богам, чтобы ее отпустило, и она ушла домой.  
\- О, - не находит он ничего умнее, что сказать.  
\- Ты ведь что-то знаешь, да? – Бэкхен суживает глаза и надвигается на Кенсу.  
\- Нет, ничего. Ты знаешь, что мне не нравится Чанель, но я у него узнаю.  
\- Честно узнаешь?  
\- Честно-честно. Пока.  
Кенсу больно врать и предавать веру подруги в него, но он бьет себя по щекам и утешает, что это все ради лучшего будущего. Бэкхен сама или с его помощью, но найдет себе парня лучше и достойнее. Никак не непонятного Пак Чанеля.

Несмотря на то, что Кенсу каждую минуту убеждает себя в том, что поступил он с Бэкхен и Чанелем правильно, совесть его не отпускает. Более того, предчувствие чего-то плохого тоже не исчезает, и Кенсу просто тонет в океане тоски.  
Он совсем не замечает, когда начинается вечеринка. Как Чондэ и остальные сотрудники затаскивают его в клуб, весело гудя и что-то обсуждая. Он даже внимания на «Чонина и ко» не обращает и весьма удивляется, когда Минсок падает на стул рядом.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Минсок такой же радостный, как и остальная толпа людей в клубе, и Кенсу от этого только противнее. С чего все такие счастливые, когда он грустит?  
\- Ничего, - врет он и старается отвернуться, но рука старшего крепко ложится на плечо и придерживает.  
\- Правда? Почему тогда не веселишься с остальными?  
Чем отличается Минсок от своих друзей-музыкантов - так это проницательностью, и именно поэтому Кенсу боится его больше всего. Он старается быть закрытым ото всех, чтобы никто не влезал в его жизнь и не пытался повлиять. Бэкхен знает, она понимает и не трогает, а вот Минсок – нет. Каждый раз, когда Кенсу ловит на себе его взгляд, ему кажется, что ему проникают в голову и бесстыдно там роются.  
\- Не хочу, - бурчит Кенсу, пытаясь скинуть с себя руку Минсока.  
\- А Чонин там танцует, не хочешь посмотреть? – Минсок не отстает и Кенсу начинает злиться. Он смотрит на старшего серьезным злым взглядом, но, кажется, никто его в серьез не воспринимает.  
\- Не нужен мне ни Чонин, ни кто-либо другой, просто дайте мне выпить!  
И словно по мановению волшебной палочки напротив Кенсу появляется стакан с виски. Он смотрит в мутную жидкость и видит в ней свое искаженное отражение, такое же некрасивое, как и он внутри.  
Жидкость горчит на губах, но Кенсу не кривится, а просит еще. Минсок сидит рядом и внимательно следит, только вовремя подливая. Сам он не пьет, но Кенсу на это не обращает внимания. Он вообще ни на что не смотрит, уж тем более не ищет глазами Чонина, потому что если его увидит – то напьется еще больше. Впрочем, и без Чонина в Кенсу уже 4 стакана, а голова начинает идти кругом.  
Когда тело расслабляется, и тревоги улетучиваются, Кенсу обращает внимание на Минсока и глупо улыбается. Становится так плевать на все, что он заливает в себя еще один стакан и удивляется, почему он еще не валяется на полу, забывшись сном.  
\- А теперь посмотри на Чонина, - науськивает Минсок, и Кенсу поворачивается.  
Чонин находится в самом центре танцпола, вокруг него множество людей, они загораживают, толкают, мешают, но Кенсу плевать. В глазах мутно и картинка плывет, но Чонин все равно выделяется из тысячи и кажется еще привлекательнее обычного.  
Чонин танцует один, блестя потом на шее, запрокидывая голову и выставляя кадык. Все его тело вопит о том, какая же он блядь и как глубоко он имеет весь мир. Кенсу не может перестать кусать губу, как и сжимать нервно колено Минсока. Хочется подойти, схватить за волосы и прикусить шею, а затем поцеловать, так – чтобы этот мудак задохнулся. Надо спешить, воспользоваться моментом, пока один в своем совершенстве, но Кенсу медлит. И подходит Чондэ.  
Начальник сверкает пьяными глазами и улыбается, словно заманивает за собой в ад. Он протягивает руку и ерошит Кенсу волосы. Минсок рядом недовольно хмурится, встает и уходит.  
\- Ты уже такой пьяный? – Чондэ наклоняется низко-низко, чтобы перекричать музыку и обжигает ухо своим дыханием.  
\- Чуть, - врет Кенсу, выгибая шею, потому что слишком горячо и щекотно.  
\- А я вижу, что ты уже готов, - продолжает говорить загадками Чондэ.  
По коже пробегают мурашки, когда губы Чондэ захватывают ухо Кенсу. Начальник нависает и прижимает своим телом, запуская руку в волосы и покрывая шею и подбородок маленькими поцелуями.  
Кенсу приятно. На задворках сознания он понимает, что это неправильно. Но так приятно, а ему так грустно. И вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, он только тянется к чужим поцелуям, позволяет чужим рукам себя трогать и смиренно закрывает глаза.  
Чондэ утягивает его в подсобку. Кенсу шатается, спотыкается, но идет следом, крепко держась за руку. Он примерно понимает, что дальше будет, но все равно не отдает себе отчета. В комнатушке темно и тесно, но Чондэ прекрасно ориентируется, придавливая Кенсу к стене. Видеть начальника на коленях – странно, но соблазнительно. Хотя Кенсу удивляется, как он вообще может возбуждаться с такой дозой алкоголя. В голове всплывают картинки Чонина, и Кенсу понимает, что может, еще как может возбуждаться. Особенно когда в голове танцует Чонин, а ртом работает Чондэ. Он бы в жизни не подумал, что праздничный вечер закончится тем, что начальник будет ему отсасывать, но Кенсу слишком пьян, чтобы задуматься над причиной такого поведения.  
Когда Кенсу близок к развязке, дверь резко открывается. В проходе стоит Минсок: разъяренный, с красным лицом, тяжело дышащий. Кенсу это кажется таким смешным, что он не сдерживается и начинает хохотать, отстраняя от себя начальника. Чондэ словно не удивлен, он спокойно встает с колен, вытирает губы, и выходит.  
Минсок подходит и смотрит с укором, но Кенсу пьяный и веселый, добрый и счастливый. Ему даже не стыдно, он только улыбается и повисает на Минсоке мертвым телом.  
\- Я хочу спать, - бормочет он, позволяя себя уложить на кушетку. И засыпает.


	11. ch10

  
Утро встречает тошнотой. Первое, о чем думает Кенсу, когда просыпается – что его сейчас вывернет, в прямом смысле. Он подрывается с кушетки и на слабых ногах, ударяясь о все углы плечами, доползает до служебной уборной.  
Его выворачивает долго и мучительно, коленям больно из-за холодного кафеля, прикасаться руками к унитазу – противно, но таковы реалии жизни. И Кенсу раз за разом извергает из себя весь тот яд, что накопился за время сна. Его только удивляет, каким образом он смог и поспать, и протрезветь, прежде чем организм подкинул ему эту бомбу замедленного действия.  
Когда Кенсу кажется, что в его организме уже ничего не осталось, он искренне надеется, что рвота прекратится, но нет. Он сидит и борется с позывами, страшась отойти от унитаза. Голова начинает кружиться и перед глазами плывет, до этого слабое тело совсем теряет силу и Кенсу думает, что именно тут и заснет или потеряет сознание, смотря как повезет.  
Когда он прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь и облокачиваясь на стенку, в дверь стучат.  
\- Эй, кто бы там ни был, я жду уже 15 минут. Выползай давай.  
Сон как рукой снимается, как только Кенсу понимает, кто стоит за дверью туалета. Разумеется, ему могло повезти только с Ким Чонином. К головной боли добавляется стыд и желание смыться в унитаз, но Кенсу смело берет себя в руки и еле-еле поднимается. Мир кружится, стены, почему-то, наползают на него, но он открывает дверь и выходит.  
Выражение на лице Чонина настолько странное и необычное, что Кенсу даже выныривает из тумана на время и может сфокусироваться. Ким Чонин…удивлен? Чуть приоткрытый рот и смешно выпученные глаза. И Кенсу умилился бы, правда, умилился, но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда у него горят уши, а изо рта несет помойкой и он даже не может поднять глаз и прямо посмотреть.  
И самое ужасное, Кенсу не может обрадоваться появлению Чонина после того, что он творил ночью. То есть… ему не стыдно, нет. Он свободный и здоровый молодой человек, его физические желания естественны. И он был пьян, а за это многое прощается. И Кенсу не чувствует вины по этому поводу, но ему стыдно. Стыдно потому, что он предал свои чувства к Чонину.  
Пусть он постоянно его ненавидит и проклинает, обзывает всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми словами, он все так же постоянно его любит и мечтает о том, что когда-нибудь чувства будут взаимными. И Кенсу должен был помнить о том, что обязан самому себе, что ему отчитываться перед своей совестью из-за Чонина. И теперь он просто не может посмотреть блядскому музыканту в глаза, и даже думать боится, что Чонин о нем думает сейчас. Потому что на деле, когда дело касается его, Кенсу становится хрупким и ранимым, как трепетная малолетка. И именно за это он себя ненавидит.  
\- Можешь проходить, - блеет кое-как Кенсу, пропуская Чонина, и подходя к раковине.  
В заляпанном зеркале прекрасно видно, что Чонин не заходит, а стоит и смотрит на Кенсу, точнее, на его спину. Не понятно, о чем музыкант думает, его лицо нейтрально: глаза пусты, губы сомкнуты. Кенсу набирает в ладони воду и плещет себе в лицо – холод быстро приводит в чувства, вот только слабость не уходит, а ползет теперь мурашками по коже.  
Не открывая глаз и не убирая рук от лица, Кенсу снова начинает:  
\- Можешь заходить, я чувствую твой взгляд задницей.  
В ответ Чонин бурчит непонятную кашу и посвистывает, мурашки от его голоса присоединяются к мурашкам от холода, и Кенсу напрягается.  
\- А я и не думал, что ты такой, - на губах – едкая, неприятная усмешка. Чонин похож на злодея из мультфильма, который обычно потирает ручки и облизывает клыки.  
\- Я не такой, - упрямо вторит Кенсу, хотя Чонин уже в кабинке и его не слышит. Да и на что он надеялся? Что музыканту будет дело до него?  
Не выдержав, Кенсу засовывает голову в раковину и врубает ледяную воду на всю катушку. Вода заливает уши и ползет струйками под одежду, он начинает дрожать, но не может понять от холода ли или от эмоций.

Горячие руки крепко обхватывают и оттягивают от раковины, и Кенсу распахивает глаза, пугаясь.  
\- Ты вздумал утопить себя, пока я отливал? Хочешь подложить мне такую свинью? – Чонин вытирает лицо и шею Кенсу бумажными салфетками, как ребеночка обтирают матери. Он и говорит таким тоном, с каким обычно мамаши сюсюкают нашкодивших детей.  
\- Я не думал топиться, просто умывался, - Кенсу кривит губы и пытается вырваться из рук, но Чонин только крепче подхватывает его рукой под пояс и притягивает к себе, теперь высушивая волосы.  
\- И трахаться с Чондэ ты не думал, просто хотел, чтобы он тебя в кроватку уложил, - едкие шуточки – в полном стиле музыканта.  
Кенсу не выдерживает и вырывается из чужих рук, пока он не засветил своим алым лицом. Он пышет злостью и негодованием, а еще стыдом. Потому что, Ким мудак Чонин такой Ким мудак, что нет сил с этим бороться. Кенсу старается, надеется, что все забудется как ночной сон, что плевать мудаку Чонину на него, а тот берет и снова рвет все шаблоны.  
\- Словно тебя это касается, - Кенсу уверен, что звучит он жалко, вот так вот крича, но не может сдержаться. – Не начинай влезать в мою реальность, когда сам закрыл туда дверь, - уже тише добавляет он, вылетая из туалета и хлопая дверью.

Часы показывают 7 утра и, по идее, Кенсу через несколько часов уже на работу, но ему плевать. Он бежит домой, не обращая внимания на слабость в ногах и на то, как его заносит на поворотах. Он даже пару раз спотыкается и один раз падает, но все равно добирается до квартиры, захлопывает дверь и только тогда выдыхает.  
Пусть Чондэ его увольняет, после ночи Кенсу вряд ли вообще сможет с ним разговаривать. Он просто хочет сидеть дома, под своим пледом, с Каем рядышком, и никуда не вылезать. А еще лучше – уволиться и переехать в другой город, например.  
\- Ты выглядишь, как кусок дерьма, - констатирует Бэкхен, выходя из комнаты. На ней – ее любимая детская ночнушка, которую Кенсу когда-то подарил ей шутки ради, но подруга влюбилась в нее и теперь не расстается.  
Кай подбегает и начинает радостно лаять, а затем вылизывать лицо, начиная со лба и переходя на нос, а затем и щеки. Кенсу вяло улыбается и треплет щенка за ушко.  
\- А чувствую себя я как большая навозная куча, - Кенсу старается не хныкать, но выходит плохо, он смотрит на Бэкхен грустными глазами и надеется показать своим видом, как ему грустно и плохо.  
И Бэкхен оправдывает звание лучшей подруги, потому что она смотрит внимательно, а затем подходит, помогает встать и заботливо обнимает, нежно гладит руками по спине и плечам. Шепчет полнейшую глупость на ухо, но Кенсу становится так хорошо и спокойно, что он только крепче прижимается и утыкается носом в нежную шею подруги. Бэкхен вся домашняя и пахнет домом, спокойствием и любовью.  
И даже в такой момент червячок совести сквозит и напоминает, как мерзко Кенсу поступил с Бэкхен и Чанелем, но сейчас не до него.  
\- Я чуть не переспал с Чондэ, когда напился как последняя свинья, - шепчет Кенсу, не отрываясь от Бэкхен. – Потом блевал все утро, а когда казалось, что жизнь уже хуже не станет. На меня наткнулся Чонин. И мы высказали друг другу много лестного. Бэкхен – я просто в хлам.  
Бэкхен не смеется, она ничего не говорит, только окружает своей заботой, и Кенсу отпускает. Сонливость сменяет тревогу, и он разрешает подруге уложить себя в кровать.  
\- Ничего страшного, что было – то было, - улыбается Бэкхен, гладя Кенсу по голове, как всегда гладила его мать. – Завтра это уже не будет казаться таким ужасом, а послезавтра парни прибегут с мольбами за тобой, чтобы ты снова пел с ними.  
Так-то оно так, думает Кенсу, но ведь это только один вариант. Второй вариант – что все, и в кафе, и в клубе, будут испытывать к нему отвращение. Вот прямо как он к себе.  
Нет, если с группой можно еще немного побыть, то вот с работы официанта он должен обязательно уволиться, решает Кенсу прежде, чем заснуть.

Когда Кенсу просыпается вечером, то квартира уже пуста – скорее всего Бэкхен уехала к себе, у нее завтра какой-то ответственный проект и было бы бессовестно оставлять ее у своей кровати. На телефоне множество пропущенных звонков – от Минсока в большем количестве, затем от Чондэ. Оба требуют, чтобы Кенсу обязательно явился завтра на работу и заботливо интересуются о его самочувствии. Словно ничего и не случилось! Самое удивительное, что в середине списка Кенсу находит сообщение от Чанеля, тот кратко желает ему поправиться, а в самом конце – Чонин, с его обычным: «Завтра репетируем новую песню, хуи пинать никто не разрешал».  
\- Все такие сочувствующие, аж тошнит, - недовольно цедит Кенсу, прижимая к себе Кая.  
Но его на самом деле тошнит, и он начинает подозревать, что дело не в выпивке, а в том, чем он ее заедал, и что скорее всего, Кенсу, как последний идиот, отравился. Поэтому весь вечер он пьет супчик и лекарства, держит Кая на руках и бессмысленно пялится в экран телевизора.  
И только ближе к полуночи Кенсу осеняет. Уже поздно, совсем невежливо писать в такое время, но если не сейчас – то никогда. Дрожащими пальцами, он отправляет: «Я согласен у вас работать, когда приехать?», и уж совсем удивлен, когда Чжан Исин через несколько минут присылает ему ответ: «Давайте завтра, когда освободитесь, я вас заберу? Время совсем не важно».  
Раз уж заварил кашу, то доваривать ее, решает Кенсу.


	12. Ch11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gibrid, которая написала, что у нее сегодня др, так почему бы и нет?

Несмотря на день, проведенный в кровати, под утро Кенсу все такой же разбитый. Перед выходом он торчит лишние полчаса в ванной, боясь, что желудок решит сыграть с ним злую шутку, как только он покинет квартиру. Но желудок пуст, как и его голова. Кенсу чувствует себя роботом, которому забыли вшить специальную плату, чтобы он мог мыслить, принимать решения.  
Кай радостно бежит следом, то натягивая поводок, то прыгая на ногу. К сожалению, внимания ему не достается, и щенок опускает хвостик, сменяя радостный лай на поскуливание. Совесть начинает колоть внезапными острыми иголочками, и прямо по пути на работу, у светофора, Кенсу падает на колени и поднимает Кая на руки, смотря в черные глазки-бусинки. Почему-то он уверен, что щенок все понимает и все знает, особенно чувствует, когда на душе у хозяина кошки скребут. Как и чувствует его любовь к Чонину, проникаясь ею и проводя с музыкантом весь день, облизывая хмурое смуглое лицо и отдавливая колени своим нелегким весом.  
\- Ну, и что ты в нем нашел? – спрашивает Кенсу, раскачивая Кая. Вряд ли несчастная собака буквально поймет его слова. – Мало того, что я страдаю по Ким Чонину, так ты тоже решил присоединиться к армии отчаянных?  
Разумеется, щенок только высовывает язык и облизывает пальцы. Ему все хорошо: его кормят, поят, а самое главное – любят. Любят все, кому он не попадется на глаза. Если бы Кенсу тоже мог так к себе привлекать людей.  
Разговор заканчивается тем, что настроение Кенсу слегка поднимается, и он несет Кая до работы на руках.

На пороге – Чондэ, радостный, улыбчивый, приветливо машет рукой и открывает двери кафе.  
Кенсу тушуется и не может оторвать взгляда от пола. Воспоминания о том, что начальник делал ему ночью языком, стоя на коленях, поглаживая руками бедра и горячо дыша… они стали смутными. У Кенсу нет склероза, он просто предпочитает не сталкиваться с источником раздражения.  
Но Чондэ улыбается этими пошлыми губами, смотрит в глаза и видит насквозь. И все-все понимает, от чего Кенсу медленно, но верно вскипает. С ним поиграли, весьма жестоко, Кенсу уверен. И пусть он не самый храбрый человек, он не сможет врезать по лицу Чондэ, но сможет высказать все, что накипело.  
Он крепко сжимает Кая и произносит твердым голосом, смотря в раскосые глаза начальника и бросая вызов:  
\- Я хочу уволиться.  
Чондэ не выглядит удивленным, он только кашляет в кулак и стирает с лица улыбку.  
\- Могу я узнать причину?  
Ты повел себя как последний уебок, хочется сказать Кенсу, но он только жует губу и выжидает. Потому что, в принципе, он сам тоже уебок.  
\- По личным соображениям, - отвечает вместо этого он.  
\- Но в группе ты остаешься, я так понимаю? – Чондэ опирается на столик, лицо непроницаемое, только желваки играют.  
Кенсу бы и группу бросил, но на это у него нет пока сил. Как и на то, чтобы распрощаться с Чонином, который вчера вытирал ему лицо, как недоразвитому ребенку. Заботился, если это можно так интерпретировать.  
\- Остаюсь, - кивает Кенсу, крепче прижимая щенка. – Я… могу идти в клуб? Все хорошо?  
На месте Чондэ, он бы выгнал самого себя пинками под зад и никогда не пустил на территорию клуба/кафе. Но начальник только улыбается и хлопает Кенсу по плечу.  
\- Ты всегда можешь вернуться, ты же знаешь?  
Кенсу знает, но не хочет. Он старается не паниковать, когда резко делает шаг назад и выныривает из-под руки начальника.  
\- Да, знаю.

Клуб полон жизни. Кенсу не помнит, когда в последний раз тут было так оживленно с утра. Они слишком давно не репетировали и уж тем более не разучивали новых песен, и Кенсу немного волнуется. Конечно, это далеко не главная причина. Главная причина – сидит на сцене, прямо на заднице, в грязных заляпанных джинсах и с сигаретой в зубках, и водит медиатором по струнам. Минсок - у барной стойки и готовит кофе; без слов машет, стоит Кенсу выйти из тени.  
\- Привет, - первым откликается Чанель, который что-то пишет в нотной тетради. – Слова выучил? Пробовал петь?  
Забота от Чанеля больно скребет по сердцу, и Кенсу кривится, как от зубной боли. С каждым днем ему все невыносимее смотреть на музыканта. Не потому, что Чанель ему неприятен, а потому что Кенсу не приятно то, что он сделал для отношений Чанеля и Бэкхен.  
\- Угу, - Кенсу выпускает из рук Кая и забирается на сцену, включая микрофон.  
Как по команде, Минсок оставляет свои баночки-скляночки, наполняя клуб запахом кофе, Чанель перестает что-то писать, а Чонин поднимает голову. Через несколько минут, группа в полном сборе на сцене и готова репетировать.

Держа микрофон в руках, Кенсу думает, что он даже немного скучал. По тому, как звуки, издаваемые инструментами парней, сливаются в одну шумную немного грязную мелодию. Как Чанель расслабляется и откидывает голову, капельки пота блестят на лице и на шее. Как Минсок закрывает глаза и водит по клавишам по наитию, они – продолжение его рук. Как Чонин, не выпуская сигареты из губ, играет с таким удовлетворенным лицом, словно он трахает весь мир и плюет на него с высокой колокольни одновременно.  
И Кенсу, тихому скромному забитому Кенсу, приятно осознавать, что его голос, неровный, иногда писклявый, превращает музыку группы в одну цельную мелодию, украшает ее собой. Он чувствует себя нужным, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Почему их песня на английском – Кенсу не знает, но ничего не имеет против. Школьного образования достаточно, чтобы прочитать и понять примерный смысл. И Кенсу эта песня нравится, действительно. Thinking out loud? Мысли вслух? Действительно.  
Они прогоняют песню два часа, затем делают перерыв, во время которого Минсок и Чанель забирают Кая и быстренько уносятся на улицу, даже не спрашивая разрешения. Кенсу и Чонин остаются вдвоем.  
Тишина висит над Кенсу дамокловым мечом, он не может найти себе места и просто сдается.  
\- Я…это, - как обычно, начинает мямлить он, - уволился и больше не работаю в кафе.  
Чонин перестает натирать гитару и бережно откладывает ее в сторону, поднимая взгляд на Кенсу. Он все так же сидит на сцене, скрестив ноги, в дурацких джинсах и в футболке с Сильвестром, и есть в нем что-то озорное, совсем не свойственное возрасту и угрюмому лицу.  
Кенсу давит смешок и прикрывает усмешку рукой, а затем возвращается к серьезному разговору.  
\- И было бы неплохо, если бы мы установили постоянное расписание, чтобы я знал, во сколько надо приходить и когда я буду уходить. У меня ведь есть и другие планы.  
Он старается не сболтнуть ничего лишнего, но Чонин замирает и начинает прожигать взглядом, как специально, чтобы дать понять свое недовольство, показать, что все понял, а лжец из Кенсу – херовый.  
\- Наша группа маленькая и много денег не приносит, - начинает Чонин тягуче. – Сомневаюсь, что тебе хватит денег от выступлений или же ты получил весьма заманчивое предложение?  
Получил, но, разумеется, Кенсу в этом не признается.  
\- Я как-нибудь перебьюсь, - уходит от ответа Кенсу, отворачиваясь. Ладони потеют, дыхание сбивается. – Тебе же, например, хватает, - почему-то брякает он вдогонку.  
Чонин хмурится и ищет по карманам сигареты. Их нет, и морщинка на лбу только увеличивается.  
\- Я выгоню тебя, как только ты перестанешь делать то, ради чего здесь находишься, - произносит музыкант, а Кенсу искренне пытается рассмотреть что-то за этими словами. Понять, имеет ли Чонин что-то еще в виду или ему только кажется.  
Кенсу хочется протянуть руку и прикоснуться к напряженной спине Чонина, уткнуться носом в его шею, провести губам по щетине и просто прижаться. Желания как у последней глупой влюбленной девчонки, совсем не как у парня, позорные и слишком сопливые. Такие, что самому от себя противно.  
И вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что хочется, Кенсу идет к барной стойке и достает из тайничка сигареты бармена. Подходит к Чонину и предлагает ему одну штучку, мимолетно касаясь пальцами потрескавшихся губ. Когда в ноздри ударяет едкий дым, Кенсу слабо улыбается, а Чонин только стряхивает пепел и щурит глаза, как довольный старый кот.

Они репетируют еще несколько часов, а потом Кенсу уходит в уборную и звонит Исину, шепотом прося его забрать. Минсок и Чанель вызываются проводить до дома, но он отмахивается, стараясь забрать Кая у Чонина. Щенок прячется за спиной музыканта, спящего на диване, и даже носа не показывает, чувствуя, что хозяин что-то задумал.  
\- Кай! Пошли! – Кенсу шепчет и недовольно фырчит, пытаясь выловить маленького засранца. Наконец, когда Чонин во сне поворачивается, он ловко подхватывает щенка и выбегает из клуба. Исин уже как пять минут ждет его у выхода.  
Кенсу даже не обращает внимания на Чанеля и Минсока, провожающих его с удивленными взглядами.

Когда все уходят, Чонин открывает глаза и вздыхает, беззвучно матерясь. За последние дни он порядком утомился и засыпает на ходу, но положение, в котором сейчас находится группа, не позволяет.  
\- Его забрали на машине, - доносится из тени, но Чонин этот голос прекрасно знает. Он даже не оборачивается, только потирает глаза  
\- Да хоть карета с лошадьми.  
\- Ну, знаешь, карета с лошадьми столько не стоит.  
Чонин фыркает и встает, начиная потягиваться. Тело скрипит, как и кушетка в их кладовке.  
\- Чондэ-хен, я хочу спать, а не выслушать твои очередные коварные планы. А принимать участие в твоих интрижках я тем более не собираюсь.  
\- Но ты ведь уже участвуешь, - Чондэ оказывается рядом, повисая на плече.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да. Тебя завлекло, признайся.  
И хоть голос Чондэ слаще меда, руки гладят плечи и массируют спину, Чонин прекрасно видит, насколько тот напряжен и как тщетно пытается скрыть это напряжение за маской спокойствия.  
\- Будешь его доставать, - выпутывается Чонин из чужих рук, - он сбежит и из группы. А я тебе за это спасибо не скажу, понял? – он собирает свои пожитки, прячет гитару в чехол и закидывает ее на плечо. – Просто отстань, хен? – устало бормочет Чонин, выходя из клуба.  
Чондэ что-то кричит ему в ответ, но уши прикрывают большие наушники, а музыка льющаяся из них, отвлекает от всего.


	13. ch12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моей грусти (и тоске, и тлену)

В машине Исина тепло и уютно: играет классическая музыка, пахнет цитрусами, сидения кожаные и мягкие. Почему-то, Кенсу мгновенно расслабляется и с радостью бы заснул, но Кай, постоянно вертящийся, не дает этого сделать.  
\- Такой милый, - внезапно начинает Исин, молчавший до этого.  
\- Кай? Ах, да, ужасно милый, - Кенсу покрепче перехватывает щенка и отворачивается.  
Исин не выглядит болтливым, как и он сам. Да и после сегодняшних событий, Кенсу предпочел бы лишний раз помолчать и подумать. Но у человека рядом, видимо, другие планы.  
\- Что-то случилось? – через несколько минут снова подает голос Исин и Кенсу испуганно ведет плечами: слишком отвлекся на свои мысли.  
\- Нет, с чего вы взяли? – старается звучать он безразлично.  
\- Вы выглядите грустным и бледным. А еще задумчивым, это по глазам видно.  
\- Ох, лучше бы вы на дорогу смотрели, - старается неловко шутить Кенсу, и сам смеется со своих слов.  
\- Я смотрю, но вы правда кажетесь несчастным. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это не мое дело, … но.  
Вот именно, не твое дело, думает Кенсу, но перед Исином только улыбается и крепче прижимает Кая, нежно почесывая его за ушком. Щенок, наконец, начинает дремать и дело упрощается.  
Кенсу уделяет внимание кто-то, кто не Бэкхен, и из-за этого стыдно быть озлобленным маленьким карликом, поэтому он молчит. И даже старается улыбнуться. И будет отвечать на вопросы, просто потому, что этот человек кажется слишком добрым.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, просто отказался от одной из подработок.  
\- Оу, - на светофоре Исин поворачивается и внимательно рассматривает Кенсу. Но ощущений как при Чонине, когда словно иголочками проникают под кожу, нет.  
\- Угу…  
\- Ну, - Исин улыбается совершенно волшебной улыбкой, и Кенсу не может не улыбнуться в ответ. – Вы не волнуйтесь! Я позабочусь, чтобы у вас была достойная зарплата!  
Хочется верить, думает Кенсу, хочется верить.

Машина останавливается у совершенно типичного корейского здания. Непримечательный район, скорее пустынный. Кенсу даже немного пугается, когда Исин проводит его в подвал. Но внутри – волшебно. Светло, ремонт, который он себе в жизни не сможет позволить, стены, увешанные дипломами и сертификатами, и даже какие-то награды. «Офис» оказывается большим, чем казалось. Они долго идут по ярко освещенному коридору, сквозь стеклянные двери Кенсу видит большие залы: похожие на танцевальные студии, зал с пианино, зал с маленькой сценой. Словно маленькая музыкальная школа.  
Кенсу никогда не ходил в музыкальную школу, да он никогда нигде не был в местах как-либо связанных с музыкой, кроме клуба, поэтому он глазеет по сторонам, как маленький ребенок. И радуется каждый раз, когда видит людей танцующих или поющих.  
Их пункт назначения – самая дальняя комната коридора. Маленькая и темная. Кенсу видит большой пульт, за которым сидит высокий мужчина и что-то постоянно переключает. За стеклянной стенкой – комнатка с микрофоном. Студия звукозаписи. И дыхание у Кенсу перехватывает.  
Из комнаты выходит мужчина. Парень? Русые волосы, светлая кожа, смешные блестящие глаза и лучики морщинок, что украшают лицо, стоит этому мужчине улыбнуться. Улыбка его – такая же красивая, как и он сам. Мужчина машет рукой Исину, получая в ответ кивок, и подходит к Кенсу.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, наш новый алмаз негранёный, - голос у незнакомца льется, как песня, а рука мягкая и приятная.  
Такое обращение выбивает из колеи и Кенсу вжимает голову в плечи, не забывая прижимать Кая к себе.  
\- А это твой ребеночек? – мужчина наклоняется и проводит пальцем по носу щенка. И самое удивительное, Кай радостно тявкает и начинает вырываться из рук Кенсу и тянется к чужим рукам.  
\- А вы, позвольте…?  
\- Ах, да! Лухан! Я буду твоим преподавателем вокала.  
Лухан сразу же переходит на «ты», в то время как Кенсу с Исином все еще общаются формально. Не сказать, что Кенсу не нравится панибратство, но он бы предпочел, чтобы этот Лухан не был таким активным и общительным.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Лухан-щи, - кланяется на 90 градусов Кенсу, не выпуская разыгравшегося Кая.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Только Лухан, а его зови просто Исин. А вот тот грузный малый за пультом – Крис. Тут все свои, и все мы молоды, так что никаких формальностей. От них становится неловко, - Лухан тарахтит, как птичка, и мозг Кенсу начинает медленно плавиться. Потому что слишком звонко и быстро.  
\- Эм, хорошо, - аккуратно отвечает он, но подходить не решается.  
\- Мне кажется, - теплая рука Исина ложится на плечо и становится спокойнее, - что ты слишком активно наседаешь на Кенсу. Он просто пришел посмотреть, я пообещал ему, что он свободен в выборе.  
От таких слов становится легче и Кенсу совсем не чувствует себя в западне. Всегда есть выбор и всегда можно уйти. И кажется, что уйти будет намного проще, чем от Чонина, именно поэтому Кенсу и остается.  
\- Позаботьтесь обо мне, - чуть улыбается он и кланяется не только Лухану, но и высокому Крису за пультом. Тот отвечает краткой усмешкой, и должен бы выглядеть серьезным великаном, но глаза уж сильно добрые.  
\- Мы с радостью о тебе позаботимся, - отвечает Лухан и заводит Кенсу в комнату звукозаписи.

Кенсу проводит в студии весь день. Исин говорит, что они просто хотят послушать, как его голос будет звучать через нормальный микрофон, с качественной музыкой и обработкой. Все, что от Кенсу требуется – просто петь как он умеет. И он поет, а что ему еще делать? Хотя петь страшно и неловко, потому что Исин только стоит и улыбается, а Лухан хмурит брови, останавливает музыку, делает замечания и просит перепеть фрагмент. Замечания его точные и понятные, даже Кенсу, человеку без образования их достаточно, чтобы улучшить звучание собственного голоса. Кай смиренно спит в уголке в комнатке с Крисом, телефон молчит, и он полностью отдается работе.  
Впервые, пение приносит такое удовлетворение, какое не приносило никогда. Голос Кенсу звучит настолько необычно, красиво и мелодично, что словно не его, а чей-то чужой. Но он настолько нравится Кенсу, что он готов находиться в этой студии вечно, только бы не растерять свой талант.  
Они заканчивают ближе к полуночи, когда горло Кенсу саднит, а глаза слипаются. Но Лухан и Исин кажутся живее всех живых и ему интересно, насколько для них привычно – вот так работать до ночи.  
\- А теперь предлагаю нам всем дружно перебраться в какое-нибудь ночное кафе, - Лухан даже не принимает испуганных глаз Кенсу, а хватает его за руку, под другую руку – Кая, и выносится из студии.

Кенсу не успевает опомниться, как они вчетвером уже сидят за маленьким столиком в уютном круглосуточном кафе и выбирают, что заказать.  
\- Мы всегда после работы сюда заходим, здесь отменный повар по определенным сменам. Он иногда даже в зал выходит, когда людей мало, а ему скучно, - Лухан тарахтит без умолку, а Кенсу думает, что устал.  
Что веки тяжелеют, а тело подозрительно наклоняется. Он и сам не замечает, как опирается на большого и уютного Криса, и прикрывает глаза в ожидании заказа. Кай уже спит в машине, и Кенсу отчаянно хочется к нему. Но некрасиво с самого начала портить отношения с коллегами.  
Совершенно непонятно, когда он успел заснуть, но тычок в бок и знакомый голос вырывают из лап неги. Кенсу открывает глаза и думает, что все это страшный сон, потому что перед ним, в белом фартуке, со смешным колпаком и уставшим лицом стоит Пак Чанель.  
\- Кенсу? – Чанель выглядит удивленным. Он нависает и трясет за плечо, от чего Кенсу хочется залезть под стол, от греха подальше.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – грубо вырывается у него.  
\- Работаю, несколько раз в неделю, в ночные смены, - Чанель слабо улыбается и отступает. И снова вина преследует Кенсу как призрак, потому что музыкант в последние дни не выглядит счастливым и солнечным, каким он был раньше. Такое впечатление, что Кенсу что-то у него забрал, но обязан вернуть.  
\- А я и не знал.  
\- Если бы ты больше с нами разговаривал…  
Кенсу готов броситься в собственную защиту, но Чанелю уже плевать. Его зовет на кухню официант и он быстро откланивается, не забыв помахать напоследок. И подарить ему добрую улыбку. Разумеется, которую Кенсу никак не заслуживает.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что здесь работает Чанель? – Кенсу злится и лучше объекта для ненависти, чем Исин, придумать нельзя.  
\- Разве? Я не знал, это Лухан завсегдатай, не я. Это было так важно? Прости, пожалуйста, - Исин складывает ладони в мольбе, смотря своими честными глазами, и Кенсу остается только удрученно вздохнуть.  
То, что Чанель видел его с незнакомыми парнями, - не есть хорошо. Впрочем, какая кому разница, с кем Кенсу гуляет? Может, это его друзья? Да, у Кенсу могут быть друзья! Именно так он себя и утешает до того момента, как они расходятся.

Кенсу падает мертвым телом на кровать и засыпает крепким здоровым сном, а просыпается только тогда, когда мелодия звонка телефона буквально врывается в сознание. Он даже не открывает глаза, а по наитию проводит пальцем по экрану.  
Голос в трубке – самый лучший будильник. Потому что Кенсу еще никогда не звонил Чонин.  
\- Ты должен был быть на репетиции еще час назад, - спокойно цедит тот, а у Кенсу под ложечкой сосет, потому что Чонин злой, но спокойный. И это как смертельное оружие.  
\- Да? – хрипит Кенсу, моментально подскакивая с кровати.  
\- Я отправил тебе сообщение три часа назад.  
На стене – часы, и показывают полдень. Кенсу матерится и бегает по квартире, ловля все косяки. Чонин в трубке смиренно молчит, словно наслаждается криками Кенсу.  
\- Я сейчас буду через полчаса, - шипит он.  
\- Ну-ну, лети.  
Кенсу уверен, что слышит смешок в трубке, и почему-то от этого самому становится так весело, что улыбка подло выползает на лицо. Кай, как и положено, постоянно мешается под ногами, от чего Кенсу только чаще спотыкается, а один раз падает носом вниз.  
Самое забавное, что за это время он ни разу не выпускает телефон из рук, а Чонин не сбрасывает звонок и слушает все эти стадии страданий. Что за удовольствие такое, слушать тишину? Он даже не говорит ничего, только фыркает и смеется.  
Когда Кенсу захлопывает дверь, то трубка оживает и слышится:  
\- Беги быстрее ветра и Кая не забудь. Без него ты мне тут не нужен.  
Кенсу снова матерится и возвращается домой, потому что Кая он действительно забыл. Он даже не знает, за что цепляться мыслями: за то, что Чонин ему позвонил и провел с ним на связи целых полчаса; за то, что он его ждет или за то, что он ему «нужен», хоть Кай и служит залогом хорошего отношения.  
Пусть так, но все равно лучше, чем слушать бесконечное бормотание и ругань.  
Купить Кая – было самым мудрым решением, думает Кенсу, и определенно это решение повлекло за собой важные изменения.

Кенсу выбегает из дома с надеждой, что принял правильные решения в своей жизни.


	14. Ch13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baesteros просила чанбэков

Через две недели Кенсу полностью вливается в новое расписание. Каждые два дня он занимается вокалом с Луханом, мужественно терпит его бесконечную болтовню, вызывающую головную боль, его глупые шуточки и постоянные тычки. Лухан слишком общительный и слишком любит прикасаться к людям, в том числе и к Кенсу. А он такого не любит, и каждый раз, когда чувствует чужие руки на себе – становится неуютно и немного страшно. Кенсу уверен, что недовольство читается даже на его лице, но Лухану все равно, он только смеется и еще крепче хватает за руку.  
Кенсу дают петь баллады, от которых он без ума, и попсовые песни, от которых вянут уши. После грубой и жестокой лирики рок-песен, глупые приставучие тексты кажутся позорным падением. Но и с таким можно смириться: за две недели Кенсу научился петь так, как не научился бы сам за несколько лет в рок-группе. Он не гений-самоучка, и нуждается в помощи, а Лухан вот кажется гениальным в своем деле. Ему всего 30, но ведет он себя как профессионал, пробывший на сцене много-много лет. Кенсу только не может понять, когда учитель только успел? У себя в Китае? Или он всю жизнь был учителем?

\- Нет, конечно, я ж не гений, - отвечает Лухан на внезапный неуместный вопрос. – Просто с детства ходил в музыкальную школу, конкурсы там всякие. Некоторые даже выиграл. А потом, когда вырос, понял, что в Китае с голосом далеко не уедешь и переехал сюда. Тут и встретился с Исином и Крисом.  
Кенсу серьезное кивает, переваривая информацию, а Лухан прикрывает лицо большой чашкой с чаем и внимательно смотрит. Лухан вообще всегда наблюдательный, словно какой-то план вынашивает. И из-за этого Кенсу находится в постоянном напряжении.  
\- А ты? Почему никогда не занимался пением всерьез?  
\- Не думал, - честно отвечает Кенсу, тоже прикладываясь к горячему ароматному чаю.  
\- И поэтому ты здесь? А еще поешь в рок-группе, ведь так? Кажется, Исин говорил, что все с нее началось.  
Лухан облизывает губы и замолкает. А Кенсу уверен, что этот китаец знает все, а даже если и не все – то многое. Сказал ли Исин или учитель узнал сам – суть одна: над Кенсу насмехаются. Даже здесь, ничего в мире не меняется. Куда бы он ни шел, всегда найдутся те, кто умнее, богаче и опытнее.  
Кенсу даже отвечать не хочется, но он морщит нос, потирает лоб и вздыхает. Лухан сидит и внимательно ждет, показывая всем своим видом, что никуда не спешит.  
\- Я здесь, потому что Исин обещал мне неплохие деньги, - сухо цедит он, не желая вдаваться в подробности и плевать, ждут их от него или нет. – И поставить голос было бы неплохо для группы.  
\- Ага, - щелкает пальцами Лухан. – То есть, успех группы тебя интересует все-таки?  
\- Не то чтобы…просто…  
\- Просто что? Тебе не нравится группа? И что тебя держит? Пение? Музыка? Или, может, кое-кто другой?  
На последнем предложении Кенсу давится слюной. Воздуха сразу не хватает, перед глазами мигают звезды. Он судорожно пытается откашляться, но не получается. Только когда Лухан встает с места, чтобы похлопать по спине, ему становится лучше.  
\- Нет, просто пение в группе – это как…хобби? Да, именно оно.  
\- И тебе никогда не хотелось, чтобы твое хобби перешло в профессию?  
Лухан садится рядом, опасно близко соприкасаясь плечом, а Кенсу думает, что пора валить. У них еще несколько часов работы, но сегодня можно и отпроситься пораньше, потому что слишком активно на него наседают.  
\- Нет, зачем? – Кенсу правда удивляется.  
\- Чтобы получать деньги, славу, исполнять все желания, быть королями в жизни. Вы играете только в одном клубе? Неужели заработок такой большой? Глубоко сомневаюсь, почему тогда ваш лидер не хочет продвинуться? Расширить горизонты? Начать выступать не только в клубах, но и на конкурсах каких?  
Да мне глубоко срать на амбиции лидера и группы, хочется сказать Кенсу, но это будет неправдой. Потому что где-то глубоко в душе он тоже задается этим вопросом. Неужели его группа настолько плохая, что не выдержит никакой конкуренции? Совсем не круто быть звездой только в своем клубе. Такая слава недолговечна и Кенсу понимает, что ему искренне не хочется, чтобы таланты Чонина, Минсока и Чанеля остались незамеченными и неоцененными. Ему плевать на себя – таких голосов, как у него, множество. А вот такие отданные своему делу музыканты есть не везде. Пусть музыка их такая же неотработанная, как и его вокал, есть в ней что-то цепляющее и искреннее, что заслуживает быть услышанным.  
\- Мы о таком не думали, - Кенсу отворачивается от хитрого взгляда Лухана и встает, отряхивая штаны.  
\- Но подумайте, окей? Вот, возьми, - и Лухан вручает Кенсу листовку, на которой черным по белому написано "опен-эйр фест" для начинающих групп. Все, что требуется, - прислать заявку на участие с прикрепленным видео выступления. Не очень-то и много.  
И Кенсу корит себя, материт и проклинает, а все потому, что задумывается, не показать ли ему эту листовку группе.

За эти две недели группа выучила новую песню и даже отточила ее звучание. Более того, Кенсу теперь чувствует себя увереннее и не боится брать высокие критические ноты.  
Все утро Кенсу проводит в клубе – они репетируют перед сегодняшним выступлением. Листовка, которую Лухан вручил вчера, прожигает карман джинс, но он только засовывает ее поглубже и старается сосредоточиться на музыке.  
Парни сегодня подозрительно полны энергии и Кенсу заряжается от них. На щеках гуляет легкий румянец: в клубе слишком душно, а Чондэ оставил кафе и спустился, чтобы посмотреть на репетицию. Начальник сидит на высоком стуле у барной стойки и следит своим коварным взглядом. Кенсу от этого не по себе и даже если он пытается не расклеиться – получается плохо.  
Когда они делают пятиминутный перерыв и Кенсу смачивает горло водой, Чонин отставляет гитару и закуривает сигарету с ужасно недовольным лицом.  
\- Ты не мог бы нас оставить, - смешивает дым со словами Чонин. – У нас репетиция, а у тебя кафе, вот и занимайся им, - и, словно в знак протеста, сбрасывает пепел прямо на пол.  
\- Мне интересно, как у вас идут дела, - Чондэ кажется совсем все равно, только глаза прищурены до щелочек.  
\- Хорошо у нас, так что попрошу тебя уйти, - снова предупреждает Чонин и тушит недокуренную сигарету о подошву кеда.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Чондэ-хен, - у Кенсу вода идет из носа, когда он видит, как Чонин спрыгивает со сцены и идет в сторону Чондэ с грацией хищника. Создается впечатление, что сейчас будет драка и он нервно сжимает манжеты рубашки.  
\- Так, парни, спокойствие, - Минсок моментально спрыгивает следом за Чонином и кладет ему руку на плечо. – А тебе, Чондэ, и правда лучше уйти. Пожалуйста.  
Минсок говорит спокойно и вежливо, но самое удивительно, что Чондэ только кивает и уходит. Чонин провождает его недовольным взглядом и скидывает руку Минсока со своего плеча.  
Внезапно, Кенсу осеняет, что сейчас самое время.  
\- Парни, - тихо начинает он, но обращает внимание на него только Чанель. – Парни, - еще громче. – Парни!!  
Чонин и Минсок резко поворачиваются, даже Кай просыпается и выползает из своей лежанки.  
\- Я тут нашел кое-что, - трясущимися руками, Кенсу вручает подошедшему Чонину листовку.  
\- Что это? – брезгливо держит двумя пальцами лидер.  
Кенсу не знает, как ответить, поэтому только смотрит в пол, чувствуя груз смущения и неловкости.  
\- Что это, Кенсу? – снова спрашивает Чонин и так же грубо, как разговаривал с Чондэ.  
\- Не видишь, что ли? – подходит Минсок и вырывает листовку из пальцев лидера. – Афиша о фесте. Здесь предлагается начинающим музыкантам сыграть, показать себя и получить возможную славу.  
\- Хуйня, - сплевывает Чонин и поворачивается уходить в уборную.  
\- Если это – хуйня, то и все, чем мы занимаемся – тоже хуйня. К чему вообще наша активность, если мы боимся конкуренции? Если мы не хотим славы? Для чего ты вообще собрал эту группу?  
Кенсу понимает, что только что кричал, только когда заканчивает говорить. Чонин замирает посреди коридора, но не поворачивается.  
\- Собрал, потому что мне захотелось. И вы все тут играете и поете, потому что мне тоже захотелось. Можешь уходить, ты правда свободен, если тебя не устраивает такое положение дел. Эта группа потухнет так же быстро, как и вспыхнула, если ты не понял.  
Кенсу больно. Больно и обидно, потому что все его старания, все усердие и труд ради группы только что были осмеяны, стерты в порошок. И вся работа Чанеля и Минсока, ее тоже обесценили. Он всегда знал, что Чонин достаточно безразличный ко всему, но ведь группа – его детище!  
\- Какой же ты мудила, мне не хватает слов, чтобы выразить все, что я о тебе думаю, - сквозь ком в горле, тянет Кенсу. Глаза щиплет, руки вспотели.  
\- А ты песенку напиши.  
Смех Чонина отдается набатом, когда Кенсу хватает Кая и вылетает из клуба, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.

Он возвращается в клуб за полчаса до выступления, чтобы как раз было время наложить грим, нарисовать уродские блядские стрелки и натянуть узкие порванные джинсы. Парни внимательно следят за каждым его движением, но Кенсу не обращает на них никакого внимания, спокойно укладывая волосы и закрепляя лаком. Ни Чанель, ни Минсок не решаются что-нибудь произнести, хотя видно, как им хочется, а Чонин только одаривает тяжелым взглядом и отворачивается, проверяя гитару перед концертом.  
На сцене Кенсу представляется, но не поворачивается к парням, чтобы убедиться в их поддержке, как и обычно. Они начинают играть – он подхватывает; их группа достаточно много играла, чтобы понимать друг друга без слов.  
Кенсу злой и обиженный, он держится за микрофон мертвой хваткой и смотрит только в зал. Вот тогда почва и уходит из-под ног.  
У самой сцены стоит Бэкхен – эффектно одетая, красивая, готовая к сражению. Она не отрывает взгляда от Чанеля и Кенсу готов поклясться, что видит огоньки в ее глазах. И если бы только Бэкхен – он бы пережил эту ночь.  
У барной стойки сидят Лухан и Крис и хлопают в ладоши активнее девчонок у сцены. Кенсу едва не теряет сознание и весь остаток программы молит богов дать ему сил. Чтобы пережить Бэкхен, а в особенности, чтобы пережить Лухана, который кажется таким счастливым и уже готов вылезти за ним на сцену. Никто не должен знать, куда ходит Кенсу и чем занимается.

После выступления Кенсу первым уносится в гримерку и даже не смывает с лица всю дрянь, что нанес для концерта. Только стягивает неудобные штаны и выбегает, сталкиваясь с Чонином. Но он зол, слишком зол и разочарован, чтобы хотя бы взглядом его одарить.  
Когда он находит на танцполе Бэкхен – у нее потекшая тушь, обкусанные губы и трясущиеся руки. Подруга смотрит стеклянными глазами и говорит медленно, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
\- Чанель сказал, что в «девушках», изменяющих своим парням, не интересуется.  
Кенсу молчит, а Бэкхен продолжает, хватая его за руку.  
\- Он непрямым текстом назвал меня шлюхой, Кенсу, меня! Разве я шлюха?!  
\- Нет…  
\- Вот именно! Разве я заслуживаю такое отношение?!  
\- Нет…  
\- Вот именно, что нет. Так скажи мне, Кенсу, почему ты наврал Чанелю обо мне? Почему я узнаю от него, что у меня якобы есть парень?  
Кенсу замирает, его засасывает в черную дыру, он сливается со вселенной и теряется. В глазах Бэкхен столько обиды, что у него не поворачивается язык сказать ей что-нибудь. Совсем не время, и Кенсу только тупит и смотрит в пол.  
Бэкхен смешно шмыгает и убирает пальчиками следы от туши на щеках.  
\- Бэкхен, - Кенсу хочет схватить подругу за руку, но она отшатывается от него, как от прокаженного.  
\- До свидания, Кенсу-я, - спокойно произносит Бэкхен прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

Из вакуума Кенсу выводят чужие прикосновения. Когда он открывает глаза, то понимает, что все это время стоял посреди танцпола статуей. Руки теплые и нежные, они толкают в грудь и Кенсу наталкивается спиной на другого человека.  
Перед ним – улыбающийся Лухан, за ним – широкая грудь Криса.  
\- Так, молодой человек, сегодня будем пить и расслабляться, - объявляет Лухан, а Крис аккуратно придерживает за плечи.  
Кенсу не сопротивляется, когда его уводят в вип-комнату. Перед глазами картинка плачущей Бэкхен, и он понимает, что будет пить сегодня до тех пор, пока из памяти не выветрится вся эта грязь, которую он сам и сотворил.  
Заходя в вип-комнату, Кенсу мельком замечает Чонина и ему кажется, что смотрит музыкант именно в его сторону. Но глаза слезятся и очень хочется плакать, потому что Чонин был первым, кто пошатнул его равновесие, а инцидент с Бэкхен мастерски завершил разрушение. И он захлопывает дверь.


	15. Ch14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это скорее продолжение предыдущей главы

Лухан таки заказывает море выпивки и много-много подносов закуски, но Кенсу не притрагивается ни к тому, ни к другому. Он садится в самый угол мягкого дивана, зарывается в подушки и старается успокоиться. Аппетита нет, как и желания контактировать, поэтому он молчит, внимательно следя за тем, что происходит вокруг.  
Все заказанное добро Лухан уничтожает сам, так сказать в одно лицо. Он пьет и закусывает, закусывает и пьет, не забывая при этом что-то активно рассказывать Крису, сидящему с самым спокойным лицом. Со стороны эти двое выглядят странно, но в то же время забавно. Невысокий, скорее утонченный, но слишком взбалмошный Лухан и самый скромный и тихий громила Крис. А еще Кенсу почему-то уверен, что не переходить дорогу лучше именно Лухану, нежели Крису.  
Поэтому, когда учитель подсаживается рядышком, обдавая приличным перегаром, Кенсу воротит нос, но не рискует отодвигаться. Глаза Лухана опасно блестят и от страха за свою жизнь сосет под ложечкой.  
\- Итак, юный герой нашего времени, что случилось и почему в слезах?  
После тысячи лишних стопариков у Лухана, на удивление, трезвые и взгляд, и голос. Кенсу старается не показывать удивления, но по хитрым глазам напротив понимает, что его читают как открытую книгу.  
\- Я – гандон, - выдыхает Кенсу и словно медленно уменьшается от чувства стыда. – В смысле, я поступил очень-очень плохо со своей лучшей подругой. Да, черт, кроме нее у меня никого и нет. И я хотел впервые в жизни сделать что-то ради нее, а в итоге только нагадил. И теперь она убежала в слезах, и, если она будет игнорировать меня до конца жизни, я вполне пойму. – Кенсу прижимает коленки к груди и обхватывает их руками. – Хотя и не знаю, как буду без нее.  
Нет, Кенсу не собирается плакать, он не сопливая девчонка, просто все так внезапно навалилось, и всего лишь за один долбанный день, что очень тяжело держать себя собранным. Хочется развалиться по частям и долго не собираться, пока все само по себе не станет на свои места.  
Не станет, и это суровая реальность. Поэтому нос чешется из-за соплей и слез, что так и не пролились.  
\- Ууу, пупсик мой, - внезапно Кенсу оказывается прижатым к чужой груди.  
Сердце у Лухана бьется быстро-быстро, а тело источает жар и, к своему ужасу, Кенсу прижимается к Лухану плотнее, словно надеется, что если согреется физически – то согреется и морально. Руки проводят по плечам и рисуют круги на спине, и Кенсу правда успокаивается, только немного.  
Потому что вслед за комфортом приходит осознание, что Лухан – не Бэкхен, и не Чонин, и он ему никто, просто посторонний человек, который решил сжалиться над уменьшенной неудачной копией человека. А от Чонина и Бэкхен Кенсу вряд ли получит то, что получает сейчас от простого знакомого. От всех этих мыслей глаза щиплет еще больше, и неожиданно он чувствует себя таким одиноким, каким никогда не чувствовал.  
\- Прости, - Кенсу чешет глаза пальцами, как делают обычно маленькие дети, и пытается выпутаться из захвата Лухана. – Думаю, мне лучше пойти домой.  
Ему на самом деле лучше пойти домой, приготовить ванную, джазовую музыку и успокоиться, а затем сорвать Бэкхен телефон звонками, и придумать, что дальше делать со своей жизнью. И еще много чего сделать.  
Но Лухан держит покрепче клеща, отпускать не собирается и дает это понять, когда крепко хватает за запястье.  
\- Крис, скажи ему, чтобы он отпустил, - Кенсу отворачивается, прячась от пристального взгляда Лухана и старается разжалобить Криса, но тот только виновато разводит руками – не он здесь командует.  
\- Зачем тебе идти домой? Будь с нами, можешь выплакаться. Или рассказать мне все, что волнует.  
По Лухану видно, что он переживает, правда, переживает: у него насупленные брови, морщинки под глазами и опущенные уголки губ. Он напоминает Кенсу Бэкхен, когда та плачет из-за очередного жизненного провала Кенсу.  
И это тоже толкает к бедствию, потому что Кенсу не хочет омрачать такого хорошего человека, как Лухан, своими депрессивными мыслями и мрачной натурой.  
\- Нет, я лучше побуду наедине, спасибо за все, - Кенсу кланяется и улыбается, и дергает руку как избалованный ребенок, который пытается вырваться из захвата матери.

\- Кенсу, мы тут хотели поговорить о том, что завтра тоже придется выступать, - внезапно дверь открывается и в комнате оказываются Чонин и Минсок.  
Глаза Кенсу близки к тому, чтобы выпасть из орбит, не говоря уже о том, как быстро начинает биться сердце. Минсок и Чонин. Оба зашли как раз в тот момент, когда Кенсу строил из себя едва ли не жертву насилия. И страшно думать, какие выводы они сделали.  
\- Мы вас отвлекаем? – голос Минсока отдает сталью и по коже пробегает табун мурашек. Опасно суженные глаза, желваки играют, и руки, сжатые в кулаки.  
Всем своим видом Минсок показывает, что готов к нападению, и Кенсу начинает паниковать. Он сразу становится перед Луханом, заслоняя его собой, и неловко улыбается.  
\- Нет, не отвлекаете, все хорошо.  
Так же как сделал Кенсу, поступает и Чонин – становится перед Минсоком, и внимательно осматривает комнату, останавливаясь взглядом попеременно то на Крисе, то на Лухане, а затем и не сводя взгляда с Кенсу.  
\- Завтра в 2 часа чтобы был на репетиции. Закидонов истерички, как сегодня, я не потерплю, надеюсь, ясно изъясняюсь? – Чонин смотрит с презрением и еще чем-то непонятным во взгляде. Таких эмоций на лице Чонина Кенсу еще не видел и охарактеризовать их не может.  
\- Тебе же плевать на группу, - скалит зубы Кенсу и сам не замечает, как крепко сжимает ладонь Лухана.  
\- Ты уйдешь только, когда я тебе разрешу, - Чонин делает шаг вперед, словно намереваясь на что-то, но замирает и отступает назад. – А группа наша существует и существовать пока будет, так что не паникуй раньше времени.  
Лухан в ответ больно сжимает ладонь, и Кенсу понимает, что его учителю горит высказаться и, если тот откроет рот, то не только Чонин, но и все здесь находящиеся узнают много хорошего друг о друге.  
\- Ты кто? Деспот? – на губах появляется сумасшедшая улыбка, и Кенсу старается показать всем своим видом, насколько не страшен ему Чонин.  
\- Послушай, Кенсу, ты же знаешь, как много глупостей говорит Чонин, - Минсок выглядывает из-за плеча Чонина и улыбается. Он больше не злой и агрессивный, а напоминает обычного мягкого и хорошего Минсока, каким Кенсу и привык его видеть. – Мы очень в тебе нуждаемся, помни это. И Чонин это тоже знает, так что не обращай внимания на этого кретина.  
Чонин сначала огрызается, но затыкается и только бубнит какие-то непонятные слова.  
\- Так что, ты идешь домой? – продолжает Минсок, обходя Чонина и протягивая руку, но Кенсу к ней не прикасается.  
\- Да, меня проведут друзья, - он не знает, можно ли назвать Лухана и Криса друзьями, но не это сейчас важно.  
\- Друзья? – Чонин душит смешок в кулаке и разворачивается. – Ну-ну, - и уходит так же внезапно, как и зашел.  
\- Напишешь сообщение, как доберёшься? – Минсок все еще одаривает своим внимательным и беспокойным взглядом, но Кенсу отмахивается и торопит Криса и Лухана на выход.  
\- Напишу, пока, хен!

За рулем Крис. Они едут в полнейшей тишине, даже радио не включают. Кенсу отпустил руку Лухана еще на улице и сейчас старается сидеть как можно дальше.  
\- Тот смуглый паренек, это из-за него ты такой? – Лухан задумчивый, смотрит в окно и говорит тихо-тихо.  
Кенсу хочет сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем это его учитель говорит, но он так устал отпираться, постоянно врать и убегать, что только кивает.  
\- Угу.  
\- Он мне не нравится.  
\- Хах, - это весело, думает Кенсу. – Представь себе, мне тоже.  
\- А вот тот второй кажется надежным парнем.  
\- И это после того, как он тебе чуть не врезал? – Кенсу уже не сдерживает смеха.  
\- Если бы врезал, то я бы знал, что он о тебе очень заботится, - Лухан улыбается и рисует на запотевшем стекле зайчиков. – Так что держись этого паренька, он хороший.  
Кенсу вздыхает, снова кивает и поддается умиротворенной атмосфере, царящей в салоне машины.

Квартира встречает темнотой и пустотой. Только Кай выбегает, виляя хвостиком и радостно гавкая. Становится теплее и уютнее, и Кенсу быстро подхватывает щенка на руки, позволяя ему лизать нос и щеки.  
Перед сном он отправляет сообщение Минсоку, отправляет и Лухану, но в обоих – ничего более, кроме как: «Все ОК». А потом Кенсу выключает телефон и ложится спать. Он не пойдет завтра на работу, не пойдет и к Лухану. Он даже не будет мириться с Бэкхен. А сделает то, о чем давно мечтал - поедет к родителям, в свой родной город.


	16. Ch15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я в печали., к-я сегодня меня почему-то вдохновила на главу о чонине

Чонин мечтает добраться до собственной квартиры.

Уже далеко за полночь: метро не работает, автобусов нет. Хорошо, что Минсок сегодня на машине и настаивает подвезти. Не то чтобы Чонину хочется ехать вместе с ним в машине и лишний раз выслушивать нравоучения, у него просто нет выбора.  
Уже в салоне, Чонин искренне надеется подремать до пункта назначения, но когда кто-то прислушивался к его желаниям? Сначала Минсок включает радио с отвратительными попсовыми песенками, затем начинает долбаться с кондиционером, а под конец – тяжело вздыхает, выключает музыку и начинает толкать в плечо.  
\- Не спи, - Минсок не прекращает толкать пока Чонин не открывает глаза.  
\- Бля, перестань меня трогать, у меня синяк будет, - шикает он и отодвигается еще дальше.  
\- Да лучше бы у тебя синяк под глазом был, чтобы весь мир знал, какой мудак перед ним, - Минсок недовольно дует щеки и быстренько проскакивает на красный свет. Дорога маленькая и пустынная, а за ним порой водится такой грешок.  
Чонин тяжело вздыхает и трет переносицу. Минсок каждый день повторяет Чонину, какой он мудак. И не надоело? Чонин все слышит и сам знает, можно прекратить бесполезные нравоучения.  
\- И почему я мудак на этот раз?  
\- Дай подумать. Потому что Кенсу? Ты вообще за что так с ребенком сегодня днем? Он, между прочим, за твою группу переживал и так ты его отблагодарил? В душу насрал?  
Чонин хочет зарычать, а затем постучаться головой об стекло. Все так любят Кенсу, что немножко, совсем немножко, заебали. Какую магию этот парень вообще применяет?  
\- Я сказал ему правду. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что группа создавалась как временный проект. То, что она еще существует – можно считать чудом. И я много раз говорил вам, парни, найти более надежную работу.  
\- Но ты мог сказать это Кенсу в мягкой форме? Посоветовать найти ему хорошую долговременную работу? Зачем было выставлять все в такой грубой форме?  
Потому что, думает Чонин. Но не озвучивает, а только отворачивается и внимательно изучает дома, мелькающие за окном.  
\- Тебя никак не понять, Чонин-а, - вздыхает Минсок и останавливает машину. – Просто напасть какая-то, а не ребенок.  
\- Угу, пока.  
Чонин выскакивает из машины и со всей силы хлопает дверью, а когда Минсок злится и опускает стекло, чтобы снова отругать, то поднимает руку и показывает средний палец, и немного улыбается.

Квартира пустая и холодная. Чонин не был здесь два дня, а перед уходом забыл закрыть окна. Теперь тут слишком много свежего воздуха, и занесло кучу пыли. Но даже если так – Чонин рад. Он любит свою маленькую грязную квартирку, в которой живет только он. Никаких посторонних лиц, которые приходят в гости или лезут убирать. Чонину нравятся старые обои и большая двуспальная кровать, плазма на половину стены и глубокая ванна, в которой он может отмокать часами.  
Ни Минсок, ни Чондэ его квартиру не любят и постоянно твердят, что она похожа на кротовую нору, но Чонину плевать. Единственное от чего бы он не отказался – от какой-нибудь живности.

\- Рыбок завести что ли, - бурчит Чонин, отмокая в ванной. – Идеальнее всего было бы щенка, конечно, - продолжает он, открывая кран и добавляя горячей воды. – Но я не смогу уделять ему нужного времени.  
Чонин намыливает голову и все еще думает о щенке.  
\- В принципе, можно и не заводить пока. У меня есть Кай.  
На самом деле Кай есть у Кенсу, но Чонин предпочитает об этом не думать, потому что щенок действительно волшебный. В первый же день, когда вокалист привел его, он подбежал к Чонину и начал лизать руки. А потом не слезал с колен.  
Чонину даже не тяжело его постоянно выгуливать, хотя он не любит бессмысленные прогулки. Кормить Кая, вычесывать его длинную шерсть, чесать пузико и за ушками – все это быстро стало любимым занятием, и Чонину только остается удивляться, как быстро он втянулся.  
Единственное, что огорчает, что Кай – не щенок Минсока, Чанеля или еще кого, а именно щенок Кенсу, который постоянно видит в Чонине корень всего зла и напоминает скорее кактус, нежели обычного человека.  
Стоит Чонину оказаться рядом – Кенсу подводится, насупливается и опускает взгляд. Чонин отходит – Кенсу снова похож на живого человека, который умеет разговаривать и проявлять эмоции. О нет, Кенсу разговаривает с Чонином, но если и делает это – то лучше бы не открывал рта: ядовитые слова вперемешку с руганью льются из губ. А ведь он мог использовать их и в более продуктивных целях, если не для пения, так для минета хотя бы.  
А после того вечера с Чондэ Чонин не сомневается, что Кенсу нравится, когда его имеют парни, а не прекрасный слабый пол.

Чонин выбирается из ванной потому, что его телефон трезвонит на всю округу. Звонить в два часа ночи может только один человек. И, честно говоря, он не очень рад его слышать.  
\- Слушаю? – Чонин падает на чистые простыни, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Живет он один и всегда пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы еще больше расслабиться.  
\- Ты снова принимал ванную? И разговаривал сам с собой? А теперь валяешься с голым задом?  
Чонин фыркает в трубку и беззвучно материт нерадивого собеседника.  
\- Да-да, Сехун, я знаю, что ты знаешь мое расписание. Что надо? – неожиданно появляется зевота и глаза слезятся.  
\- А теперь ты будешь засыпать, - на том конце трубки недовольно бубнят. – Так что проснись и слушай меня.  
\- Слушаю, - старается не взбеситься под конец Чонин.  
\- Хм…. Сегодня ты злее обычного. Ну, ладно. Я вот к чему звоню. Не хочешь завтра уделить время мне и моему прекрасному телу?  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты толкуешь, - спокойно отвечает Чонин, забираясь под одеяло. Он уже готов ко сну, осталось только избавиться от раздражающего фактора.  
\- Все ты понимаешь, не заставляй меня напрямую это говорить.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Бля, Чонин, я трахаться хочу.  
Чонин смеется в подушку, а затем и в телефонную трубку. Ему нравится, как недовольно хрипит Сехун из-за того, что его заставили говорить все напрямую.  
\- У тебя есть куча девиц с третьим размером, я полагаю, - игриво начинает Чонин. – Затем, у тебя есть армия парней, которые, не сомневаюсь, дрочат на тебя каждый день. И! У тебя всегда есть твоя широкая и сильная рука, - уже не сдерживается и смеется гиеной Чонин.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю заводить постоянно новые знакомства. Чтобы трахнуть очередного милого мальчика с ним нужно пообщаться, может, даже порадовать его. Тебе же я могу просто пива купить.  
\- Я такой дешевый? – картинно возмущается Чонин.  
\- Нет, просто я знаю тебя много лет.  
\- Тогда, как чуваку, которого я тоже знаю много лет, я тебе отвечу. Нет. Я слишком устал и хочу просто отдохнуть, а не заниматься удовлетворением твоих запросов. Так что отвали, Сехун.  
\- Чонин-а…  
\- Тебе разве не надо готовиться к дебюту? Или ты хочешь, чтобы в интернете появилось несколько интересных статеек?  
Чонин и не собирается их печатать, но Сехуну пора от него отвалить.  
\- Никак-никак не получится? – уже умоляет Сехун.  
Чонин задумывается на время, но самое удивительное, что ему действительно не хочется ехать к Сехуну. Он чувствует усталость и что-то еще, какое-то чувство неполноты и неудовлетворенности, а Сехун не кажется решением проблем. Тем более, Чонин секс-машиной не нанимался.  
\- Никак, прости, друг, - устало заканчивает Чонин. Зевота совсем одолела, и он начинает засыпать.  
\- Влюбился что ли, - заканчивает телефонный разговор Сехун и сбрасывает звонок.  
И Чонин готов прорычать в трубку, что не в кого и некогда, но его уже никто не слушает.

На следующий день Кенсу не приходит вовремя на репетицию. Они ждут час, затем второй. На третий – Минсок звонит Кенсу, но телефон оказывается выключенным. Они репетируют втроем, на вокале - Чонин и немного Чанель, но звучание выходит таким ужасным, что на долго их не хватает.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что вечером мы не можем выступать, - начинает Минсок, а Чонин готов кинуть в него гитару, потому что прекрасно понимает, и это понимание доводит до бешенства.  
\- Но будем. Мы указаны в афише и нам нужны деньги, так что сыграем, как раньше. Мне придется попеть.  
\- Это будет ужасно, - заключает Чанель.  
И атмосфера становится еще мрачнее и безнадежнее.  
\- Думаю, всем понятно, почему Кенсу не пришел, - добавляет Чондэ. – Вот только мне все равно это очень и очень не нравится.  
Чондэ тоже звонит Кенсу, но результат такой же, как и у Минсока. Морщинки расползаются по его большому лбу, а взгляд становится напряженным.  
Вообще, все в клубе напряженные и нервные, словно бомбы, которые вот-вот взорвутся. И это совсем не облегчает состояние Чонина. Он сам готов рвать и метать или не так. Найти Кенсу и разорвать его, а затем раскидать по белу свету, потому что кто так поступает? Мысль о том, что с вокалистом может что-то случиться даже не приходит в голову.  
Программу они отыгрывают ужасно, люди кажутся недовольными, постоянно скандируют имя Кенсу и медленно расходятся. Чонин скрипит зубами и думает, как быстро все меняется: еще несколько месяцев назад они были в восторге от их «трио» и фанатели по ним, а сейчас требуют хорошего вокала, хоть против музыки ничего не имеют.

На второй день Кенсу снова не выходит на связь. Чонин проверяет, когда звонит ему ровно в полночь, а затем утром, и в обед. Ни репетиции, ни выступления у них быть не должно, но Чонин должен дозвониться, чтобы высказать этому недовокалисту все, что думает о его проступке, а затем убедиться, что на следующую репетицию Кенсу явится.  
На третий день Чонину звонит Минсок и говорит, что он ходил к Кенсу домой, но там закрыто. Кай тоже не гавкает. Значит, квартира пуста.  
\- Может, его сбила машина, у него амнезия, он не помнит кто он и теперь бедствует где-то в Инчхоне?! – на четвертый день Чондэ начинает рвать на голове волосы и похож на паникующую курицу.  
\- Ой, заткнись и не мели чепухи, - рычит Чонин, хотя мысль, что версия Чондэ может быть правдивой, подло проскальзывает.  
Нет, думает Чонин, это все полный бред и Кенсу скорее всего просто ведет себя, как привык – убегает. Он даже не будет расценивать это как попытку увольнения, потому что Кенсу будет пахать на его группу столько, сколько сам Чонин потребует. То есть, пока они не найдут нового вокалиста на замену или пока группа не прекратит свое существование.  
Но умерить злость на такой тупой поступок Чонин все равно не может и весь день ходит хмурый и лишенный желания хоть что-нибудь делать.  
\- Это не дело, - говорит Чанель. – Нужно что-то решать. Пока нас не сожрал Чонин или мы не сошли с ума из-за беспокойства.  
\- Я тут, если не заметили, - огрызается Чонин, но подмечает, что предложение Чанеля очень даже ему импонирует.  
\- Я знаю только один выход из этой ситуации. Точнее, только одного человека, который может нам помочь, - добавляет Чанель, доставая из кармана телефон. – Надо позвонить Бэкхен, подруге Кенсу. Но я звонить ей не буду.  
\- А Чонин у нас лидер, - вмешивается Чондэ, и Чонин готов его прибить. – Пусть он и занимается этим вопросом.  
Чонин хочет засунуть телефон Чанелю в задницу, но только закусывает губу, и послушно вбивает номер Бэкхен в свой телефон.

Вечером, находясь в своей квартире, он звонит Бэкхен.  
\- Алло? – Бэкхен кажется сонной, но Чонину плевать.  
\- Это Чонин, из группы Кенсу.  
\- О да, Чонин, я помню, - Бэкхен фыркает, но ему не хочется думать, что о нем уже наговорил ей Кенсу.  
\- Ты знаешь, что с Кенсу?  
Бэкхен некоторое время молчит.  
\- А что? С ним что-то не так?  
\- ….  
\- Тут такое дело, мы не разговаривали с того концерта в клубе.  
\- Ммм, - Чонин теперь не знает, на кого он зол: на Кенсу, на себя или на нерадивую Бэкхен. – Ну, и не поговорите.  
\- Как? Что такое?  
\- У него выключен телефон вот уже как пять дней, а у него, как бы работа и все такое.  
\- Пять дней? И он не предупреждал вас ни о чем?  
\- Я полагал, - зло цедит Чонин, эта девица начинает его прилично раздражать, - что ты – его подруга и будешь знать, где он, тоже Ты. Но, видимо, я ошибся. Раз уж о Кенсу никто не знает и никому он не нужен – так тому и быть. Будем выступать без него. Пока.  
Чонин сбрасывает, не дожидаясь ответа. Он не хочет слушать жалкие отмазки Бэкхен: могла ли она поговорить с Кенсу или не хотела. Если уж она, та, которая каждый раз заливала, что они с Кенсу – лучшие друзья на целом свете, не знает, где вокалист, то Чонину не о чем с ней разговаривать. Абсолютно бесполезный друг. Кенсу следует отбирать людей в свое окружение тщательней. Хотя, это уже совершенно другая история и его не касается.

Когда Чонин засыпает, на телефон приходит сообщение: «Я знаю где Кенсу и постараюсь его вернуть», - сообщает Бэкхен.  
Он печатает простое «ок» и засыпает, надеясь, что хоть сегодня сон будет крепким и долгим.


	17. Ch16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кризис

На сон уходит всего несколько часов. Еще до восхода солнца Кенсу просыпается и начинает хаотично собираться, упаковывает в чемодан все, что попадет под руку: вещи, принадлежности для Кая, подарки (на самом деле их нет, Кенсу просто забирает всякую дребедень с символикой Сеула, которую надарила ему Бэкхен) и даже еду. Поезд отправляется рано утром и, если Кенсу хочет приехать домой до того, как родители уйдут на работу, ему нужно поторопиться.  
Кай радостно гавкает и виляет хвостом, когда Кенсу выгуливает его перед дорогой, а сам едва не засыпает. Они кутили всю ночь, он еще и работал, сна было совсем мало и такое впечатление, словно его прокрутили в мясорубке.  
Но проблема не только в этом, а и в том, что Кенсу сбегает от Чонина и от Бэкхен. Или от Бэкхен или Чонина? В любом случае, он не сможет долго прятаться в своем родном городе от всех проблем, которые навалились на плечи.  
Разве что остаться там навсегда и забыть о Сеуле, думает Кенсу, когда отчаянно пытается заманить Кая в специальную клетку для транспортировки животных. Щенок, кажется, подозревает, что его хотят оставить одного, да еще и в клетке, поэтому прячется под диваном, затем сбегает на кухню, а после кухни – пытается выпрыгнуть в окно. У Кенсу едва не случается сердечный приступ, когда он вылавливает щенка, почти прыгнувшего с высоты нескольких этажей.  
Он прижимает Кая к груди и утыкается носом в его лохматую мордочку, вдыхая хвойный запах шампуня для собак.  
\- Прости, сына, это будет быстро, честно, - Кенсу целует Кая в мокрый нос и все-таки закидывает его в клетку и поднимает ее. В другую руку он берет ручку от огромного чемодана и выходит из дома, предусмотрительно не забыв убраться и все выключить. Все-таки, в скором времени они сюда не вернутся.

Кенсу не был дома больше года и ему страшно думать, какую взбучку устроят родители из-за этого. Обычно, он просто передавал родителям привет с Бэкхен, которая ездит туда каждые два месяца.  
Странно осознавать, но он, наверное, даже соскучился.  
Соскучился по утреннему сумасшествию, которое тут творится. Стоит Кенсу только ступить на порог, как он сразу наталкивается на отца, завязывающего шнурки. Он тушуется и не знает, что сказать, потому что, в принципе, близких отношений с отцом никогда не имел. Но за него решают все.  
\- Кенсу, сынок, давно ты у нас не был, - отец счастливо улыбается и даже приобнимает, и Кенсу становится так неловко и приятно одновременно, что он поддается вперед и крепко обнимает отца. Такого он еще никогда не делал.  
\- Давно, - шепчет он в широкое крепкое плечо папы и чувствует, что ему не хватало именно этого: родительской бесценной заботы, заботы от тех людей, для которых ты всегда будешь самым лучшим дорогим и любимым.  
Кенсу еще несколько минут облепляет отца как осьминог, а потом тот начинает кряхтеть и возмущаться.  
\- Ну, полно, полно, что с тобой случилось? – у отца слишком внимательный и пронизывающий взгляд, поэтому Кенсу пугается и тут же отстраняется.  
\- Все хорошо, отец, - неловко мямлит он. – Тебе на работу, наверное, пора, поспеши.  
Когда Кенсу выпроваживает отца, становится легче и настроение поднимается. Он выпускает Кая из клетки и тихонечко прокрадывается внутрь дома и понимает, что внутри совершенно ничего не изменилось. Как и не изменилось то, что по утрам мать можно найти только в одном месте – на кухне.  
\- Мам, - как когда-то много лет назад, кричит Кенсу, - я дома!  
Мать испуганно ойкает и роняет палочки, а затем резко поворачивается и хватается за сердце.  
\- Кенсу! Паршивец такой!  
Сначала Кенсу получает подзатыльник, а только потом ему расцеловывают все лицо и нежно обнимают. Он всегда был любимцем матери, в то время как старший брат был любимцем отца, но даже так, отношения в их семье можно назвать гармоничными и теплыми.  
\- Я скучал, мам, - честно признается он.  
Мать постарела, но все такая же живая и веселая, с озорным блеском в глазах и постоянной улыбкой на лице. Старший брат точно такой же, а вот Кенсу молчаливый и серьезный, совсем как отец.  
\- Маленький засранец, ты не приезжал к нам полтора года. Полтора! Мы что же у тебя? На Северном полюсе живем?  
Кенсу виновато опускает голову и готовится строить щенячьи глазки, но положение спасает Кай, который уже обследовал всю территорию, а теперь явился на кухню за хозяином. Кай пытается попасть на руки к Кенсу и постоянно гавкает. Помощь пришла откуда не ждали, и он снова благодарит небеса за то, что купил этого щенка.  
\- Мам, это – Кай, моя собака, и мы приехали к тебе в гости!  
\- Какая прелесть, отдай мне его, - мать забирает щенка и тут же начинает крутить и вертеть его, рассматривая и почухивая нежное пузико. – И на долго вы приехали? А как же работа?  
На слове «работа», Кенсу становится плохо, внезапно воздуха не хватает, и он начинает кашлять, ощущая, как горят уши. Самое ужасное, что мама смотрит своим любимым взглядом-рентгеном и Кенсу уверен, что она все уже знает и понимает, а если и не все – то в скором времени никаких тайн не останется.  
\- Не знаю на сколько, - честно отвечает Кенсу, - полагаю, пока не отдохну достаточно.  
Он ожидает дальнейших расспросов, но вместо этого мать усаживает его за стол и кормит, кормит, пока Кенсу не начинает ныть, что сейчас лопнет.  
После этого Кенсу оставляет Кая в распоряжение матери, распаковывает сумку и забывается сном до самого вечера.

Он не включает телефон и не использует ни телефон, ни компьютер родителей. И три дня проходят в благословенном спокойствии. Кенсу встает рано утром, провожает отца на работу вместе с матерью, а потом идет помогать ей работать в огороде, ходит за покупками и собирается делать ремонт в спальне родителей.  
Но один он не справится, поэтому на четвертый день приезжает старший брат, которого он вызвонил с помощью матери. Отношения с братом у Кенсу странные: в детстве они плохо ладили, потому что Кенсу был слишком противным, а тот – слишком игривым. Разумеется, они подросли и поумнели, но Кенсу остался все таким же мрачным младшим ребенком, в то время как брат вырос в звезду школы, самого популярного и яркого старшеклассника.  
Кенсу ему никогда не завидовал, нет, но и находиться с таким жизнерадостным и легкомысленным человеком не мог.  
И сейчас, стоя напротив брата, он думает, что ему все так же неловко, как и много лет назад. Вот только рядом с неловкостью находится и маленькое счастье, потому что брата Кенсу не видел еще больше, чем родителей.  
\- Сколько лет мы не виделись, Кенсу-я!  
Кенсу ерошат волосы и таскают за щеки из-за чего он фырчит как разозленный ежик и пытается спастись от шаловливых рук братишки.  
\- Много, но, хен, хватит мучить меня, я уже не маленький! Давай лучше займемся поклейкой обоев и сменой пола, мебель я уже вынес и обои содрал.  
\- Ты такой недовольный, нельзя вечно быть таким хмурым, братишка, счастье пройдет мимо тебя.  
\- Оно и так уже прошло, - невольно вырывается у Кенсу.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего.

Еще три дня Кенсу проводит вместе с братом. С утра и до ночи они клеят, шпаклюют, чистят и режут. Не то чтобы у него были золотые руки, но он старается как может. Тем более, что брат будет умнее и опытные, у него уже есть невеста и они собираются в скором времени пожениться.  
Все эти дни Кенсу бомбардируют вопросами и ему хочется что-то рассказать, честно, но он не может, просто потому, что не может признаться даже себе, не то что брату. Самое неприятное, что Кенсу кажется, что брат что-то подозревает и чувствует неладное, но он искренне надеется, что тот будет достаточно тактичным.  
В последнюю ночь ремонта, когда они грязные и уставшие сидят на полу, мать приносит им соджу и закуски на подносе.  
\- У тебя ведь все хорошо?  
У Кенсу соджу идет носом, но он держит себя в руках и старается не показывать испуга.  
\- Конечно, разве что-то не так?  
\- Все это время ты выглядишь расстроенным, словно брошенная хозяином собака.  
\- Ну, спасибо, - Кенсу хмурит брови и снова наливает себе соджу, - я определенно похож на собаку.  
\- Нет, но на брошенного - да.  
\- Хен! – Кенсу ударяет брата в плечо. – На самом деле это все твой младший брат ни на что не годен. Я ужасно повел себя с Бэкхен, да и вообще образцом хорошего человека меня не назвать. Это я всех бросил, а не меня.  
\- Глупый маленький Кенсу, - брат никогда не обнимал Кенсу, как и не говорил с ним таким ласковым голосом, но сегодня он это делает. – Ты всегда был слишком запуганным цыпленочком, чтобы спокойно и счастливо жить. И вечно ты все накручиваешь сам, даже когда проблемы и нет. А потом страдаешь, винишь себя и весь мир. Когда же ты поймешь, что ты не плохой, а? Мы воспитывали тебя достойно и вырастили хорошего человека, просто будь увереннее в себе, ммм?  
Слишком добрые слова, думает Кенсу. Все это неправда, на самом деле он не такой, каким его считает брат. Каким его считают родители. Но слышать все равно приятно, от таких слов становится хоть чуточку спокойнее и Кенсу совсем не жалеет, что приехал домой. Он даже не вырывается из медвежьего захвата брата, когда тот начинает щекотать его и щипать за бока.  
\- Отпусти меня, отпусти! – верещит Кенсу.  
\- Нет, не отпущу пока не сделаю еще одну вещь, - и, разыгравшийся не на шутку брат быстро чмокает Кенсу в щеку. Но даже такого момента хватает, чтобы мать сфотографировала их на телефон.  
\- Эй, ма! Удали! Удали! – Кенсу подскакивает и старается вырвать телефон, но с него только смеются.  
\- Нет, я напечатаю это и поставлю в рамку.  
\- Ну, маааааам, ну, хеееееен!  
\- Не ной, Кенсу, будь мужчиной и прими братскую любовь! – брат тянет за руку, Кай тянет за штанину и мать размахивает телефоном перед лицом, и Кенсу кажется, что это слишком нечестная война.  
Даже Кай его предал, а, значит, он проиграл этот бой.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, печатай эту гадскую фотографию, только не показывай никому! – Кенсу капитулирует и дует губы. Он знает, что сейчас похож на маленького ребенка, но это же его семья, именно ради этого он сюда и приехал.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - довольно улыбается мать, - а теперь иди на улицу. Там к тебе друзья приехали.

Настроение как рукой сдуло. У Кенсу дрожат руки и ноги, и он не может решиться выйти на улицу. Стоит только открыть дверь, как его сбивают с ног. Бэкхен душит его в объятиях и заливает шею соплями, от чего Кенсу морщится. Пол холодный, Бэкхен тяжелая и вообще они лежат на пороге, ногами на улице.  
\- Бэкхен? – и все равно Кенсу удивлен. Он не ожидал, что подруга приедет за ним.  
\- Кхм, здравствуй, - еще больше Кенсу удивлен увидеть Исина, нависающего над ними.  
\- Здравствуйте, - неловко кивает он и тем более старается скинуть с себя Бэкхен. – Бэкхен, на нас смотрят люди. Слезь с меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Не слезу, пока ты не извинишься, не объяснишься и не покаешься во всех своих грехах!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, только слезай!  
Как только они с Бэкхен на ногах, Кенсу тут же начинает кланяться Исину, потому что причину появления того совсем не понимает.  
\- А теперь пойдем поговорим? – Бэкхен уже вытерла свои слезы и выглядит решительнее военного полководца и Кенсу понимает, что просто так ему не спастись.  
\- Исин, вы…ты зачем тут?  
\- Я тоже приехал поговорить, - Исин, как и всегда, вежлив, но Кенсу чувствует, что что-то не так и только крепче сжимает руку Бэкхен.  
\- Можно я сначала поговорю с Бэкхен, а затем с тобой? – Кенсу стыдно о таком просить, но он знает, что подруга не отстанет.  
\- Конечно, я подожду в машине?  
\- Нет-нет-нет, гости ждут в гостиной! Мама сейчас тебя накормит.  
Исин кажется смущенным, но Кенсу быстро проводит его в дом, усаживает на диван и выходит с Бэкхен на улицу.  
Бэкхен стоит со скрещенными на груди руками и кривит носик, она всем своим видом показывает, насколько недовольна и, видимо, ждет от Кенсу ответных действий. Но даже так хорошо, потому что она сама приехала к нему, и ему не придется ее разыскивать.  
\- Бэкхен, я извиняюсь, - Кенсу складывает руки в мольбе и начинает кланяться. – Очень извиняюсь, правда, прости меня. Я повел себя, как последний пидор.  
\- Нет, ну, то, что ты пидор – я знаю, - спокойно отвечает Бэкхен. – И я привыкла с этим жить, но я не подозревала, что ты можешь ТАК жестоко со мной поступить.  
\- На все есть свои причины! – Кенсу стыдно и у него быстро колотится сердце, потому что он рад видеть Бэкхен и рад, что может извиниться, но подобрать слова тяжело. – Просто… Чанель тебе не пара, ясно? Ты умная, красивая и успешная. А он кто? Гуляка-музыкант, которому настолько не хватает денег на жизнь, что еще и поваром работает. Разве он достоин тебя?  
Кенсу стыдно посмотреть на подругу, он смотрит в пол и шаркает ногой, ожидая реакции от подруги. Но Бэкхен молчит и только испытывающе смотрит.  
\- Так он еще и повар?  
\- Да, но не в этом дело. Ну, прости, прости, прости. Ты же знаешь, что ближе тебя у меня никого нет и я впервые решил о тебе позаботиться, но, как видишь, у таких кретинов все идет через задницу.  
Наконец, Бэкхен фыркает и Кенсу решается поднять взгляд. Подруга не улыбается, но разозленной тоже не выглядит. Она замахивается и отпускает звонкую пощечину, из-за которой у Кенсу в глазах темнеет. Затем он получает удар с другой стороны и едва не отлетает. Бэкхен никогда не была слабачкой, но такой жестокости от нее он не ожидал.  
С другой стороны, все это заслуженно и ему остается только принять наказание.  
Щеки горят, голова болит, Кенсу прикладывает ладони к лицу и внимательно смотрит на Бэкхен.  
\- Теперь-то я прощен?  
\- Нет, - Бэкхен сужает глаза и Кенсу становится страшно. Что еще он сделал не так? – КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ ИСЧЕЗ И НЕ СКАЗАЛ МНЕ, А? Пидор ты последний, так? Я тебя убить готова.  
Гнев сменяется милостыней и Бэкхен прижимается к Кенсу, опутывая руками и целуя куда-то в лоб. Кенсу смеется и аккуратно прижимает к себе Бэкхен, позволяя ей стучать своими маленькими кулачками ему по спине.  
\- Ты только это…, - смущенно начинает он, - не ори пидор так громко.  
Бэкхен заливается своим радостным смехом и только тогда Кенсу понимает, что прощен. На душе становится легче и ему правда хочется улыбаться и прижимать подругу к себе.  
Они проводят вместе еще несколько минут, а потом Бэкхен быстренько здоровается с родителями Кенсу и улетает ветром в свой дом, объясняя, что приехала вообще-то не к нему, а просто к своим маме и папе.

Кенсу набирает воздуха в легкие и заходит в гостиную, где ему предстоит еще разговор и с Исином.  
\- Извини, - первым делом кланяется он, подходя. Исин сразу протягивает руку и усаживает Кенсу рядом с собой.  
\- Не извиню, - твердо произносит тот, а сердце у Кенсу уходит в пятки. Он не проработал и месяца, а его уже увольняют. – Ты исчез, не пришел к Лухану, не пришел в клуб, а еще и выключил телефон. И как, по-твоему, на такое реагировать?  
Кенсу молчит и сжимает колени, потому что ему нечего сказать, а Исин звучит разозленным, и такой он впервые. И от этого страшно.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Я рад, что тебе жаль, Кенсу, но так не поступают! Ты понимаешь, да? Ты не думал, что мы переживали? Мы все. Не только я, но и Лухан, и Крис. Лухан даже в клуб твой пошел, собирался разнос группе сделать, но ему сказали, что ты исчез. Испарился. Знаешь, как тяжело было его убедить, что ты не в больнице и не в морге? Хотя, при этом я и сам грешным делом о таком думал. Если бы не милая Бэкхен, которую я встретил у твоей квартиры, думаю, мы с бы с Луханом подали на тебя в розыск.  
Исин говорит и говорит, у него покраснело лицо и глаза блестят, а Кенсу только удивляется, пока ему не становится стыдно. Очень стыдно. Все, что ему остается делать – извиняться, бесконечно много извиняться, что он и делает.  
\- Мне жаль, очень жаль, это непростительно, и я пойму, если меня уволят.  
Исин останавливается и внезапно смягчается, хватая Кенсу за руку.  
\- Мне кажется, ты не понял, о чем я. Дело не в том, что ты пропустил неделю работы, а в том, что заставил всех вокруг переживать. Это отвратительный поступок и, признаться, я немного разочарован.  
Кенсу кажется, он сейчас заплачет, но вместо этого он закусывает губу и отворачивается.  
\- Я благодарю за ваше волнение и постараюсь, чтобы такого больше не повторилось, - шепотом произносит он.  
\- Вот так вот лучше, - Исин смеется и игриво ударяет Кенсу подушкой. – Постарайся, иначе неустойку, которую тебе придется выплатить по контракту, ты будешь выплачивать всю свою жизнь.  
Исин улыбается и гладит Кенсу по голове. А Кенсу приятно и страшно: и то ли плакать ему, то ли смеяться. За ним приехали, но на него такие злые, что хочется сквозь землю провалиться.  
\- Может, останешься на ночь? А завтра поедем в Сеул? Моя мама готовит как настоящий повар. Тем более, я ей помогаю с готовкой, я хотел бы тебя угостить.  
\- Как я могу отказать? – ослепляет своей волшебной ямочкой Исин, а Кенсу думает, что эта неделя дома вышла очень удачной. Аж пугающе удачной. Остается только надеяться, чтобы после такой радости не было большой печали.


	18. Ch17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это все вина чонина, он рвет мне кокоро

Возвращаются в Сеул они к 9 утра.  
Всю ночь родители Кенсу вместе с братом плясали вокруг Исина, задавали ему глупейшие вопросы, отчаянно запихивали в него еду. Когда Исин стал бледным и сонным, несмотря на то, что вежливо поддерживал разговор и отвечал на все-все вопросы, Кенсу стало его искренне жаль, и он объявил, что забирает гостя спать в свою комнату.  
Разумеется, он бы в жизни не решился спать вместе с Исином, поэтому просто постелил ему на своей кровати, а сам собрал все нужное и ушел спать в гостиную. Перед сном, в смешной тесной одежде Кенсу, укрытый одеялом до носа, Исин протянул руку и схватил Кенсу за запястье. С сонными глазами и вялой улыбкой он был до ужаса милым и сердце Кенсу забилось с опасной скоростью.  
\- У тебя ведь все хорошо? – голос Исина в ночи напоминал колыбельную.  
\- Нет, - Кенсу не смог соврать, потому что слишком честные глаза и горячая рука на запястье держали нежно, но твердо.  
\- И ты мне не расскажешь? – Исин показал нос из-под одеяла, а Кенсу засмеялся.  
\- Нет, прости, я не могу.  
\- Я не буду на тебя давить, - и снова Исин полез под одеяло, дотягивая его до самых глаз. – Но ты ведь знаешь, что я выслушаю все, если захочешь? И никому не расскажу, и постараюсь помочь.  
\- Знаю.  
Кенсу ответил всего одним словом, хотя очень хотелось кинуться к Исину на шею, залезть под одеяло, обнять и рассказать, как влюбленность к Чонину медленно, но верно выжигает все изнутри. Как ненависть к Чонину не может победить любовь, и как сам Чонин одним своим взглядом дает понять, насколько Кенсу ничтожен.  
Кенсу хотелось спросить у Исина, почему тот такой хороший: нашел его, забрал из пучины и даже теперь, снова пытается вытянуть его. Он святой? Кенсу хотелось попросить Исина перестать, чтобы его сердце не билось так быстро, а неправильные мысли не лезли в голову, потому что нельзя. Потому что Исин – человек другого измерения, а Кенсу никогда не сможет в него влюбиться достойно.

Когда они приезжают в Сеул, то Кенсу сразу выходит перед станцией метро и добирается до дома сам. Ему неудобно настолько пользоваться добротой Исина, и он сам прекрасно справляется в подземке, несмотря на чемодан и клетку с Каем.  
Кенсу грустно – он еще бы с радостью провел несколько недель с родителями, но такая роскошь непозволительна. У него работа, целых две. Сидя в вагоне, он включает телефон и просто офигевает от того, сколько оповещений ему приходит: звонки, смс, сообщения в кт. Кто бы мог подумать, что за какую-то неделю целый мир потеряет Кенсу и он окажется таким нужным.  
Количество звонков от Чонина совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивает до количества звонков от Бэкхен и Лухана, и сердце Кенсу замирает. Неужели музыкант переживал? Если да – то почему не приехал, как сделал, например, Исин?  
Когда Кенсу читает сообщения от Чонина, то улыбается как маньяк из ужастика, наверное. Все они содержат маты, бесконечный поток ругани и угроз. Чонин пишет, что достанет Кенсу даже из морга и что он будет работать рабом группы до конца времен.  
Полностью в стиле Чонина, и если бы Кенсу не знал, то подумал бы, что ему на самом деле угрожают, что его ненавидят. Но Кенсу влюбленный дурак, который изучил Чонина до малейших деталей – насколько мог – и он упрямо видит в этих сообщениях переживания и волнения.  
Он настолько окрылен, что когда звонит Бэкхен, едва не поет в ответ:  
\- Дааа?  
\- Оо, - слышится хихиканье Бэкхен. – Ты счастлив, мой малыш Су?  
\- Я не малыш, но настроение годное, да.  
\- Тогда я тебе его еще больше подниму, - подруга замолкает, а Кенсу начинает нервно стучать пальцами по телефону. Бэкхен всегда умела подпитывать его любопытство.  
\- Ну???  
\- Позвони обязательно Чонину, котик мой.  
Кенсу удивленно убирает телефон от уха и смотрит на экран, чтобы проверить, точно ли это Бэкхен.  
\- Э?  
\- Это он сказал мне, что ты пропал и едва не поднял всех на уши. И именно из-за него мне пришлось мчаться к тебе, так что… делай выводы.  
\- И какие выводы я должен сделать? – Кенсу тупо тянет, искренне стараясь понять, зачем это сделал Чонин. То есть, сообщения – ладно, но заставлять Бэкхен? Увольте. Скорее всего, это все Минсок и Чанель.  
\- Что твой мудак Чонин о тебе волновался, дурак. Да так, что аж меня вызвонил. Разве не круто, нет? Круто же, - Бэкхен кажется счастливее, чем сам Кенсу. Откуда ей знать, что Чонин не такой добрый и заботливый, мало ли что может показаться снаружи.  
\- Да…круто, - совсем неловко тянет Кенсу, потому что обижать подругу не хочется. – Я очень рад, надо будет потом с ним об этом поговорить.  
\- Да-да, - внезапно Бэкхен замолкает, а когда начинает говорить, то озорные нотки в ее голосе пропадают, он дрожит и слишком тихий. – Слушай, Кенсу, где мне встретиться с Чанелем, чтобы без клуба, всей этой толпы и лишних людей?  
Кенсу жует губу и рассматривает руку, ему она никогда не нравилась: уродливые ногти, слишком короткие пальцы, да еще и сама по себе ладонь узкая, точно детская. Весь Кенсу точно детский, какой-то дурацкий и нескладный.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что он повар? Знаешь круглосуточную кафешку возле торгового центра? Он работает там поваром. Если ты туда пойдешь в полночь, то будете только вы вдвоем.  
\- Это точно? Правда? Ты не издеваешься над нами снова?  
Кенсу молчит в трубку, потому что юмор Бэкхен совсем не уместен.  
\- Нет, - злобно отрезает он и подруга понимает, что исчерпала терпение.  
\- Все-все, я больше не шучу. Спасибо большое, Кенсу-я, удачи тебе с Чонином и группой.  
Кенсу сбрасывает звонок, смотрит на часы и думает, что пора пойти в клуб. Он не знает расписания, но Чонин всегда там, как и Минсок. А завтра – к Лухану, Исин сказал, что его познакомят с парнем, чьим голосом он будет.

Заходить сначала к Чондэ он не решается, потому что, в принципе, его уже ничего там не держит. А лишний раз подвергаться нападкам со стороны начальника, хоть и бывшего, совершенно не хочется. Кенсу чувствует себя неудавшимся шпионом, когда пробирается на носочках внутрь клуба, стараясь громко не дышать.  
Внутри – пусто, и он даже немного теряется, потому что ожидал увидеть здесь играющих или болтающих Чанеля и Минсока, и Чонина, молчащего или курящего. Не зная, куда себя деть, Кенсу поудобнее располагается на диване и закрывает глаза.  
Он плохо спал прошлой ночью, и вставать пришлось рано, не удивительно, что сон медленно прокладывает себе путь к сознанию, но скрипит дверь, слышатся шаги и Кенсу чувствует капли воды на своем лице.  
Когда он открывает глаза, то от удивления резко зажмуривается и прикусывает язык. Открыть глаза снова страшно – над ним навис Чонин. Ким сексуальный бог Чонин с его влажными волосами, водой, капающей с идеального лица, текущей по его смуглому хиленькому, но такому сексуальному телу. Кенсу знает, что где-то в глубинах клуба есть душ, но никогда не пробовал им пользоваться и не думал, что кто-то рискует. Но вот перед ним стоит Чонин – голый по пояс, в старых потрепанных, в кои-то веки не узких, джинсах и высушивает мокрые волосы с помощью полотенца.  
Чонин опасно низко нависает над его лицом, как делают люди, у которых проблемы со зрением, и внимательно рассматривает. Кенсу боится открыть рот, моргать и даже дышать. А вдруг он вблизи совсем страшный? Наверное, его глаза выглядят просто кошмарно. А если у него несвежее дыхание? Кенсу чувствует, как еще чуть-чуть и его уши загорятся алым пламенем, а тело начинает пробивать дрожь. А Чонин все не отходит, кажется, он наслаждается.  
Он честно, честно старается не переводить взгляд с лица Чонина на его тело, но выходит как-то само. Смуглая кожа должна быть мягкой на ощупь, как и блядская дорожка волос, спускающаяся от пупка. У Чонина не спортивное тело, он сутулый и худощавый, единственное, что в нем сильного – руки, но даже от такого тела Кенсу возбуждается как последний подросток в бум пубертатного периода. И если сейчас Чонин от него не отодвинется – Кенсу либо уйдет дрочить в уборную, либо проскулит мольбы, чтобы музыкант помог ему подрочить.  
Наконец, Чонин отстраняется и накидывает полотенце на голову, напоминая египетского фараона.  
\- Ты поправился, - заключает и фыркает. – И не выглядишь таким бледным. На курорте был?  
Кенсу закусывает губу, чтобы отрезвить себя болью, и пялится в пол. Позорно то, что он соскучился даже по низкому обволакивающему голосу Чонина.  
\- У родителей, - совсем тихо отвечает он.  
\- Вот как…, - Чонин молчит. – А сообщить об этом ты не мог? Ну, знаешь, как нормальные люди делают. Или как рабочие сообщают своим работодателям?  
Кенсу уверен, что Чонин злой, как тысяча чертей. Где Минсок? Где Чанель? Хотя бы Чондэ? Если они сейчас не придут – его разорвут на части.  
\- Я был на тебя зол, - старается звучать он твердо.  
Чонин ничего не говорит, а только садится рядом на диван, прикасаясь своей ногой к ноге Кенсу.  
\- И ты был настолько обиженной маленькой девочкой, что бросил все и уехал плакаться к родителям? – порой Кенсу интересно, когда яд перестанет литься с губ Чонина, он вжимается в край дивана, стараясь никоим образом не прикасаться к музыканту.  
\- Я уехал, потому что не смог терпеть твоего отношения, - цедит Кенсу, решаясь посмотреть в темные усталые глаза Чонина. – И уеду навсегда, если ты не перестанешь быть таким мудаком. Я не знаю, что я сделал тебе, но я определенно не заслуживаю того, что получаю. Я не требую, чтобы меня на руках носили, просто банального человеческого отношения.  
И снова Чонин молчит, смотрит внимательно и о чем-то думает. А потом, с грацией ленивого кота, наклоняется и проводит кончиками пальцев по волосам Кенсу. Пальцы запутываются в локонах и мимолетно прикасаются к ушам.  
\- Вот такого отношения? – в голосе – ни капли соблазнения, но пальцы продолжают спускаться вниз, поглаживая шею.  
Кенсу приятно, Кенсу готов урчать, но Кенсу не идиот и ему ужасно обидно, потому что над ним сейчас издеваются. Чонин видел, какие голодные взгляды он бросал на его тело, и теперь мстит. Мстит за то, что Кенсу уехал и не сказал, за то, что грозится уехать навсегда.  
И поэтому, скрепя сердце, задержав дыхание и закрыв глаза, Кенсу отталкивает руку Чонина от себя. Это совсем не трудно, нет, главное – чтобы голос не дрожал.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно от тебя, Чонин, - устало выдыхает Кенсу, - просто перестань быть таким мудаком.  
\- А может я и есть мудак? Самый настоящий?  
\- Нет, - Кенсу удивлен, насколько он сам уверен в своих словах. – Просто ты так себя преподносишь. Но я устал от этого разговора, - он поднимается с дивана, не смотря на Чонина. – Когда у нас репетиция? Где Минсок и Чанель?  
\- Благодаря кое-кому, вся группа решила уйти на неделю в отпуск. Послезавтра снова начнутся репетиции, а пока никого нет, можешь валить обратно домой, - Чонин успел прикрыть лицо полотенцем и звучит приглушенно, а Кенсу легче, потому что на него теперь не будут смотреть, не будут прожигать взглядом.  
\- Хорошо, я свалю, - собирается Кенсу на выход.  
\- Телефон только включить не забудь, - напоследок бросает Чонин, и Кенсу не может сдержать хихиканья, потому что и правда. Смешно подумать.  
\- А ты ведь переживал, - шепотом бросает он прежде чем выйти из клуба.  
Кенсу не слышит ответа от Чонина и спокойно выдыхает, он и не понял, как ему не хватало свежего воздуха. А, возможно, дело в том, что рядом с Чонином воздуха всегда не хватает.  
Не зная, куда податься и что делать, Кенсу решает вернуться домой и проспать весь день, а завтра вступить в рутину с новыми силами.


	19. Ch18

Идти к Лухану - особенно после такого долгого отсутствия - стыдно. Конечно, Лухан хороший – вроде бы – и поймет, но Кенсу совестно, а еще он уверен, что учитель обязательно будет припоминать поступок до конца дней.  
Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что в студию Кенсу собирается с трудом. Разумеется, желание петь и репетировать томит его душу, но страх перед сегодняшним днем не отпускает. Его познакомят с тем, чьим голосом он будет. Кенсу совсем не следит за миром шоу-бизнеса, да и как вокалу подпольной рок-группы ему не положено, он понятия не имеет, кто бы это мог быть. Известен ли этот человек уже? Или он взорвет Корею своим появлением?  
Даже Кай кажется активнее обычного: он встал с рассветом и вплоть до звонка будильника мешал спать, вылизывал лицо, пытался пролезть под одеяло и норовил нагадить в тапки.  
Не то чтобы Исин разрешил брать с собой щенка… просто его присутствие – как само собой разумеющееся. Обычно Кай остается в холле перед входом в комнату звукозаписи и играется с командой стаффа, или спит в специальной корзинке в кабинете Лухана. Не удивительно, что через несколько визитов вся студия влюбилась в щенка и с радостью следила за ним, пока Кенсу был занят делом.

Они приходят на полчаса раньше, потому что ни Кенсу ни Каю дома не сиделось. Лухан и Крис встречают их в холле – странно видеть их не за пультом или пианино, а за столиком, играющих в карты. Судя по унылому лицу Криса, выигрывает явно не он. Кенсу не может сдержать улыбки, потому что эти двое кажутся такими уютными и в доску своими, что удивительно.  
Он работает уже несколько месяцев с Чанелем, с Минсоком и Чонином, но никого из этих трех не считает «своими». Даже Минсока, доброго заботливого и обходительного, который ничего плохого и не сделал ему. Просто что-то не то. Кенсу не знает, хорошо ли это, плохо ли, просто принимает, как есть.  
Забавно, что он доверяет Лухану и Крису - с кем общается всего-то несколько недель - больше, чем своей группе. Он улыбается им и прислушивается к советам, и желания огрызаться не испытывает. Но это не значит, что Кенсу стал добрым мягким и пушистым, он все такой же напуганный зверек, ожидающий, когда на него нападут.  
Остается только надеяться, что Лухан и Крис такого не сделают.

\- Вы только посмотрите, какие люди! – Лухан ударяет картой Криса по носу и вскакивает. Через мгновение он уже обнимает Кенсу и хлопает по спине, а потом, игриво, и по заднице.  
\- Да-да, я тут, - Кенсу пытается вырваться из цепких ручек учителя, но все попытки пресекаются на корню. Наконец, Лухану надоедает, и он толкает его на диван.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что ты расскажешь все? Исин сказал, что ты был у родителей. И как? Зачем поехал? Как время провел?  
От постоянного тарахтения Лухана у Кенсу начинает болеть голова и он жалобно смотрит на Криса, но тот только кивает и улыбается, намекая, что тоже не прочь послушать. Такого предательства от теплого и тихого Криса он не ожидал.  
\- Поехал, потому… что надо было, да. Устал немного. Наверное, стоит извиниться. Нет, я извиняюсь за то, что исчез, ничего не сообщив. Исин сказал, что меня надо бы оштрафовать за такое поведение и я рад, что вы этого не сделали…  
\- Ой, да брось! Кого там Исин оштрафует, - Лухан делает непонятный взмах рукой, словно муху отгоняет, и снова начинает внимательно пялиться. – Тем более, он от тебя в полнейшем восторге, ты ведь наш новенький огонечек, чтобы не сглазить.  
У Кенсу горят щеки, и он смотрит в пол, потому что лесть Лухана льется сладким медом, а слышать такое в свою сторону он не привык. Кенсу уверен, что учитель приукрашивает его талант и значительность в педагогических целях, но перестать смущаться не может. Обычно, во время репетиций с группой, он только и слышит, как все плохо.  
Я веду себя, как кретин, думает он и прикладывает холодные руки к лицу, пару раз хлопая по щекам. Лухан рассматривает его внимательно, как какую-то диковинку, не сводит взгляда и не моргает.  
Учитель этот вообще человек странный, Кенсу нутром чует, что таких, как Лухан нет и не будет. И, возможно, стоит чувствовать себя особенным: он имеет честь работать с таким неординарным человеком.  
Правда, еще большая честь для Кенсу – работать с Исином.  
\- А еще Исин сказал мне, что он у тебя ночевал. И что ты кормил его свининкой, которую сам потушил. И разговаривал с ним до полуночи.  
Кенсу готов поклясться, что Лухан – демон, умеющий читать мысли. Либо у него на лице все написано, как чернилами по белому. Но версия с демоном кажется более правдоподобной и страшной, в нее определенно стоит верить.  
\- Ну, да, было такое, - мнется Кенсу, стараясь храбро смотреть в глаза учителю.  
\- И-и-и-и-и как? – Лухан разваливается на диване, закидывая руки на Кенсу, а ноги на Криса, и хитро лыбится.  
\- А что "как"? Исин очень хороший собеседник, - Кенсу плохо понимает, к чему идет этот разговор.  
\- И не только. Он еще и сам хорошенький, и весь такой добрый, и похож то ли на рыцаря, то ли на святого, тебе не кажется?  
\- Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - решительно отрезает Кенсу.  
Хотя начинает, начал понимать, и русло разговора ему совсем не нравится. Не об этом он пришел говорить с Луханом. О Исине он вообще разговаривать не хочет, и не будет. Все, что личное – только личное. И никогда никому Кенсу не поведает то, что думает и то, что у него на сердце.  
\- Пусть будет так, - цокает языком Лухан. – Пусть будет так, - и поднимается с дивана. – Только не влюбляйся в него, хорошо? Не влюбляйся ни в кого, ты слишком слабый для этого.  
Лухан уходит в комнату звукозаписи, давая понять, что разговор окончен, а Кенсу только и остается, что сидеть на диване и думать, к чему это было сказано. Кенсу не трепетный цветок и не влюбчивая нимфа. Он знает, в кого можно влюбляться и в кого нельзя. И он не сломается только потому, что ему кто-то понравится.  
Кенсу хочется в это верить, хотя где-то в глубине души он отчасти согласен с Луханом. Он правда не уверен, каков будет результат его влюбленности в Чонина, но старается не думать о плохом.

Они репетируют весь день. Лухан беспощаден и хочет отработать все, что они пропустили. Каждую минуту Кенсу останавливают и просят перепеть ноту, снова взять верхушку. Даже когда он делает все правильно, Лухан вертит носом и требует снова и снова.  
Это определенно месть, думает Кенсу. За дни, проведенные у родителей, он ни разу не репетировал, и горлу теперь не очень приятно. Кенсу бы пожаловался Лухану, но боится сознаться, что бессовестно отлынивал, поэтому безропотно выслушивает все замечания и критику, и старается, старается, пока капли пота не начинают стекать по лбу.

Только к вечеру Лухан довольно кивает и хлопает в ладоши.  
\- Все, хватит на сегодня, думаю, я тебе достаточно отомстил.  
Вода выливается у Кенсу изо рта обратно. Он подозревал, что его мучают специально, но искренне надеялся, что Лухан не настолько мстительный. Теперь он не будет верить учителю, никогда.  
\- Простите, - Кенсу вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки и снова мнется. Порой он сам устает от того, насколько он нерешителен и неловок. – А что насчет того человека, чьим голосом я буду?  
\- Как хорошо, что ты помнишь, - Лухан аккуратно складывает листы с песнями для Кенсу в папочку. – Вообще, он уже как полчаса должен был приехать. Но учитывая, насколько он непунктуальный и расхлябанный… неудивительно, что его тут нет. Совершенно невыносимое дитя, я бы не работал с ним, но Исин сказал, что нам нужны деньги.  
Впервые Кенсу наблюдает недовольного Лухана, слышит, что тот не хотел бы с кем-то работать. Разве такое возможно? Ему казалось, что Лухан может все: подружиться и сработаться с любым. Как оказалось, Лухан-то может, но не хочет.  
Даже становится интересно, каким человеком должен быть этот айдол.

Каким – Кенсу узнает буквально через 15 минут, когда в студию заходит парень, высокий и худой, лицо скрыто очками и капюшоном. Кенсу смотрит на него и совсем по-глупому открывает рот: он никогда не видел таких красивых людей.  
Парень, ему едва ли 20, похож на модель с обложек журналов. У него острые скулы, волевой подбородок и аккуратные губы, только глаза словно застыли в недовольном прищуре. Широкие плечи, сильные руки и бесконечно длинные ноги. Все это важно, но не главное. От этого парня несет самодостаточностью и харизмой, и Кенсу почти уверен, что через несколько лет все будут знать его имя.  
Самое смешное – он будет продавать фанатам только тело и лицо, в то время как талант будет - Кенсу.  
\- О Сехун, - говорит будущий айдол и протягивает большую ладонь с длинными прямыми пальцами.  
\- До Кенсу.  
Они пожимают руки и Кенсу снова чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, потому что его рука совсем маленькая и холодная на фоне горячей и красивой руки Сехуна.  
\- И как ты поешь, До Кенсу?  
Кенсу уверен, что Сехун его младше, и это требует некоего уважения. Но, видимо, от такого человека уважения ждать не приходится. И почему Лухан не хотел работать с этим парнем он примерно понимает.  
\- Получше тебя, - отвечает за Кенсу Лухан и встает перед ним, словно защищает. – И он тебе хен, будь повежливее.  
Не надо меня защищать, хочется сказать Кенсу, но он молчит, смотрит в спину Лухана и не решается выглянуть из-за нее.  
\- Хорошо, Кенсу-хен, надеюсь, мы сработаемся? – Сехун улыбается уголком губ и легонько кивает.  
И насмешка это или действительно желание работать вместе – непонятно. Кенсу внимательно всматривается в лицо Сехуна, но оно непроницаемо.  
Мысли, что на его пути очередной не очень хороший человек, а попросту говоря, что он снова ввязывается в какое-то дерьмо, не покидают.  
В любом случае, выбора нет. Кенсу толкает Лухана в бок и снова становится перед Сехуном, стараясь улыбаться милой, а не кривой и привычной улыбкой.  
\- Не хотите ли в кафе? Лухан-щи, Кенсу-хен?  
Лухан кривится, как при зубной боли, и Кенсу становится его жаль.  
\- Лухан сейчас занят, но я свободен. Мы можем пойти вдвоем.  
Кенсу не знает, когда успел записаться в рыцари, но лицо Лухана такое забавное, когда удивленное, что ему становится смешно. И совсем не тяжело сходить с незнакомым человеком в кафе, только страшно немного, но это такие мелочи.  
\- Точно все будет хорошо? – шепчет Лухан на ухо, но Кенсу только отмахивается.  
\- Все равно нам нужно наладить контакт для дальнейшего сотрудничества, - отвечает он то ли Лухану, то ли Сехуну.

Да и что плохого от одной чашки кофе может случиться? Определенно ничего. Кенсу убеждает себя и умоляет не нервничать, когда они вдвоем идут вниз по улице. Сехун высокий и статный, в дорогой одежде, даже если выглядит она как обычный шмот. А Кенсу маленький и хиленький, и похож на бедного подростка.  
И Сехун ему не нравится, но он только сжимает руки в кулаки и храбрится. Делать больше нечего, они будут еще долго работать вместе. Если получится.


	20. Ch19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> анечке, к-я вернулась, а вместе с ней мое желание писать  
> клип Years & Years - Real

Чонин чувствует себя призраком. Как там говорится? Душой, которая не знает спокойствия.  
Он шатается по клубу, не находя себе места. Самое смешное, что в единственный выходной, которого он так ждал, Чонин снова пришел сюда, просто потому, что не знает, чем еще заняться.  
Он даже попытался дома прибраться, насколько позволяет его уровень чистоплотности. А потом…, как последний неудачник, не придумал ничего умнее, чем прийти в клуб.  
Когда они не репетируют, в подвале тихо и спокойно. Совсем трудно представить, что через несколько часов, тут начнется жизнь, к полночи стены будут дрожать, реки выпивки литься и какая-нибудь замшелая группка – прямо как его собственная – будет петь свои унылые песни.  
И теперь он лежит на диване и смотрит в потолок, слушая, как оживленно шумит кафе наверху. И Чонин даже не жалеет, почти не жалеет, что Чондэ внезапно нависает над ним, лыбится, а потом усаживает костлявую задницу на его ноги.  
\- Встань, мне неудобно, - кривится Чонин, стараясь скинуть с себя Чондэ, но тому на все всегда все равно. Что и неудивительно - наглости и похуизма не занимать.  
\- Не встану, мне и так удобно, - Чондэ еще больше наседает на ноги и шире улыбается, стоит Чонину начать материться.  
\- Зачем пришел? У тебя кафе. Иди работай, контролируй своих официантов.  
Чондэ закрывает глаза и мечтательно потягивается, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Не хочу, мне там скучно. Без Кенсу мне очень грустно.  
\- Ври больше, - одно мгновение и Чонин начинает закипать.  
Если Чондэ пришел сюда, чтобы начать свои бесконечные занудные разговоры о Кенсу, он выкинет его пинком под зад. Действительно пинком. А если под зад дать не получится – то хотя бы по лицу. В свой единственный выходной он не хочет ничего слышать об этом недопевце, особенно после такой нервной недели.

Чонин не ожидал, что Бэкхен будет такой оперативной. Со звонка не прошло и дня, как она написала ему сообщение, что нашла Кенсу и что скоро его привезет. Каким образом везти Кенсу обратно она будет, он не интересовался. Да и не нужно было.  
Ему хватило, что Чондэ и Минсок с ума сошли, как только узнали эту новость. Такой огромной радости Чонин не понимал: неужели они думали, что солист правда сдох или что лежит в больнице?  
Отрицать то, что ему немного полегчало, было глупо. Чонин не переживал как те двое, и даже не думал о Кенсу всю неделю, но червячок, ползающий где-то глубоко, исчез. И ночью он спал спокойно. И мысли, что группа останется снова без вокалиста, не посещали.  
Окончательно сомнения развеялись, когда Кенсу показался в клубе: живой, на удивление краснощекий и с непонятным блеском в глазах. Напоминающий скорее радостного ребенка, нежели парня, который прятался от мира целую неделю.

\- Я и не вру! – Чондэ пытается лечь на Чонина, но его удается успешно скинуть на пол. – Кенсу был моим светом в конце тоннеля! А клиенты, знаешь, как его клиенты любили! Теперь его постоянные к нам даже не заходят, такой убыток моему бизнесу.  
Чонин сомневается, что хотя бы половине слов Чондэ можно верить. Он даже не помогает тому подняться с пола, а только еще дальше отпихивает ногой.  
\- Убыток твоему уму, - рычит Чонин, все еще упираясь ногой в спину Чондэ. – Ведешь себя как последний идиот.  
\- Чонин, перестань меня пихать пяткой.  
\- А ты перестань говорить мне о Кенсу. Словно тем у тебя больше нет. Заебал уже.  
Неожиданно, Чондэ перестает гримасничать и поднимается с пола. Улыбки на лице нет и Чонин готовится снова выслушивать нравоучения. Чондэ знает, как он их ненавидит, но разве его это когда-то останавливало?  
\- Мне кажется или ты какой-то напряженный?  
Конечно, нет, хочет сказать Чонин, но только нервно ведет плечами и осекается.  
\- Не знаю, - отвечает он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Точно напряженный, то ли ты такой дерганный на нервной почве, то ли на почве сексуального воздержания.  
Чонин готов убивать, потому что ненавидит, когда Чондэ лезет в его личную жизнь, а особенно в жизнь сексуальную. Самое грустное, что и Минсок, и Чондэ достаточно часто это практикуют, чтобы бесить его еще больше. Нет, Чонин не стесняется говорить об этом, просто не любит, когда лезут в его дела и «заботятся».  
\- Все со мной нормально, - цедит он сквозь зубы, давая понять, что трогать его не надо.  
\- А мне кажется, что тебе очень нужно расслабиться, - Чондэ обходит диван, как в магазине, и останавливается возле головы Чонина. – А то случиться могут непоправимые вещи, знаешь ли.  
\- Это еще какие? – Чонин не понимает, к чему ведется разговор. Вообще не понимает.  
\- Страшные и непоправимые. Потому что ты, Нини, мой сладкий, совершенно не умеешь себя контролировать, и это портит картинку тебя в глазах других людей.  
\- В каких глазах? Договаривай уже, плевать мне на всех остальных, - злость накатывает волнами, а все потому, что в голове светится изображение того, о ком говорит Чондэ. Чонин поклясться готов, что знает, к чему придет разговор.  
\- В глазах Кенсу, - отмахивается Чондэ.  
Кто бы сомневался, Чонин мысленно ликует. Все дороги ведут в Рим, а Рим нынче - До Кенсу.  
\- Он влюблен в меня, - пытается собраться с духом Чонин и не злиться, и не сжимать кулаки и не желать стукнуть то ли Чондэ, то ли Кенсу. – Думаешь, я не заметил? Нет, я, конечно, сомневался, но…  
Но после того, как Кенсу краснел под его прикосновениями, какой нерешительный взгляд был у него; как громко и часто он дышал, стоило приблизиться к нему, Чонин понял, что сомневался зря. Все мимолетные взгляды, все обиженные и гневные слова, которые Кенсу произносил, были от того, что вокалист просто запал на него.  
И не сказать, что Чонину нравится поворот событий.  
\- Но что? – взгляд у Чондэ пронизывающий, но Чонин давно умеет врать ему.  
\- Ничего. Просто забей. Кенсу влюблен в меня и что дальше? Быть с ним подобрее? Еще скажи быть с ним нежнее.  
\- Вот об этом я и переживаю. Ты на зло всему миру будешь плохо относиться к Кенсу, а он этого не заслуживает. Даже ты этого не заслуживаешь.  
В глазах Чондэ четко читается жалость и Чонин взрывается. Его жалеют без видимой на той причины. Он не инвалид, у него не разбитое сердце, ему вообще все равно. Так зачем Чондэ переживает за него? Общается с ним как с ума лишенным? Вмешивается в якобы «их» дела.  
\- Отвали, Чондэ, умоляю тебя. Мне лучше знать, что делать, - Чонин встает с дивана и начинает собирать свои разбросанные вещи.  
\- Хорошо, только не увлекайся, ладно?  
Чонину кажется, что он уже давно потерял нить разговора. Он не соврет, если скажет, что не понимает, что последние несколько минут говорит Чондэ и что он хочет. Поток мыслей этого человека вообще тяжело понять, Чонин и пытаться не будет.  
Он просто уходит из клуба; голову сковала боль, а все потому, что слишком много мыслей поселилось в ней из-за разговора с Чондэ. Чонин не задумывался о влюбленности Кенсу даже тогда, когда решил над ним посмеяться.  
Когда запутывался пальцами в густых, но удивительно мягких волосах или гладил по-мальчишечьи нежную кожу. Кенсу похож на подростка по всем параметрам и Чонину кажется это забавным. Кенсу даже ведет себя как влюбленный ребенок, когда рядом с ним. Где вообще такие берутся? Приходят работать солистами в пропитый клуб из детсада?  
В любом случае, воспитателем Чонин не нанимался, и следить за собой Кенсу должен сам. Мальчик способный, справится.

Дома смертельно скучно и Чонин снова не знает, куда себя деть. В клуб он ни за что не вернется, там скорее всего уже Минсок, а, возможно, и Чанель. Видеть их – желания нет. А мир Чонина, на самом деле, слишком узок, чтобы иметь большой выбор.  
В конце концов, остается только тот, кого и видеть не очень-то хочется, потому что О Сехун ничего хорошего с собой никогда не приносит.  
Чонин пишет Сехуну не совсем надеясь, что тот согласится встретиться. И не удивлен, когда получает: «Я занят».  
Можно и весь день провести дома, думает он, смиряясь с положением и откидывая телефон, но снова раздается звук сообщения.  
«Я занят с очаровательным пареньком», - сообщает второе сообщение.  
В удивлении, Чонин закусывает губу и ждет продолжения, потому что, если Сехун начал писать, то не перестанет, пока не выложит все.  
«Ты просто посмотри на ЭТО»  
Чонин смотрит, смотрит, телефон выскальзывает из его рук и падает прямо на лицо. Кого он еще ожидал увидеть, как не До Кенсу? Действительно! Он же единственный парень на планете, больше никого и нет. Осталось только Сехуну связаться с этим лупоглазым и Чонин будет окружен.  
Кенсу тут, Кенсу там, Кенсу здесь, Кенсу у него на голове.  
Изо рта вырывается недовольный рык и Чонин выкидывает телефон в коридор. Он даже не будет расспрашивать у Сехуна, в какой яме тот выкопал вокалиста. Интересно только одно: какого хрена До Кенсу соглашается пить кофе с каждым встречным-поперечным. Ему казалось, у Сехуна достаточно подозрительное поведение, чтоб не вестись на его трюки.  
Хотя, Чонин же имеет в виду Кенсу. Если тот умудрился влюбиться в него, то нет ничего удивительно в том, что и с Сехуном спутаться смог.

На следующий день Кенсу приходит на репетицию как ни в чем не бывало. Хлопает своими большущими испуганными глазами и, как и обычно, не знает, куда себя деть. Чондэ и Минсок радостно водят вокруг хороводы, а Чонин устало прикладывает руку к челу. Единственный, кто не блещет радостью – Чанель, но и тот не может не посматривать в сторону остальных.  
Кенсу напоминает зверушку-талисмана, а не вокалиста. Его любят все, как члены группы, так и толпа. Смешно только то, что сам Кенсу не понимает, какая власть находится в его руках и продолжает вести себя как испуганная зверушка-талисман.  
Только за это Чонин готов стукнуть вокалиста, потому что нельзя быть таким бесполезным для самого себя.  
Единственное, что хорошее в Кенсу, - голос. Только благодаря тому, как звучит группа сейчас, Чонин готов все терпеть: не кричать на Кенсу за то, что тот слишком тряпка, не орать на Минсока за то, что тот слишком курица-наседка, не материться на Чанеля за то, что из-за какой-то влюбленности музыкант стал вялым и апатичным.  
Репетиция проходит, на удивление, легко. Через несколько минут Чонин отдается музыке, снова сливается с гитарой в единое целое и ловит оргазм за оргазмом в своей голове, потому что он любит музыку, любит то, что они ей доносят, и просто любит жизнь, именно в такие моменты.  
\- Думаю, на сегодня хватит, - произносит Минсок.  
А Чонину хочется еще и еще. Ему хочется попросить играть, и в такие моменты он чувствует себя маленьким ребенком, который просит конфетку.  
Но парни уже собираются и весело болтают.  
\- Я настаиваю, чтобы мы пошли сегодня в какой-нибудь клуб круглосуточный. Не наш, от него меня уже тошнит, - шепотом цедит Минсок, и Чонин фыркает.  
\- Я все слышу! – не удивительно, что Чондэ слышит и видит все. – Но насчет чужого клуба я согласен. Давайте отпразднуем возвращение нашего Кенсу! Будем пить, есть и петь в караоке!  
Чонин видит, как Кенсу не может решиться, видит, как взгляд больших глаз устремляется на него, и только вздыхает. Не ему решать за Кенсу, что делать. Он только кивает и разводит руками.  
\- Разумеется, Чонин, ты идешь с нами, - рука Чондэ закрепляется стальной хваткой на запястье и остается только смириться.  
Чонин даже не лелеет надежду, что его оставят в покое.

Клуб Чонину неизвестен, хотя он вообще плохо различает места, в которых бывал. Минсок привел их сюда, значит, хотя бы не помойка.  
Чонин сразу находит себе место у барной стойки и заказывает виски, в то время как бурная четверка располагается за столиком в углу и подзывает официанта. Они не зовут его к себе, что облегчает жизнь, но все равно Чонин неотрывно следит за ними. На танцполе ему делать нечего, с ними – тоже, остается только сидеть и методично напиваться.  
Кенсу напивается быстрее. После стольких рюмок, влитых не без помощи Чондэ, его уносит. Чонин уверен, он выпил больше, но Кенсу слабее и совершенно не знает свою норму. А Чондэ всегда рад помочь. Удивляет только, почему Минсок позволяет творить эту околесицу.  
Когда, шатаясь, Кенсу выходит на танцпол, его никто не останавливает. Чонин только потягивает виски и смотрит. Смотрит, как Кенсу запрокидывает голову, как расслабляется и медленно начинает отдаваться музыке. Он не гибкий, но достаточно пьян, чтобы в движениях была свобода. И соблазнительность.  
У Кенсу привлекательная задница, такая же сочная, как и губы. И Чонин понимает взгляды, грязные взгляды, которые люди кидают, обступая со всех сторон, как гиены. У Кенсу голая шея и тонкая футболка. И Чонин чувствует себя вампиром, потому что представляет, как круто было бы укусить ее или же вовсе сломать своей сильной рукой.  
Он совсем не удивляется, когда Кенсу поворачивается и ищет его взглядом. Когда начинает танцевать с грацией цыпленка, но глазами проститутки. Удивительными глазами, которые 364 дня в году отражают потерянность и отрешенность, а один день – напоминают черные омуты, способные утопить без шанса на спасение.  
Чонин знает, на что намекает Кенсу. И знает, что все это происходит только потому, что тот пьян. Но интерес разжигается, как и желание, где-то там внутри. Хочется преподать урок раз и навсегда, чтобы Кенсу знал, с кем связывается, к кому лезет, и больше чтобы не лез.  
Стоит поманить пальцем и через мгновение, вокалист сидит у него на коленях. Держится руками за плечи и постоянно елозит своей мягкой и приятной задницей. От Кенсу несет как от ликеро-водочного завода и Чонин удивлен, как тот вообще может держаться. Но может. Как может забираться руками под футболку, гладить грудь и живот, игриво цеплять соски, а затем подниматься и зарываться пальцами в волосы.  
Кенсу целуется как типичный пьяный, глупо мажет мимо, лижет подбородок и кусает губы. Но Чонину забавно – он еще не имел опыта с такими смешными алкоголиками. И он не упирается, когда чужие руки пытаются расстегнуть ремень. Он даже сам направляет губы Кенсу правильно, как и позволяет языку проникнуть в рот.  
Плевать, что вокруг полно людей, стыдно будет не ему. И Чонин смеется, смеется и наслаждается, потому что он трезв, как и его возбуждение. И ему плевать, что там с Кенсу, если тому удастся это напряжение снять.  
Когда Кенсу медленно съезжает на пол и опускается на колени, упрямо стараясь расстегнуть ширинку, Чонин только внимательно наблюдает. Минет на людях? Ох, не ему будет стыдно. Он только раздвигает ноги и заставляет своей рукой Кенсу нагнуть голову ниже, заставляет практически уткнуться носом в пах. Вокалист сипит и тяжело дышит, словно опомнившись, но Чонин не перестает оказывать давление.  
Когда он уверен, что еще чуть-чуть и ширинку таки расстегнут, Кенсу одергивают. Да так резко, что тот падает на пол.  
Перед ними стоят Минсок и Чондэ. И Чонин ума не может приложить, кто из них злее. Чондэ поднимает Кенсу, который внезапно выглядит слишком жалким и слишком несчастным, и прижимает к себе, приобнимая.  
Удар от Минсока больной и неожиданный. Еще неожиданней слова.  
\- Ты совсем охуел так с ним поступать?  
Чонин прикладывает стакан к скуле и пытается сдержаться.  
\- А, как только Чондэ ему отсасывал по пьяни – так все было хорошо. А как я – так все? Криминал?  
\- Он не в Чондэ влюблен, - Минсок сжимает и разжимает кулаки, а у Чонина внутри зарождается истерический смех.  
\- Ох, да. И не Чондэ его споил, с твоей-то помощью. Вы называете себя его друзьями, ведете в клуб, где заливаете в него кучу спиртного, а потом отпускаете гулять пьяного по клубу. Я же подбираю его и ничего, по сути, с ним не делаю. И это я плохой? Я? Вам Кенсу глаза ослепил? Впрочем, делайте что хотите. С меня хватит. Не хочу больше ничего общего иметь ни с вами двумя, ни с этим неудачником.  
Злость в висках доносится раскатами грома, когда Чонин вылетает из клуба. Он не признает этого, но несправедливость Минсока и Чондэ его злит и разочаровывает. Черт возьми, ему обидно, потому что он не такой жалкий, как Кенсу. Потому что, если он напьется, как последний кретин, и будет творить хуйню, его защищать никто не будет.  
В такие моменты Чонин ненавидит весь мир: он запихан под завязку предрассудками и человеческой глупостью, несправедливостью и лицемерием. Он не ангел и никогда не пытался им казаться, но он имеет полное право на хорошее отношение особенно со стороны Минсока и Чондэ. А они его предали.  
И Чонин не знает, хочет ли он и дальше играть с группой, играть в клубе.


	21. Ch20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> озорной шлем каждый день по несколько раз писала мне "гдеглава?"  
> вот, приятного аппетита :)  
> и не грусти, детк

В кафе безлюдно и от этого ужасно неуютно. Кенсу ерзает на месте и не знает, куда себя деть. Сехун сидит слишком близко, внимательно рассматривает и совершенно бесстыдно ухмыляется.  
Мысленно, Кенсу уже несколько раз дал этому парню по голове книжечкой меню, но на деле он только крепче ее сжимает и старается спрятаться за ней, словно он весь может ею прикрыться.  
Сехун не выдерживает через несколько минут: нервно стучит длиннющими пальцами по столу, хмурит брови и суживает глаза.  
\- Ты всегда такой тихий? – хоть в кафе мало людей, говорит Сехун все равно шепотом и только через несколько мгновений до Кенсу доходит, что это потому, что перед ним сидит будущий айдол, о котором уже, наверняка, знают.  
\- Да, - отвечает честно он.  
Еще потому, что ты мне не нравишься, хочется сказать, но Кенсу только и дальше прикрывается меню.  
\- И как ты вообще ввязался в этот...ммм… шоу-бизнес, так сказать?  
\- Это не шоу-бизнес, - Кенсу скромно тыкает пальцем в название кофе на страничке, показывая официанту, и отдает свою единственную защиту – меню. Теперь он чувствует себя обнаженным перед Сехуном и не знает, куда смотреть, с помощью чего спрятать лицо. – Я в жизни бы не сунулся на эстраду. Это как подработка, подпольный бизнес. Идеально для меня.  
\- Ты так не хочешь, чтобы о тебе знали? – Сехун медленно, но верное подвигается и толкает своей ногой ногу Кенсу. – У тебя боязнь сцены?  
Кенсу отодвигается, но еще чуть-чуть – конец дивана, так что и бежать некуда. Он видит на лице Сехуна победоносную улыбку и хочет захныкать. Почему эта детина под метра два ростом так наседает на него?  
\- Меня вообще не интересует сцена, - цедит Кенсу, забирая подушку из-под задницы и укладывая ее между собой и Сехуном.  
\- Тогда тем более не понимаю, как ты попал к Исину.  
Им приносят две чашечки кофе и пирожное – Кенсу решил, что можно себя и побаловать.  
\- Он сам меня нашел, - он искренне надеется, что Сехун не будет любопытным и не будет задавать дурных вопросов, но уже через минуту понимает, насколько его желание бессмысленно.  
\- Надо же! Где?! – Сехун почти наседает и, кажется, у Кенсу начинается гипервентиляция.  
Сехун ему НЕ приятен, и он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что согласился пойти с этим начинающим айдолом в кафе без Лухана. Теперь единственное, чего он хочет – поскорее уйти домой, но вряд ли это возможно.  
\- Где нашел – там уже нет, - Кенсу понимает, что звучит грубо. И становится даже немного стыдно, когда лицо Сехуна искажается.  
\- А тебе палец в рот не клади, откусишь по локоть. Но я откушу всю руку, - чересчур жестко отрезает Сехун и табун мурашек ползет по спине Кенсу. - В любом случае, нам с тобой работать. В твоих же интересах подружиться со мной, как и в моих – найти с тобой общий язык. Ты – мой голос, я – все остальное, и, если бы не я – ты бы и дальше влачил свое бедное существование. В большом мире клювом не щелкают.  
\- В моих интересах добросовестно работать, - спустя несколько минут молчания отвечает Кенсу, допивая кофе. – Я не обязан с тобой устанавливать дружественные связи, чисто официальные, - он нервно ведет плечом, стараясь откинуть ауру Сехуна от себя.  
\- Да-да, я все понял, - и хоть айдол это говорит, по его улыбающейся морде совсем не скажешь.  
У Кенсу пропадает дар речи, когда Сехун отодвигается и внезапно фотографирует его, несколько раз, а затем закусывает губу и что-то быстро строчит в телефоне.  
\- Эй!! Кто тебе разрешал делать фотографии со мной?! Ты еще и отсылаешь их кому-то? Совсем охуел?! – Кенсу не замечает, как переходит на грубость, как забывает о смущении и страхе. Он зол на Сехуна и готов высказать ему все, если тот только попробует сделать еще какую-нибудь гадость.  
Удивительно, что О Сехун действительно выглядит озадаченным и прячет телефон в карман. Он внимательно рассматривает лицо Кенсу, словно стараясь считать его реакцию, а затем хмыкает и отодвигается.  
\- Как скажешь. Посмотрим, что выйдет, когда начнем работать.  
И на этом они заканчивают разговор, просто допивают кофе, в тишине, а затем расходятся, все-таки не забыв обменяться номерами телефонов. В конце концов, Кенсу прекрасно понимает, что ему не деться от Сехуна, вот только принимать сию новость пока не хочет.

Утром Кенсу чувствует себя ужасно. Такое впечатление, что Сехун прошлым вечером выпил из него всю энергию, так еще и каких-то энергетических игл всадил или как это называется, когда пробивают кармическую защиту? Никак иначе свой хмурый настрой и полное бессилие Кенсу объяснить не может, поэтому и грешит на мистику.  
Даже Кай плетется за ним нехотя, что уж говорить о желании работать.  
Удивительно, что репетиция проходит быстро и легко. Им правда все дается слишком хорошо и Кенсу наслаждается тем, что они делают. А еще понимает, что скучал. Скучал по Чанелю и его бесконечному раздражающему стуку барабанных палочек. Не стоит даже отрицать, насколько он скучал по Чонину и его игре на гитаре – это как игра воды с огнем, как бесконечная битва добра со злом. Когда то, на что ты смотришь, завораживает, как что-то невозможное, волшебное.  
Кенсу поет с душой только потому, что Чонин играет с душой, но об этом никто никогда не узнает, потому что показаться еще большим влюбленным дураком он себе позволить не может.  
И когда Минсок, объявляет, что репетиция окончена, становится немного грустно, потому что Кенсу полон сил, он мог бы петь еще и еще. По лицу Чонина видно, что тот разделяет его мнение и от этого выступить против Минсока хочется еще больше, но он не успевает. Все уже собираются, и даже с Чонин, какая бы кислая мина на его лице не была.  
\- Я настаиваю, чтобы мы пошли сегодня в какой-нибудь клуб круглосуточный. Не наш, от него меня уже тошнит, - предлагает снова-таки Минсок.  
И Кенсу хочется возразить, потому что клубы – не его, но Минсок и Чондэ смотрят глазами брошенных щенков, а Чонин только фыркает.  
И именно поэтому Кенсу решается. К черту все, он идет в клуб, Минсок, Чондэ и Чанель идут в клуб, и даже Чонин идет в клуб. А, значит, что-то да будет.

Когда Кенсу просыпается в обед с ужасной головной болью и желанием блевать, блевать пока не выплюнет желудок, последнее, что он помнит – как Чондэ наливал ему. Затем еще немного. И еще.  
Помнит, как Чонин сидел отдельно от них, пил какую-то дрянь, и не сводил глаз с их столика. Не сводил своих чертовых глаз с затуманенным взглядом. Кенсу помнит, как купился как это, словно в кровь ему влили быстродействующий яд.  
Яд быстро проник в каждую часть тела, сердцебиение ускорилось и в глазах помутнело, и только желание осталось сильным и непоколебимым. Настолько сильным, что Кенсу встал из-за стола и пошел танцевать. Делать то, что не делал никогда, но тогда ему было плевать.  
Кенсу танцевал, не отдавая себе отчета, просто растворялся в музыке. И в блудливом взгляде Чонина.  
Картинки медленно всплывают в голове и Кенсу вспоминает, как Чонин пожирал его глазами, как облизывал свои блестящие от выпивки губы, и как же это чертовски заводило. Настолько, что он и от себя такого не ожидал.  
Не удивительно, что как только Чонин поманил пальцем, он сразу пошел на зов, как кукла по приказу кукловода. В тот момент Кенсу был готов лечь и раздеться по середине танцпола, только бы угодить Чонину, только бы тот взял его и сказал, что любит.  
Но реальность оказалась более прозаичной и Кенсу скакал на коленях Чонина, как сумасшедший, целовал его сладкие шершавые губы, как прокаженный, и находился в полнейшем восторге от того, что происходило. Пока рука Чонина больно не сжала волосы и не заставила уткнуться носом в пах. Тот момент, наверное, был самым осознанным и трезвым моментом за весь вечер и Кенсу стало страшно от того, во что он превратился.

Кенсу помнит, как Чондэ и Минсок спасли его от самой постыдной в жизни вещи и, к сожалению, припоминает, сколько колких слов они наговорили Чонину. Дальше – пустота, и не трудно предположить, что он просто заснул.  
Удивительно, что Кенсу помнит почти все со вчерашнего вечера, еще удивительнее, что он не блюет, а просто чувствует себя плохо.  
На телефоне – несколько смс от Минсока и Лухана, но Кенсу не хочет их читать. Вместо этого он открывает смс от Бэкхен и удивляется.  
«Если хочешь узнать, как закончился твой вечер, позвони мне»  
Разумеется, Кенсу звонит. Только сначала закидывает в себя несколько таблеток, принимает душ и переодевается. Собирается с духом и звонит.  
\- Да, пьянь моя, - Бэкхен на той стороне такая радостная, что аж противно, и Кенсу кривится, убирая трубку от уха.  
\- Я не пьянь.  
\- А кто ж ты тогда?  
Кенсу задумывается и тяжело вздыхает, что-то ему подсказывает, что все же «пьянь», но этого он никогда не скажет.  
\- Это все Минсок и Чондэ они наливали мне и наливали, я и не заметил, как опьянел.  
Бэкхен сейчас кривляется, Кенсу в этом уверен. Наверняка, она закатывает глаза и морщит носик.  
\- А ты у нас ребенок грудной? Не можешь сказать нет, не можешь и пальцем пошевелить? О да, я забыла, ты у нас только можешь трахаться с Чонином на глазах у сотни человек.  
Уши вспыхивают огнем и хочется сдохнуть, Кенсу прячет голову под одеяло и долго и протяжно стонет, а затем матерится.  
\- Кто тебе это вообще сказал? Не напоминай, умоляю.  
\- О, Чанель был достаточно добр, чтобы позвонить мне в самом начале твоей пьянки. Я даже успела на конец представления, как раз туда, где твоя голова занимала живописное место между ног Чонина.  
Бэкхен жужжит как пчелка, смеется и поддакивает. Кенсу уверен, ей доставляет небывалое удовольствие издеваться над ним. И самое жуткое, что это будет повторяться еще много, много лет.  
Но даже так. Бэкхен слишком счастлива и болтлива, а, значит, дело не только в нем.  
\- Говоришь, Чанель позвонил..., – начинает, распутывать клубок Кенсу.  
\- Да, в самом начале и попросил тебя забрать. Думаю, он просто искал причину мне позвонить, хехе. А потом, когда я вырвала тебя из цепких лапок Чондэ и Минсока, он благородно согласился помочь мне донести тебя до дома.  
Почему-то Кенсу кажется, что «согласился» - немного натянуто, и скорее добровольно-принудительно. И попахивает коварным планом хитрожопой Бэкхен.  
\- И как? Донес?  
\- Конечно, - на время Бэкхен замолкает, а затем начинает более спокойно. – Мы поговорили, и я ему объяснила всю ситуацию. Признаться, он хотел скинуть тебя со спины и дать по роже, но я его отговорила. Правда, не думаю, что тебе лучше заговаривать с ним следующие несколько недель…  
\- Я понял, - Кенсу сглатывает и сползает с кровати, - рад, что вы помирились. Делайте теперь что хотите. Считай, что я мебель.  
\- Нет, - внезапно подруга звучит серьезно. – Ты не мебель и никогда не будешь, твое мнение для меня все еще очень важно. Просто я подожду, когда тебе понравится Чанель.  
\- Бэкхен, ты знаешь, - Кенсу говорит почти шепотом, - я тебя люблю.  
В трубке раздается короткий смешок и на душе теплеет.  
\- Я тебя тоже, пупс, тоже.

И все равно Кенсу не находит себе места. Перед глазами – картинки того, что он делал с Чонином, а в ушах – грубые слова Чондэ и Минсока. И разочарованный – не может быть, что грустный – голос Чонина.  
Кенсу не знает, почему он ТАК хорошо запомнил разговор, который касался его мимолетно. Но считает это знаком, который игнорировать нельзя. И совершает поэтому то, чего сам от себя не ожидает. Чего сам никогда бы не сделал.  
Чонин отвечает на звонок только с третьей попытки и Кенсу почти умирает, когда говорит с ним. Он не дышит и звучит, наверное, как писклявый маленький ребенок. Но Чонин соглашается быстро, хоть и звучит недовольным, и Кенсу отпускает.  
Он собирается со скоростью пули, даже не думает, что надевает. И только когда вылетает из квартиры: с торчащими во все стороны волосами, футболкой супермена и дырявыми джинсами, - понимает, что выглядит как бомж.

Решиться предложить Чонину поговорить - нелегко. Решиться предложить поговорить на нейтральной территории, только вдвоем – еще тяжелее. Но Кенсу должен, и он это сделает.  
Именно поэтому он сидит в самом углу очередного фастфуда и потягивает через трубочку колу. Чонин появляется внезапно, просто выныривает из-за плеча и садится на против, одаряя своим недовольным взглядом.  
Музыкант выглядит ничуть не лучше Кенсу и это волнует. Помятый, нездорово бледный и с кругами под глазами.  
\- Ты не спал вообще? – по глупости взбалтывает Кенсу и моментально начинает себя ненавидеть, потому что смотрят на него уничижающе и ничего не говорят.  
Вопрос остается без ответа и от этого Кенсу еще больше волнуется, руки начинают подрагивать и потеть.  
\- Ты ради этого меня позвал? – наконец, Чонин отмирает и перестает гипнотизировать столешницу. Он смотрит таким уставшим и безразличным взглядом, каким не смотрел никогда.  
И тогда, Кенсу понимает, что слова Чондэ и Минсока ранили музыканта сильнее, чем он того хотел и чем он показывает.  
Совесть железными тисками сжимает сердце, потому что во всем виноват Кенсу. С ним носятся словно он местная достопримечательность, прощают ему все и не замечают никаких грехов. Когда на самом деле – он не хороший, нет. Он едва ли не хуже Чонина, просто это он влюбленный, а, следовательно, роль жертвы несчастной любви приписана ему.  
Люди просто не думают, что безответно влюбленный человек может быть плохим. Все вокруг – Чондэ, Минсок, даже Чанель – жалеют его без ведомой на то причины. И постоянно ругают Чонина. Но за что? За то, что у того нет чувству Кенсу? Так ничего обещано не было, Чонин не давал надежд, он и не попользовался слабостью, он сразу дал понять, что безответное чувство лучше убить в зародыше, пока не станет больно.  
Разве Кенсу понимал намеки?  
Он виноват во всем сам и не хочет, чтобы из-за него у Чонина портились отношения с близкими людьми, ведь тот не выглядит человеком, способным постоянно менять друзей.  
И поэтому, Кенсу делает глубокий вдох, затем выдох и широко распахивает глаза, стараясь запомнить каждую морщинку на лице человека, сидящего напротив.  
\- Нет, я позвал тебя ради того, чтобы извиниться, - начинается легко, и Кенсу торопится успеть сказать все. – За вчерашнее. Мое поведение было недопустимым, и я считаю, что во всем только моя вина.  
\- Я и не считал себя виновным, - Чонин отмахивается, но глаз не сводит, давая понять, что слушает.  
\- Но Чондэ и Минсок думают иначе, и мне это не нравится. Они неправы, и я поговорю с ними, не обижайся на них, они очень тобой дорожат.  
Внезапно, Чонин начинает смеяться и проводит рукой по лицу, словно снимает паутину.  
\- Кто сказал, что я обижаюсь? Я не такой нежный, как ты.  
\- Я знаю, - голос Кенсу тверд. – Я знаю, что ты не нежный. Ты сильный, грубый и зачерствевший. И даже если ты сам этого не понимаешь, слова Чондэ и Минсока тебя ранили, не отрицай.  
Чонин молчит и Кенсу торжественно улыбается, потому что победил. Догадка оказалась правдой, и он рад, что немного понимает Чонина.  
\- На этом все? – музыкант показывает, что собирается уходить и Кенсу хватает его за руку.  
\- Нет, - храбрость и легкость исчезают. Вместо нее – сплошной ком в горле и нервный тик, но Кенсу храбрится как может. – Как ты знаешь, ты мне нравишься. Но это причиняет слишком много неудобств как мне, так и тебе. И я благодарен за то, что ты относишься ко мне так, словно я не доставил тебе кучу неприятностей. Именно поэтому, впредь, я буду контролировать себя. Постараюсь только петь и не вступать ни с кем ни в какие контакты, дабы жилось нам обоим спокойно. Я знаю, как глупо это звучит, но…  
Кенсу молчит и смотрит на Чонина, ожидая увидеть хоть что-то в лице музыканта. Чонин молчит и смотрит на Кенсу, не убирая свою руку из теплого рукопожатия. Минуты тянутся и все сказанное кажется таким глупым, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
Наконец, Чонин разрывает контакт рук и Кенсу нервно выдыхает, слишком громко, почти стонет. Он готовится остаться одному в кафе, но вместо этого получает прикосновение.  
Рука Чонина оказывается на его макушке и ерошит волосы, а затем нежно гладит. Гладит по голове, как гладит Кая, и Кенсу не знает, сошел ли он с ума или это Чонин именно тот, кого подменили.  
Наконец, поглаживания прекращаются, и Кенсу почти хнычет, потому что слишком нежно, слишком приятно и просто…слишком.  
\- Ты такой ебнутый, - Чонин смеется, смеется заливисто и озорно, как смеются дети, - вот просто слова лучше не знаю, правда. Таких ебнутых я еще не встречал.  
\- Это комплимент? – Кенсу пытается уложить взъерошенные волосы, но Чонин только ржет и портит «прическу» снова.  
\- Расценивай, как хочешь. Но, правда. Где же ты такой уродился-то, а?  
\- У мамы и папы, - бурчит Кенсу. Ему совершенно непонятно поведение Чонина, и он не знает, как реагировать на все это, поэтому куксится и отодвигается.  
\- У мамы и папы, хах, как скажешь.

Чонин уходит больше ничего не сказав, только вытирает слезы в уголках глаз. Уходит неспешно, но не поворачивается. А Кенсу чувствует себя рыбой на суше, сидит и хлопает глазами. Возможно, лидер их группы сошел с ума, возможно, его вина в этом, но он искренне надеется, что Чондэ с Минсоком все уладят.


	22. Ch21

Даже если Кенсу и сказал Чонину, что будет контролировать себя и держаться подальше – представить это трудно.  
Все время, проведенное вместе или рядом с Чонином, он мечтал избавиться от него, но стоило только сказать это вслух – как внутри что-то оборвалось. Кенсу было грустно, что музыкант принял его слова и ничего не возразил, а в конце даже посмеялся.  
Чонин был счастлив, потому что Кенсу обещал больше никогда его не доставать и не связываться ни с кем в группе? Или у него была на это другая причина? Словно он мог его когда-то понять.  
Когда Чонин ушел из кафе, Кенсу сидел в одиночестве полчаса, рассматривая чашку в руках, и больше ни о чем не думая. На душе было спокойно: он снял камень вины с души и был уверен, что теперь Чондэ и Минсок помирятся с буйным музыкантом. Но в то же время, спокойствие медленно, но верно вытеснялось грустью, и за это Кенсу себя ненавидел.  
Он никогда не знал, чего хотел: от жизни, от друзей, от себя. Всегда делал глупые скоропалительные решения, а в конце оставался с сожалением и печалью. Неудивительно, что точно так же он поступил с Чонином.  
Кенсу решил прекратить вести себя, как влюбленный идиот. Решил прекратить любить Чонина. На самом деле, он просто скормил себе новую ложь.  
В любом случае, сделанного не воротишь, и, выходя из кафе, Кенсу был точно уверен, что начинает новый виток в жизни.

-

Новый виток жизни начинается с того, что рано утром звонит телефон: Кенсу сонно трет глаза и пытается спихнуть Кая с себя, чтобы добраться до телефона. Обычно по утрам ему звонят Бэкхен или Чонин; увидеть имя Исина он совсем не ожидает – не то чтобы это было неприятно.  
\- Алло? – Кенсу уверен, что звучит, как пропитый старый дед, но что поделать. С утра он и выглядит как старый пропитый дед.  
\- Ох, - внезапно Исин вскрикивает, - я разбудил тебя!? Прости, пожалуйста, Кенсу-я, прости.  
Кенсу улыбается в подушку, потому что «Кенсу-я» приятно ласкает слух, как и мелодичный голос Исина, а испуг только смешит.  
\- Ничего страшного, я бы все равно скоро встал, - старается он заверить, но на том конце трубке недовольно сопят. – Правда, через 10 минут у меня должен прозвенеть будильник, так что все хорошо.  
\- Ладно, - Исин снова спокойный и быстро тараторит. – Лухан сказал, что ты сегодня должен явиться в студию пораньше, но ему было некогда тебе об этом сообщить, поэтому он сказал мне, а было это час назад всего лишь, и я подумал, что это очень некрасиво.  
\- Что? – Кенсу зевает и пытается собраться по частям, с утра он способен только Кая выгуливать, но никак не выслушивать Исина с его легким, но смешным акцентом.  
\- И вот, я решил, что заберу тебя на машине и мы позавтракаем где-нибудь, а потом я завезу тебя на студию. Как тебе вариант?  
Никак, потому что я ничего не понял, хочется съязвить Кенсу, но это Исин, и он не может. Он себе бы никогда не простил, обидь он такого замечательного человека.  
\- Мне нужно тогда позвонить кому-нибудь, оставить Кая, Бэкхен не может, она работает.  
\- Это не проблема! Кафе, в которых принимают с собаками, полно! – Исин звучит решительно и воинственно, Кенсу только вздыхает и стекает с кровати, перемещаясь на пол и попадая в полное распоряжение Кая.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, во сколько ты будешь?  
\- Я уже стою под подъездом!  
\- Блять.  
Кенсу вскакивает с пола, но спотыкается о Кая и снова падает. Щенок скулит и Кенсу чувствует себя последним извергом на земле, хотя забитая коленка нещадно ноет. Он подхватывает Кая на руки и начинает нежно гладить, целуя во влажный нос.  
\- Прости меня, родной, я совсем у тебя бесполезный.  
Еще несколько минут они вместе сидят на полу, Кенсу чешет брюшко своему ребенку и думает, как же давно он не радовал его, не проводил с ним время. Собаки – не те животные, которых можно оставлять без внимания. И Кай наверняка за последние несколько дней прочувствовал на себе все минусы бурной жизни Кенсу.  
Стараясь не думать об уже ожидающем Исине, Кенсу аккуратно вычесывает щенка, затем кормит, и только тогда одевается, а затем быстро спешит по лестнице вниз, стараясь успеть за бегущим впереди Каем.  
Исин встречает их возле машины, моментально забирая щенка на руки. Кай любит Исина, слушается его, но не настолько, насколько любит он Чонина. Кенсу никогда не думал, что такое может быть, но так и есть. Кай не гавкает на Исина, позволяет себя гладить и держать на руках, но сам, первым, никогда не ластится, как он делает с Чонином. С Чонином он до неузнаваемости покладист и Кенсу за это обидно. Он хочет, чтобы Кай любил Исина так же, потому что любить надо хороших людей.  
А то ж я сам так следую этому правилу, размышляет Кенсу, когда они в тишине едут в кафе.

На самом деле Кенсу с Исином много не говорят. Все, что надо, они обсуждают всего за несколько минут, а затем наслаждаются тишиной. Будь то машина, будь то кафе. Они завтракают в тишине и только Кай путается под ногами.  
Но когда Исин начинает разговор, Кенсу всегда рад ответить на вопросы, потому что разговаривать с ним приятно и легко, что удивительно. Ведь он никогда не отличался болтливостью, и уж тем более легкомыслием.  
\- Как тебе у нас? Не жалеешь, что согласился работать? – Исин выглядит взволнованным и Кенсу это кажется милым, достаточно милым для маленькой улыбки.  
\- Нет, Лухан строгий, но с ним интересно работать. А Крис очень добрый, он отлично уравновешивает Лухана, - на самом деле, не врет Кенсу.  
\- А как тебе…, - Исин останавливается и прячет взгляд. – Сехун?  
Кенсу кривится и даже не думает этого скрывать, но ведь Исин ни в чем не виноват. И поэтому он старается сдержать эмоции.  
\- Не очень приятный тип, но не нам выбирать. Он платит деньги, мы предоставляем услуги, я так понимаю? – Кенсу не очень приятно от того, что он говорит, но еще неприятнее Исину, который выглядит, как нашкодившее дитя. – Но ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, понимаешь?  
Исин кивает и немного улыбается, а Кенсу хочется сделать то, что делает редко: он берет ладонь Исина в захват своих рук и нежно ее гладит, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам. Проходит несколько минут и только тогда Исин отмирает и смотрит своими удивленными глазами.  
Кенсу кажется, что он слишком напугал его и тот не знает, как реагировать. Это вполне разумно. Возьми Кенсу кто-то за руку и начни ее нежно гладить, он бы не только испугался, но еще и заорал матом и врезал тому идиоту.  
Не то чтобы Кенсу заигрывал, он просто делает приятно и хочет показать свою благодарность.  
И, кажется, Исин это понимает, потому что не вырывает свою руку, а расслабляется, и даже улыбается, но все равно слабо. Кенсу уверен, что где-то внутри у того есть узел напряжения, которое Исин, впрочем, умело маскирует.  
\- Ты прав. Это всего лишь работа, - завершает завтрак Исин и выходит из кафе, а Кенсу только вздыхает.

Лухан долго и нудно осматривает Кенсу. То вертит его из стороны в сторону, не пускает к пианино, то смотрит в глаза и недовольно цокает языком.  
\- Ты какой-то сломленный, - заключает вывод он.  
А Кенсу только округляет глаза от удивления и собирается высказать много нехороших слов.  
\- Но я не!  
\- Тогда ты просто выглядишь как измотанный жизнью чувак или у тебя сезонная депрессия? Но с тобой определенно что-то не так, я уверен, - Лухан говорит это таким уверенным тоном, что Кенсу злится. Он не любит, когда кто-то «знает» лучше, чем он. Даже если это «мудрый всезнающий» Лухан.  
\- Нет у меня ничего, - отрезает он. – Все в порядке, даже лучше, чем в порядке. Я понимаю, что ты мой учитель, но я не твой ребенок, правда.  
Кенсу уверен, что звучит сейчас грубо и что за такие слова он бы сам себе по морде заехал, но останавливаться не собирается.  
\- Как скажешь, - Лухан не кажется обиженным, но разговор все равно прекращает. Подозрительно быстро. И Кенсу понимает, что снова натворил делов.  
Что совсем не удивительно, ведь все, что он делает в своей жизни, обречено на провал.  
К счастью, к середине репетиции спокойный и молчаливый Лухан возвращается к своей громкой и саркастичной натуре, и Кенсу понимает, почему.  
О приходе Сехуна его никто не предупреждал, и это очень подло. У Исина не хватило храбрости или он не знал? То, что Лухан знал, Кенсу уверен. Видит по сладенькой улыбочке, и понимает, что вот она – заслуженная месть. Теперь желания хамить и дерзить у Кенсу никогда не возникнет.  
Сехун абсолютно чужой здесь, но таковым не выглядит. Он вальяжно проходит в зал и садится на стул рядом с Луханом, внимательно смотря на Кенсу, который сегодня не в студии звукозаписи, а просто у пианино, поет простенькие песенки для улучшения дикции.  
\- А ему не пора начать учить мою песню? – уважения к Лухану у Сехуна не сквозит и Кенсу зажмуривается в ожидании беды.  
\- А тебе не пора учиться петь? – в тон отвечает учитель, но Сехун и глазом не моргает.  
\- Я могу, но тогда наш контракт будет расторгнут, надо ли это?  
\- Нет.  
И Кенсу уверен, что Лухан не сдается, просто отступает при осознании, насколько бесполезна битва. Единственное, чего он совсем не ожидает, что Лухан снова его бросит. Просто встанет из-за пианино и махнет рукой.  
\- Мне срочно нужно подписать бумаги у Исина!  
И уйдет. А Кенсу остается с Сехуном, и мгновенно напрягается, ожидая нападения.  
\- Расслабься, у меня сегодня хорошее настроение, - словно читает его мысли Сехун и пересаживается на место Лухана, укладывая руки на клавиши пианино; затем щурит глаза и долго вглядывается в нотную тетрадь.  
Через минуту по залу снова разносится музыка и Кенсу чуть не заикается от удивления, но, когда Сехун поворачивается и многозначительно смотрит, спохватывается и начинает петь.  
Они репетируют час, с перерывами. Вместо песен Сехун играет простые мелодии, в которых даже такой несмышлёный болван Кенсу узнает Бетховена, а потом и других великих классиков. Когда Сехун встает, у Кенсу просто нет сил и желания ругаться, потому что час был самым миролюбивым и расслабляющим за последнее время.  
Он мог бы знать, что затишье бывает только перед бурей.  
\- Знаешь, - Сехун усаживает Кенсу на диван и сам садится опасно близко. – А я ведь слышал твой голос уже.  
Кенсу замирает, но старается не показывать, что ему сейчас поплохеет.  
\- И что? – почти пищит он.  
\- Почему ты мне не говорил, что поешь в рок-группе?  
Или Сехун телепат, или Кенсу не достоин иметь хорошую карму.  
\- Потому.  
\- Значит ли это, что ты скрываешь? Ну, что ты поешь в рок-группе? Или наоборот, скрываешь, что поешь тут? Хотя, правильно, этот пункт тебе скрывать надо, - Сехун задумчиво почесывает подбородок и делает вид, что находится в глубоком мыслительном процессе.  
\- К чему ты вообще клонишь? – Кенсу не хочет думать, к чему, но спросить решается.  
\- Да так. Нам нужно хорошо, даже тесно, общаться. Тебе не кажется? Ведь друзья хранят секреты друг друга. Значит, нам нужно стать друзьями, - Сехун приобнимает Кенсу за плечо и трясет его, на что Кенсу моментально реагирует, заряжая в солнечное сплетение, совсем легонько.  
\- Мы станем «друзьями», - выплевывает он, стараясь спихнуть Сехуна с дивана ногой. – Но только тогда, когда я пойму, что ты за хуйня такая.  
Если судить по ошарашенному лицу Сехуна, Кенсу – первый, кто говорит такое. А, значит, он находится в огромной жопе и, возможно, его сейчас будут бить. Но Сехун только истерично ржет и снова тянется к Кенсу, пробираясь пальцами под толстовку.  
\- Ты такой мягонький, какая прелесть! Как малыша жмакать! – Сехун улюлюкает, как великовозрастный дебил, а Кенсу краснеет от злости. Его никто так не унижал, и очень хочется врезать Сехуну не только по яйцам, но и по его айдольской морде. К сожалению, лицо Сехуна стоит дороже, чем вся жизнь Кенсу.  
\- Извините! Сехун-щи, почему вы не предупредили о своем приходе? – неожиданно, Исин возвышается над ними, и не выглядит вежливым и улыбчивым. Кенсу ощущает ауру холода и весь сжимается.  
\- Это было спонтанно, - Сехун напуганным не выглядит, но отстраняется от Кенсу и отодвигается подальше.  
\- Впредь, будьте так добры, предупреждайте. А то ведь нас может не оказаться, - Исин выделяет слово «нас», словно намекая на себя, и Сехун смущается, что-то буркая, затем встает и собирается.  
\- Я тогда пойду?  
\- Да-да, идите, - кивает на выход Исин и едва улыбается.  
Когда Кенсу остается только с Исином, напряжение спадает и перед ним снова улыбчивый и милый начальник. Такая смена настроений слишком неожиданна и, на самом-то деле, пугает.  
\- Все в порядке? Сехун может вести себя как…нехороший человек, и ты в полном праве поставить его на место, - теперь Исин сидит на месте Сехуна, вот только не тянется своими загребущими руками.  
\- Конечно, - Кенсу не понимает, почему Исин такой обеспокоенный из-за какого-то идиота, но сам акт заботы кажется таким забавным и милым, что он мысленно тает. И в мыслях, где-то глубоко, думает, что был бы совсем не против, приобними его Исин вместо Сехуна.  
Исин смотрит внимательно и невинно хлопает глазам, а у Кенсу внутри холодеет, потому что от своей безнадеги и глупого положения с Чонином, он думает о своем начальнике в совсем неправильном русле. Невозможном и запретном русле. Потому что он не любит Исина, но настолько ведется на его доброту и открытость, что готов привязаться и броситься на шею, как легкомысленная дамочка. Готов поцеловать именно здесь и сейчас.  
Но крепче доброго образа Исина, в голове образ Чонина, и Кенсу только вздыхает и пытается отвлечься от мыслей. Возможно, чтобы выполнить обещание, данное Чонину, чтобы бросить его доставать, ему нужно переключиться на другого человека. Возможно, этим человеком может стать Исин.  
Вот только это – полнейшая глупость, и Кенсу ее пока не готов совершить.  
Перестав пялиться на губы Исина, он встает с дивана и направляется к выходу.  
\- Я могу быть на сегодня свободен? Тогда до следующей репетиции.

Кай первым находит Кенсу в коридоре, запрыгивает на руки и беспрерывно виляет хвостом. Будь Кенсу плохим, хорошим, страшным или красивым, - щенок его любит. И это греет душу.  
\- Буду дружить только с тобой, - произносит Кенсу, утыкаясь в мягкую шерстку. – И больше нам никто не нужен, ага.


	23. Ch22

Чонин не может заснуть.  
Чаще всего, сон для него совсем не проблема: он засыпает, как только доходит до кровати и закрывает глаза. Но в этот раз все совсем не так и это выводит Чонина из себя.  
Он перекатывается на кровати, как курица на вертеле, и все не то: подушка не такая мягкая, одеяло совсем не греет, с двумя одеялами же жарко, а еще матрац какой-то не такой, как обычно.  
Чонин понимает, что это все из-за того, что сна у него ни в одном глазу: расположись он на седьмом облаке – все равно бы не уснул.  
И причина бессонницы ему тоже вполне известна. Снова проклятие До Кенсу. Вечером в кафе он пережил слишком много эмоций; и резкий скачок от злости до удивления, а затем истерического смеха вряд ли можно считать нормальным, учитывая, насколько обычно стабильна и спокойна его жизнь.  
Каждый раз, когда Чонин думает, что чуднее Кенсу уже не станет, тот доказывает, что может все. Сначала этот неумеха почти трахается с Чондэ, устраивает скандалы и разборки, затем едва ли не трахается с самим Чонином – об этом он очень старается не думать – а под конец, берет «вину» на себя и заботливо желает ему наилучшего. Да еще и обещает стать сдержаннее и не испытывать никаких симпатий.  
Не парень, а какой-то неудачный герой манги или дорамы. Впрочем, Чонин не сомневается, что Кенсу может читать и такое.  
Но было настолько забавно: сидеть напротив, смотреть на серьезный напуганный взгляд Кенсу, как тот закусывал губу и нервно стучал пальцами по коленкам, как ерзал на месте и не решался посмотреть в глаза…что Чонин не мог не рассмеяться до слез.  
В итоге, даже по приходу домой глупая улыбка не сходила с его лица, и только когда он забрался под одеяло, понял, насколько насыщенным был день. И оценил последствия в полной мере.

Засыпает Чонин под утро, но спит некрепко, балансируя на грани – ему снится полнейший винегрет из событий и лиц, они творят странные вещи, и он даже не может понять, страшно ему или забавно. Когда две фигуры обретают вполне такие знакомые лица, и Чонин видит, как Сехун - с ушами и хвостом серого волка - нависает над Кенсу - который смутно напоминает барашка – и зажимает его в углу, готовясь сделать что-то плохое… Чонин, наконец, просыпается.  
И настроение у него отвратнее обычного, а помятая морда в зеркале только ухудшает положение. Он даже не думает принять ванную или хотя бы побриться: накидывает на плечи куртку и выходит из квартиры. Нужно отвлечься, выкинуть всю дурь из головы и наполнить желудок. Завтрак определенно должен поднять настроение, и тогда, возможно, Чонин построит хоть какие-то планы на сегодня, учитывая, что репетиции быть не должно и ему снова нечего делать.  
Теоретически, есть, но ему лень, поэтому Чонин снова будет шататься весь день по городу, придумывая новые песни. Чего он, в принципе, не делал уже достаточно давно.  
На улице солнечно и безветренно, от чего настроение начинает постепенно улучшаться, и Чонин, наконец, окончательно просыпается. Он не стесняется зевать, идя по улице, и вытирать пальцем выступившие слезы. Некоторые люди косятся – скорее всего, небритый и неумытый, кое-как одетый, Чонин выглядит едва ли не как бомж, но его это мало волнует. Он наслаждается природой и витринами магазинов – читать весь этот бред, можно сказать, его привычка. И именно благодаря этой привычке Чонин замечает одну непримечательную афишу.  
Без всевозможных наляпанных картинок, просто белым по черному листу, сообщается о рок-фесте для групп-аматоров на Чеджу. Чонин знает об этом фесте уже много лет, но ни разу не думал туда податься, потому что, по сути, его группа аматорской и не является. Они музыканты и зарабатывают деньги своей игрой, это уже нельзя назвать любительской игрой юных мечтателей.  
Но все равно что-то его цепляет, и Чонин срывает афишу, аккуратно ее складывает и прячет в задний карман. Он подумает об этом, но только после завтрака.

К обеду Чонин приползает в клуб: он, как последний идиот, забыл в подсобке свою гитару. Разумеется, с ней ничего не случится, но сегодня он хочет поиграть на ней дома допоздна, следовательно, приходится возвращаться.  
Не встретить ни Чондэ, ни Минсока было бы идеально, настроение только начало подниматься, а омрачать его очередными терками с этими двумя, ему не хочется. Особенно до тех пор, пока они не извинятся.  
Перед уходом Чонин останавливается посреди зала и задумывается. Желание сделать кое-что настолько глубоко пробирается внутрь сознания, что он сам ужасается. Назойливая мысль жужжит мухой и Чонин сдается. Достает из заднего кармана афишу и аккуратно ее разворачивает, а затем прикрепляет на стенку у сцены. Но даже так его не отпускает, и он достает телефон, быстренько делая фотографию. И сразу рассылает ее Минсоку, Чанелю и даже Кенсу.  
\- Что это ты делаешь? – и моментом позже жалеет, что отослал сообщение Минсоку, потому что тот стоит на входе и всем своим видом показывает, что так просто Чонин отсюда не уйдет.  
\- Высылаю вам неприятные-приятные новости, - отрезает Чонин, подхватывая чехол с гитарой. Он пройдет мимо, даже если напролом.  
\- И ты не хочешь со мной поговорить? – Минсок улыбается язвительно, и Чонин фыркает: мало кто знает, что клавишник такое умеет и практикует. Но ему это известно лучше остальных.  
\- О чем? – Чонин стоит напротив Минсока со скрещенными на груди руками и старается всем своим видом показать, в каком гробу он их всех видел.  
\- О том, что Кенсу пришел и поговорил со мной, затем с Чондэ, и попросил на тебя не серчать. Он защищал тебя как рыцарь невесту, разве это не прелестно?  
Хера с два — это прелестно, думает Чонин, но не позволяет себе такого сказать, а то его заживо сожрут.  
\- Не знаю, это было его решение. Он вбил себе в голову, с чего бы мне его отговаривать?  
\- Действительно, - фыркает Минсок и протягивает руку, начиная ерошить лохматые волосы Чонина. – Но ты умилился, я ведь прав. Умилиииииился. Ты просто не мог не. Я слишком хорошо знаю твои слабые места.  
Можно было бы поспорить, и Чонин это прекрасно умеет, но Минсок прав, потому что Кенсу был забавен тогда, и к чему отрицать? Займет только лишнее время, а клавишник вцепится репейником и не отстанет, пока не получит свое признание.  
\- Он был смешной, ты прав. Я давно так хорошо не смеялся, - быстро бросает Чонин и совершает отчаянную попытку пройти мимо, но Минсок крепко держит за локоть и не отпускает.  
\- Значит, ты признаешь, что Кенсу – не сатана, не чума, не враг народа и заслуживает хорошего отношения?  
Чонин давится слюной и округляет глаза.  
\- Я разве когда-то называл его сатаной? Только мудаком, ну так, я и вас мудаками зову. Не помню, чтобы я относился к нему плохо.  
И очередная безрезультатная попытка уйти, только теперь его держат за чехол гитары  
\- Судя по последним событиям, ты относишься к Кенсу очень, очень по-особенному, - Минсок едко ухмыляется и притягивает Чонина ближе. – Мне кажется, тебе нужна сексуальная разрядка и срочно, иначе ты изнасилуешь нашу крошку в подсобке.  
Чонин вспыхивает и вырывается, начиная быстро подниматься по лестнице.  
\- Да иди ты на хрен! Все на хрен идите, но не на мой! - кричит он вслед, выбегая на улицу.  
Минсок что-то отвечает, но четко уже ничего не слышно, тем более, понимать, что в очередной раз клавишник сморозил, желания точно нет.

Вечером внезапно звонит Сехун. Чонин в это время находится в самом разгаре процесса разложения: лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок, пальцы нежно гладят струны, создавая непонятные звуки, и вообще ни о чем не думает.  
Но предложение встретиться в каком-нибудь баре или закусочной на улице и пропустить по соджу кажется достаточно соблазнительным, чтобы сползти с кровати и даже причесаться.  
В конце концов, они останавливаются на рамённой и заказывают несколько бутылочек соджу. Все время Сехун молчалив и таинственен: они не разговаривали по пути, не говорят почему-то и сейчас. Вместо этого только сидят и смотрят друг на друга. Чонину все равно, он просто смотрит в ответ, а вот Сехун взгляда не сводит, словно старается заглянуть куда-то глубоко.  
Когда официанта приносит выпивку, тишина нарушается.  
\- А я нашел себе нового хорошего друга, - тягуче начинает Сехун, и Чонин готов поклясться, что ничего хорошего это не означает.  
«Хороший друг» в понимании Сехуна имеет множество обличий, начиная от правда друга и заканчивая секс-партнером или козлом отпущения. Что в этот раз Сехун подразумевает, Чонин понятия не имеет, но, судя по блестящим глазам, вряд ли что-то обычное.  
\- И что? – лениво отвечает он, начиная поглощать рамён.  
\- Я его тебе, между прочим, показывал. Помнишь, фото присылал того милого ягненка?  
Рамён стопорится в глотке и грозится выйти через нос, на глазах наворачиваются слезы и Чонин становится краснее помидора.  
\- Прости, что? Ты о ком? – еще немного и Чонин умрет от нехватки воздуха, но Сехун сидит с флегматичным лицом и помогать не собирается. Вместо этого он наливает себе соджу и быстренько закидывается.  
\- О том милом лупоглазом пареньке, он меня очаровал.  
Чонин готов поклясться, что начался Апокалипсис. В сознании всплывает сон с Сехуном и Кенсу в главных ролях, и только чудом он снова не давится едой.  
\- И чем я могу помочь?  
\- Ммм, - рука Сехуна медленно подползает к ноге Чонина и начинает ее поглаживать сквозь джинсы. – Мне кажется, я видел его мельком в клубе, вашем, когда вы выступали….  
Не церемонясь, Чонин сбрасывает руку Сехуна со своего колена и показательно отодвигается, не скрывая недовольства.  
\- И дальше что? Хочешь, чтобы я помог вам сблизиться? Иди соси кому-нибудь другому, этот ребенок не твоего болота ягода.  
Слова вырываются резкими и агрессивными, и Чонин сам удивляется этому, но не останавливается. Он зол сейчас на Сехуна, потому что тот никогда не перестает страдать чепухой и втягивать в эту чепуху других. И если этот утырок втянет в свои игры Кенсу, то Чонин рискует остаться без подходящего вокала и любимчика всего клуба. А его за это по головке не погладят. Да его жизнь в ад превратят.  
Не иначе сон вещий был, почти хнычет Чонин, вспоминая бессонную ночь и становится все злее и злее.  
\- Он разве ребенок? Мне казалось, он мой хен.  
\- О Сехун, - Чонин подвигается и больно сжимает руку Сехуна в своей, - как много ты уже на него накопал? Оставь свои затеи, я тебе серьезно говорю. Не доводи меня до греха, усек?  
Сехун улыбается и трет руку, на которой остались красные следы от пальцев. И ничего не говорит, а только улыбается. А Чонин нутром, шкурой чувствует, что западло этот парень еще устроит, да такое, что аукнется именно самому Чонину.  
Бесит только то, что сделать ничего нельзя: не подойдешь же к Кенсу и не запретишь каким-либо образом выходить на контакт с этим ебланом. И вообще, как Кенсу, с его благоразумием, мог познакомиться с Сехуном? Они ведь абсолютно разного поля ягоды.  
Но как они это сделали, Чонин узнавать не хочет, ему уже дурно от того, что Сехун начал точить свои когти.  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты такой заботливый, - наконец, оживает Сехун. – Только кричать не начни. Или полезешь мне бить лицо? Учти, оно дороже, чем вся твоя жизнь.  
Слова, словно вода, тушат раздражение, и Чонин оседает. Смотрит удивленным взглядом на Сехуна, а затем прикладывает руку ко лбу, проверяя температуру.  
Скорее всего соджу ударило в голову, думает он. Стало очень жарко и просто невыносимо находиться рядом с Сехуном. Сам Сехун невыносимый. Поэтому Чонин встает из-за стола, откашливается и уходит, не говоря ни слова.  
Какой раз за день он уходит от раздражающих его людей?  
Взгляд Сехуна вслед прожигает спину и Чонин только жмурится, закуривая сигарету. Дым выходит из носа, рта; и становится сразу спокойнее, приятнее и все ненужные мысли вылетают из головы вместе с ним.  
В последнее время все окружение Чонина не может перестать связывать его и Кенсу. Такого внушения и давления он не испытывал уже много лет и от этого неуютно. Но ведь Кенсу сказал, что оставит все свои затеи, и даже так, невидимой тенью вмешивается в его жизнь.  
Волшебный человек, думает Чонин, падая на кровать и снова беря гитару в руки. В голове звучит музыка, на язык приходят слова, и он придается своему любимому занятию.


	24. Ch23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вездесущему мировому злому утешателю

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что в единственный выходной – когда Кенсу не надо ни в клуб, ни в студию – Бэкхен решит навестить его с самого утра.  
Кенсу заснул 3 часа назад – с непривычной активной жизнедеятельностью, он совсем забросил свои увлечения, и вышел целый сезон сериала. В итоге, накупив чипсов и пиццы, умостив Кая на своем животе, он посвятил всю ночь своим маленьким задротским слабостям; заснул же только с рассветом, с колой в руках и Каем на голове.  
И, разумеется, Бэкхен обязана прийти сегодня и сейчас, ведь она чует выходной Кенсу раньше самого Кенсу. Подруга жмет на кнопку звонка, не останавливаясь, пока он не выбирается из-под одеяла, кое-как разлепляет глаза и доползает до двери.  
Бен Бэкхен сегодня ярче лампочки в операционной, с улыбкой от уха до уха и глазами-щелочками. Волосы ее взлохмачены, а на личике не сошли следы сна, и Кенсу удивляется, но пропускает в квартиру. Челюсть он роняет тогда, когда осматривает Бэкхен – она прихрамывает. И радостно размахивает перебинтованной ладонью.  
\- Что ты делала и где была? – несмотря на волнение и слегка нахмуренный лоб, Кенсу все равно обратно залазит в постель, натягивает до носа одеяло и внимательно следит за Бэкхен.  
\- Мы с Чанелем были на свидании, - подругу, видимо, совсем не волнует нерабочая рука, она ложится поверх одеяла рядом и закрывает глаза.  
\- Ум…, - на самом деле Кенсу бы закричал и, возможно, подскочил, но его веки тяжелые, словно скотчем прилепленные, поэтому он только больше заворачивается в одеяло, надеясь спихнуть Бэкхен с кровати. – И как так? Ты же пришла мне поведать все в подробностях?  
Минута спокойствия и тишины сменяется шорохами, матрац проседает еще больше и с Кенсу стягивают одеяло. У Бэкхен ледяные пальцы и не очень свежее дыхание, но это не мешает ей опутать его руками и ногами, и уткнуться носом в ухо.  
\- В общем, - мурчит она и Кенсу щекотно, но он терпит. – Когда мы тогда притащили тебя домой, я Чанеля просто так не отпустила. Поговорила с ним по душам, объяснила твое поведение и что я не львица-блудница. Чанель сказал, что понял и поверил, но все равно держался отстраненно.  
Бэкхен тихонечко вздыхает и Кенсу снова становится стыдно.  
\- Послушай, мне правда….  
\- Да-да, тебе стыдно, - подруга сплетает свои пальцы с его и Кенсу успокаивается. – Но не в этом суть. Как ты знаешь, я у тебя настойчивая, поэтому в тот же вечер сразу написала ему смс, утром тоже, и так два дня подряд. На третий у меня лопнуло терпение, и я спросила его напрямую, нравлюсь ли я ему.  
\- И что он?  
\- Написал: «Ага». Ты представляешь? «Ага», блять.  
Возмущение в голосе Бэкхен настолько яркое, что Кенсу давится смехом и утыкается лицом в подушку. Он поворачивается и смотрит, как хищно выглядит подруга и это только умиляет.  
\- Представляю, он все еще жив?  
\- Конечно. Разозлившись, я позвонила ему и позвала на свидание. Мне кажется, он ахуел, но согласился. Даже сказал, что место выберет сам.  
\- По-мужски, да.  
\- Да, и вот. Вчера мы пошли на свидание. На каток, представляешь! – с каждым предложением активность Бэкхен увеличивается, и вот она уже скачет, встряхивая Кенсу.  
\- Но ты ведь не умеешь кататься…  
\- Не умела! Теперь умею! Сначала, конечно, Чанель час буквально возил меня на себе, я постоянно кричала и падала, но он сказал, что мы не уйдем, пока я не научусь. Ко второму часу я уже летала как ракета, а Чанель меня не мог догнать.  
\- Он молодец, - улыбается Кенсу, потому что не может не подыграть чужому счастью. – Но все же, что с твоей рукой случилось?  
\- Ах, это… на третьем часу я подвернула ногу и рухнула Титаником вниз, на руку. По частям меня собирали всем катком. Затем, естественно, Чанель оттащил меня в медпункт, где и перебинтовали руку. Простой вывих, опережая тебя, отвечу. Нога – так вообще фигня, я уже прыгать могу.  
\- Бэкхен, ты – ходячее недоразумение, - вздыхает Кенсу, рассматривая бинты. – И что дальше?  
\- А дальше, все самое вкусное, - подруга смешно причмокивает губами и Кенсу морщится, потому что даже думать не хочет, какое это «самое вкусное». Он сблюет только от мысли целующихся Бэкхен и Чанеля. – Чанель провел меня до дома, все было чудесно, на самом деле. Он совсем не робкий и отмороженный, а знает кучу тем для разговора и веселый. И рядом с ним… я чувствую себя спокойно и совершенно не хочу горы покорять, как, например, я хочу с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы Чанель покорял для меня горы, а я ждала его и целовала в качестве награды.  
Кенсу смущается, потому что совсем не узнает Бэкхен. То есть, узнает, но такой она не была очень много лет. В последний раз – где-то в начальной школе, когда они только познакомились. Бэкхен значительно изменилась за это время, и он не ожидал увидеть в своей серьезной подруге ту маленькую девочку. И Кенсу чувствует крохотную радость, как тепло медленно пробирается по телу и хочется улыбаться.  
\- Так в чем же проблема? – наконец, нарушает тишину Кенсу, снова укутываясь в одеяло. Если разговор окончен, может, ему удастся поспать?  
\- Ни в чем, практически. Чанель на тебя зол, теперь ты ему не очень нравишься, и он это сказал мне в лицо. Как раз после того, как я перестала его целовать.  
\- Могла бы без подробностей! – бурчит Кенсу; он ждал, когда Бэкхен начнет посвящать в свои лобзания. – Так я тут при чем? Ну, пусть я ему не нравлюсь. Может по роже мне дать.  
\- Нет. Я не хочу быть с парнем, который не понимает твои мотивы, как моего лучшего друга. Как ты это представляешь: ведь ты просто обязан быть со мной везде и всюду, а Чанель будет плеваться и злиться? Пока вы не поговорите и не поймете друг друга, никаких свадеб я назначать не буду.  
\- Свадеб? Бэкхен! Вы знакомы-то всего ничего.  
\- И что? Я провидица и знаю, с кем сыграю свадьбу. К чему юлить? Я даже знаю, с кем ты сыграешь свадьбу, но не скажу.  
Порой Кенсу думает, что его подруга страшна и немного не в себе, и от этого мороз по коже. Но потом он вспоминает, что это Бэкхен, а значит, все в порядке. И если она собирается быть с Чанелем вместе и надолго – он поддержит ее, в конце концов.  
Но разговаривать с Чанелем первым не будет. Кенсу не настолько святоша.  
\- А я даже не буду спрашивать, с кем. Не хочу этого знать, - бурчит он, стараясь забрать одеяло себе. – И вообще, раз ты мне все рассказала, и мы все выяснили, может, я продолжу спать?  
\- Продолжишь. И я с тобой, только уж совсем добью тебя. Завтра я иду к Чанелю на работу, попробовать, как он готовит. Не хочешь со мной?  
Кенсу белеет и затем краснеет, потому что воркования двух счастливых влюбленных он не выдержит. Он вообще не любит все эти проявления любви: не только у посторонних людей, сам он тоже такого никогда не делал. В любом случае, гомосексуалы в Корее открытыми быть не могут, но даже дома, наедине, быть ласковым и нежным у Кенсу почему-то не получалось.  
Бэкхен говорит, что Кенсу просто проявляет любовь другими способами, и, наверное, стоит ей поверить.  
Они засыпают вместе, словно связанные узелком, и просыпаются только в обед, когда телефон Кенсу орет на всю квартиру, а Кай в тон звуку лает.  
\- Каким кретином я был, поставить такое на смс, - стонет он, сползая на пол и отправляясь на поиски телефона.  
То, что видит Кенсу – неожиданно, но странно приятно. Радость поднимается иголочками от пяток до самых ушей, и глупейшая улыбка наползает на лицо. Афиша о рок-фесте для групп-аматоров. И отправлено это Чонином.  
Если бы Кенсу не знал их лидера, то подумал бы, что его скандалы возымели свои результаты. Но это же Чонин, скорее всего ему ударила в голову очередная блажь, которая просто совпала с блажью самого Кенсу.  
Но даже так, он действительно рад, и выложится по полной, чтобы группа хоть как-то оправдывала свое существование.

Кенсу идет в клуб раньше назначенного времени. Намного раньше.  
Всю ночь он снова не спал, но уже не из-за сериалов, а из-за внезапного приятного чувства. Он пытался готовить, игрался с Каем и пел песни. А по утру просто выскочил из дома, стоило только городу ожить.  
Он не ожидает никого застать, просто хочется самому включить аппаратуру и попеть что-нибудь в микрофон, но, на удивление, Минсок уже на сцене и что-то играет на синтезаторе.  
Мелодия незнакомая и Кенсу вежливо откашливается, стараясь обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Какие люди, - Минсок машет рукой и подзывает к себе. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть так рано, но, думаю, на это есть причины. Ты рад, что мы полетим на Чеджу?  
Кенсу честно старается сдерживаться, но он уверен, что это плохо получается, и что напоминает он сейчас светящееся солнышко. Потому что Минсок смотрит своими хитрыми раскосыми глазами и широко улыбается, намекая сесть рядышком. Кенсу послушно подставляет стул и бросает взгляд на листы с нотами.  
\- Что это? – эту мелодию они точно еще не разучивали.  
\- Это Чонин накидал вчера, но мелодия практически голая. Зато есть и слова. Я пока разбираю, но давай попробуем. Я только задам легкую мелодию, а ты пой.  
Говорить дважды не надо, потому что Кенсу очарован песней с самого начала, словно она была написана исключительно для его голоса. Ему даже стараться не приходится, звуки выходят легко и непринужденно, а главное – он сам кайфует.

Эта царапина на твоем плече Сокрушает меня, Сокрушает меня как свинец. Никто так и не повзрослел. Все, что я хочу Я действительно не должен получить. Если я добьюсь успеха, Будешь ли ты наблюдать? Можешь ли ты разделить все для меня? Ммммм, ты использовала меня, Но никогда не делала ничего для меня. И твой ... Выглядит так хорошо Я хотел бы любить так же сильно Я хотел бы быть единственным Я хотел бы делать то, что ты любишь И я лгал. Я действительно не хотел любви раньше. Все кончено. И эти царапины на твоем плече Сокрушают меня, Сокрушают меня как свинец. Никто так и не повзрослел. И все, что я хочу Я действительно не должен получить.

Песня заканчивается слишком быстро и Кенсу чувствует разочарование. Он смотрит на Минсока расстроенными глазами, и тот заливисто смеется.  
\- Она и должна быть короткой, скорее всего она будет открыткой нашего выступления, чисто для привлечения внимания. Хочешь еще попеть?  
Кенсу не дурак, чтобы отказывать от того, что приносит ему удовлетворение. И он поет, снова и снова, по бесконечному кругу, закрыв глаза и чуть откинувшись на стуле. С каждым разом песня звучит все достойнее, а Кенсу почти засыпает убаюканный гармонией.  
Открывает он глаза только когда музыка внезапно исчезает. Минсок убрал пальцы с клавиш и смотрит куда-то вдаль, Кенсу улавливает его взгляд и замечает Чонина, который сидит в самом конце барной стойки.  
Совершенно такой же, как и всегда: расхлябанный, хмурый. Глупо было думать, что в нем что-то поменяется. Но Чонин слезает со стула и медленно подходит к сцене, он не забирается на нее, а только стоит и смотрит, ища в заднем кармане зажигалку.  
Когда сигарета прикурена и первый дым вырывается изо рта, только тогда Чонин начинает говорить.  
\- Так и оставим. Пусть играет только Минсок, без нашего вмешательства. Разумеется, мелодию доработаем, но на открытке будете только вы вдвоем. Так хорошо, - медленно произносит Чонин, затягиваясь и щуря глаза. И есть в его выражении лица, поведении похожее на довольного кота. Но Кенсу списывает это на галлюцинации и только трет глаз. – Репетировать начнем через час, нужно Чанеля дождаться, - заканчивает Чонин, и уходит на улицу, чтобы докурить.  
Минсок и Кенсу остаются в тишине, но вполне уютной.

Они репетируют до обеда: Чонин злее обычного и гоняет всех, не только Кенсу. Скорее, Кенсу гоняют меньше всего – он поет намного лучше прежнего и к нему-то претензий быть не может. Под раздачу попадают и Чанель, и Минсок. А время от времени, Чонин останавливает репетицию и начинает бурчать что-то нечленораздельное, рассматривая собственную гитару.  
\- Мы готовимся показать себя не только пьяным людям, как здесь, в клубе, но и трезвым, и даже другим музыкантам, - сипит Чонин, - так что работайте, и попытайтесь убрать этот блядский раздолбанный звук, которым вы привыкли играть. Я слишком вас разбаловал.  
Первым сдается Чанель. Он просто бросает палочки и заявляет, что не может, что хочет жрать и в туалет, и что у него болит голова от криков Чонина. Минсок радостно его поддерживает, а Кенсу только пожимает плечами и снова трет глаз.  
Внезапно, Минсок подходит близко-близко, практически соприкасаясь своим носом с носом Кенсу, нарушая личное пространство и пугая.  
\- Слушай, - удивленно тянет тот и отодвигается. – Что у тебя с глазом?  
Кенсу понятия не имеет, о чем говорит Минсок, поэтому только открывает рот.  
\- А?  
\- Чанель, Чонин, посмотрите!  
Через секунду над Кенсу нависают три лица со слишком внимательными и пронизывающими взглядами.  
\- Не решусь утверждать, но кажется, кое-кто занес себе инфекцию, - бурчит Чанель отодвигаясь.  
\- По крайней мере, глаз твой как из фильмов ужасов. До этого мог пугать, лупоглазый, а теперь так хоть на Хэллоуин иди, - шутит Чонин очередные смешные только ему шуточки.  
\- Нужно идти в больницу, - заключает Минсок с лицом всезнающего доктора, и Кенсу, наконец оживает.  
\- Да не надо никуда, пройдет, наверное… Сниму линзу и пройдет.  
\- Ты носишь линзы?!  
\- Эм, ну да… У меня херовое зрение, вот и приходится. Операция слишком дорогая, - Кенсу не понимает, что такого странного в том, что он носит линзы. Вообще, он бывает и в очках, просто парни не попадали.  
\- Решено, - Минсок щелкает пальцами и выглядит до ужаса серьезным. – Мы все идем в больницу, чтобы сдать Кенсу в руки доктору и принять обратно.  
\- Думаю, я достаточно взрослый, чтобы сделать это самому.  
\- Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы занести себе в глаз инфекцию. Тем более, всем нам нужен отдых. Вот на часик и прогуляемся. Надеюсь, все с этим согласны?  
Кенсу не верит в то, что происходит, когда все армадой, они идут в больницу, находящуюся совсем близко, в 10 минутах ходьбы.

Он сгорает со стыда, когда в кабинет к врачу за ним запираются все, даже Чанель и Чонин, которые довольными не выглядят, но вот любопытными – вполне. Врач снимает линзы и внимательно осматривает глаза Кенсу.  
Ничего страшного он не находит, Кенсу не умирает, просто надо будет капать постоянно капли и походить в очках, а потом явиться снова на прием, чтобы получить разрешение на использование линз.  
\- Ах, да, - добавляет в конце доктор. – Лучше, чтобы дома у вас тоже прибрались. И если есть животные – попросите кого-то их вымыть и не подпускайте пока близко к себе.  
Последние слова ранят в самое сердце и Кенсу чувствует себя маленьким ребенком, у которого забрали самую дорогую сердцу игрушку. Для маленьких детей такое кажется катастрофой, как и для Кенсу задание убрать Кая.  
\- Все будет ок, парень, - старается утешить Минсок, - позвоним Бэкхен, попросим убрать и помыть Кая.  
\- Она не может, у нее рука перебинтована, - отрезает Кенсу, а Чанель закашливается.  
\- Тогда тебе поможем мы, - шепотом произносит тот.  
\- Да, мы с Чанелем уберемся, Чонин покупает Кая, думаю, он будет только рад.  
Чонин не говорит ничего, но ведь и не отрицает? Он просто идет следом за всеми, и вместо клуба они приходят в квартирку Кенсу, где Кай встречает их всех радостным лаем, потому что узнает и любит каждого.  
К сожалению, взять его Кенсу на руки не может, вместо этого, глупо щурясь, он бредет в комнату, где достает чехол с очками и водружает заветные стеклышки себе на нос. Он прекрасно осведомлен, что выглядит, как кретин в них, и не удивлен, когда Чанель и Минсок взрываются смехом.  
Слишком быстро парни начинают хозяйничать в доме Кенсу: Минсок занимается спальней, Чанель, по праву повара, кухней, Чонин же берет Кая на руки и уходит в ванную. Кенсу к делам не подпускают, он только сидит и капает свои ужасные капли, после которых глаз словно в огне. А надо еще и второй – для профилактики.  
Наконец, ему надоедает и он, поражаясь своей глупости и импульсивности, тихонечко прокрадывается в ванную, чтобы застать милейшую картину: мокрого в белой мыльной пене Кая и такого же мокрого и в пене Чонина. Он даже не может сказать, кто забавнее.  
На душе тепло, потому что Чонин не выглядит угрюмым или злым, а как самый простой земной человек, счастливый земной человек и такая картина настолько редкая, что Кенсу хочет сфотографировать это и хранить глубоко под кроватью в рамке.  
И за такие сентиментальные глупые мысли хочется дать себе по лицу, потому что Кенсу не любит быть мечтателем и не собирается предаваться всяким сентиментальным штучкам особенно из-за Чонина. Он пообещал, что будет себя сдерживать, он и сдерживает.  
Вот только закрыть дверь и уйти никак не получается.  
\- Принеси лучше какое-нибудь полотенце для Кая, - внезапно бросает Чонин, а Кенсу чуть очки не теряет. Бубня что-то нечленораздельное, он кидается к комоду и приносит старое выцветшее полотенце.  
\- Вот, это для Кая. А эти, - он протягивает два больших полотенца, - для тебя. Лучше прими потом душ, а то ты сам…как собака.  
Шутник из Кенсу отвратный и хочется пробить лбом стену. Но вместо этого он открывает дверь, выпуская высушенного щенка из комнаты, и резко закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Ну, мы пошли, - внезапно кричит Минсок, уже в коридоре, завязывая кеды.  
\- Ага, - бас Чанеля не отстает, и Кенсу едва ли не теряет сознание.  
\- Как?! Куда?! – он уверен, что так высоко не кричит даже у Лухана, когда кидается в коридор за парнями.  
\- По домам, - почему-то Минсок выглядит как человек, выигравший миллион, и это настораживает еще больше. – У нас тоже есть свои дела. А Чонину надо обсохнуть. Покорми его, что ли. Согрей. Поухаживай за нашим бездомным, а?  
Возможно, Минсок – злой колдун, думает Кенсу, когда закрывает дверь за парнями. Но ведь тот не мог продумать заранее, что у Кенсу в глаз попадет инфекция. Значит, просто вовремя воспользовался положением и переиграл ситуацию, заключает он.  
Но совсем не успокаивается, потому что там, в его душе сейчас стоит голый Чонин. И выйдет из ванной комнаты посвежевшим и мокрым, и определенно останется на некоторое время, чтобы обсохнуть.  
Только Кенсу и Чонин. В его маленькой комнатушке, играющей роль и гостиной, и спальни. Нужно приложить лед к лицу, чтобы не сгореть от мыслей. Или же просто уткнуться лицом в подушку.  
Последний вариант кажется Кенсу идеальным, и он моментально залазит под плед, утыкаясь носом куда-то в щель между подушками и подлокотником. К такому судьба его не готовила.  
И сдержать свое обещание не навязывать больше свои влечения Чонину будет очень тяжело.


	25. Ch24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прости меня, душа моя (╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)(╥_╥)

Кенсу задницей чувствует, что Чонин вышел из ванной. Дверь скрипит, и в комнате внезапно становится жарко.  
Чонин приносит с собой запах лавандового мыла и сладкого шампуня. И вот, терпение и собранность трещат по швам, уши начинают пылать и дышать тяжело, а ведь Кенсу еще даже не повернулся.  
Удивительно, что он много раз видел и Минсока, и Чанеля и самого Чонина голыми - они переодеваются вместе перед каждым концертом. Но там они – потные, мокрые и все же в штанах, сейчас – за ним стоит Чонин в одном полотенце и воображение Кенсу идет по пизде.  
\- Эй, ты живой? – голос Чонина слишком внезапен и слишком близко, Кенсу вздрагивает и еще усерднее закутывается в плед, пряча голову под подушку.  
Его толкают в ногу, затем начинают давить на задницу и Кенсу понимает, что это Чонин его пинает: безустанно нажимает своей ступней на задницу.  
На долго Кенсу не хватает.  
\- Хватит! – бурчит он, брыкаясь.  
\- Тогда вылезай из своего кокона, гусеница, и посмотри на меня, - Чонин не звучит раздраженно, но все равно становится страшно, и Кенсу, нехотя, затаив дыхание, начинает выпутываться.  
\- Ну. Смотрю, - твердым голосом говорит он, но на Чонина не смотрит, видит только смуглые и смешно волосатые ноги.  
\- А в лицо? Слабо?  
Кенсу не маленький ребенок, чтобы вестись «на слабо», зато он достаточно ребенок, чтобы вестись на любую провокацию со стороны Чонина. Он просто не может сдерживать себя, стоит только этому упрямому мудаку бросить вызов.  
\- Что тебе надо, Чонин? – начиная с ног, по острым коленям, украшенным маленькими шрамами, по белому мягкому полотенцу на бедрах, по животу с блядской дорожкой черных волос и по темноватым соскам, Кенсу поднимается взглядом до самого лица Чонина. Голова накрыта полотенцем, но эта гадкая хищная, такая привлекательная улыбка прекрасно видна. И это плохо, просто ужасно плохо.  
Чонин наклоняется низко-низко, нависая над лицом и обдавая запахом чистоты, и тут он понимает, что его стебут, с ним играются, потому что Кенсу вот такой испуганный, закутанный в плед и с красными ушами, так еще и щурится, как крот.  
\- Одежду, например? Хотя вряд ли у тебя будет мой размер.  
Если смотреть вблизи, то можно заметить, что у Чонина щетина над верхней губой, а сами губы чуть потрескавшиеся, зато у него прямые белые зубы с забавно острыми клыками.  
\- У меня много чего есть, - бормочет Кенсу, сползая с дивана и чуть не спотыкаясь о щенка.  
На самом деле у него действительно много чего есть, начиная от вещей Бэкхен и заканчивая вещами бывшего и единственного парня.  
Именно их Кенсу и приносит, набравшись наглости и осматривая Чонина с ног до головы, медленно, смакуя и наслаждаясь. С закусанной губой и чуть нахмуренными бровями, чтобы было видно, что он принял вызов.  
\- Розовый свитер и серые штаны, серьезно? Ты такое носишь?  
\- Если ты посмотришь на размер, - цедит Кенсу, кидая в Чонина вещами, - то заметишь, что вещи не мои. Так что надевай, что дают. Или ходи голым.  
Чонин замирает, словно задумываясь, а затем сбрасывает с головы полотенце.  
\- Я ведь могу и голым, - медленно тянет тот, словно мед разливает.  
Приглашать дважды не надо и Кенсу делает шаг вперед, затем второй, и прикасается рукой к горячей, чуть мокрой шее, спускается на грудь, чувствуя ритм сердца, и замирает.  
У Чонина очень приятный сердечный ритм, быстрый, но не такой, как у Кенсу, скорее успокаивающий. Он так и стоит, не убирая руки, но и не смотря в глаза.  
\- Но лучше в одежде, - наконец, решается он, отталкивая Чонина со всей силы, чтобы тот попятился назад, и забирается обратно на диван, включая ноутбук.  
Через несколько минут диван проседает под еще большей тяжестью, Чонин садится на самый край, на руках у него Кай. И Кенсу очень хочется взять своего щенка на руки, но он не может, потому что глаз все еще болит и память о каплях свежа.  
\- Откуда у тебя одежда таких больших размеров? Ты бы в ней утонул, - внезапно начинает разговор Чонин.  
На самом деле Кенсу и не ожидал, что музыкант переоденется, останется и будет разговаривать. Он предполагал, что тот уйдет, как только выйдет из душа, и не готовился к такому тесному общению. Если Чонин еще и вечер собирается с ним провести - то Кенсу нужно придумать экстренный план.  
\- Это моего бывшего парня, - честно отвечает он, пожимая плечами.  
И снова несколько минут молчания.  
\- У тебя он был? Вау.  
\- Неужели я слышу сарказм? – фыркает Кенсу. – Представь себе, я ж не монах. Парни у меня тоже постоянные были. Ну, один, - на последнем предложении он прикусывает язык и внимательно утыкается в экран ноутбука снова.  
\- Всего лишь? Любовь на всю жизнь? – голос Чонина смягчился и звучит участливо? Кенсу не уверен, кажется ему это или так оно и есть.  
\- Нет, просто юношеское увлечение. Такое дурное, когда голова с катушек слетает и бросаешься в омут.  
\- И наш До Кенсу на такое способен?  
Еще как способен, я же хочу тебя сейчас трахнуть, думает Кенсу, но вместо того, чтобы сказать это вслух, только закатывает глаза.  
\- Я не на многое способен, но на роман с мужчиной – был.  
\- С мужчиной?? – Кенсу чувствует, как Чонин придвигается ближе и теперь почти сидит в плотную. И странно, но от этого уютно. И безопасно. Хотя безопасным Чонин совсем не кажется, и вряд ли у него хорошие побуждения, но Кенсу считает себя обязанным рассказать, просто ради того глупого чувства, которое он испытывает по отношению к Чонину. Так будет честно.  
\- Он был старше меня на 12 лет, - спокойно отвечает. – А мне тогда было всего-то 17, как ты понимаешь, немаленькая разница в возрасте.  
Чонин ничего не говорит, но Кенсу уверен, что его слушают внимательно, поэтому и продолжает.  
\- И нетрудно сделать вывод, что ничего хорошего не получилось. Да и быть будущего у офисного работника и ученика не могло. Откуда бы? Я был влюбленным ребенком, а он просто немного забылся. Но мы вовремя остановились – как только мои родители узнали, что я гей и у меня кто-то есть. Это не мыльная драма, разошлись мы быстро и легко, это ведь было обычное увлечение. Эти вещи – тот единственный раз, когда он попытался ко мне вернуться, но у меня перекипело и ничего не получилось.  
Кенсу заканчивает разговор с непроницаемым лицом и поворачивается. Чонин лежит бочком, головой на изголовье дивана, обняв колени и чуть прикрыв глаза, до маленьких щелочек. Но даже так Кенсу почему-то уверен, что слушал тот внимательно, как и смотрел. И смотрит сейчас, в полудреме.  
\- Что-то мне не очень хочется носить эти вещи, - бурчит музыкант, и Кенсу заливается смехом.  
Потому что разговор о вещах после такой дурацкой истории – определенно то, что надо. Потому что Чонин спокойный и сонный, и никакой агрессии, никакого противостояния миру. Просто до ужаса домашний парень. И сердце плавится, а мысль, что в этот раз – не юношеская влюбленность, а нечто более глубокое, не покидает.  
Делать что-то спонтанное и рискованное – совершенно не в стиле Кенсу, но сам Чонин вообще не в его в стиле. Он нарушил с ним столько правил и обещаний, что уже и не страшно. Одним разом больше – одним меньше.  
Стараясь не мешкать, он наклоняется и целует Чонина в губы. Не так, как они делали это в клубе, а просто чмокает, звучно и смешно. И отстраняется, задумывается, и целует еще раз – в нос.  
Пока Чонин соображает, Кенсу уже вскакивает с дивана и уходит на кухню. Наливает полный стакан воды и выпивает одним махом. Чонин ничего не говорит, судя по звукам, не двигается, поэтому Кенсу выдыхает и опирается на столешницу.  
\- Ты кушать хочешь? – кричит он, и на самом деле удивляется, когда доносится согласие.  
Готовит Кенсу ужасно, а травить сегодня людей не в его планах, поэтому он берет телефон и заказывает пиццу. В предпочтениях Чонина он не разбирается, заказывает несколько разных пицц и два рамёна. Кошелек значительно похудеет, но не каждый день Чонин остается у него надолго.  
Полчаса он сидит на кухне, смотря в окно и медленно разлагаясь. Удивительно, что Чонин не выходит, но Кай в комнате, и, судя по счастливому лаю, им там весело. Кенсу не жалко, особенно потому что он не может уделить сейчас щенку внимание. Чонин же влюблен в Кая. И немного завидно.  
Когда приносят пиццу, Чонин тоже выходит в коридор, потому что Кенсу завален коробками и пакетами. Ему едва хватает сил расплатиться с доставщиком, добро балансирует на грани и готово вот-вот упасть.  
\- Ты зачем столько заказал, - недовольно бурчит Чонин, забирая все, и Кенсу обиженно семенит за ним.  
\- Неси в комнату, будем ужинать там. Не люблю на кухне, - добавляет он, и Чонин послушно сворачивает, успевая еще и справляться с Каем, путающимся в ногах.  
Они собирают диван, размещают всю еду на полу и садятся вокруг нее. Кенсу включает «Железного человека 3», потому что он любит геройские фильмы, и любит их пересматривать, и плевать ему на предпочтения Чонина. Вот только Чонин втягивается быстрее него, и смотрит так внимательно, следит за каждой репликой и не отводит глаз от экрана, что забывает брать пиццу. И Кенсу постоянно подсовывает кусочки ему под руку, следя, чтобы тот ел столько же, сколько и он.  
К середине фильма у Кенсу начинает болеть глаз, и он вспоминает о каплях, а еще об усталости. Сон наваливается на плечи, глаза слипаются и Кенсу не может перестать зевать. Он крутится, вертится, но не может найти себе места.  
И только когда стягивает плед и снова заворачивается в него, сидя, Кенсу понимает, что засыпает. Засыпает от приятной усталости и горячего тела под боком. Чонин слишком увлечен и вряд ли заметит. А если заметит – все равно, он уже спит.

Его будит ощущение тепла. Даже не тепла, а жара. И болит щека, а еще рука и нога. Кенсу открывает глаза и понимает, что заснул, опираясь на Чонина, а тот, в ответ, заснул на нем. Неудивительно, что из-за такого неудобно положения у него затекло все, что можно и нельзя.  
Чонин спит сном младенца, Кай – на его коленях, и вместе они такие милые и сладкие, что хоть слезу пускай.  
\- Чонин…, – Кенсу тихонечко толкает Чонина, стараясь разбудить, но не грубо. – Не надо спать на полу, потом все болеть будет. Давай я быстро постелю.  
\- Ммм..., - сонное тело подает мало признаков жизни, но все же поднимается на ноги, и Кенсу быстро снова раскладывает диван и стелет новое постельное белье.  
Вот только дилемма в том, что диван один, комната одна, а их двое и щенок. И Кенсу нельзя близко контактировать с Каем.  
\- Все? Можно ложиться? – бурчит Чонин, сонно потирая глаза.  
\- Да, ложись. Только подожди чуть, я себе футон разложу и тоже спать лягу.  
\- Какой такой футон? – Чонин замирает на пути к кровати и удивленно смотрит на Кенсу.  
\- На котором я буду спать, Кай привык спать на кровати, тебе я не позволю спать на полу. Следовательно, спать на нем буду я.  
Чонин хмурится и задумывается. Кенсу вообще не уверен, что спросонья тот может функционировать как нормальный человек.  
\- Ну нет, меня Минсок с говном сожрет, если узнает, что ты спал на полу, - наконец, кое-как рожает Чонин слова. – Так что ложись сюда.  
\- Но Кай не будет спать на полу, - Кенсу намерен отстоять свое место на полу, несмотря ни на что.  
Чонин хмурится еще больше, его глаза еле открыты, но даже так он находит в себе силы схватить Кенсу за шиворот и затянуть его в кровать, другой рукой сталкивая с кровати Кая.  
\- Будет, потому что там ему место, - тихо, но серьезно говорит Чонин, и щенок мгновенно замолкает и забирается спать под диван.  
Кенсу удивлен и немного обижен, потому что его Кай никогда не слушался и упрямо отказывался спать не в кровати, что обычно заканчивалось обслюнявленной пижамой и затекшими конечностями.  
Но сейчас кровать почти его, не считая занятой Чонином половины. Впрочем, даже такое можно и нужно пережить.  
\- А теперь спать, - бурчит Чонин, укрываясь своим одеялом, и забирая еще и одеяло Кенсу.  
\- Эй, это мое одеяло, у тебя есть свое. Жирно будет под двумя, - бурчит он, но тело рядом с ним уже спит мертвым сном и подвинуть его возможности не представляется.  
Кенсу кряхтит и елозит, ему поддувает из всех щелей и не хватает места, но лезть к Чонину под одеяло – выше его достоинства. Поэтому он просто прижимается сбоку, надеясь, что хоть от нахождения рядом согреется. Закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть.

Чонин спит тихо и размеренно, и где-то на задворках сознания Кенсу мелькает мысль, что по-настоящему плохой человек не может быть таким славным во сне. Впрочем, все мы, когда спим – милые и хорошие, отрезвляет себя Кенсу. Но все равно приподнимается на локтях и внимательно следит за лицом Чонина. Тот спит крепко, Кенсу уверен, поэтому наклоняется и снова целует губы и, из озорства, в нос. И только после этого засыпает окончательно.


	26. Ch25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 глава, 100 страниц  
> когда-нибудь я это закончу /___///

Когда Кенсу просыпается – Чонина уже нет. И это, честно говоря, утешает – думать страшно, насколько ему было бы неловко просыпаться рядом с Чонином лицом к лицу или просто прижатым к его спине.  
О том, что Чонин мог созерцать его помятое сонное лицо или еще чего опасное для имиджа, Кенсу думать не хочет и просто отмахивается от ненужных мыслей, вылезая из-под одеяла. Прежде всего – капли в глаза. Затем – обстановка.  
Первое, что Кенсу замечает, как только цепляет очки – Кая нет. Он ходит по квартире, заглядывая в каждую комнату, но щенка и след простыл, как и высохших вещей Чонина.  
Наверное, они вышли на утреннюю прогулку, успокаивает себя Кенсу, и разум занимают другие панические мысли: что делать дальше? А если Чонин после прогулки еще останется? Чем его кормить? Как отблагодарить?  
Кенсу чувствует себя домохозяйкой, у которой муж не накормленный с рубашкой не выглаженной, а дети в детском саду. А сейчас, муж отправился за ребенком, а жене надо успеть приготовить все к их приходу.  
Он разбивает две тарелки и стакан, а затем долго и нудно ищет хоть какие-то приправы для омлета. Кенсу никогда не думал, что дома у него такой голяк, ведь раньше как-то питался, а как только стал вопрос накормить кого-то еще, оказалось, что он более чем беден. Стыдно и позорно. Очередной лишний повод Чонину поглумиться над тем, какой Кенсу бесполезный и жалкий.  
Сделав омлет, Кенсу заправляет диван и открывает окна во всех комнатах, протирать пыль он не решается, поэтому садится на пол, смотрит в окно и задумывается. Удивительно, но из транса его выводит не приход Чонина и Кая, а телефонный звонок. То, что звонит Исин – неожиданно, насколько Кенсу помнит сегодня у Сехуна какие-то дела, следовательно, урока вокала быть не должно.  
Но Исин звонит, и кто такой Кенсу, чтобы игнорировать?  
\- Кенсу, ты не против сегодня съездить в студию?  
Кенсу-то против, но говорить такое начальнику у него нет прав.  
\- Надолго?  
\- Нет, на пару часов, - выпаливает Исин на том конце линии и замолкает. – Я заберу тебя.  
\- Но зачем? – Кенсу все это кажется странной затеей, а надежда, что Чонин останется еще ненадолго, слишком теплится в сердце.  
\- Начальство Сехуна хочет на тебя посмотреть….  
\- То есть, они посмотрят, годен я или нет? – уверенность утекает, как в песочных часах, руки потеют.  
\- Да, - тихо отвечает Исин. – Но не переживай, это обычная процедура, они уже слышали демо-записи твоего голоса, просто хотят убедиться, посмотреть, так сказать, в лицо.  
\- Сехун тоже там будет? – вот кого-кого, а этого худощавого подростка Кенсу хотел бы видеть последним.  
\- Конечно. Ты против?  
\- Нет, что ты, как я могу быть против.  
Исин должен быть святым человеком, чтобы не понять, насколько саркастичен сейчас Кенсу, сколько яда и недовольства в его словах. Но вместо того, чтобы отругать, тот смеется, и Кенсу улыбается в ответ, потому что прекрасно представляет себе лицо начальника, его волшебную ямочку и яркие живые глаза.  
\- Тогда я буду под твоим домом через 20 минут.

Вот тут у Кенсу зад и подпаливает. Чонин и Кай еще не вернулись, а Исин скоро за ним приедет. Он не одет, не причесан, зубы не чистил и даже не завтракал. Что ему делать с квартирой? Где вылавливать щенка?  
18 минут из 20 Кенсу проводит на иголках, мечась по квартире от окна к окну, Исин уже под подъездом, и только на 19 минуте в коридоре слышатся шорохи. Скользя в носках по полу, Кенсу вылетает в коридор и практически сталкивается нос к носу с Чонином: свежим, пышущим улицей, но спокойно сонным.  
\- Мне нужно срочно по делам, - не давая открыть тому рот, кричит Кенсу. – Можешь покормить Кая и уходить. Ключи на комоде у дивана, - и выбегает, едва не спотыкаясь и не слетая вниз носом.  
Как и обычно, Исин стоит у машины, опираясь и приветливо улыбаясь; кивает, бегло осматривает Кенсу и предлагает ему сесть, захлопывая за ним дверь.  
В этом ничего нового, Исин всегда забирает его и отвозит, вот только сегодня у Кенсу есть кое-кто дома, а окна его кухни выходят во двор, и он искренне надеется, что Чонин не настолько любопытный, чтобы следить за тем, куда выбежал Кенсу и с кем он встретился.  
Это абсолютно не в стиле музыканта, скорее всего в это время он кормит Кая, затем закроет дверь и уйдет, - именно так успокаивает себя Кенсу и откидывается поудобнее на задних сидениях, выдыхая и закрывая глаза.  
Откуда Кенсу знать, что Чонин смотрит в окно и следит за уезжающей машиной. Как и не знает он, что ключей на комоде нет, потому что Бэкхен забрала их себе несколько дней назад.

В студии странно тихо и слишком спокойно: скорее всего, потому, что Лухана нет. И Кенсу в этом не признается, но ему даже немного скучно. В то же время, он расслабляется и не думает больше о том, что снова выпрыгнут из ниоткуда или будут пронизывать взглядом.  
Есть Крис, сидящий на своем обычном месте, и Исин, всегда идущий рядом, и Кенсу этого достаточно. Но, кроме них, в студии еще Сехун и какой-то пугающий высокий мужчина, от взгляда которого у него колени дрожат и в горле комок.  
\- Познакомьтесь, - Исин улыбается и проходит вперед, мимолетно задевая пальцами руку. – Это – До Кенсу и он, скорее всего, будет голосом Сехуна.  
Мужчина щурит глаза и хмурит нос – верные признаки недовольства, и Кенсу почти паникует. Хочется вцепиться в руку Исина и спрятаться за его спиной. Но он стоит по середине комнаты, словно голый, и ждет, как ему вынесут приговор.  
\- Скорее всего? – несмотря на внешность, голос у мужчины мягкий и мурчащий. Но со странным шепелявым акцентом, и это забавно.  
\- До Кенсу-щи наш новичок и все еще на испытательном сроке, но мы готовим именно его для Сехуна и, полагаю, вероятность того, что именно он и станет голосом Сехуна, высока.  
Кенсу весь сжимается, когда менеджер делает шаги навстречу к нему, когда наклоняется и рассматривает, как ощупывает. Он поправляет очки и старается не краснеть, но получается плохо.  
\- Раз вы так говорите, - наконец, произносит менеджер. – Значит, все так и есть. У вас хорошая слава и я доверяю вам. Но, разумеется, доверие мое строится на контракте, который подписан между нами.  
\- Я…, - Кенсу не знает, почему он говорит. Но слова вылетают сами. – Постараюсь, чтобы все говорили о том, какой у Сехуна хороший голос, - голосом, набирающим твердость, заканчивает он.  
А затем замолкает и зажмуривается.  
Удивительно, но мужчина смеется и отворачивается.  
\- Ты был прав, Хуни, - хихикает тот. – Кенсу-щи – удивительный. И голос у него правда приятный.  
Кенсу стоит и хлопает глазами, как аниме-девочки в каком-нибудь слащавом седзе, а вокруг него все смеются и, кажется, понимают, что происходит, лучше, чем он.  
\- Да, голос у Кенсу замечательный, - улыбается Исин и возвращается к Кенсу, слегка приобнимая его за плечи. – Надеюсь, это отразится на его денежном вознаграждении.  
Мужчина смеется еще громче, уже стоя у порога.  
\- Посмотрим, посмотрим, как он сладит с Сехуном, - и уходит.  
Сехун не говорит ничего, только машет рукой вслед, а затем резко вскакивает с дивана. Его лицо выражает такое удовлетворение, что страшно становится. Как злодей в мультфильме, злые планы которого удались на все сто.  
\- Посмотрим, как ты сладишь со мной, - Сехун подходит к Кенсу с другой стороны и тоже закидывает руку на его плечо.  
Такое впечатление, что Кенсу окружен с двух сторон, что две стены давят на него, а он стоит и не может пошевелиться. Сехун прижимается теснее и теснее, а Исин не отпускает. Еще немного и он покраснеет, а затем и начнет орать/ругаться/или пищать.  
\- Я думаю, мне пора домой, - кое-как выдавливает из себя Кенсу, аккуратно отталкивая от себя Исина и грубо отпихивая Сехуна.  
\- Да-да, конечно, - Исин выглядит виноватым. – Только мне надо еще кое о чем поговорить с менеджером, он ждет меня в офисе, ты сможешь подождать минут 20?  
На самом деле, Кенсу ужасно не хочется оставаться тут, но делать нечего.  
\- Я отвезу его, - Сехун снова рядом и снова протягивает свою руку, бороться с которой уже, в принципе, бесполезно, и Кенсу только вздыхает.  
\- Кенсу, ты согласен, чтобы Сехун тебя отвез? – Исин звучит серьезным и Кенсу ясно видит, что тот недоволен и даже не сильно скрывает свою легкую неприязнь к Сехуну. Исин заботится об интересах Кенсу и это мило, но он взрослый и сам может постоять за тебя.  
\- Да, все нормально, я поеду с Сехуном, - улыбается он маленькой, но искренней усмешкой, и начальник, кажется, успокаивается.  
\- Тогда аккуратно там, не гоните, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, папа, - Сехун не выдерживает. Хватает Кенсу за запястье и тащит за собой, не оборачиваясь и не обращая внимания на постоянные спотыкания.  
Кенсу едва поспевает за длинноногим увальнем, но и звука не произносит.

\- Итак, почему ты так спешишь домой? – начинает Сехун, как только машина трогается.  
\- У меня ммм… гости, - Кенсу не уверен, гости ли это.  
\- О, и кто? Парень, девушка? Вторая половинка?  
Уши пунцовеют, потому что «вторая половинка» звучит очень заманчиво, но Кенсу отрезвляет себя, утыкаясь лбом в стекло.  
\- Просто знакомый, за собакой моей смотрит.  
\- Так ты из-за собаки так спешишь? – Кенсу уверен, Сехун не верит ему ни на йоту, но почему-то не выказывает этого, а ведется на игру.  
\- Да, Кай мне как ребенок, - бурчит он, не поворачиваясь.  
\- Ты, Кенни, совсем одинок, если возводишь собаку в ранг ребенка. Скрасить тебе одиночество?  
Да я лучше умру один на необитаемом острове, чем скрашу тобой одиночество, думает Кенсу, но вместо ответа только криво улыбается и до конца дороги молчит, не обращая внимания на тупую болтовню Сехуна.  
Когда они подъезжают к дому, Сехун не выпускает Кенсу. Ставит двери на блокировку и держит за рукав толстовки.  
\- Я хочу сходить с тобой куда-нибудь, - серьезно произносит тот, и Кенсу не может скрыть удивления.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что хочу узнать тебя поближе.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ммм, у меня на это есть свои причины.  
«Свои причины» - вещь растяжимая, и у Кенсу холодок ползет по спине. Сехун же не гей? Или гей? Даже если гей, то не совсем же кретин, чтобы кадрить Кенсу?  
\- Как только скажешь мне причины – я рассмотрю твое предложение, а теперь открой двери.  
Сехун выходит из машины и открывает двери перед Кенсу, приглашая на выход, как швейцар. Скорее всего, завтра уже все соседи будут обсуждать этот тупой поступок, окрестят его геем или проституткой и будут шептаться за спинами. Поэтому Кенсу краснеет и злобно отталкивает от себя Сехуна, не больно, чтобы не обидеть, но достаточно, чтобы намекнуть.  
\- Если не бережешь свой имидж, так мой побереги, - обиженно цедит он, краснея еще больше, хотя минуту назад казалось, что дальше некуда.  
\- Не переживай, я как шпион, - Сехун обиженным не кажется, ему вообще по кайфу, видимо. У Кенсу даже мелькает мысль, что можно попробовать зарядить тому меж ног или по царскому личику, чтобы вконец уесть, но он вовремя сдерживается.  
Поэтому Кенсу просто разворачивается и уходит, не обращая внимания на глумливое улюлюкивание со спины. Ему пора капать глаза, затем надо придумать сообщение, в котором он отблагодарит Чонина в самой приятной и ненавязчивой форме.  
На самом-то деле хочется прислать простое «спс», но лучше тогда уже ничего не присылать.  
Заходя в квартиру, Кенсу совсем не ожидает увидеть обувь Чонина на пороге. Как и не ожидает услышать звук работающего телевизора, и радостный лай Кая.  
Он тихонечко проходит внутрь и застает Чонина, вычесывающего Кая. Щенок послушно лежит пузиком вверх, но все равно жует указательный палец Чонина.  
\- А ты почему еще тут? – возможно, это не совсем красиво, но Кенсу редко себя контролирует, когда он рядом с Чонином.  
\- Если бы ты был внимательным или думал головой, то смекнул бы, что ключей на комоде нет, следовательно, я не мог уйти. То есть, уйти мог, но дверь бы не закрыл. Не сомневаюсь, что по приходу ты бы даже ершика для унитаза в доме не нашел, - Чонин не смотрит на Кенсу и слава небесам, потому что лицо его выражает злость. Не спасает даже щенок. Чонин говорит сквозь зубы, чуть кривясь и хочется забраться под ковер, прикрыть лицо руками и не высовываться, пока злость не сменится на милость.  
\- Это было ужасно тупо, признаю, я последний еблан, - откашливается он, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Да-да, еблан каких еще поискать, - мычит Чонин, продолжая гладить щенка.  
\- И что мне теперь делать? Извиняюсь. Я не специально это сделал.  
\- Разумеется, не специально. Тебе бы духу не хватило назло мне сделать, - Чонин отпускает Кая и поднимается, наконец, смотря в лицо Кенсу.  
\- Думаешь, не хватило бы?  
Кенсу собирается, напрягается и напоминает петуха, готового атаковать. Но Чонин не делает первого движения, а только отмахивается.  
\- Не думаю, когда дело касается того, чтобы мне нагадить, ты на все способен.  
Отрицать даже бесполезно, Кенсу только разводит плечами и смотрит под ноги.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Сехуна?  
Вопрос сваливается на Кенсу как гром среди ясного неба, и он едва не крякает от охуевания.  
\- Что. Как. Сехун? – Кенсу уверен, он звучит сейчас как имбецил, да и выглядит тоже.  
\- Из окна твоей кухни прекрасные пейзажи видны.  
\- А. И ты видел, как И… то есть, как Сехун высадил меня из машины, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ммм.  
Кенсу закусывает губу и хмурится: в голове ураган мыслей, надо что-то соврать, соврать правдоподобно. Учитывая, что он вообще такое делает редко, шансы невелики.  
\- Ну? – Чонин смотрит внимательно, а у Кенсу словно под кожей жучки ползают.  
В конце концов, лучшая ложь – это почти правда.  
\- Мы встретились в кафе, он сказал, что хочет со мной пообщаться, - выпаливает он.  
\- Ага, и поделать фотографии твои.  
Если бы можно было провалиться под землю, сгореть, раствориться или выпасть с окна 15 этажа – именно это бы Кенсу и сделал. Но вместо этого он прикусывает, от удивления, язык и кривится от привкуса крови во рту.  
Гандон Сехун знаком с Чонином – заебись. Гандон Сехун знаком с Чонином, так еще и скидывал ему фотографии Кенсу – заебись вдвойне. Гандон Сехун крутит какие-то мутные дела, он знаком с чертовым Чонином, он знаком, мать его с Кенсу, - это все настолько заебись, что просто ебануться.  
В мыслях столько матов, сколько никогда не было и Кенсу сам удивляется, насколько быстро он способен генерировать ругань.  
\- Об этом я не знал, - морщась из-за боли в языке, говорит он.  
\- Теперь знаешь, - Чонин фыркает и делает шаг вперед. – А еще ты знаешь, что дружить с такими кретинами опасно. И если он тебя трахнет или сделает что-то еще, а ты потом будешь ходить обиженной принцессой и не сможешь выступать…. Учти, я четвертую тебя и раздарю твои части участникам группы. Поэтому не смей разрешать его длинным ручкам мацать твое хиленькое тельце, усек?  
Был бы это не Сехун – Кенсу бы поспорил, что он человек свободный и может делать все, что захочет. Но ведь они говорят о Сехуне и слова Чонина не кажутся невыполнимыми, они даже не вызывают желания сопротивляться, потому что и без этой бесконечно дурной угрозы, он бы не подпустил Сехуна к себе.  
\- Я все понял, Чонин-щи, - тянет Кенсу. – Спасибо вам за заботу и внимание, - продолжает он, не контролируя дозу яда в словах. – С меня причитается.  
\- О да, причитается, - Чонин выглядит озлобленным, но довольным. Озорная искра проскакивает в глазах и Кенсу ежится, делая шаг назад. Но тот наступает. – Например за то, что полез ко мне целоваться вчера, - еще один шаг вперед. – Или за то, что оставил меня сидеть здесь, голодного и холодного, и смотреть за твоей собакой?  
Кенсу не успевает ничего сказать, у чужие губы уже прикоснулись к его губам. Поцелуй выходит неловким, потому что Чонин напирает, пытается проникнуть языком, а Кенсу такой удивленный, что не может даже рот раскрыть.  
Когда Чонин сдается и, проведя руками по спине, отступает, Кенсу оживает и пугается, что просрал все шансы, как последний кретин. Да он заплакать готов, потому что Чонин, не понятно по какой причине, но поцеловал его. А он даже не ответил.  
\- Тогда, с меня причитается и еще за один поцелуй, - плаксиво вскрикивает Кенсу, хватая Чонина за воротник и притягивая на себя.  
Разумеется, он - кретин и он спешит, и у них просто никогда не будет ничего, как у людей. Они сталкиваются зубами, а потом Чонин прикусывает язык Кенсу, на котором ранка, и слезы на глазах выступают от боли. Но Кенсу храбрится и только шире раскрывает рот, позволяя Чонину творить все, что пожелает. Позволяя покусывать свой язык, позволяя рукам сжимать задницу. И не думая больше ни о чем.  
Когда Чонин отпускает, У Кенсу отдышка, словно он марафон пробежал. Щеки красные, дыхания не хватает, сердце бьется в сумасшедшем ритме. Чонин выглядит лишь слегка не в порядке: у него блестят глаза и припухшие губы. И это настолько сексуально, что Кенсу готов прямо здесь и прямо сейчас лечь на пол и расставить ноги.  
Но Чонин уже причесывает волосы пятерней, а затем уходит в коридор, где медленно и методично зашнуровывает кеды.  
\- Что это было? – у Кенсу пропал голос и он звучит, как заправский куряга. Но ему это нравится.  
\- Что именно? Я просто отплатил тебе за твои сентиментальные сопливые порывы. Чтобы неповадно было, - Чонин пожимает плечами, словно Кенсу не понял банальную истину: небо синее, трава зеленая. Словно все так и должно быть, обычные серые будни.  
\- Какой же ты мудак, Чонин, - Кенсу чешет нос и устало вздыхает. Глаз слезится, внутри пусто. Он не злой, а просто уставший. Уставший от постоянного противостояния.  
Поэтому он просто стоит и ждет, когда Чонин обуется и уйдет.  
\- Завтра репетиция, - бросает тот, уходя.  
\- Всенепременно приду, - Кенсу хлопает за Чонином дверью так, что зеркало в прихожей едва не падает.  
Но, как только тот исчезает, дышать становится легче, в сознании белый шум и Кенсу чувствует, что засыпает. Недолго думая, он падает на сложенный диван, сворачивается в три погибели, обнимает подушку и делает погромче телевизор. Самое время полежать без мыслительной деятельности.


	27. Ch26

И снова на репетиции он появляется первым.  
На самом деле, Кенсу ничего такого не планировал, просто пришел вовремя. Но в клубе никого не оказалось, даже Чондэ, который любит изредка шататься тут призраком пока никого нет.  
Такое впервые, и Кенсу не может скрыть удивления. Он отпускает Кая с поводка, а сам осторожно ступает словно вор, осматриваясь по сторонам. Тихо, спокойно, свежо, убрано и так хорошо, что на губах появляется улыбка.  
Чувствуя необычный прилив сил, Кенсу начинает мурлыкать песенку. Какую-то глупую из оста к аниме, но даже такое пение доставляет ему огромное удовольствие. Он повторяет глупый мотив, осматривая в клубе все углы: барную стойку, сцену, туалеты. Нигде ничего, стерильно и пустынно, и это удивительно – он никогда не видел здесь уборщиц, когда они только успевают?  
В подсобке Кенсу находит гитару, насколько он помнит – это не гитара Чонина, помимо лидера на гитаре умеет играть только Чанель и, кажется, именно великана он и видел с этой невзрачной старенькой гитарой.  
Кенсу не играет ни на каком из музыкальных инструментов. Да он и голосом-то частично владеет. Мысль научиться его никогда не посещала, он и не испытывал интереса к чему-то особенному. Но в такое приятное и спокойное утро почему-то очень хочется взять гитару, приобнять ее и пощипать пальцами струны.  
Кенсу это и делает. Проверя снова, чтобы никого не было, он садится на сцену и просто гладит струны, пытаясь выдавить из них более-менее приятные звуки. Получается криво, но Кенсу нравится. Кай играется под ногами, распутав шнурок кеда, и теперь обсасывая и обкусывая его. Кенсу хихикает и начинает быстрее двигать ногой из стороны в сторону, увлекая щенка в веселую погоню. Когда нога устает – он снова берется за гитару, поднимая ее к свету и рассматривая каждую мельчайшую деталь: она определенно старая. Но ухоженная, с маленькими царапинами и глупыми мультяшными наклейками. Кенсу фыркает, наклеечки – вполне в стиле Чанеля.  
Такое впечатление, что барабанщик никогда и не взрослел. Трудно подумать, что один и тот же человек может вести не очень хороший образ жизни, играя в ночном клубе в весьма посредственной рок-группе и, одновременно, работать по ночам в кафе, ради непонятных, но, видимо, очень важных причин.  
На самом-то деле, Кенсу понимает, что практически ничего не знает о Чанеле. Как не знает о Минсоке, да и о Исине. Не говоря уж о Чонине. Кенсу ничего и никого не знает, а все потому, что стремлениями к познанию не обладает. Он привык жить в своем мыльном пузыре, не преступая границ. Ему просто неудобно лезть в чужую жизнь, даже если его и пригласят.  
Внезапно Кенсу понимает, что не имеет права трогать гитару Чанеля – она что-то важное и родное для музыканта, а Кенсу – хрен с переулка, который отплатил за доброту тем, что нагадил и едва не разлучил с Бэкхен. Чанель имеет все права ненавидеть его, не говоря уже о том, что Кенсу сам себя не очень-то и любит.  
Как только мысли уносятся куда-то далеко, Кай почему-то перестает жрать шнурок и подскакивает на лапки, а затем быстро убегает. Через мгновение – он уже гавкает и наматывает круги по клубу.  
\- Что такое? Ты ведь уже ходил в туалет, - Кенсу не может догадаться, что с щенком не так. И только когда Кай снова убегает, а возвращается уже по воздуху, он понимает.  
Щенок, как послушная игрушка, нежится в больших ручищах Чанеля, а сам Чанель нависает над Кенсу и не сводит взгляда с гитары.  
\- Это…. Прости, я не специально. То есть, я подумал, что можно… В общем, вот, - он вскакивает пулей и сразу аккуратно ставит гитару, сдувая с нее невидимые пылинки.  
Чанель ничего не говорит, но следит внимательно, и Кенсу становится почему-то стыдно. Он даже глаз на Чанеля поднять не может, поэтому стоит и пялится в пол, шаркая ногой.  
\- Ты трогал мою гитару, - наконец раздается бас, и Кенсу давится слюной.  
\- Да? – зачем задавать вопрос ответ на который известен, он не понимает. Но если так хочет Чанель – пусть так и будет.  
\- Зачем?  
Действительно, зачем? Кенсу же не может сказать, что на него нашло сентиментальное настроение и он захотел попеть под гитару, слиться с музыкой и побыть наедине. Нет, он не может.  
Вместо этого Кенсу только глупо улыбается и отворачивается, рассматривая барную стойку.  
\- Просто. Захотелось попробовать поиграть. Извини, что тронул твою собственность, - он говорит и чувствует себя как школьник, которого отчитывает учитель.  
\- Не извиню.  
\- Эм.  
\- Не извиню тебя за то, что ты наплел о Бэкхен. За то, что наговорил ей кучу дерьма обо мне, а мне – о ней. Как у тебя вообще язык повернулся назвать ее легкомысленной?! Бэкхен самая серьезная и ответственная девушка. А еще она твоя подруга, твоя лучшая подруга, и ты ее так оклеветал.  
У Чанеля руки сжаты в кулаки, желваки играют и глаза блестят. Хочет ли тот ударить? Кенсу не знает точно, но предчувствует и готов подставить лицо. Потому что заслужил.  
\- Не тебе лезть в наши отношения, - медленно начинает Кенсу, утыкаясь взглядом куда-то в область шеи Чанеля. – Все, что я делал – делал для Бэкхен, потому что она моя лучшая подруга, мой самый близкий и дорогой человек. И я все еще считаю тебя кандидатурой не очень достойной, но Бэкхен думает иначе. И в этом моя единственная ошибка, что я не учел ее мнения. Теперь я исправился, она вольна делать, что захочет. Но это не значит, - воздуха в легких не хватает и Кенсу делает глубокий вдох, - не значит, что ты мне резко понравился и я доверю тебе свою подругу. Я буду внимательно следить за тобой и взвешивать все плюсы и минусы. И только тогда приму окончательное решение.  
Последние слова Кенсу договаривает, смотря Чанелю прямо в глаза. Трудно выдержать такой тяжелый и внимательный взгляд, но он храбрится что есть силы. Напоминает сейчас, наверное, маленькую собачку, тявкающую на слона.  
Чего Кенсу совсем не ожидает – того, что Чанель разразится смехом громким и заливистым. Что схватится за живот и согнется, продолжая смеяться как беззаботный ребенок.  
\- А ведь тебе точно палец в рот не клади, когда дело касается тех, кто тебе дорог, - наконец успокоившись, говорит Чанель. – И это так мило.  
Чанель хлопает его по плечу, не останавливаясь, а Кенсу кажется, что он сейчас сломается под тяжестью этой большой и сильной руки. Как и сломается под тяжестью таких непонятных слов, которые вгоняют в краску.  
\- Нет ничего забавного, я просто подсыплю тебе яда в сок и все, - огрызается он, отскакивая от Чанеля на несколько шагов.  
\- Ты чего такой ершистый, мы ведь теперь это… почти родственники.  
\- Да ты чего, охуел что ли? – неожиданно взбрыкивает Кенсу.  
Какие родственники? Чанель совсем ударился головой? Момент назад барабанщик напоминал разозленного тролля, готового убить несчастного Кенсу. Теперь он бьет фанфары и записывает себя в близкие друзья?  
Кенсу не умеет так быстро и резко. Все его эмоции тлеют долго, они не вспыхивают пожаром, а медленно разгораются, пока, спустя много-много времени, не превращаются в пепел.  
\- Кенсу-я, успокойся! Будем считать, что я принял твои извинения. Ты прощен и удостоен звания друга Пак Чанеля!  
\- Не уверен, что хочу такое звание…, - невнятно бурчит Кенсу, но его игнорируют.  
Спасение приходит, когда его не ждут, Чанель перестает тормошить Кенсу своими лапищами и легким движением поднимает гитару. В глазах - азартный блеск, который ничего хорошего не обещает.  
\- А не хочешь научиться играть на гитаре? Давай! Это будет легко!  
Чанель садится на место, на котором сам Кенсу сидел несколько минут назад, и хлопает ладошкой рядышком, намекая. После таких намеков Кенсу хочется сбежать на край света, но он обещал Бэкхен и совесть его, честно говоря, совсем немного, но мучает.  
Сдавшись тяжелой судьбе, он садится на сцену рядышком, благодарно принимает гитару в свои руки и готовится внимать.

Они проводят вместе около часа: Чанель с терпением святого человека показывает и объясняет, затем снова показывает и снова объясняет. Даже практически не ругает, так еще и подбадривает. У Кенсу вместо рук куриные лапки и он сам себя бы убил за такую отвратную технику, но Чанеля, это не слишком волнует. Более того, кажется, великан доволен, каким не был уже давно.  
\- Это чем вы тут занимаетесь? – Чонин заходит тихо, но говорит громко. С сигаретой в зубах и очередным неприятным оскалом на лице.  
\- Ничем, - Чанель улыбается в ответ такой елейной улыбкой, что Кенсу не может не заценить. У него даже капелька уважения проклевывается.  
\- Тогда начинаем заниматься ничем всей группой. Минсок подойдет через минуту.  
Довольный, что разрушил все, что мог, и настроение испортил всем, кому мог, Чонин раздевается, достает гитару и поднимается на сцену.  
Кенсу с Чанелем только вздыхают, переглядываются и впервые за весь день сходятся мыслями в одном: их лидер – полнейший кретин.

Репетиция проходит быстро, даже легко. Вот только ближе к ночи Кенсу получает сообщение от Лухана. Ему надо явиться на очередную ночную внеплановую репетицию. И не то чтобы он был против… просто сон тоже никто не отменял.  
Но вместо того, чтобы спать и есть, Кенсу устало перебирает ногами до дома, чтобы оставить там Кая, а затем и после дома - по пути на секретную работу.  
Лухан сегодня веселый и энергичный, буквально летает по звукозаписывающей студии. И от его яркости рябит в глазах, и хочется морщиться.  
\- Ты почему такой вялый? Где твоя энергия? Где прекрасная улыбочка? Мои любимые светящиеся глазоньки?  
Кенсу уверен, что сейчас сблюет только от этого глупого улюлюкивания. Порой Лухан не знает границ и просто…слишком.  
\- Я только с репетиции, - устало отвечает Кенсу, падая на диван. – У нас теперь очень плотный график и я немного замотался.  
\- Это почему же так?  
\- Мы готовимся к участию в фесте.  
Лухан молчит и Кенсу удивленно открывает глаза. Лухан молчит больше минуты, и впервые так делает. Кенсу настолько удивлен, что подается поближе, чуть задевая плечом.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Не так, - голос учителя твердый и Кенсу пробивает дрожь. – Я против твоего участия, решительно против.  
Сердце замирает и падает, как с обрыва. Потому что Лухан не выглядит веселым, как и не выглядит добрым. Он выглядит серьезным и сосредоточенным. И Кенсу кажется, что сейчас случится что-то плохое.  
\- Что не так-то? Ты сам говорил, что группа должна быть активной.  
\- Должна была быть, пока ты не стал работать на нас. Я не могу допустить, чтобы голос Сехуна пел на рок-концерте. Твой голос теперь тебе не принадлежит, он – Сехуна и наш, и нам им распоряжаться.  
Слова слишком жестокие и грубые, Кенсу даже не находит, что сказать, потому что не ожидал такого от Лухана. Он был уверен, что учитель способен на многое, но так же он был уверен, что его здесь всегда поддержат и помогут в новых начинаниях.  
\- Но…я хочу там петь, - шепотом произносит он, утыкаясь взглядом в колени.  
\- Но не будешь, - отрезает Лухан, и у Кенсу словно в голове заклинивает.  
\- Буду, - цедит он сквозь зубы. – Буду, - добавляет еще раз, убеждая то ли себя, то ли Лухана.  
\- Тогда мы разорвем с тобой контракт.  
И Кенсу бы испугался такого, но шок сейчас сильнее его. Они вдвоем с Луханом и некому его поддержать, некому защитить и банально некому ударить по голове, чтобы вбить мозги.  
\- Разрывайте, - отрезает Кенсу. – Если так – то разрывайте. Я не подписывался в рабство.  
Лухан молчит и смотрит в пустоту. У Кенсу нет сил находиться в такой напряженной атмосфере. Он хочет домой, хочет позвонить Бэкхен и попросить приготовить ему еды.  
\- Я пойду, - сухо бросает он, выскакивая на свежий воздух.  
Исина нет, и впервые в жизни Кенсу ужасно жалеет об этом, потому что Исин – он ведь волшебник, может все, он обязательно найдет выход из ситуации. Кенсу не хочет уходить из студии, но бросать группу он тоже не готов. Где помощь, когда она нужна? Почему он всегда попадает в какие-то ужасные неловкие ситуации? Почему всегда чувствует маленьким потерянным ребенком?  
Кенсу думал, что повзрослел и изменился, хоть немного, за это время. Но сейчас он такой же, как и несколько месяцев назад. Идет по улице и думает о том, что жизнь снова слишком сложная.


	28. Ch27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hurts - Rollingstone
> 
> ┗( ●-﹏ ｀｡)づ

Как только Кенсу приходит домой – сразу выключает телефон, закапывает глаза и залезает под одеяло, накрываясь им полностью. Сворачивается клубочком и пытается заснуть. Где-то внизу жалобно скулит Кай и Кенсу от этого еще печальнее.  
\- Мне с тобой поскулить? – бормочет он, крепко-крепко зажмуриваясь.  
Как бы он не любил щенка, но сейчас – это не то, что ему нужно.  
На самом деле и сам Кенсу не знает, чего он хочет. Лежать тут вечно? Сдохнуть? Пойти и высказать всем все что накипело? Вот последний вариант он ни за что не сделает, скорее осуществит первый и второй. Потому что Кенсу трус, и тряпка, и сейчас немного эмоционально нестабильный.  
Как он мог уйти от Лухана вот так? Что за бес вообще в него вселился и почему его так волновала группа, которой на него, скорее всего, плевать?  
Он лишается прибыльной работы и из-за чего, кого? Из-за Чонина, который каждый день превращает его жизнь в американские горки или из-за Минсока, который вечно лезет куда его не просят, или из-за Чанеля, который ненавидел его несколько недель, а теперь набивается в друзья. Неужели они ему настолько дороги? Бред.  
Наверное, ему дорого время, которое они провели вместе. Свой труд и голос. Он столько вложил в группу, сколько не вкладывался никуда и никогда. Он правда пропитан их песнями и все они сидят где-то глубоко в сердце. Тяжело расстаться с тем, с чем жил несколько месяцев, во что вкладывал душу и силы. Кенсу любит их песни, несмотря на весь их абсурдный смысл, любит их музыку, несмотря на всю ее неидеальность. И ему страшно осознавать, что он впервые в жизни к чему-то так привязался.  
Но что теперь делать. Куда идти, и к кому идти – он не знает. Лухан его не примет. Исин в нем разочаруется, и это самое страшное. Исин столько сделал для него, что Кенсу в жизни его не сможет отблагодарить. И вместо того, чтобы быть послушным и хорошим работником, он собирается уйти, сорвать контракт, да еще и поставить из-за Сехуна контору Исина и Лухана под сомнение. Он не может себе такого позволить, как и выплатить неустойку по контракту.  
Сплошная безнадега. Такая, что Кенсу почти скулит в кулак. И все же собирается с силами, вылезает из-под одеяла и находит телефон. Он даже его включает и находит в себе желание написать Бэкхен несколько простых слов: «Мне хуево».  
Не то чтобы он так часто нуждался в Бэкхен, но на грудь давит чувство, что сегодня один он не сможет. Что надо отвлечься, пока бесконечными мыслями он не загнал себя в тупик и не наделал кучу глупостей. Ожидая Бэкхен, он все еще лежит под одеялом, скрючившись, закрыв глаза и сжав руки в кулаки.

Бэкхен приходит спустя несколько часов, удивительно, но Кенсу не спит, он вообще ни капельки спать не хочет. Как не хочет и что-либо делать, но приходится вставать и открывать дверь.  
Отстойное настроение опускается до самой критической отметки, когда за спиной Бэкхен он видит Чанеля.  
Бэкхен вообще ниже Чанеля головы на две и не заметить громилу за ней очень тяжело. Лучше бы Кенсу был без очков, так хоть бы прикинулся, что людей перед ним не существует.  
\- Кенсу-я, ты в порядке? – Бэкхен набрасывается моментально, Кенсу даже не успевает снова спрятаться под одеялом. Она настигает его в гостиной, заваливает на диван и падает на него. – Ты выглядишь ужасно.  
\- Я выгляжу ужасно, потому что ты на мне лежишь, - он очень пытается не задохнуться под натиском веса подруги, но удается с трудом. – И потому, что ты привела еще кого-то, кроме себя. Какого хуя, Бэкхен.  
Кенсу многое понимает, но это он не понимает. Ему плохо и тяжело. Он хотел обнять подругу и полежать с ней в тишине. Но что сделала она? Пришла с Чанелем. Теперь она везде с ним будет? Чанель не так близок Кенсу, как Бэкхен, и как можно раскрыться перед ним? Как вообще можно показывать свои эмоции перед просто знакомым человеком?  
\- Я бы сказала, какого, да девушка приличная, - спокойно отвечает Бэкхен и только скатывается на бок, но не перестает обнимать. – Мы собирались как раз на свидание, когда ты написал. Я, между прочим, им ради тебя жертвую. Так что скажи спасибо.  
Кенсу буравит взглядом Бэкхен, но это не помогает, поэтому он перекидывается на Чанеля, стоящего у порога, но тот настолько непробиваем, что аж бесит. Чанель только смотрит своими большими внимательными глазами и выглядит участливым. Участливым, мать его. Да и к тому же изредка бросает влюбленные нежные взгляды на Бэкхен, и Кенсу чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит.  
\- Ну и валите обратно на свое свидание, - цедит он, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь лицом в диван. – Тоже мне помощники.  
\- Кенсу…, - возможно, до Бэкхен, наконец, доходит, что Кенсу не шутил, когда писал сообщение. Что ему действительно была нужна помощь подруги наедине, а она все испортила.  
Она аккуратно встает и уходит к Чанелю, Кенсу не поворачивается, но слышит шаги. Потом слышит, как она что-то шепчет, и как ей отвечают шепотом. Через несколько минут Чанель уходит и хлопает входная дверь.  
Напряжение потихонечку отпускает и Кенсу выдыхает, но не поворачивается. Даже когда Бэкхен снова оказывается рядом и пытается обнять.  
\- Я облажался, - дрожащим голосом произносит он. – Так облажался и хуй пойми, что дальше делать. Я в полнейшем тупике.  
Бэкхен тяжело вздыхает и насильно поворачивает Кенсу лицом к себе, внимательно смотря в глаза.  
\- Что случилось? Что-то с родителями? С Чонином? С группой?  
И тут Кенсу понимает, что Бэкхен ничего не знает. Что он работает на Исина, что занимается с Луханом. И как объяснить ей ситуацию – не представляет, поэтому только хмурится и прижимается поближе. Утыкается носом чуть ниже шеи и закрывает глаза.  
\- С жизнью моей. Я снова делаю неправильные выборы. Но беда в том, что какие правильные – я не знаю, - шепотом говорит он. - Почему я всегда привязываюсь не к тому, к чему надо? Влюбляюсь не в того, в кого надо? И делаю не то, что надо? Я бракованный?  
Бэкхен гладит руками по спине, забираясь под футболку. Она знает, как Кенсу любит, когда прикасаются к его коже, и старается этим воспользоваться. Она расчесывает пальцами волосы и чешет за ушком. Никто, кроме нее, не может так согреть Кенсу.  
\- Ты не бракованный, - спокойно отвечает она, целуя в макушку. – Ты просто особенный. Не такой, как все. А все остальные – они ведь одинаковые. И мир наш одинаковый. И очень тяжело принять тебя в общую картину.  
\- Пусть и не принимают. Хочу уехать куда-нибудь далеко, чтобы все было незнакомое. Чтобы я чувствовал себя обычной песчинкой, а не хотел напиться и забыться, как сейчас.  
Ручки Бэкхен опускаются на задницу и легонько бьют.  
\- Эй, куда это ты собрался! Без меня ты никуда не поедешь и от меня никуда не денешься. У меня серьезные планы сделать тебя крестным отцом и свалить воспитание детей на тебя.  
Кенсу не может сдержать глупой улыбки, хоть нос полон соплей и очень хочется чихнуть.  
\- Нет, мне надо точно на край света, ты просто посмотри, какая я размазня. Не мужик, а истеричка. Ною и психую, и делаю кучу хуйни. Разве мужчины так поступают?  
Смех Бэкхен раздается колокольчиками по комнате, и она начинает еще яростнее шлепать Кенсу по заднице, затем медленно поднимаясь руками к ребрам. Кенсу не боится щекотки, но для таких прикосновений у него слишком нежная кожа.  
\- Ты у меня самый мужественный, ты чего. Можешь взглядом убивать, из мертвых воскрешать, и даже возбуждать.  
Кенсу фыркает и пытается выбраться из стального захвата подруги, но Бэкхен слишком ловкая и слишком привыкла к таким их стычкам, поэтому все действия бесполезны. В конце концов, Кенсу расслабляется и позволяет творить с собой все, что она захочет.  
Заканчивается все тем, что Бэкхен накладывается на Кенсу бутербродиком и так и лежит на нем, не позволяя встать.  
\- Тебе лучше? - спустя несколько минут спрашивает она.  
\- Лучше, - вяло отвечает Кенсу, но улыбается.  
На самом деле ему не настолько хорошо, насколько после прихода подруги, он надеялся будет. Но даже так, она заняла его мысли и помогла отвлечься. И, по крайней мере, Кенсу спокойнее и сегодня ночью он сможет заснуть. А завтрашние заботы уже будут завтра.  
\- Если ты говоришь правду, то хорошо, - наконец, Бэкхен медленно слазит с Кенсу и он начинает дышать полной грудью.  
\- Ты выгнала Чанеля? – спустя столько времени, у Кенсу просыпается совесть и ему становится стыдно, что он так плохо повел себя с парнем Бэкхен. А ведь подруга и правда бросила все и пришла к нему, даже Чанеля притащила.  
Кенсу останется невнимательным тугодумом Кенсу до конца жизни.  
\- Нет, конечно. Я что, изверг что ли. Он сейчас придет!  
\- Э?  
\- Я послала его в супермаркет. Он накупит еды для тебя, а затем приготовить чего-нибудь вкусненького. На несколько дней. Раз у моего Кенни депрессия, мы просто обязаны его побаловать.  
Скрыть удивление трудно, и Кенсу медленно сползает с дивана, едва не наступая на заснувшего Кая.  
\- То есть, он придет сюда сейчас?  
\- Какой же ты непонятливый, - Бэкхен хихикает и носится по комнате, прибирая разбросанные вещи.  
И мало ему на шее активной подруги, так ему на шею сядет и активный друг активной подруги. Кенсу протирает стекла очков и только покорно ждет, когда дверь откроется и снова войдет Чанель.  
Удивительно, но вечер проходит в настолько мирной и теплой атмосфере, что Кенсу успокаивается еще больше. Чанель действительно божественно готовит и излучает волны какой-то…глупой радости?  
Он светло улыбается и постоянно накладывает Бэкхен еще курочки, на что та хихикает и говорит, что растолстеет. Чанель говорит, что будет любить ее любой и, к своему ужасу, Кенсу понимает, что верит Чанелю, что тот действительно способен любить ее любой. И от этого становится приятно и действительно радостно за Бэкхен. Она смогла найти человека, который ей подходит, даже если казалось, что они абсолютно не друг для друга. Кенсу не знает, долго ли они будут вместе: всю жизнь или через год расстанутся, но почему-то уверен, что время, что они проведут вместе, будет веселым и счастливым в их жизни. И ему завидно. Но по-приятному завидно, так, что на сердце тепло, а на губах маленькая, но искренняя улыбка.  
Они много не говорят, по крайней мере, Кенсу много не говорит. Он только внимательно наблюдает за людьми напротив него и наслаждается. Словно смотрит красивую мелодраму, хотя такие фильмы он и не любит.  
Мысль, что не зря Бэкхен взяла Чанеля, не кажется уж такой глупой, хотя Кенсу оставляет ее в самом укромном уголке сознания. Еда вкусная, и ее много. И, скорее всего, он будет есть ее неделю, но даже это нравится Кенсу, потому что он уже давно так вкусно не питался.  
В принципе, он сможет выдержать Бэкхен и Чанеля вместе. Но только если они будут редко вмешиваться в его жизнь и капать ему на мозги. И уж тем более, если они будут контролировать свои порывы и не будут лизаться у него на глазах.

Кенсу идет на репетицию с хмурым настроением. В руке нет привычного поводка от чего настроение падает еще ниже с каждым шагом – он попросил Бэкхен и Чанеля присмотреть за Каем, потому что должного внимания своему ребенку уделить сейчас не может. И ему ужасно стыдно перед щенком, но Кай… он ведь умный? Он просто обязан понять, что Кенсу сейчас не может. Осталось потерпеть всего пару дней и их семейное равновесие восстановится.  
А пока Кенсу идет на репетицию наедине со своими мыслями: Лухан ему с утра не звонил, он ему тоже. О Исине ни слуху, ни духу и это, честно говоря, немного напрягает. Новость должна была бы уже распространиться, но телефон молчит, и Кенсу остается только крепиться.  
Возможно, небеса стоит поблагодарить, что когда Кенсу приходит – все уже в сборе. Будь снова первым, как несколько раз до этого, он бы не вытерпел. Но нет, Минсок уже за синтезатором, Чанель за свой установкой – и когда он только успел? – и Чонин на сцене, с гитарой в руках.  
\- Ты поздно, - тянет тот и у Кенсу где-то внутри екает, потому что Чонин сегодня злой, а он тоже злой и вместе это равняется атомному взрыву.  
\- Бежал со всех ног, - отрезает, не смотря ни на кого и сразу же запрыгивает на сцену.  
Удивительно, но репетиция проходит спокойно. То есть, в их обычном русле. Чанель играет, отдаваясь на 100 процентов, Минсок улыбается и внимательно следит за каждым, а Чонин просто играет, останавливается и делает замечания.  
Кроме пролога, на конкурс они выбрали весьма странную песню. И Кенсу исполнял ее несколько раз, и знает наизусть, но есть в ней что-то необычное, цепляющее, что почему-то находит отклик в его душе.

Ты можешь увидеть это в ее глазах Это не то, что ей нравится, Но она не переносит одиночество Так что поблагодари ее за ее очарование И заключи ее в объятия Но она просто не захочет тебя отпускать

Иногда Кенсу задумывается, что если Чонин способен писать такие песни, то он что-то чувствует, о чем-то переживает. Что-то все-таки вертится в его голове, и только благодаря песням, которые выходят из-под руки музыканта, Кенсу может хоть чуть-чуть, но понять его. И понять себя.  
\- Чем ты вообще думал, когда писал это? – бурчит Кенсу, заканчивая песню. Они берут трехминутный перерыв и каждый расслабляется.  
\- Об одиночестве и безысходности, - кратко отвечает Чонин, затем снова все внимание отдает сигарете, зажатой в губах.  
Одиночество и безысходность вполне знакомы Кенсу. Настолько, что он крепко-крепко сжимает микрофон в руках и закусывает губу. Возможно, он и Чонин – как отражение одного, и похожи намного больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Чонин совсем не смотрит на него и это так бесит, что Кенсу готов взорваться и разнести все. Только бы полегчало и жизнь стала прежней. Он понимает, что человек перед ним напрямую ни в чем не виноват. Но все же. Вина его есть и только за это уже хочется дать по роже.  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то как в воду опущенный, - замечает Минсок, возвращаясь за синтезатор.  
Чанель мудро молчит и Кенсу удивлен, что тому хватает толерантности держать язык за зубами.  
И Кенсу собирается это проигнорировать, потому что не в духе отвечать на выпады Минсока сегодня. Но Чонин просто не может не добавить.  
\- Разве он когда-то был радостным? Это же Кенсу.  
\- Действительно, - вырывается у Кенсу и надо бы прикусить язык, но его уже несет как скоростной поезд. – С чего это я не радостный. Может, потому что ты – полнейшее хуйло или потому что я хуйло? Или потому что это хуйло делает вид, что ничего не понимает, а затем лезет целоваться и поступает даже как не хуйло…, а как пидарас. Или потому, что я жертвую своими приоритетами ради этой группы? И что получаю взамен? Да ты мне копейки платишь!  
Чонин молчит, а у Кенсу язык чешется высказать все, что у него накипело. Но в зале воцаряется молчание и приходится ему подчиниться.  
\- Чонин, ты что, все еще не платишь ему полную сумму? – словно из ниоткуда произносит Минсок, выглядя серьезно с нахмуренными бровями.  
…., - Чонин не отвечает ничего, кроме какого-то непонятного молчания; только разводит плечами. Теперь на того смотрит не только Минсок, но и Чанель.  
\- Это правда? – ударник произносит еще аккуратнее клавишника, но, если судить по его напряженным рукам и исчезнувшей с лица улыбке…, Кенсу понимает, что Чанель такой же недовольный, как и Минсок.  
\- Я плачу ему столько, сколько мы зарабатываем, - огрызается Чонин и утыкается взглядом в гитару.  
\- Ты считаешь нас тут за дураков? Мы похожи на благотворительную группу? Почему мы, а в особенности Кенсу, получаем копейки?  
\- У меня нет лишних денег, - сквозь зубы цедит Чонин. – Все, что есть, я отдаю вам.  
Атмосфера накаляется и Кенсу кажется, что он видит заряды молнии. Он не планировал, чтобы все заканчивалось так. Смысл вообще был не в деньгах, ему вполне хватает, он не бедствует, и поэтому не понимает, почему Чанель и Минсок так уцепились за материальный вопрос. Но Чонин выглядит уже на грани своего терпения, а Минсок и Чанель не садятся за рабочие места.  
\- Тогда пора поговорить с Чондэ о поднятии денежной оплаты, время не стоит на месте, как и материальные потребности и с каждым месяцем мы нуждаемся в чем-то больше и больше, - почти спокойно говорит Чанель, но Кенсу уверен, что это стоит многих сил.  
\- А давай ты мне не будешь говорить, что делать? Если надо – будем играть бесплатно. Если я так захочу.  
Кенсу прикусывает губу и думает, что зря, очень зря. Чонин сейчас в невыгодном положении и напоминает самоубийцу, пытающегося выжить в толпе людей. Минсок и Чанель выглядят сплоченными в своем негативе и Кенсу становится жаль Чонина.  
\- Парни, - совсем тихо говорит он, становясь перед Чонином, словно прикрывая его, - ничего страшного. Мне денег хватает. Если вам не хватает – то давайте поговорим с Чондэ вместе. Только не будем ругаться, окей? У нас ведь репетиция для феста.  
Кашу заварил, а теперь ее и расхлебываю. Как и обычно, самое гениальное действие с моей стороны, думает Кенсу, ощущая горячий воздух на своей шее. Чонин стоит близко-близко, настолько, что можно почувствовать его дыхание. И у Кенсу мурашки табуном ползут по спине.  
\- Я на сегодня все, - отрезает Чанель, пряча палочки. – У меня подработка, да и мы достаточно поработали сегодня.  
\- Я тоже все, - внезапно спохватывается Минсок, выскакивая за Чанелем. Кенсу не верит, что у того какие-то планы, но не находит в себе сил остановить. – Пока, парни.  
Дверь хлопает, и Кенсу чувствует, как у него холодеют пальцы. Они снова вдвоем, вот только Чонин злой, а Кенсу расстроенный и вряд ли из этого сочетания получится вкусный коктейль.  
\- Можешь идти. Все, что мог, ты уже сделал, - произносит Чонин, и совесть пробирается медленно по венам к сердцу.  
Чонин говорит уставшим тоном, тихо, безэмоционально. Даже не смотрит на Кенсу, а только начинает протирать гитару, не обращая ни на что внимания. И снова хочется себя проклясть за то, что язык не из того места, за то, что Кенсу всегда хочет каким-либо образом нагадить Чонину и не может сдержаться. А потом он удивляется, почему тот его не переносит? Да Кенсу сам себя не переносит.  
\- Прости, - шепотом, но четко говорит он и выбегает из клуба.  
Мысли о Лухане заменились мыслями о Чонине и Кенсу даже не знает, что лучше.

Возможно, мысли о Чонине все же лучше, понимает Кенсу, когда натыкается на Исина у порога своей квартиры.  
\- Привет, - Исин топчется у порога и неловко машет рукой, а Кенсу замирает.  
\- Привет? – и хоть голос дрожит, но он старается улыбаться. – Пройдешь внутрь?  
\- Да, конечно, нам надо серьезно поговорить, - и вот Кенсу понимает, что пришло то время, которого он так боялся. Сейчас решится его судьба, но представить хороших вариантов именно для себя он не может.  
\- Будешь чай? – тихо спрашивает Кенсу, когда Исин садится за стол на кухне.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- М…, - Кенсу чувствует, как сердце бешено бьется и потеют руки, как мысли скачут в бешенном темпе и совсем не хватает храбрости поднять глаз на Исина.  
\- Мне сказал Лухан, что твоя группа собирается участвовать в концерте на Чеджу, - наконец, начинает Исин и Кенсу замирает. - И то, что он запретил тебе в нем участвовать, он тоже сказал.  
\- Да…  
\- И еще он рассказал, что ты собираешься уйти, если мы не дадим тебе возможности спеть там, где ты хочешь.  
Кенсу не знает, что на такое отвечать, потому что Лухан сказал правду. И вообще, какие слова подходят для такой ситуации?  
\- Я просто…, - беспомощно мычит он, но в итоге затыкается и пялится в стол.  
\- И я не могу, к сожалению, - Исин закашливается и прикрывает рот рукой. Кенсу совсем мимолетно, но кажется, что слова тому тяжело даются, - не согласиться с мнением Лухана. Твое участие – это очень большой риск и не знаю, оправданный ли. У нас нет прав распоряжаться твоим голосом, мы связаны путами очень серьезного контракта. И если что-то случится – я не смогу просто взять ответственность на себя. Пострадают все. А этого я допустить никак не могу.  
\- Я понимаю, все понимаю, - старается улыбнуться Кенсу, а в мыслях представляет, сколько лет он будет работать на выплату неустойки.  
\- Я не хочу лишать тебя возможности пения в группе, - Исин взволнованный и смешной. Он хватает Кенсу за руку и сжимает крепко-крепко. – Но я абсолютно не знаю, что сделать и как тебе помочь. Я не хочу, чтобы наша студия лишалась такого волшебного голоса, как твой, но и допустить, чтобы она пошла ко дну из-за твоего волшебного голоса тоже не могу. Мы связаны по рукам и ногам.  
Кенсу сжимает горячую ладонь Исина в ответ и нежно поглаживает ее большим пальцем.  
\- Я верю в то, о чем ты говоришь, вот только что прикажешь со всем этим делать? Я действительно не могу бросить группу, особенно теперь.  
\- Мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме как поговорить с Сехуном и его менеджером. Он главное заинтересованное лицо и ему, на самом-то деле решать, можно ли тебе дышать и петь или нет. Не думаю, что он согласится, но попробовать можешь…  
\- Я попробую, - Кенсу даже не дает договорить, потому что внезапно свет появляется в конце тоннеля. Как и чувство, что Сехун согласится. Кенсу не знает, откуда эта глупая уверенность, но он готов хоть домой к Сехуну ехать, только бы поговорить. – Спасибо.  
Исин уходит сразу же, не выпив даже воды. Только улыбается их хлопает по плечу. Кенсу смешно, что начальник выглядит разбитее, чем он. Совесть вызывает желание действовать, и он бросается к телефону, стоит только двери за Исином хлопнуть.

Сехун отвечает почти моментально, и Кенсу, признаться, удивлен. Сехун насильно вбил ему свой номер в телефон с тысячной попытки, это правда, но то, что номер активный – он и подумать не мог.  
\- Нам нужно встретиться, срочно, - Кенсу держится за трубку, как за спасательный круг. И ему протягивают, этот круг, потому что Сехун соглашается и обещает подъехать к нему домой через полчаса.  
Он встречает его на улице, хватает за рукав и быстро затаскивает в квартиру.  
Сехун передвигается по квартире словно она его собственность. Он везде ведет себя как король, и забитая квартирка Кенсу не становится исключением. Но Сехун не морщится и не вертит носом, а только внимательно все рассматривает и смешно изредка хмурится.  
\- У тебя тут так тесно, - выносит приговор айдол, и Кенсу не может сдержать фырканья.  
\- Что есть.  
\- Как только наваришь на мне денег – смени на какую-нибудь более приятную квартиру, - Сехун снова командует, а Кенсу не находит в себе злости сопротивляться. Вот только денег наварить у него теперь вряд ли получится.  
\- Сехун, - Кенсу закашливается и пытается установить зрительный контакт. – Тут такое дело… скорее всего, у меня не получится работать с тобой. У меня вообще не получится работать в студии Исина. Несколько дней назад я вроде как почти уволился оттуда.  
Сехун долго и нудно осматривает его, хмурит брови и вертит в пальцах шнурки толстовки. Сехун пришел к Кенсу совсем домашний – с маской на лице и в старой затертой толстовке, и в позорно грязных кедах. И почему-то, на такого вот паренька перед ним, очень приятно и легко смотреть.  
\- Я что-то не понимаю, - наконец, говорит Сехун.  
\- Через несколько недель наша группа хочет и будет участвовать в рок-фесте. И я этому рад, правда рад. Но проблема в том, что Лухан запретил мне это делать. Потому что это событие, на котором будет большое количество людей и мне нельзя светить голосом. Лухан сказал, что мой голос мне не принадлежит. И я это понимаю, да, не кретин же, но я хочу там петь.  
\- И что требуется от меня?  
Кенсу жует губу и не может решиться продолжить дальше. Еще немного и он сжует ее в кровь, а потом будет страдать, но с этой вредной привычкой поделать ничего не может.  
\- Тебе принадлежит мой голос, и я хотел спросить, как ты относишься к этому?  
Ответ приходит слишком быстро, настолько, что Кенсу едва не падает с дивана.  
\- Да мне все равно.  
\- То есть, как это?  
\- Ну, вот так. Я думаю, что это полнейший бред. Фанатки, которые слушают попсу, не шастают по захудалым рок-концертикам. Да и сколько на нашей эстраде похожих голосов? Если я их перечислять буду – до утра времени не хватит. Наверное, твои Лухан и Исин в маразм впали.  
\- Они не впали! Просто… они профессионалы. Но все же, если тебе все равно на эту ситуацию, ты не мог бы сказать это Лухану? Как последняя инстанция.  
У Кенсу дрожит голос, когда он говорит, а в мыслях крутится только одно желание: чтобы Сехун согласился. Но Сехун тянет, смотрит хитрыми раскосыми глазами и напоминает кобру перед нападением.  
\- И почему я должен это делать? Что мне за это будет?  
Действительно. Такие люди, как Сехун, благотворительностью не занимаются.  
\- У тебя будет голос?  
\- Нет, я себе тысячу других найду. Давай что-то более существенное.  
Кенсу хмурится и боится двигаться к Сехуну, но тот подвигается сам. Кладет руку на плечо и сжимает его пальцами.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты красивый. Не самый красивый в мире, конечно, но милый, - внезапно говорит Сехун. – И я уверен, что под одеждой ты прячешь привлекательное тело.  
\- Очень, пузико – это привлекательно? – Кенсу не может не хрюкнуть, а все потому, что он понимает, к чему ведет Сехун, но не хочет это принимать.  
\- Для меня – привлекательно. Мне интересно, как и интересно проверить, насколько твои губы созданы для минета.  
Кенсу давится слюной и становится краснее помидора. Как можно говорить такие пошлые вещи с таким непроницаемым лицом, без капли эмоций? Сехун и в процессе секса такой? Страшно подумать. Хотя, о сексе с Сехуном вообще думать страшно.  
\- Ты что, предлагаешь мне потрахаться? – выпаливает он, и Сехун взрывается смехом.  
\- Ты покупаешь мою защиту единственной возможной валютой.  
Это даже не обидно. Просто настолько невозможно, что Кенсу не может поднять свою челюсть с пола. Он не самый богатый, да и не самый лучший человек на Земле, но не такая дешевка. Хотя глупо сомневаться, что в шоу-бизнесе все не так.  
\- Это отвратно, - честно произносит он. – И я не думал, что ты такой отвратный.  
Сехун не выглядит оскорбленным ни на кроху; его ловкие пальцы только поддевают футболку и начинают ее медленно поднимать. У Сехуна ледяные пальцы и кожа Кенсу мгновенно становится гусиной.  
\- Я не отвратный, просто я тебя хочу.  
На Кенсу уже нет футболки, а руки Сехуна устремляются к домашним штанам – они на простой резинке, и снять их проще простого.  
\- Господь Всемогущий! – Кенсу взвизгивает как девчонка и со всей силы ударяет по рукам Сехуна. – О Сехун, держи свой член при себе! Не хочу я с тобой трахаться! Да я вообще ни с кем трахаться не хочу. Что ж вы все ко мне приебались!  
Кенсу хватает футболку и быстро натягивает на себя, не забывая смотреть на Сехуна взглядом полным злости, был бы он еще способен на такое.  
\- Ты асексуал? По девушкам? – Сехуна это все, кажется, забавляет. Он расслабляется на диване, размещая голову на руках.  
\- Я не асексуал, и не по девушкам. Просто не хочу. Неужели это так тяжело понять?  
\- Ну знаешь, меня тяжело не хотеть…  
\- Сехун!  
\- Ну что?! Я не могу понять, как молодой парень может отказываться от быстрого и без обязательств секса. Ты что, влюбленный по уши? Мечтаешь потрахаться с тем, в ком души не чаешь?  
\- Того, в ком я души не чаю, я мечтаю ебнуть кастрюлей по голове, - Кенсу куксится и скрещивает руки на груди. Сехун настолько не воспринимает его всерьез, что все превратилось в какой-то дешевый фарс. – Тебя ебнуть ею я мечтаю, кстати, тоже. Я не буду с тобой спать Сехун, как бы мне не нравилась работа. Я лучше возьму кредит и буду до конца своей жизни выплачивать неустойку по контракту. Не потому что ты непривлекательный и не потому, что я не хочу сексом заниматься. Просто потому что это неправильно.  
Кенсу больше нечего сказать и он не знает, куда себя деть. Сехун не уходит и это тоже напрягает. Они все обсудили. Кенсу проиграл, он останется бомжом и будет влачить жалкое существование без работы мечты. Не велика беда.  
\- Какой же ты упрямый, - выдыхает Сехун. – Это меня разжигает еще больше, но боюсь, ты яйца мне откусишь.  
\- Откушу.  
\- Поэтому я снимаю предложение.  
Глаза у Кенсу едва не выпадают, от волнения он даже обратно на диван садится. И уставляется на Сехуна как баран на новые ворота.  
\- И ты мне поможешь?  
\- Помогу.  
\- Поможешь?!  
Кенсу спросил бы и в третий раз, но Сехун быстрее и внезапнее, когда хватает и быстро подминает под себя. Он опомниться не успевает, как Сехун прижимает к себе близко-близко и тычется губами в губы. Кенсу настолько удивлен, что сталкивает Сехуна с себя только когда тот хватает его за руку и подносит ее к ширинке.  
Сехун слетает с дивана со скоростью скатывающегося снежного кома. А Кенсу только вслед бросает в него подушку. Хорошо, что Кай у Бэкхен, иначе он бы еще и щенка натравил.  
\- Все, все. Мне хватило и такой платы, я ухожу! – Сехун подскакивает с пола, держа подушку у паха. Кенсу не уверен, что тот возбужден. Скорее просто боится, что месть Кенсу его настигнет.  
\- Завтра. Мы. Идем. К Лухану. Понял? И ты скажешь, что жить не можешь, как хочешь, чтобы я пел за тебя. И что тебе абсолютно плевать. Лады?  
Сехун лыбится ярче ребенка, увидевшего Деда Мороза, но не забывает быстро зашнуровывать кеды.  
\- Хорошо, я заберу тебя?  
Кенсу вздыхает, но сдается, потому что он и так много взял с Сехуна. И отделался малой кровью.  
\- Можешь забрать, - машет на прощание рукой Кенсу и надеется, что кошмар уже закончился.  
\- Только я забыл кое-что, - Сехун поворачивается за один момент, как и за один момент чмокает Кенсу и делает фотографию на фронтальную камеру. А убегает еще быстрее, чем целовал.  
Возможно, кровь была и не такой уж малой, думает Кенсу, закрывая дверь. Сехун мало того, что сумел примазаться своими губищами, так еще и фотографию сделал. Для чего второе – понять он не может. Для шантажа? Сехуна не легче понять, чем и Чонина. Хотя Кенсу вообще никого не понимает.  
Одно он знает: возможно, завтра все устаканится и Кенсу вернется к своим привычным трудовым будням.


	29. Ch28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прости меня, Анечка, я снова пишу непродуктивные главы тт

Сехун приезжает рано утром и долго и нудно сигналит под окнами. Кенсу только встал и все, что успел сделать, это почистить зубы. Но никак не причесаться, хотя бы выпить стакан воды и, уж тем более, Кая он еще не выгулял. Гениальная мысль посещает сонную голову и Кенсу распахивает настежь окна и машет Сехуну что есть силы.  
Через минуту Сехун звонит в дверь и Кенсу не может скрыть гаденькой улыбочки: он отомстит за всю сделанную вчера гадость сполна. Как только дверь открывается, Кенсу не пропускает Сехуна внутрь, а вручает ему в руки поводок с Каем и сладенько улыбается.  
\- Кай любит гулять не меньше 15 минут! Побегайте там!  
Впервые на лице Сехуна паника, банальный детский страх и Кенсу действительно смешно, он не думал, что ответственность за щенка и выгул могут быть такими страшными вещами. Видимо, у Сехуна никогда не было домашнего животного.  
Но почему-то он совсем не переживает о Кае, а спокойно занимается своими привычными делами. Сегодня у него тяжелый день: ему предстоит серьезный разговор с Луханом, а после этого репетиция. И, честно говоря, Кенсу понятия не имеет, как это все пережить.  
Ему страшно, как среагирует Лухан, как и страшно попросить у него прощения за свою эмоциональность. Но Исин, кажется, на его стороне. Как и Сехун, и Кенсу совсем немного легче.  
Когда он выбегает на улицу, то находит Сехуна в кустах. Несчастный согнулся в три погибели и весь в листве, стоит на коленях и куда-то ползет.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – Кенсу неловко откашливается, не зная, что ему делать.  
\- Да, только вот Кай не очень меня слушает. Он залез куда-то туда, вглубь, и я не могу его вытащить.  
С каждой минутой Кенсу все веселее и веселее, впервые Кай кого-то настолько не любит, и он, на самом деле, удивлен таким новостям. Он думал, что щенок его терпит любого, с кем Кенсу общается.  
\- Ты смотри, какой проказник, - смеется в кулак Кенсу, но предпринимать ничего не собирается.  
\- Хен! Позови его, хен!! – Сехун совсем расклеивается и паникует, и только тогда Кенсу становится стыдно.  
Он помогает Сехуну встать с колен, сам наклоняется к кустам и протягивает руку. Через мгновение, Кай высовывает мордочку, а затем полностью выползает и начинает вылизывать ладонь.  
\- Мой хороший, Чонин тебя совсем разбаловал. Или натравил на Сехуна? – Кенсу чешет щенка за ушками, а затем и по спине, вызывая у того приятное урчание.  
\- Это все Чонин, я уверен, только он мог совершить такую подлость, - Сехун напоминает уязвленного ребенка, что голосом, что выражением лица. Со скрещенными на груди руками и надутыми губами, он совсем не выглядит как будущий айдол, и Кенсу понимает, что такой Сехун ему нравится. С таким Сехуном он, возможно, даже сможет общаться.

Несмотря на раннее время, в студии кипит жизнь и это немного успокаивает Кенсу. Если бы людей было мало, Лухан устроил бы более громкий скандал. На самом деле он не знает, способен ли на такое учитель, но предпочитает ожидать худшего. И Лухан его на самом деле пугает порой.  
Они находят учителя там, где и обычно, в студии звукозаписи. За пультом уже сидит Крис, а на диване медленно потягивает кофе Исин. Последнего Кенсу встретить совсем не ожидал, поэтому замирает на пороге и не может сдвинуться дальше.  
\- Кенсу? И Сехун? – чашечка в руках Исина опрокидывается прямо на светлые джинсовые штаны. Кенсу мгновенно оказывается рядом и присаживается, доставая из рюкзака бумажные салфетки.  
\- Вот, возьми, промокни. Но лучше, конечно, пойти переодеться.  
Трогать такую зону у Исина было бы слишком невежливо, поэтому Кенсу только протягивает новую салфетку и выбрасывает старую, совершенно не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды Сехуна, Лухана и Криса.  
\- Думаю, достаточно, спасибо, Кенсу, - Исин подает руку и помогает встать и только тогда Кенсу замечает, что все это время был центром внимания всей студии. Краска отходит от лица, как и воздух выбивается из легких. Но уже через мгновение уши начинают гореть, а щеки покалывать.  
Положение спасает Сехун.  
\- Лухан, - начинает тот, никак не выказывая уважения, - мы с Кенсу пришли поговорить на серьезную тему.  
Атмосфера меняется за считанные секунды, веселье сменяется напряжением и Кенсу не знает, что хуже. Игривые искорки исчезают в глазах Лухана, черты лица заостряются, а на лбу пролегает морщинка.  
\- Это на какую же? – не сводя взгляда с Сехуна, учитель садится на край дивана.  
\- Как главное лицо во всем нашем… деле. - Сехуну не надо намекать дважды. Кенсу вскакивает с дивана и становится рядом с ним, близко-близко, чтобы чувствовать запах дорого одеколона и, если что, спрятаться за широкой спиной. Смотреть в глаза Лухану ему страшно. – Я пришел сказать, что не имею ничего против того, чтобы Кенсу пел в группе на фесте.  
\- Надо же как, - в голосе Лухана сквозит ядом, и Кенсу замирает, нервно хватаясь за рукав Сехуна. – Это вы так быстро спелись? Или мне позвонить твоему менеджеру?  
Вот и конец, думает Кенсу. Они проиграли по всем фронтам, переспорить такого сильного оппонента, как Лухан не представляется возможным, но Сехун только выпрямляет грудь вперед и словно становится выше.  
\- Я говорил сегодня утром с Тао-хеном, если ты об этом. И хен согласился со мной, потому что посчитал мои слова весомыми. Прошу и тебя понять и принять мою серьезность. Если я говорю, что пение Кенсу Не навредит мне, значит оно Не навредит моей карьере. Всю ответственность я беру на себя, но только потому, что уверен, что вы все тут строите проблему из ничего.  
Лухан смотрит долго и испытывающее. Не помогает даже Сехун, за которым стоит Кенсу. Взгляд учителя все равно словно проходит сквозь него. Наконец, через несколько мгновений напряжение спадает.  
\- Как скажете. Если вы так порешали и так стоите друг за друга, то я умываю руки, - и в подтверждение своих слов Лухан разводит руками и обессиленно разваливается на диване, закидывая ноги на Исина.  
\- Я рад, что все так сложилось, - смущенно тянет Исин, переводя взгляд с Сехуна на Кенсу, который решается сделать шаг вперед и больше не прятаться за Сехуном.  
\- О да, мир восстановлен в нашем королевстве, кто бы мог подумать. И кем? Сехуном и Кенсу, смешно подумать, - Лухан не звучит злым, а скорее веселится, но Кенсу становится стыдно, потому что он и сам не ожидал такого согласия с Сехуном. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно.  
\- Лухан, умерь дозу яда, нам нужны они живыми, - пытается отшутиться Исин, но прилетает и ему.  
\- Я вообще сомневаюсь, что Кенсу додумался до такого решения сам, без подсказки кое-кого сердобольного.  
\- Я сам! – подает голос Кенсу, но сразу вжимает голову в плечи обратно.  
\- Ладно, сам так сам. Будем сегодня работать или ты занят? – гнев окончательно сменился на милость и такого Лухана Кенсу узнает. С таким Луханом он готов работать, но не может все равно, потому что через несколько часов у него репетиция.  
\- Мы допоздна репетируем, так что мне надо сейчас уходить…  
\- И когда ты собираешься выполнять свои должностные, так сказать, обязанности?  
Кенсу молится богам, чтобы Лухан его снова не убил и только смотрит своими умоляющими глазами, в надежде, что это поможет.  
\- Рано по утрам или поздно ночью?  
\- А я тебе что, в крестную-фею нанимался?  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, - Кенсу опускает голову и готовится к тяжелому мыслительному процессу. Потому что ему правда теперь надо выкручиваться, не будет же Лухан ради него перестраивать свой график.  
\- Ладно, будем договариваться каждый день на какое время. Придешь сегодня, как только освободишься, усек? Поработаем сколько сможем, - Лухан отмахивается и накрывает голову подушкой. – Аудиенция окончена, идите с глаз моих долой, ироды. Я пригрел на груди двух змей, а мой собственный начальник этих змей накормил.  
Когда Сехун с Кенсу выходят из студии, то не могут сдержать улыбки, потому что Лухан шутил, а значит, все хорошо. Мир и правда восстановлен, не говоря о том, что Лухан готов переделать свой график и все ради него. Кенсу никогда не думал, что учитель может быть таким заботливым и понимающим. Наверное, впервые в жизни ему все же повезло.  
\- Спасибо, правда, - смущенно тянет Кенсу, выйдя из машины и держа Кая в руках. Сехун тоже выходит, но за ним не идет.  
\- А все почему? Потому что я чудесный, да? – Сехун больше не серьезный защитник, а снова дурак дураком, но даже такому Сехуну Кенсу рад. Но только сегодня. Завтра он снова будет его не любить. А пока.  
\- Ты превзошел все мои ожидания, - отвечает Кенсу, становится на носочки и быстро целует Сехуна в щеку. В этом нет никакого внимания, кроме благодарности, и он надеется, что его намерения расценят правильно.

Жизнь закручивается сумасшедшим водоворотом и Кенсу не совсем понимает, что с ней происходит.  
Утром он бежит на репетицию, где Чонин выжимает практические все соки, не только из него, но и из группы. Они репетируют часами и Кенсу думает, что лучше бы он никогда не поднимал тему участия в каких-то там фестах, потому что он не выдерживает.  
Поздно ночью он бежит к Лухану, где они исправляют все его погрешности в вокале и учат новые песни. Лухан, как и Чонин, не знает жалости. И каждый день на Кенсу давят и давят, с нескольких сторон, превращая его в мясной биток.  
Он возвращается домой далеко за полночь и то благодаря тому, что Крис благородно подвозит его на машине.  
Кенсу мало спит, потому что долго не может заснуть после репетиций, мало ест, потому что у него банально нет времени на то, чтобы приготовить себе что-то, и мало общается с Бэкхен – каждый раз, когда он свободен, подруга спит. Он даже с Каем практически не играет, полагаясь на Чонина, который всегда найдет для щенка время, или на стафф в студии.  
Он чувствует себя до ужаса несчастным уставшим и грустным. Но в то же время счастливым и наполненным жизнью одновременно.  
Кенсу никогда так не старался, как старается сейчас. Никогда не вкладывал всю душу в любую мелочь, за которую берется. И никогда так не хотел работать с группой и Луханом, как хочется ему сейчас.  
В конце концов, работа – это единственное, что у него есть.  
Он практически не контактирует с Чонином. После тех американских горок в их отношениях, они практически заглохли. Чонин словно не замечает его вне репетиции и разговаривает только на темы, так или иначе касающиеся пения. А потом просто уходит, иногда прощается, иногда нет.  
И Кенсу ненавидит себя за то, что провожает Чонина каждый раз слезливыми грустными глазами, но поделать с собой ничего не может. Он соглашался на отдаление, но никогда не думал, что это будет так тяжело. И Кенсу все больше и больше отдается работе, потому что делать ему больше нечего, а смотреть на жалостливые взгляды Минсока и Чанеля он не намерен.

За два дня до отъезда Кенсу остается в клубе, даже когда парни уходят. Сегодня у Чондэ санитарный день и никакой толпы ночью не будет. У Лухана неотложные дела и впервые Кенсу свободен.  
Возможно, небеса дарят ему такой важный и нужный отдых, как и время наедине.  
Недолго думая, Кенсу достает старую гитару Чанеля и садится на сцену. Он маленький и выглядит неловко – сцена высокая и до пола он достает только кончиками пальцев, но никого нет и Кенсу не комплексует.  
Чанель дал ему всего несколько уроков, остальное – самоучители, которые Кенсу читал в перерывах. У него даже нет гитары дома, зато есть желание научиться хоть как-то играть на гитаре, чтобы петь и аккомпанировать самому себе. Музыка правда стала ему интересна и ужасно стыдно, что он ничего не умеет.  
Проблема только в том, что Кенсу иногда понимает, что у него не получается, но как исправить это или сделать правильно – не знает.  
Заканчивается все тем, что Кенсу сдается. Кладет гитару на колени и просто настукивает ритм, затягивая шепотом песню.

Любовь, у меня есть раны, Которые только ты в силах исцелить, Ты в силах исцелить, Наверное, это — любовь, Я не могу притворяться, Не могу притворяться.

\- И какой же ты все-таки беспомощный, - Чонин медленно спускается по лестнице в клуб и Кенсу мгновенно затыкается.  
Смешно сказать, но он жутко стесняется, когда люди слышат, как он мурлычет свои любимые песни под нос. Он никому не говорит о своих вкусах, как и предпочитает держать все свои увлечения в секрете. В том числе и игру на гитаре.  
Кенсу ничего не отвечает Чонину, сидит и гипнотизирует пол. Наверное, Чонин просто забыл что-то в подсобке, сейчас заберет и уйдет. Подскакивать и убегать при нем будет слишком позорно.  
Но Чонин не идет в подсобку, а поднимается на сцену, включает синтезатор и нажимает на пару клавиш, словно примеряясь. Кенсу не двигается, прислушивается и не дышит. Он выдыхает только тогда, когда Чонин начинает играть. Именно ту песню, которую Кенсу пел.  
\- Ну, что же ты молчишь. Пой, - бурчит Чонин, не останавливаясь и Кенсу оживает.  
Ему не хочется петь перед Чонином и для Чонина, но и хочется одновременно. Постоянная внутренняя борьба настолько надоела, что Кенсу просто сдается. Набирает в легкие воздуха побольше, закрывает глаза и начинает петь, медленно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
Песня заканчивается слишком быстро. Настолько, что Кенсу не успевает опомниться. И от этого грустно, потому что Чонин играет не хуже Минсока. Но Минсок так не влияет на Кенсу, как влияет Чонин, у него нет такой энергетики и Кенсу не пробирает до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
Музыка прекращается, но Кенсу не открывает глаз, а продолжает так сидеть, ожидая, что произойдет дальше.  
\- Ты волнуешься, - констатирует Чонин, и Кенсу только фыркает.  
\- Конечно, волнуюсь, словно у меня есть опыт таких больших концертов.  
\- У парней тоже нет, - Чонин все еще сидит за ним, но так даже легче. Разговаривать, не смотря в лица друг друга. – Но они знают, что мы хороши.  
\- Я тоже знаю, что вы хороши.  
\- Мы хороши, и ты тоже, - Кенсу чувствует, как Чонин смеется с него, но предпринимать ничего не собирается. У него сегодня настолько миролюбивое настроение, что он готов простить Чонину все. – Ты поешь лучше многих групп-аматоров, я их слушал, поверь.  
Кенсу не может сдержать смешка.  
\- Это ты меня сейчас хвалишь? Комплименты делаешь?  
\- Ой, Кенсу, только не начинай, - видимо, Чонин тоже не настроен на ругань сегодня и от этого еще радостнее.  
\- Нет, я не собираюсь ругаться, - честно отвечает он. – Правда, спасибо. Мне стало легче. Постараюсь не волноваться.  
Наконец, слышатся шаги и на голове Кенсу появляется рука. Чонин запускает пальцы в волосы и нежно массирует кожу от чего Кенсу готов урчать. Он это и делает, выгибаясь и подставляясь под дальнейшие ласки. Но всему есть конец и приятные прикосновения исчезают.  
\- Будь хорошим мальчиком и поспи, а еще поешь, ты выглядишь, как скелет, который сейчас сдохнет, не дойдя и до туалета. Твое бренное тело на сцене я ловить не буду.  
Разумеется, по природе своей Чонин не может быть постоянно нежным ласковым и хорошим. Но Кенсу не удивлен, ему все равно приятно.  
\- А то ты умрешь, если будешь нянчиться со мной на концерте. Но я ведь знаю, что ты на самом деле обо мне забо-о-о-тишься, о моем состоянии пережива-а-а-аешь.  
\- Ой, заткнись, Кенсу.  
Но Кенсу затыкаться не собирается.  
\- А еще ты хочешь меня поцелова-а-а-ать.  
\- Я ухожу и не собираюсь реагировать на твой бред, - Чонин фыркает, как кот, когда спрыгивает со сцены и проносится мимо Кенсу. Он даже не смотрит на него, а только быстро взбирается по лестнице и хлопает дверью.  
Кенсу еще долго сидит и просто улыбается. Удивительно, что стресс снял Чонин, который большую часть времени и является источником всех волнений. Но такова суть их отношений и Кенсу ничего не может с этим поделать.


	30. Ch29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо большое одному читателю, к-й серьезно относится к характеру и личности Кенсу. который написал мне и помог понять, насколько я напортачил

Паника начинается снова, с удвоенной силой, за ночь перед вылетом.  
Бэкхен сидит на диване Кенсу и медленно поедает чипсы, в то время как Кенсу - на полу с чемоданом, в котором еще пять минут назад заснул Кай, и зарывается пальцами в волосы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Он понятия не имеет, что брать с собой, потому что никогда не отправлялся в такие поездки. Если бы он ехал домой – взял бы с собой домашнюю потрепанную одежду и сувениры, но он едет на концерт, и они будут выступать, не значит ли это, что Кенсу должен взять какую-то крутую эффектную одежду? Словно она у него есть.  
Паника настолько сильна, что он готов все бросить, залезть под диван и не выбираться, пока не наступит конец света, пока он не умрет от голода и не найдут его скелет. Единственное, что держит – Кай, потому что оставлять собаку на кого-либо ему жалко, да он и слишком любит щенка, чтобы его бросать.  
Вздыхая, Кенсу протягивает руку и чешет спящую лохматую игрушку за ушком. Кай не открывает глаз, только урчит и слегка виляет хвостиком.  
Кенсу не хочет с ним расставаться даже на день.  
\- Вот только слезу осталось пустить, - подмечает Бэкхен, которая уже открыла баночку йогурта. – Ты уезжаешь на два дня всего. Даже меньше, вам надо только переночевать там и утром уже отправитесь обратно. Кай и опомниться не успеет. Тем более, он привык, что ты вечно его спихиваешь кому-то.  
\- Ммм…  
Становится обидно. В словах Бэкхен сквозят упрек и оскорбление, по крайней мере, именно это Кенсу вылавливает для себя. Разве он когда-то хоть раз намекал, что собака ему не нужна? Разве он хоть раз давал усомниться в том, что он безумно любит щенка? Он не всегда может уделять Каю внимание, но себе он уделяет внимание еще меньше.  
\- Я не это имела в виду, Кенсу, - Бэкхен понимает свою ошибку и ставит йогурт на тумбочку. – Просто я хотела сказать, что, возможно, только возможно, ты купил щенка в не очень подходящее время…  
\- Я купил щенка, потому что нуждался в ком-то, - цедит Кенсу, не отрывая взгляда от Кая и продолжая проводить нежно пальцами по шерстке. – Остро нуждался, и я не знаю, как мне теперь без него. Не заставляй меня плохо себя чувствовать, Бэкхен.  
Подруга выглядит недовольной и Кенсу это ощущает. Она морщит носик и внимательно рассматривает Кенсу, возможно, ожидая от него какой-то более приятной реакции, но он хмурится и держится враждебно. Потому что волнуется, потому что обижен словами больше, чем хотелось бы. И Кенсу знает, как Бэкхен не любит, когда он ведет себя агрессивно.  
\- По-моему, это не моя прерогатива, - спокойно отвечает подруга, обнимая подушку и не пугаясь обиженного неприятного взгляда Кенсу. – Но с Каем все будет хорошо, так что лети на Чеджу и пой себе сколько влезет.  
Напряжение ударяет в виски и Кенсу зажмуривается, выдыхая и отпуская напряжение. Мир восстановлен.  
\- Я не знаю, что надевать, - спокойно отвечает он, не открывая глаз.  
С грацией кошки Бэкхен встает и подходит к раздолбанному шкафу Кенсу. В этой черной дыре она ориентируется явно лучше него самого и через несколько мгновений выуживает черные джинсы, потертые на коленях и черную рубашку с белой полосой на воротнике.  
\- Это будет идеально, сейчас только на коленях джинсы аккуратненько порежем, - как настоящий профессионал заключает Бэкхен. – И да, можешь совсем чуть подвести глаза. Под эту рубашку должно быть идеально.  
\- Спасибо, - Кенсу никогда не мог долго злиться на Бэкхен, его взгляд смягчается, а на губах появляется улыбка. Он достает спящего Кая из чемодана и убирает шерсть. – Значит это? Хорошо. Привезти тебе сувениры? Может, ты все-таки сможешь с нами поехать? ...  
Кенсу понимает, что она не сможет, и просить – слишком эгоистично, потому что это стоит денег и рабочего дня Бэкхен, но все равно не может не попытаться. Ему будет страшно там на Чеджу.  
Бэкхен вздыхает и садится рядом с Кенсу, облокачиваясь на него.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не смогу. Тем более, я буду заботиться о твоем парне! – она аккуратно забирает Кая себе на колени. – Кроме того, за тобой будет наблюдать Чанель, я поручила ему! Он будет докладывать мне о каждом твоем шаге, потому что твоя тощая задница только и делает, что влипает в какие-то ситуации, а потом страдает.  
Сдержать смешок тяжело, и Кенсу не сдерживается. Он хохочет, прижимая Бэкхен к себе ближе и поглаживая по голове. Волосы у Бэкхен мягкие-мягкие и пахнут пшеницей – Кенсу обожает утыкаться носом в них и вдыхать приятный аромат.  
\- Нет уж, лучше я тогда сам. А то Чанель твой такой болтливый! Я даже не знаю, у кого из вас язык длиннее.  
\- Наверное, у него, потому что он такие вещи может….  
На последних словах Кенсу начинает плеваться и вскакивает, стараясь вселить хоть капельку стыда в бессовестную пошлую подругу. Бэкхен хохочет до слез, и показывает Кенсу язык, вызывая еще большее возмущение. Он много раз просил ее не посвящать в подробности ее интимной жизни, но нет, Бэкхен считает, что делиться с другом должна всем. А Кенсу страшно представлять Чанеля рядом с подругой – он готов пойти, обнять унитаз и блевать долго и нудно. Потому что Бэкхен – подруга, а не девушка. Это совсем вещи разные и они не соотносятся.  
Когда чемодан собран, а будильник показывает предательские «5 часов до подъема», Бэкхен начинает выдвигаться домой, не забыв прихватить Кая и его принадлежности. Они могли бы оставить его в квартире Кенсу, но тогда щенку будет страшнее, чем с Бэкхен, хоть и в чужом доме.  
На пороге Бэкхен останавливается и обнимает Кенсу.  
\- Постарайтесь там, - шепотом произносит она, доверительно, интимно. – У тебя прекрасный голос, вы будете там самыми лучшими, я уверена, - заканчивает подруга и целует чуть ниже уха.  
Кенсу знает, что Бэкхен говорит это только, чтобы утешить, но с благодарностью принимает. Он нуждается, и подруга это прекрасно знает. Именно поэтому, она – самая лучшая и незаменимая.  
Спать осталось совсем мало и Кенсу не может заснуть. Чонин убьет его завтра, уже сегодня, за помятое состояние, но, если он поспит в самолете и не будет сильно нервничать, возможно, все будет хорошо.

Они встречаются в аэропорту. Кенсу почти теряется в огромном океане людей, у него начинается паника, но огромная рука Чанеля вовремя хватает его за капюшон безразмерной толстовки и притягивает к себе.  
\- Ну что, волнуешься? – Чанель слишком счастливый и слишком бодрый. – Я тоже, - не дожидаясь ответа смеется он. – Но все будет круто, потому что мы охуенные.  
Кенсу неуверенно кивает и что-то мямлит в ответ, потому что он вполне сомневается в их охуенности, но кто он, чтобы спорить с Чанелем. Но то, что великан рядом, на самом деле успокаивает. Чанель имеет волшебную способность напоминать собой стену и именно за этой стеной прячется Кенсу, когда идет близко-близко к Чанелю, пока тот прокладывает путь к терминалу.  
Рядом с Чонином стоят Минсок и Чондэ. И если члены группы – это вполне ожидаемо, то никак не Чондэ, сияющий словно светофор. У него кафе и клуб, и кто за ними будет смотреть?  
\- У меня есть и заместители, - вместо приветствия отвечает Чондэ, замечая по глазам Кенсу, насколько он удивлен. – Я просто не мог пропустить выступление моих деток, должен же вас кто-то поддерживать!  
Чондэ кажется готовым наброситься на Кенсу с объятиями, но между ними сонный и недовольный Чонин и Чанель, все еще стоящий перед Кенсу.  
\- Давайте выдвигаться, а то еще опоздаем, - разряжает обстановку Минсок. – Все готовы? Все всё взяли? Чондэ и я сидим рядом, Чанель с Кенсу, а Чонин один, мы вроде так делились?  
Кенсу кивает и понимает, что вполне рад такому делению, шансы поспать в самолете высоки, как и отсутствие контакта с надоедливым бывшим начальником и неудавшейся влюбленностью.  
Когда самолет отрывается от земли, Кенсу выдыхает и закрывает глаза, цепляясь руками в коленки и стараясь успокоиться. Внезапно рука Чанеля оказывается на его руке, а затем поднимается и взъерошивает волосы.  
\- Поспи, - спокойно говорит Чанель, подставляя свое плечо. – Я обещал Бэкхен о тебе позаботиться и обещание выполню.  
Действительно ли это из-за Бэкхен или просто Чанель хороший заботливый человек – Кенсу не знает, но принимает предложение, укладывает голову на плечо Чанелю, сжимается и закрывает глаза, стараясь заснуть.  
Ему снится бьющееся сердце в темноте. Чье оно – непонятно, но звуки отдаются глухо и как-то одиноко. Пустота съедает его ежесекундно и когда от сердца ничего не остается, Кенсу просыпается. Открывает глаза и видит Чанеля, повернутого к нему и придремавшего, устроив свою голову на голове Кенсу.  
Почему-то, Кенсу улыбается и засыпает снова.

Кенсу никогда не думал, что будет столько людей.  
Огромная сцена на холме и огромное количество рядов сидений напротив, а прямо перед сценой – фанзона. Когда они прибывают, людей только половина, если не меньше. Солнце ярко светит и печет нежную кожу, ветер задувает пыль в глаза, а птицы летают над головой. Кенсу смотрит и думает, что, когда все места будут заняты – толпа будет безумной. Кто бы мог подумать, что жалкий аматорский концерт привлечет столько внимания.  
Прежде всего им надо подтвердить свое прибытие и получить номер. Всем этим занимается Чонин, в то время как девушка из стаффа проводит Кенсу и остальных парней в их палатку, на входе которой висит табличка с названием их группы.  
Через несколько мгновений приходит Чонин, еще злее и рассерженнее обычного. Кенсу сразу затихает и пытается забиться в уголок, Чанель его поддерживает, и только Минсок с Чондэ не выглядят напуганными.  
\- Эти кретины перенесли нас! Мы должны были быть шестнадцатыми, а теперь девятые. Почти в половину, мать его!  
Чонин носится по палатке и едва не извергает пламя. А Кенсу, в принципе, не очень удивлен. Когда им вообще везло?  
\- Ну, выхода-то нет, - говорит Минсок. – Как у них с аппаратурой?  
\- Отменная, звук заебись, - Чонин, наконец, начинает спускать пар. – Они предоставляют либо ее, либо мы можем использовать нашу. Что думаете?  
\- Я думаю, мы с их справимся. Все равно нашу придется настраивать, не думаю, что нам дадут время. С организацией тут явно проблемы…, - Минсок тоже не выглядит довольным, хмурится и нервно дергает край футболки. И Кенсу становится стыдно.  
\- Простите, - совсем тихо подает он голос из своего уголка.  
Внезапно все взгляды приковываются к нему.  
\- За что? – Чанель подходит первым и садится рядом, смотря своими внимательными заботливыми глазами.  
\- Ну, это я ругался и хотел, чтобы хоть где-то участвовали…, - Кенсу потупляет взгляд и пытается сделать что-то с руками, у которых, как на зло, нет занятия. – Вот мы и участвуем, а в итоге столько проблем и столько трат…  
Чанель смеется и снова ерошит Кенсу волосы.  
\- Решение выступать было общим. Тем более, это нам нужно, а еще интересно. Не настолько ты тут решающая персона, чтобы мы все делали из-за тебя.  
Кенсу даже не обижается на слова Чанеля, хотя, возможно, они должны были его где-то задеть. Он только переводит взгляд на Чонина и получает одобрительный кивок, что - правда, все, что сказал Чанель – это правда. И переживать не стоит.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо произносит он. – Тогда нам стоит начать переодеваться?  
\- Конечно! Я буду вам помогать, птички мои! Сейчас всех одену, всех причешу! – Чондэ такой счастливый и энергичный, что становится страшно не только Кенсу. Даже Чанель делает несколько шагов назад, а Минсок с Чонином хмурятся.  
\- Мы, пожалуй, как-то сами, да? Все же взяли с собой одежду? – цедит Чонин, доставая кучу вещей из сумки. Вещи скорее были закинуты туда, чем аккуратно сложены, и выглядят теперь не очень красиво.  
Кенсу успевает только снять штаны, когда в палатку входят посторонние люди. Женщина с бейджиком стаффа на груди и красивой фигурой, на которой официальный костюм смотрится как на модели. У нее обворожительная улыбка и лисьи глаза. За ней – мужчина, высокий, статный, красивый. И в таком же идеально лежащем костюме, только рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц. Кенсу замирает при виде лица мужчины, его глаз и улыбки. Ее он помнит даже спустя столько лет.  
\- Извините за вторжение, - напевает женщина. – Мы представляем организаторов фестиваля и следим, чтобы участники были всем довольны.  
\- Мы уже недовольны, - бурчит Чонин, но все же резкости себе не позволяет. – Наше выступление перенесли. Это, знаете ли, не очень приятно.  
Женщина хмурится и кланяется, мужчина за ней – смотрит на Чонина чуть раздраженным взглядом, но скрывает это за улыбкой.  
\- Многие группы не смогли вовремя прибыть, и мы вынуждены были перетасовать порядок. Приносим наши глубочайшие извинения и благодарим, что вы были такими пунктуальными. В качестве извинения мы обеспечим вам ланч. И еще раз извините.  
Кенсу видит по глазам, что Чонин такой же недовольный, но не ругается, а только легонько кивает головой в ответ и выходит из палатки, чтобы закурить.  
\- Все хорошо, - отвечает за лидера Минсок. – Просто мы немного устали. Благодарим за вашу заботу. Я – Минсок. Вот Чанель, а паренек в углу – Кенсу. Рады с вами познакомиться, - кланяется низко клавишник. За ним – Чанель, а Кенсу стоит, прикрывая ноги штанами, и не может поклониться, потому что смотрит в глаза мужчины. Потому что дыхания не хватает и в горле пересохло.  
\- Это мой муж, - снова начинает болтать женщина. – Мы работаем вместе.  
\- Я – Чо Инсон, если вам что-то понадобится – всегда к вашим услугам.  
\- Спасибо! – Чондэ пожимает руку мужчине. – Можем мы узнать тогда ваш номер телефона?  
\- Конечно.  
Кенсу все же натягивает на себя штаны, когда все заняты обменами номеров. Женщина куда-то убегает, а вот мужчина остается. Даже когда Чондэ отходит, даже когда Чанель и Минсок тоже начинают заниматься своими делами.  
\- С вами все в порядке? – Кенсу прикусывает язык, когда мужчина подходит к нему. Когда протягивает бутылку с водой и вежливо улыбается.  
Он только вырывает бутылку из рук и молчит, кивая.  
\- Он всегда такой тихий и бледный, не обращайте внимания, - вклинивается Чондэ, и Кенсу ему благодарен.  
\- Вы не дали мне своего телефонного номера, - не отстает тот, и Кенсу куксится еще больше, потому что Чанель, Минсок и Чондэ следят за ним, за тем, как он краснеет, а затем зеленеет.  
\- Не вижу надобности, - бубнит Кенсу, но получает только улыбку.  
\- О, вы не представляете, сколько чрезвычайных ситуаций происходит на таких фестах, у меня есть даже номера бабушек некоторых родителей.  
Кенсу молчит и смотрит в пол, он не решается снимать толстовку, поэтому просто стоит, не двигаясь. Все решает Чанель, который заботливо хлопает по плечу.  
\- Я дам вам его номер, а то наш Кенсу стеснительный, - смеется тот и забивает номер в телефон мужчины.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбается мужчина, игнорируя удивленный взгляд Чанеля. - Заметил.  
Вскоре Чо Инсон уходит, оставляя после себя неловкую атмосферу. Когда Чанель молчит и только пытается рассмотреть хоть что-то в бесцветном лице Кенсу. Потому что тот и правда знает, насколько Кенсу может быть стеснительным. Чо Инсон проверил это на своей шкуре еще много лет назад, когда был его первой влюбленностью.

Стоя на сцене, видя перед собой тысячи зрителей и голубое бесконечное небо, Кенсу не чувствует себя. Его тело не двигается, глаза не могут сфокусироваться, звуки не рождаются и сердце не бьется. У Кенсу паника, ступор, шок и как еще называется такое состояние. Он слышит, как за спиной парни пытаются за пару минут привыкнуть к инструментам, как Чонин орет проверить микрофон. Кенсу слышит, но не может сдвинуться.  
Страх сковывает его словно смирительная рубашка, Кенсу молчит и продолжает всматриваться в людей у сцены. У самой сцены что-то кричит Инсон, рядом его жена, и взгляд раненной птицей мечется, ища другое место для обзора.  
В фанзоне, в самом первом ряду стоит Лухан с каким-то глупым шариком с эмблемой феста. Лухан улыбается и радостно им размахивает, приковывая внимание к себе.  
Кенсу отмирает. Потому что Лухан стоит перед ним. Его учитель. Его друг и человек, который был против его выступления здесь. Но именно он и прилетел сюда, не предупредив, потратив деньги и пожертвовав расписанием. Улыбается и размахивает дурацким шариком.  
И Кенсу понимает, что не может упасть лицом в грязь, потому что его учитель, тот, кто сделал его голос таким, каков он есть, стоит перед ним и хочет услышать все, чего достиг Кенсу.  
Он проверяет микрофон, улыбается и кланяется зрителям, делает глубокий вдох и начинает.  
На открытии, где играет только Минсок, а Кенсу поет, зал молчит, и он не может понять, хорошо это или плохо. Но в глазах учителя искрится удовлетворение, а на лице улыбка и Кенсу продолжает. Только его голос и больше ничего. Он наслаждается собой, боготворит себя в этот момент и вкладывает в голос всю свою душу.  
Когда они с Минсоком заканчивают, зал взрывается аплодисментами. Чанель выкрикивает что-то нечленораздельное, но забористое, и парни вступают, сменяя плавную мелодию тяжелой. Шум толпы подхватывает их песню уже после первого куплета, подпевая так громко, что и стараться не надо. И так это приятно, что Кенсу улыбается, как маленький ребенок, покрепче перехватывает микрофон, облизывает губы и не поворачивается, но чувствует, что парни сейчас такие же, как и он – на пике своих возможностей, возбуждены, так же, как и он.

Трудно прийти в себя. Концерт заканчивается, и они все дружно приползают в отель. Минсок и Чондэ занимают вместе одну комнату, в то время как Кенсу, Чанель и Чонин ютятся втроем. Чонин сразу же куда-то уходит, Чанель закрывается в ванной, а Кенсу ложится на кровать.  
И только в отеле его попускает. Кенсу понимает, что они выступали на сцене перед многотысячным залом несколько часов назад, а затем сидели в специальной зоне для участников и слушали других. Все то время Кенсу был словно в тумане – ни с кем не разговаривал и даже не вставал. Не то чтобы он так уж слушал другие группы, просто находился в прострации и даже забыл о Лухане.  
Но вот сейчас, лежа на кровати и смотря в потолок, Кенсу вспоминает своего учителя, вспоминает внимательный взгляд Инсона и как яро тот хлопал в ладоши. Недолго думая, Кенсу достает телефон и отправляет сообщение Лухану: «Спасибо большое, что приехал».  
Возможно, стоит пойти погулять с учителем? Позвать его в номер? Наверное, Лухану скучно и одиноко.  
Все переживания Кенсу рассеиваются, когда приходит сообщение: «Всегда пожалуйста, вы их всех сделали!». Кенсу смеется и закрывает гласа, но телефон снова сигналит, оповещая о второй части сообщения: «…а теперь не отвлекай меня, я занят тем, что нализываюсь дорогим виски у друга, который меня приютил». Можно было бы попроситься к ним, думает Кенсу. Но он слишком устал и все, о чем может думать – душ, а затем сон. На самом деле, ему бы хотелось провести на Чеджу хотя бы день, но все в группе – люди занятые и вряд ли захотят. Уж не говоря о деньгах, которые они тратят на отель.  
Когда приходит третье сообщение, Кенсу цокает языком и готовится давиться смехом. Но телефон высвечивает неизвестный номер и веселье испаряется.

Они договариваются встретиться через полчаса во внутреннем дворике отеля. Кенсу думать боится, откуда Инсон знает, в каком отеле они остановились, но полагает, что это вполне в возможностях одного из организаторов.  
Когда он выскальзывает из комнаты – брякнув что-то невразумительное Чанелю – тот уже сидит на лавочке за кустами роз, с георгином в руках.  
Кенсу не может сдержать удивления, когда Инсон протягивает этот цветок ему и улыбается.  
\- Никогда не знал, что ты так красиво поешь.  
И с этого все начинается. Кенсу чувствует, как где-то там внутри маленький огонек снова вспыхивает. Он не влюблен больше в Инсона и отпустил того еще несколько лет назад, но те трепетные чувства, которые он испытывал с ним снова возвращаются и снова приятны. Чувства защищенности и тепла, которые Кенсу не получал уже так давно.  
На самом деле он слегка напряжен, когда сидит напротив Инсона. Он аккуратно поглаживает пальцем тонкий стебелек, не решаясь прикоснуться к лепесткам.  
\- Спасибо, что не выказал, что мы знакомы, - наконец, говорит он, а Инсон начинает смеяться.  
\- Нет, как ты это представляешь? Я бы поприветствовал тебя, а потом бы объяснял жене, что, дорогая моя, я тут со школьником много лет назад встречался. Но ты не подумай, твой муж не педофил и не гей. Был когда-то би, но сейчас женился и остепенился. Нет, ты это представляешь?  
Инсон смеется, закидывая руку на плечо Кенсу, и он поддается этому смеху.  
\- Действительно, было бы весьма неловко. Не говоря уже о том, что парни бы меня с говном сожрали и выпытали бы все под страхом смертной казни.  
\- Судя по ним, они действительно такое могут.  
Кенсу окончательно расслабляется, потому что Инсон теплый и надежный, а Кенсу устал и уже давно не скрывает истинного себя перед этим человеком.  
\- Мне этого не хватало, - честно, тихо-тихо, признается Кенсу.  
\- Ты всегда мог найти меня.  
\- Не мог, и ты это знаешь, - Кенсу утыкается носом в плечо и закрывает глаза. Инсон больше не пахнет одеколоном, зато пахнет дорогими сигариллами. Вишневыми. Но почему-то запах дешевого табака Чонина ему приятнее.  
\- Кто-то снова любит страдать, - Инсон нежно гладит Кенсу по волосам и наклоняется, прошептав на ушко. – Расскажи мне все.  
И Кенсу рассказывает все. Как работал в кафе, как однажды спустился в подвал и встретил там того, кого лучше бы никогда не встречал. Как влюбился и стал петь в группе. Он не утаивает все свои поступки и глупые решения, не умалчивает даже о Исине. Кенсу рассказывает о том, что продал свой голос и свою свободу, хотя подписал контракт о неразглашении. Но мысль о том, что Инсон может проболтаться, даже не посещает его. Их отношения – тайна, как и все, что они говорят друг другу. Когда он заканчивает, то замирает, ожидая приговора.  
\- Кенсу-я, Кенсу-я, - Инсон тяжело вздыхает, и становится страшно. – И когда ты собираешься сказать группе, что ты продал свой голос айдолу?  
\- Никогда.  
\- Что?  
Кенсу смущается и отстраняется от Инсона, стараясь найти в себе храбрость посмотреть тому в глаза.  
\- Ну, насколько смогу держать это в секрете…  
\- Это отвратительно.  
Сердце замирает и Кенсу давится слюной.  
\- Что?  
\- Твои действия отвратительны, - выдыхает Инсон, устало массажируя виски. – Тебе не кажется, что ты поступаешь очень безответственно по отношению к группе? Что ты рискуешь вашей общей карьерой, а они даже не знают об этом? Кто возьмет на себя ответственность?  
\- Им и не надо знать…  
\- Конечно, ты не возьмешь. Ты не взял на себя ответственность в ситуации с концертом. Кого ты там попросил, того айдола-мальчишку? У него было больше храбрости и ответственности. И сейчас ты снова надеешься, что будет кто-то, кто защитит тебя, бросится на баррикады и сделает все за тебя?  
\- Нет, просто…  
\- Просто ты всегда таким был. Даже когда мы встречались. Ты хотел быть со мной, но не хотел нести ответственность за свое решение и разорвал наши отношения, как только стало опасно. Не поинтересовавшись, что я думаю по этому поводу. Я не говорю, что то, что мы делали – было правильно. Но ты поступил трусливо и недостойно. И сейчас ты совсем не изменился. Ты повзрослел, но не изменился.  
\- Я все такой же урод, да? – у Кенсу дрожит голос и слезятся глаза, но он продолжает смотреть на Инсона, надеясь непонятно на что.  
\- Отнюдь. Таких людей, которые не несут ни за что ответственность, которые нерешительные и трусливые, их ведь большая часть мира. Таких полно. Вот только, Кенсу, я верю, что ты особенный. Ты мог бы быть чудесным, появись в тебе хоть капелька храбрости, капелька той решимости, которая покоится на дне. Ты честный, ты добрый и заботливый, но ты настолько пассивный, что в тебе не остается ничего хорошего, все оно под слоем трусости и нерешительности. Вокруг тебя замечательные люди, заботливые добрые и отчаянные, но ты не отплачиваешь им, и меня это расстраивает. Пора взрослеть, Кенсу-я.

Инсон уходит через несколько минут. Он целует на прощание в лоб и приобнимает.  
\- Позвони обязательно, если станешь хорошим человеком, - говорит напоследок.  
Вот только Кенсу думает, что не позвонит, потому что он не сможет стать хорошим человеком. Потому что все, что сказал Инсон – полная правда, и Кенсу честно не может понять, почему люди вокруг него продолжают так хорошо к нему относиться. Он сам себя бы возненавидел. Если бы мог.  
Но после слов Инсона в нем что-то сломалось. Хрустнуло, треснуло и сломалось. А вместо понимания теперь пустота. И нет мыслей, нет желаний, как и вариантов выхода.


	31. Ch30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> извиняюсь, если глава кажется не такой.  
> я пыталась над ней работать, закрывала и старалась править, но.  
> в итоге есть то, что есть, и я не могу с этим бороться.

Кенсу никогда не плачет.  
Даже когда он был маленьким и постоянно дрался с братом, падал, получал плохие оценки – все равно не плакал. Брат всегда говорил, что мужчины не плачут. А еще говорил, что Кенсу ведет себя как девчонка. Вот он и научился сдерживать слезы, чтобы доказать, что не слабый. А потом это просто въелось. Он понимал, насколько такое утверждение неправильно, но заставить себя показать эмоции не мог.   
Когда злость переполняла его, он не лез в драку, даже кричал редко. Обычно все заканчивалось онемением. Кенсу мог лежать в кровати бесконечное количество времени, не думая, ничего не делая, пока не отпускало. Бэкхен всегда говорила, что когда-нибудь он лопнет как воздушный шарик.  
Шарик терпения Кенсу лопнул.  
И он плачет.  
Ощущения дикие и неожиданные.   
Кенсу чувствует, как становится тяжело моргать, как горячие слезы прокладывают свой путь по щекам. На улице холодно и кажется, что слезы обжигают кожу. По телу проходит дрожь и Кенсу словно весь сжимается, обнимая себя за плечи. Перед глазами пелена, а в голове пусто.  
Слезы настолько вымывают все мысли, что Кенсу совершенно не знает, что ему дальше делать. Хочется позвонить Бэкхен, но он не решится. Потому что подруга примчится за ним даже на Чеджу, если услышит, какой он разбитый. Или еще хуже – пошлет за ним Чанеля, а Кенсу просто не сможет объяснить, что с ним.  
При мысли, что кто-то может увидеть его плачущим, Кенсу становится страшно. Он прижимает колени к груди и прячет в них лицо, размазывая сопли и слезы по ткани. Фонари начинают выключаться и только это утешает. Возможно, никто не заметит его замерзшее зареванное тельце, ведь ему нельзя плакать.  
Он не знает, сколько уже плачет. Полчаса? Час? За такое время можно было бы выплакать все, но слезы почему-то не прекращаются, хотя опускаются теперь маленькими редкими капельками.  
Кенсу давится кашлем и едва не падает, когда головы касается рука.

\- Кенсу, ты плачешь? – меньше всего он ожидает услышать Чонина, и теперь точно не покажет своего лица.   
Вместо ответа Кенсу только сильнее обнимает колени и глубже зарывается в них лицом.  
\- У тебя дрожат плечи, а еще ты издаешь нечленораздельные звуки, - рука Чонина опускается к шее, большой палец поглаживает кожу за ухом. – Ты точно плачешь. Кенсу, ты слышишь меня? Кенсу.  
Он прекрасно его слышит, но не хочет отвечать. Ему стыдно, и страшно, и просто больно. Он чувствует себя потерянным маленьким ребенком.  
Чонин становится перед Кенсу и насильно опускает колени, прикасается пальцами к подбородку и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. Сначала все размыто, но стоит пару раз моргнуть и Кенсу видит, что Чонин сидит на корточках, и что лицо его напряжено - эта милая складочка между бровей, нахмуренный нос и закусанная губа. Даже в такие моменты он не может не подумать, что Чонин прекрасен. В любое время дня и ночи, в любой сезон. А именно сегодня прекраснее обычного.  
\- Теперь ты меня слышишь? – снова повторяет Чонин, не убирая пальцы с подбородка.   
Бежать некуда и Кенсу приходится смотреть в глаза Чонина, и приходится отвечать.  
\- Все хорошо, - лжет он севшим голосом. – Я уже не плачу, - и в качестве доказательства, Кенсу вытирает опухший нос рукавом.  
\- Но ты плакал.  
Упрямство Чонина такое поразительное, что Кенсу правда перестает плакать. Он никогда не видел музыканта таким напуганным и взволнованным. И это немного мило, честно говоря, совсем чуть-чуть. Но даже так, нет настроения, чтобы восхищаться и наслаждаться вниманием, которое ему сейчас оказывают. Кенсу слишком занят своими страданиями.  
\- Ничего страшного. У всех бывают моменты.  
Чонин молчит, но не отходит. Так сидеть, наверное, неудобно, думает Кенсу и хочет Чонина поднять, но не решается. Поэтому он просто отодвигается, хлопая рукой по нагретому месту. Чонин моментально садится рядом, привычным движением вылавливая зажигалку из заднего кармана, а сигарету – из-за уха.  
Сигареты Чонина дешевые и вонючие, не такие, как у Инсона, но Кенсу с радостью вдыхает дым, несмотря на то, что закашливается. За сегодня он пропитался столькими запахами, что придется долго их отмывать. К удивлению, это замечает и Чонин.  
\- Пахнет вишневыми сигаретами. Ты же не куришь, - Чонин игриво машет сигаретой перед его лицом, но Кенсу только отшатывается.   
\- Да это так, тут сидел мужчина рядом и курил..., - совсем не врет он.  
\- И он тебя обидел? – Чонин неловко смеется, но Кенсу видит, как крепко пальцы музыканта сжимают сигарету, как дрожат сильные смуглые руки. Скорее всего, Чонин тоже замерз. Кенсу думает, что им давно пора согреться в этом холодном мире.  
\- Нет, никто меня не обидел. И не надо. Я сам себя могу.

Здесь и сейчас, под луной и неприятным кусающим ветром, слишком спокойно. Словно и не было этих постоянных ссор между ними, этой глупой ненависти и этих безответных чувств. Кенсу не хочет проклясть Чонина, а тот не выказывает свое привычное равнодушие. Они просто сидят рядом и делят тепло на двоих, кратко прижимаясь плечами.   
Кенсу чувствует, что Чонин ждет от него чего-то. Это ощущается настолько явственно, что становится неловко. Словно в этот момент что-то решается. Словно Чонин готов открыть Кенсу для себя, стоит только разрешить сделать это. Кенсу больно щипает себя за бока и закусывает язык. Храбрости ему не хватает, но слова Инсона в голове придают силы.  
\- Я продал свой голос, Чонин, - произносит Кенсу и смотрит на ничего не понимающего музыканта. – Я продал свой голос и буду теперь петь вместо айдола. И я вам ничего не рассказал, хотя прошло уже приличное количество времени. По правде говоря, мне многого стоило участие в фесте.  
Чонин молчит. Сигарета догорела до фильтра и Кенсу собирается сказать, что так можно и пальцы обжечь, но Чонин вовремя выбрасывает ее под ноги. И продолжает молчать, испытывая терпение Кенсу. У него начинают дрожать руки и снова слезятся глаза.  
\- Это Сехун, да? Действительно, с чего бы ему с тобой крутиться.  
\- Между прочим, он от меня не отлипает не из-за голоса, - не в тему огрызается Кенсу, но вовремя осекается. – Это не то, что я хотел тебе сказать.   
Он и не замечает, как выкладывает все. Как поступило предложение, и что он был слишком на эмоциях, чтобы от него отказаться. Что как-то так получилось, что у него просто не осталось выбора и пришлось принять предложение. И, самое главное, Кенсу действительно понравилось то, во что он ввязался.   
\- Знаешь, как бы глупо это не звучало, - Кенсу смущенно прикрывает лицо согнутой в локте рукой, - мне нравится петь. Нравится учиться, улучшать свои навыки, звучать лучше; не так, как было вначале. Когда я только начинал работать с вами. Но самое позорное, что я только сейчас понял, как ужасно поступил с тобой, с Чанелем и Минсоком. Да со всеми. Я не имел никакого права скрывать такую важную информацию, и все это…  
Несмотря на то, как легко выходят слова - они тяжелые, обжигают язык, как яд. Глаза горят огнем и приходится начать быстро моргать, чтобы позорная влага не пролилась.  
На самом деле, Кенсу хочется еще много чего сказать. Объяснить, что творится на душе и почему он уже битый час ревет, как позорная плакса. Ему хочется вцепиться в Чонина, обнять и снова признаться в своих чувствах, потому что их ужасно много, и они рвутся из груди. А Чонин рядом, и почему-то ничего не говорит. Даже не толкает и не материт.   
И вместо того, чтобы обнять, Кенсу отодвигается и надеется, что сила мысли поможет ему исчезнуть из этой Земли.   
Когда тишина затягивается, Кенсу неловко откашливается и одним пальцем хватает Чонина за рукав.  
\- Чонин? Ты меня ненавидишь, да? Уволишь? Точнее, уже уволил?  
\- Нет, - совершенно спокойно отвечает Чонин и встает, отряхивая джинсы. – Пойдем, нам надо с парнями серьезно поговорить.  
Кенсу ежится и вжимает голову в плечи от одной только мысли, насколько серьезный разговор ему предстоит, но послушно кивает и медленно плетется следом, стараясь не наступать на пятки.

Когда они возвращаются, времени уже далеко за полночь. Настолько далеко, что рассвет скоро. Чанель сладко спит в кровати, но вот в соседнем номере слышится шум и гам, и происходит Третья мировая война. Чонин бесцеремонно открывает дверь с ноги, а Кенсу боязливо выглядывает из-за его плеча – Чондэ и Минсок сидят на полу, вокруг них забор из бутылок пива, а в руках джойстики. Неизвестно, кто выигрывает, а кто проигрывает, оба настолько ошалевшие, что не в этом суть.  
\- Вставайте и ползите в наш номер. Нужно серьезно поговорить, - Чондэ и Минсок мгновенно успокаиваются, но Чонин уже возвращается в свой номер, а Кенсу снова послушно бежит за ним. Чанеля они тоже будят, не очень культурно, но Чонин вообще не церемонится, когда пинает несчастного ногой и сталкивает с кровати.  
Чанель выглядит жалко сонным и Кенсу мучает совесть, когда он видит, как глаза музыканта едва открываются, Чондэ и Минсок сидят на его кровати, испуганно вцепившись в друг друга. Чонин стоит по середине комнаты и не сводит с него взгляда – Кенсу забивается в углу комнаты и не решается дышать.  
\- Для начала, - мягко начинает Чонин, словно не он всех напугал, - хочу вас всех похвалить и поблагодарить. Мы сегодня… вчера были молодцами, и организаторы мне сказали, что на сайте феста для нас оставили много положительных отзывов. Разумеется, денег мы не выиграли, но на это никто и не надеялся. Но главное, что я решил после вчерашнего дня, – мы расформировываем группу.  
В комнате воцаряется тишина, и у Кенсу душа покидает тело. Чонин не кажется напряженным, более того, кроме Чанеля, удивленно хлопающего глазами, всем все равно.   
\- Я ждал этого, - совсем по-простому, первым начинает Минсок, пожимая плечами.  
\- Если честно, я тоже подозревал, - Чондэ не выглядит таким равнодушным, как Минсок, но все равно улыбается. – Не знал только когда.  
Кенсу думает что-то сказать, но рот словно заклеен, и его опережает Чанель.  
\- А я вот не подозревал, - потерянно бросает тот. – То есть… какого хера? Что вообще происходит? Почему так внезапно?  
Чонин выдерживает взгляд Чанеля и только отмахивается, доставая из холодильника пиво.  
\- Наша группа изжила себя, будем честны. Ты никогда не задумывался, что она мимолетна? То есть, все, что мы делали – было несерьезно. Мы не выступали в других клубах, мы не записывали песни, мы даже толком не репетировали, как другие группы это делают. Да, у нас есть свои композиции, но мы играем их скорее для себя, чем для кого-то. Группа – не источник дохода, а скорее развлечение. И пора этому развлечению прекратиться. Я устал, вам надо поискать серьезную работу.  
\- Но я не хочу…, - Чанель выглядит как потерянный щенок, и совесть внутри Кенсу расцветает огнем.  
Слова Инсона бьют в голове набатом, и Кенсу становится перед Чонином, невольно стараясь закрыть его собой.  
\- Не знаю, почему Чонин сейчас играет в героя, но суть совсем не в том, - начинает Кенсу, сглатывая и крепко сжимая руки в кулаки. – Группа расформировывается из-за меня. Точнее, я не могу понять, почему Чонин так решил, ведь вы просто можете продолжать играть и дальше. Без меня.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - теперь и Минсок выглядит потерянным, от чего Кенсу готов заплакать снова.  
\- Я работаю на одну звукозаписывающую студию. И вышло так, что я, по сути, отдал им свой голос в пользование. То есть, я должен петь только то, что мне говорят, и только там, где мне разрешат. Меня не хотели пускать на этот фестиваль, но я выкрутился. И все же… больше мне такого не позволят. Да я и сам себе позволить такого не могу. Это все так нечестно по отношению к вам и то, что я больше месяца это скрывал..., - дышать становится тяжело и Кенсу оборачивается, ища в глазах Чонина поддержку. – Я просто не могу больше вас обманывать. И вряд ли смогу петь с вами, потому что не смогу больше не могу быть эгоистичным и игнорировать вас, как делал ранее.

Кенсу не знает, как закончить, что дальше говорить. Внутри столько мыслей, столько эмоций и переживаний, но простых слов, чтобы выразить все, что накопилось, банально не хватит. Он гипнотизирует пол под ногами и прикусывает язык, потому что еще чуть-чуть и он сбежит, снова сорвется и спрячется, где его никто и никогда не найдет. Он так старается быть сильным сейчас, но не уверен, что получится. Кенсу даже не может объяснить причину своего поведения парням.

Удар в скулу прилетает совершенно неожиданно. Чондэ был на кровати, но вот он стоит перед ним с сияющими от злости глазами и снова заносит кулак. Минсок и Чанель кидаются на помощь, но Чондэ успевает разбить еще и губу. Кенсу откидывает прямо в руки Чонина, Чанель становится перед ним стеной, а Минсок повисает на Чондэ, сковывая по рукам и ногам.   
Во рту привкус крови и тяжело сосредоточиться на картинке перед собой. Кенсу не ожидал такой прыти от Чондэ, как и силы. Возможно, если бы не поддержка Чонина, он бы уже валялся на полу. Он вообще не думал, что бывший начальник может сделать такое. Но он вполне заслужил.  
\- Ты казался мне тем, кто нужен, - цедит Чондэ, но говорит о чем-то только ему понятном. – А ты вот так поступил? С Чонином? С группой? Он разве заслужил? Они разве заслужили?  
Еще чуть-чуть и Чондэ превратится в пожар, в цунами, в стихийное бедствие, у которого одна цель. Кенсу чувствует такую неприкрытую неприязнь, что закрывает от страха глаза. Но руки Чонина на плечах сильные и горячие, они притягивают и крепче сжимают.  
\- Мне решать, как поступил с группой Кенсу. И тем более со мной, - спокойно отвечает Чонин, обдавая ухо Кенсу горячим дыханием. – Мое решение продиктовано не только поведением Кенсу. Так что не вмешивайся. Если тебе что-то не нравится – выйди, подыши воздухом.  
На несколько мгновений все замирает, Чондэ и Чонин долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, словно соревнуются. И старший сдается, широко раздувая ноздри, вылетая из номера и хлопая дверью. Минсок не говорит ничего, только сразу устремляется вслед. И только Чанель стоит без цели.  
\- Извини, Чанель, - говорит Кенсу, виновато улыбаясь. – Можешь тоже меня ударить.  
Чанель выдерживает паузу, а затем слегка смеется.  
\- И потом Бэкхен размажет меня по стенке? Да нет, спасибо. Кроме того, меня как-то приглашали помощником шеф-повара в один респектабельный ресторан, что ж…  
Пока Кенсу разговаривает с Чанелем, Чонин исчезает. Возвращается же с белым сундучком.  
\- Вот аптечка, обработай губу и скулу помажь чем-то, что ли, - Чонин безэмоционален и это опасно, он бросает аптечку на кровать и крепко, до морщинок на лице, зажмуривается.   
\- Давай я помогу!  
Кенсу удивительно, как легко и быстро Чанель меняет настроения. Как просто он прощает такой ужасный поступок. Неужели того не волнует, что Чонин недавно сказал?  
Но Чанель усаживает его на кровать и смачивает губу чем-то неприятным. Чонин стоит на пороге, внимательно наблюдая, но Кенсу не решается ответить на взгляд, он еще ранимее, чем был. Поэтому он просто отворачивается, мысленно проклиная себя.  
Входная дверь громко хлопает – возможно, от сквозняка, а, возможно, благодаря силе Чонина, который только что ушел, ничего не сказав. Кенсу только вздыхает и внимательно следит за руками Чанеля.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - мягко говорит Чанель, - растирая пахучую мазь на скуле. – Хорошо, - и улыбается.  
Кенсу едва поднимает уголки губ, послушно кивая. Возможно, будет.


	32. Ch31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> секреты раскрыты, осталось немного

Когда Чанель заканчивает обрабатывать ранки Кенсу, то просто ложится спать, не произнося ни слова. Ему хочется дернуть великана за рукав и еще много-много раз извиниться или хотя бы поговорить по душам, потому что Чанель вообще неплохой парень, если честно признаться себе. Но Кенсу ничего этого не делает, а просто уходит на свою кровать и забирается под одеяло с головой. Ему не спится, но слезы уже не идут. Поэтому он бездумно прижимает колени к груди и качается из стороны в сторону.  
Кенсу понимает, что глупо ждать Чонина, потому что тот уже все сказал. Показал своими глазами. Но все равно прислушивается к каждому шороху, путая стук веточек о стекло с шагами у двери. Чонин ходит громко и неуклюже, Кенсу прекрасно понимает, что услышал бы того за много метров, но все равно накручивает себя. Не смыкает глаз, напрягает слух и ждет.  
Чонин приходит только под утро. Чанель уже встал и собирает рюкзак, за стеной шумят Чондэ и Минсок, а Кенсу все так же сидит на кровати. Ему страшно заглянуть в комнату к старшим, поэтому он просто следит за широкой спиной Чанеля. Сна ни в одном глазу и, кажется, еще немного и у Кенсу начнет кружиться голова или появятся галлюцинации от того морального напряжения, которое он пережил за какие-то сутки. Чонин приходит, но ничего не говорит. Просто скидывает футболку и зубную пасту в свой рюкзак, берет футляр с гитарой и кивает Чанелю.  
Кенсу следит за ним глазами преданной собаки, но не получает ответа. Впервые у него такие ощущения, словно в мире Чонина его нет. Но он не будет плакать, потому что сильные люди не плачут, и он собирается стать сильным. Кенсу встает с кровати, аккуратно застилает ее, застилает кровати Чонина и Чанеля, и собирается сам. У него вещей совсем мало, но он успел прикупить сувениры для Бэкхен, поэтому рюкзак немного тяжелит плечи. С другой стороны, он не несет музыкальную технику, как, например, страдает Чанель.  
Ничего не говоря, Кенсу забирает рюкзак Чанеля к себе, слегка улыбаясь и утыкаясь взглядом в пол. Хоть так, но он должен отблагодарить великана. В коридоре их ждут Минсок, Чондэ и Чонин. Кенсу стыдно смотреть в глаза Чондэ, поэтому он переводит взгляд на Минсока, но тот только неловко отмахивается и отворачивается. Словно Кенсу какая-то надоедливая муха, словно ему тут и не рады. Желваки на лице Чондэ играют и это только подтверждает, насколько ему все-таки не рады.  
Пытаясь собрать себя по частям, Кенсу натягивает кепку на глаза и молча кивает. Ему тяжело находиться рядом, находиться в этом отеле и вообще на Чеджу. Он не смотрит ни на кого, а только быстро выбегает из здания, запрыгивая в заказанное такси. Когда парни садятся следом, он уже утыкается лбом в стекло и зажмуривается.  
Чанель болтает, старается разрядить обстановку, но не получается. Чонин увлеченно тычет в телефон, а Чондэ и Минсок просто молчат, предпочитая смотреть в окно. Эта поездка – самая длинная и тяжелая в жизни Кенсу, и когда они все выбираются, он готов целовать асфальт, на котором стоит.  
Но впереди еще самолет и Кенсу только ежится, представляя, насколько неуютно будет там.  
Они возвращаются в Сеул в полнейшей тишине.  
Кенсу снова сидит с Чанелем и только это спасает. Чанель и в этот раз гладит его по руке и позволяет заснуть на своем плече, обволакивая доброй аурой. Он спит крепко, но беспокойно, потому что глупые кошмары и переживания лезут даже в сон. Кенсу просыпается только когда Чанель аккуратно щелкает его по носу, улыбаясь своей огромной светлой утешительной улыбкой.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Кенсу, открыв только один глаз. Он не знает, сколько раз уже поблагодарил Чанеля, но собирается это делать пока не почувствует, что искупил все свои грехи перед великаном.  
Когда они выходят из аэропорта, Кенсу обгоняет парней и становится, преграждая путь. Чонин отрывает взгляд от телефона, а Чондэ уже не выглядит таким рассерженным. Становится немного легче и Кенсу храбрится, мысленно подталкивая себя к одному очень важному поступку.  
\- Извините меня за все, - дрожащим голосом произносит он, и сгибается в поклоне на 90 градусов. Кенсу не видит лиц парней, и не хочет. Он не разгибается, а продолжает. – Благодарю вас за то, что вы взяли меня в группу, за то, что заботились обо мне и давали петь ваши песни. Вы не плохая группа, а замечательная. И хорошая. Просто я слишком мудак, чтобы признать это и сказать. И я искренне надеюсь, что у вас все будет хорошо, и вы меня когда-нибудь простите, - Кенсу жует губу, стараясь не звучать слишком жалостливо, - когда я это заслужу.  
Он слишком трус, чтобы после этого посмотреть в глаза парням. Даже Чанелю, который делает шаги навстречу. Кенсу просто разворачивается и убегает в непонятном направлении. Когда дыхание заканчивается, он понимает, что отбежал уже достаточно далеко, за ним никто не бросился вдогонку. И что дальше делать он не знает.  
Бэкхен, как и всегда, кажется самым нужным и надежным вариантом, но Кенсу не может, потому что не говорил ей ничего тоже. Наверняка, подруга поинтересуется, если не обидится, и Кенсу просто не сможет все объяснить. На сегодня ему не хватит сил.  
Хочется верить, что Чанель успокоит ее, потому что Кенсу домой не собирается, как и встречаться с Бэкхен. Он смотрит на часы на телефоне и решает пойти к единственному человеку, которому может довериться, как бы смешно это не звучало.

Кабинет Исина находится на этаж выше студии, и Кенсу рад такому расположению, потому что увидеть Криса или Лухана, который мог вдруг вернуться из Чеджу раньше, ему не хочется. Обычно по утрам Исин занимается документацией, предпочитая работать одному и в тишине, и сегодня именно такой день.  
\- Извини, можно? – Кенсу неуверенно стучит в стеклянную дверь, мельком замечая свое отражение. Он выглядит чуть лучше бомжа в этой помятой одежде. О том, какое у него лицо, даже думать не хочется.  
\- Конечно! – Исин сразу же вскакивает из-за стола и приглашает Кенсу присесть на стул рядом. Он бы предпочел сидеть подальше от начальника, но у того привычка держать близких людей рядом. – Что-то случилось? Ты снова заболел?  
Исин так внимательно сканирует лицо Кенсу, что становится смешно.  
\- Нет, просто прилетел с Чеджу.  
\- Ох, и как прошло?  
Кенсу молчит и взвешивает. Он не знает с чего начать и к чему подвести. И зачем он вообще пришел именно к Исину? Он не влюблен, но все равно каким-то магическим образом его тянет к китайцу. И Кенсу понимает, что это неправильно. Очень неправильно. Потому что это – такой же обман; он обманывает Исина своим отношением.  
В конце концов, хорошим лжецом Кенсу никогда не был.  
\- Я рассказал парням о том, что теперь работаю в студии. Разумеется, я не говорил, что это именно твоя студия и чьим голосом буду, я помню об условиях контракта… Но общую картину пояснил, и…  
\- И? – Исин протягивает руку и заставляет сесть на подлокотник кресла. Кенсу слушается, потому что рука у Исина горячая, а в глазах океан доброты, и он бы с радостью там утонул.  
\- На лице все написано, - Кенсу слабо улыбается и утыкается носом в плечо Исина, вдыхая приятный запах каких-то трав.  
Пальцы Исина убирают челку с глаз, а потом слышится недовольный рык, и Кенсу съеживается, прижимаясь еще теснее и стараясь спрятать лицо.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, почему они были злыми, - тянет Исин, - но такого рукоприкладства все равно не понимаю. Кто это был? Чонин?  
\- Нет, - при мысли о том, что это мог быть Чонин, Кенсу настигает паника. Его мир бы рухнул. – Чондэ. Я не думал, что он так бурно отреагирует.  
Исин молчит, почесывая Кенсу по голове и позволяя полулежать на себе.  
\- Полагаю, есть что-то, о чем мы не знаем. Лучше подождать, когда он успокоится и поговорить с ним или с другими парнями, вдруг они объяснят.  
Руки у Исина волшебные и успокаивающие. Кенсу почти чувствует, как ему становится лучше, но отстраняться не планирует. Возможно, было бы лучше признаться Исину, что когда-то он думал влюбиться в него, но у Кенсу просто язык не поворачивается.  
\- Я уверен, все наладится. Потому что нельзя не любить тебя, Кенсу, - Исин улыбается и легонько его встряхивает, вызывая легкую улыбку на губах. – А если ты исправишься и будешь хорошим певцом, то утрешь им нос.  
Кенсу трет пальцами уставшие глаза и отстраняется, наслаждаясь очаровательной ямочкой Чжан Исина.  
\- Спасибо, ты замечательный человек. Тому, кого ты любишь, повезет, - тихо роняет он, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки.  
\- О, но у меня уже есть такой человек.  
Лухан когда-то говорил Кенсу не влюбляться в Исина, но он тогда отмахнулся. Возможно, Лухан имел на это свои причины. И теперь Кенсу понимает, какие: у Исина уже есть девушка, и как же хорошо, что он не признался в любви. Большего позора он бы не пережил.  
Но Исин смеется, как озорной ребенок, и протягивает что-то Кенсу.  
\- Вот, смотри, - и показывает фотографию, на которой он и маленький ребенок.  
Мальчишка прижимается к ноге Исина и смешно дует щечки. Кенсу думает, что милее ребенка в жизни не видел. А неловкая ямочка не щеке только наталкивает на мысль.  
\- У тебя есть жена?! И ребенок? – Кенсу говорит не очень вежливо, но он настолько охуел, что даже свалился на пол.  
Исин кажется пристыженным, поэтому помогает встать и отряхнуть джинсы.  
\- Жены нет, но ребенок есть и он – самое дорогое в моей жизни. Просто я его никогда не привожу на работу, но Лухан и Крис знают, - Исин неловко улыбается и трет шею, смотря в пол.  
А Кенсу все еще не может прийти в себя. Некрасиво спрашивать о жене, поэтому он подавляет в себе порывы и старается успокоиться, чтобы не выглядит настолько некрасиво охуевшим.  
\- Мальчик очарователен, - наконец, роняет Кенсу, сглатывая. – Очень на тебя похож. И ты просто обязан меня с ним познакомить!  
На лице Исина расцветает гордая улыбка отца и Кенсу думает, что уже заочно влюблен в этого малыша. Вообще, он не очень жалует детей, они обычного его пугаются. Но ребенок Исина напоминает уменьшенную копию и это кажется до визга и писка очаровательным.  
Кенсу остается у Исина еще на час, но время действительно пролетает быстро. Когда он уходит – на душе уже легче. Мысли в голове оживают и Кенсу понимает, что ему нужно столько всего сделать, что не хватит и всего времени на Земле. Он обязательно извинится перед Сехуном и загладит всю свою вину, извинится и перед Луханом. А потом, когда-нибудь, когда наберется храбрости – то извинится перед Минсоком и Чондэ. Но для этого ему надо стать чуточку сильнее и взрослее.

Кенсу собирается пойти к Чондэ и Минсоку, когда будет готов, но его снова никто не спрашивает.  
У подъезда мнется Минсок, с пакетом в руках и красными ушами, что не удивительно. Потому что после Исина Кенсу прилично долго шатался по городу, стараясь отвлечься. И пролазил весь день, и уже вечер, и холодает.  
В глазах Минсока неподдельная радость, и Кенсу только виновато вжимает голову в плечи.  
\- Извини, долго ждешь?  
\- Нет, извини за Чондэ? – в тон отвечает Минсок, и Кенсу улыбается.  
Он пропускает старшего в квартиру, выхватывая пакет и мчась на кухню.  
\- Сейчас я поставлю чайник и принесу тебе плед, располагайся где хочешь.  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже на кухне побуду.  
Минсок садится за стол и прячет руки в карманы толстовки, а у Кенсу паника. Он заскакивает в комнату и быстро приносит плед, заботливо укрывая. Ужасно неловко и стыдно, и воспоминания о прошлом вечере лезут в голову…, но ледяная рука Минсока касается ладони Кенсу, и он замирает.  
\- Чондэ слишком зол? – сбивчиво мямлит Кенсу, не решаясь вырвать руку.  
\- Чондэ завтра будет жалеть о том, как поступил. Он уже в самолете подвывал мне, что слишком неэстетично тебя ударил, - успокаивает Минсок. – Но то, о чем я пришел поговорить, напрямую касается Чондэ, да. И меня. И Чонина. И тебя.  
Кенсу хочется сказать, что он как-то слабо улавливает связь между, но не решается. Минсок явно что-то знает, чего ему, обычному смертному невдомек. Поэтому Кенсу только кивает, и ставит стул на против старшего, опасно близко, чтобы соприкасаться коленками.  
\- Я не понимаю, - наконец произносит Кенсу, потому что никто разговор не начинает, и они молчат уже вторую минуту. И это немного неловко.  
\- Чондэ очень расстроен, что ты так поступил с группой, потому что… он расстроен, что ты ее покидаешь? – Минсоку, кажется, тяжело сформулировать мысли. Он только хмурится, и выстреливает реплики раз в минуту. – То есть, не группу, а Чонина. Понимаешь, у него были на тебя планы.  
\- Это какие?  
\- Он видел в тебе того человека, который сможет привлечь Чонина к себе, который изменит Чонина и влюбит. Вытащит из скорлупы отступника. Но ты ушел и все планы Чондэ начали рассыпаться, как песочные замки.  
Кенсу вертит головой, совсем не понимая, о чем толкует Минсок. Слова кажутся глупыми, еще глупее – поступки Чондэ, и Кенсу совсем не может найти для них мотивы. Да и что за глупые мысли? Кто он для Чонина? И как бы он ему помог?  
\- Звучит слишком…сложно? – Кенсу кривится, как от головной боли. – Чондэ немного странный, тебе не кажется? Просто с чего такие выводы? И почему его вообще так волнует судьба Чонина.  
Минсок тяжело вздыхает и начинает массажировать виски.  
\- Это сложнее, чем я представлял, - еще раз вздыхает тот, но продолжает. – Ты таки нравишься Чонину, просто Чонин это еще не понял. Ты, к сожалению, тоже, поэтому этот вопрос я оставляю на вас. Вы слишком тупые и тугие для того, чтобы у вас что-то получилось. – Кенсу готов возмутиться и щелкнуть Минсока по коленке, но сдерживается, потому что, кажется, тот еще не закончил. – А Чондэ, он… старший брат Чонина, и это вполне естественно, что он заботится о своем младшем брате. Учитывая, что его комплекс младшего брата совсем не маленький.  
Челюсть Кенсу отвисает, а в голове только: «Пиздец», но вслух он этого не произносит, потому что прозвучит слишком истерично.  
\- А ты откуда это знаешь? И почему они это скрывают?! – Кенсу таки звучит истерично, но его это мало останавливает.  
\- А кто вообще сказал, что скрывают? Ким Чонин и Ким Чондэ, оба практически живут в клубе, тесно общаются. Тебя никогда не удивляло, что Чондэ творит столько хрени, что будь на его месте любой другой человек, Чонин бы уже размазал его по полу.  
\- Ну, - Кенсу кивает, потому что какой-то смысл улавливает. Но все равно.  
\- Они даже не похожи!  
\- А со мной разве похожи?  
\- Ебать пиздец, - теперь говорит вслух Кенсу и даже не думает, держать это в мыслях. Творится какая-то невообразимая хрень, и от этого пухнет голова. Какой-то вечер открытия секретов, да еще таких, что можно и коньки отбросить. – Ебать, вы все трое братья. Окей, я понял, но я охуел. И нет, я не понял.  
У Кенсу уже болят глаза, потому что он пялится на Минсока и не мигает, а тот только заливается смехом.  
\- Ты бы видел сейчас свое лицо, такое впечатление, что Иисус спустился на воду перед тобой.  
\- Почти.  
\- Но я всего лишь познакомил тебя частично с нашим семейным древом. Мы не похожи, потому что у нас одна мать, но разные отцы. Гены оторвались на нас, как могли. Но тут ничего не поделать, наша связь сильна, и мы до сих пор держимся вместе, как видишь.  
Кенсу все еще шлепает губами, как рыба, которую выкинули на сушу. У него много вопросов и он не знает, с какого начать. Но Минсок отвечать на них настроенным не кажется, потому что хлопает по столу руками, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- О тайнах нашей семьи мы поговорим позже, когда ты станешь адекватным. Возможно, тебе расскажу не я, а кто другой. Но прежде чем уйти и оставить тебя переваривать еще информацию. Я хотел бы докинуть последнюю каплю, - взгляд Минсока с игривого сменяется на серьезный, и Кенсу сразу же берет себя в руки. – Несмотря на то, что Чондэ считает, что его план теперь разрушен и Чонин так и останется монахом-отшельником до конца жизни, я считаю, что все наоборот сделалось к лучшему. Ты теперь лучше, Кенсу, и, если ты пойдешь гордо по выбранному тобой пути, Чонин потянется к тебе. Я в этом уверен. Я видел, с какой решительностью он защищал тебя и твое решение, и как старший брат, я все безошибочно понял. Где-то там глубоко в нашем суровом Нини хранится мягкое место, твое место, Кенсу. Так что вырасти, стань мужиком и надери задницу этому оболтусу, ок? Чондэ тебе замок построит, если Чонин когда-нибудь возьмет тебя на свидание.  
Минсок смеется в кулак, но Кенсу - нет. Он хочет сказать, что совсем не верит, что у Чонина что-то к нему есть. Но хочет постараться, чтобы это «что-то» появилось. И если Минсок так говорит, то возможно, совсем чуть-чуть, возможно… у него есть шансы?  
Кенсу не знает, что говорить. Поблагодарить? Сказать, что постарается? Он только неловко кивает и заливается стыдливым румянцем, обдумывая слова Минсока.  
\- Вижу, я совсем ввел тебя в коматоз, - решает за него старший, вставая из-за стола. – Там в пакете тортик и говядина, чтобы ты кушал и поправлялся, а то сломаешься, когда ноту брать будешь. Приходи к нам, не за своими вещами, а просто, чтобы спокойно обо всем поговорить. Чондэ, Чонин и я всегда в клубе, а с Чанелем у тебя и так есть связь. Не переживай, я уверен, что во всей это запутанной истории начинается новый виток, который принесет только приятные эмоции.

Минсок звучит слишком оптимистично, и Кенсу готов возразить, но тот уходит, не оборачиваясь. А Кенсу достает из пакета торт, вынимает из коробки, и начинает есть его ложкой, даже не разрезая.


	33. Ch32

Рождество приходит неожиданно.  
Кенсу настолько утонул в своих делах, что не замечает, как осень сменяется зимой, как наступают холода, улицы оживают, люди начинают хаотично готовиться к праздникам.  
Проходит чуть больше месяца с того момента, как Кенсу ушел из группы, ушел из клуба и больше туда не вернулся. На самом деле там остались еще его вещи, и вещи Кая, которые не помешало бы забрать, но лучше купить новые, лишь бы и носа там не показывать.  
Минсок пишет Кенсу каждую неделю, зазывая, но он только отмалчивается и отправляет безмолвные смайлики в ответ. В любом случае, что творится в клубе, он знает из первых уст и едва не раньше всех: несмотря на то, что группа была расформирована, Чанель тусит там постоянно. Зачем – непонятно, возможно, клуб для всех – больше, чем просто помещение. И для Кенсу. Для Кенсу тоже, клуб – нечто большее, потому что именно там он встретил Чонина, там познакомился с Минсоком и Чанелем и там вышел на сцену. Там открылись дороги в новый мир.  
Но стоит только подумать о встрече с Чондэ или с Чонином, как коленки у Кенсу подкашиваются, храбрость исчезает и остается трусость, которая была с ним всегда.  
Кенсу борется с трусостью. И он знает, что последним этапом изменения будет разговор с Чонином. Но не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом. Прошел всего лишь месяц и этого ужасно мало.

Сейчас Кенсу напоминает подобие человека: он даже не уверен, узнает ли себя в зеркале. Не то чтобы он впал в депрессию, но у Кенсу абсолютно нет времени на себя. Две недели назад Лухан объявил, что они начинают официально готовиться к дебютному мини-альбому Сехуна и именно тогда начался ад.  
Раньше Кенсу проводил в студии Лухана половину дня - максимум, теперь проводит весь день - минимум. Иногда и ночь. Иногда Кенсу даже спит в студии, и выходит оттуда только чтобы прогуляться с Каем.  
Кенсу чувствует себя отвратительным хозяином, потому что у его щенка нет даже стабильного дома – он скорее, как путешествующий артист. Но оставлять Кая на Бэкхен он не может, как и дома самого, поэтому постоянно берет его всюду с собой. На самом деле, Лухан не против, а Крис, кажется, уже настолько прикипел к щенку, что как только устает, то забирает Кая к себе на колени и долго и нудно мнет его шерстку. В такие моменты Кенсу с Луханом прячутся за углом и делают фотографии без вспышки. Лухан говорит, что компромат надо собирать на кого угодно и когда угодно. В принципе, Кенсу не против. Ему даже интересно спросить о компромате на Исина.  
Кай полнеет день ото дня, шерстка становится шелковой, характер успокаивается и теперь он даже знает несколько команд.  
Кенсу же с каждым днем исчезает: у него впали щеки, а под глазами пролегли тени, толстовки стали висеть еще больше, а волосы напоминают лохматый парик. Единственное, за чем он следит – голос; лекарства и витамины, которые покупает ему Лухан, стоят как половина годовой зарплаты. На остальное же не хватает времени. От рамёна болит желудок, а готовить среди них никто не умеет. Иногда Бэкхен насильно затаскивает Кенсу в кафе Чанеля, только когда ей удается вырвать его из лап Лухана, и заставляет кушать.  
Но Кенсу кажется, что желудок его уже отвык и ссохся. Все, что он может себе позволить – выпить супа, а потом сбежать. И это очень не нравится Чанелю, который всегда следит, чтобы Кенсу съел то, что принесли, а не выбросил. Еще больше это не нравится Бэкхен.

\- У меня такое впечатление, что ты себя наказываешь, - бурчит Бэкхен, когда приходит рано утром. – Или строишь из себя мученика? Грехи вымаливаешь? Насколько я понимаю, по контракту Сехун должен быть худым, не ты.  
Кенсу закатывает глаза и отталкивает руку Бэкхен. Подруга тычет в него огурцом, маяча им перед ртом, прям как мамочки делают маленьким детям.  
\- Не хочу я огурец, - бурчит он. – Ты только деньги тратишь. А огурцы сейчас дорогие!  
\- Ой, да брось. Чанель мне показал все места Сеула, где жрачка дешевле, - отмахивается Бэкхен, а Кенсу кривится, потому что подруга выражается грубее, чем он. – Ну же, Кенсу, съешь огурчик.  
\- Не буду, - твердо стоит он на своем.  
\- А ты представь, что это Чонин и его ну…  
\- Бэкхен!  
Кенсу выхватывает огурец со скоростью звука, и еще быстрее его выбрасывает. Но уши уже горят, как и щеки. А руки немного дрожат. Кенсу не видел Чонина уже целый месяц и, честно говоря, немного соскучился. Или много. Не настолько, чтобы дрочить в душе – ему достаточно сублимировать в бесконечную работу, но настолько, что сердце начинает биться быстрее, а по телу пробегают мурашки.  
\- Ты же соскучился по нему, - ласково говорит Бэкхен, садясь рядом и начиная гладить по голове. – Почему не увидишься?  
\- Потому что нас ничего не связывает, - но Кенсу в эти слова не верит, потому что связывает. И будет связывать пока он не отпустит Чонина сам. Пока правда с ним не встретится, и они не поговорят обо всем на свете.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - кажется, Бэкхен сдается, и на лице Кенсу появляется победоносная улыбка. – Не забудь хотя бы, что завтра Рождество и в такой день ты не должен быть один.  
Завтра Рождество и Кенсу охуевает от такой новости. Лухан, конечно, говорил, что студия не работает два дня, но Кенсу был такой затраханный жизнью, что не понял причины. Он в зеркало смотрится раз в несколько дней, не то что на календарь в дальнем углу комнаты.  
Рождество определенно не входит в его планы, впрочем, всегда есть лишний повод выспаться.  
\- В такой день я как раз хочу побыть один, - честно отвечает он.  
\- В такой день ты хочешь побыть со мной и с Чанелем, - смеется Бэкхен, - но не можешь, не в этот раз.  
\- Это почему же? – Кенсу страшно подумать, что на этот раз придумала подруга и каким боком это вылезет Чанелю.  
\- Мы на Рождество едем к родителям Чанеля, знакомиться, - Бэкхен замолкает, и Кенсу понимает, насколько все важно. Насколько она сейчас взволнованно держит его за руку и смотрит в пол немигающим взглядом.  
Если Чанель знакомит Бэкхен со своими родителями, значит у них все серьезно, и Бэкхен не будет брошена через месяц-другой. На самом деле, где-то в глубине души Кенсу рад. И готов поддерживать пару, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Не переживай, - мягко произносит он, заправляя прядку русых волос за ушко. – Все будет хорошо. Ты ведь самое очаровательное создание на Земле. А если что-то не так – всегда можно дать им в глаз, тебя оправдают, отвечаю.  
Бэкхен смеется так, что слезы текут по щекам, и Кенсу не может к ней не присоединиться.  
\- Ты просто прелесть, Кенсу, я определенно так и передам, если что. И, кстати, сегодня в клубе рождественская вечеринка. Сходи, поздравь мальчиков, ммм?  
Кенсу кажется, что Бэкхен пытается его загипнотизировать, и он не собирается вестись. И никуда не пойдет. Ни за что.  
\- Нет, - цедит он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Кенсу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Чанель сказал, что они приготовили подарочки для Кая.  
Даже это не кажется влиятельным аргументом, но Кай словно все чувствует. Запрыгивает на колени начинает радостно лаять.  
\- Возможно мне придется пойти, - сдается он, предчувствуя беду.

На самом деле беды никакой нет, потому что Чонин в клубе не находится. Кенсу понимает это как только переступает порог, как только смотрит в глаза своих бывших сотрудников и понимает, что никакого напряжения нет.  
Все настолько радостно его приветствуют, насколько он не ожидал, и Кенсу, честно говоря, приятно. Он позволяет себе немного улыбаться и пожимать руки. А, пройдя через весь зал, в самом конце встречает Чондэ и Минсока, сидящих за столиком.  
Минсок замечает Кенсу мгновенно, подскакивает, хватая за руку и усаживая рядом. Чондэ не встает и ничего не говорит, а только гипнотизирует взглядом столешницу, и Кенсу становится не по себе. Они так и не помирились и даже не поговорили. Возможно, он в этом виноват больше.  
\- С праздником вас, - наконец, откашливается Кенсу, улыбаясь. – Чтобы клуб был успешным, и вы не болели, - неловко добавляет и снова утыкается взглядом в точку на потолке.  
\- Спасибо, Кенсу! – Минсок зажимает его захватом борца и даже чмокает в щечку. Кенсу морщится и пытается убрать от себя нерадивого музыканта, но в итоге получается все наоборот.  
Минсок прижимается еще ближе, еще чуть-чуть и кости затрещат, а Чондэ смотрит на это все глазами обиженного ребенка, и Кенсу задом чувствует, что что-то назревает.  
\- Эй! – Чондэ говорит так громко, что перекрикивает клубную музыку. – Я тоже хочу обниматься с Кенсу! Я даже еще не извинился перед ним!  
Чондэ тянет свои руки, но Минсок отталкивает, и Кенсу понимает, что ему пришел конец. Он чувствует себя куклой, которую два ребенка перетягивают из стороны в сторону.  
\- Извини меня, ты не только с Кенсу обнимался, - ядовито тянет Минсок и Кенсу уже готов прорыть себе путь под землю. То, что Чондэ когда-то отсосал ему, никогда не сотрется из истории мира. – А еще ты дал ему по лицу и за это тебе полагается отдельная кара.  
Чондэ играет роль побитого щенка и Кенсу сдается. На самом деле он тоже хочет поговорить с Чондэ и желательно без Минсока.  
\- Минсок-хен, - мягко начинает он, - можешь оставить нас на несколько минут?  
Минсок уходит с улыбкой черта, что только лишний раз доказывает, насколько того трудно понять, а уж тем более обыграть. Порой Кенсу кажется, что так или иначе, но во всем будет прав именно Минсок.  
Как только они остаются вдвоем, Чондэ максимально близко придвигается и закидывает руку на плечо Кенсу. Сразу становится неуютно, и слишком горячо, и тяжело дышать, а запах одеколона неприятно щекочет нос.  
\- Кенсу-я, - голос у Чондэ жалостливый-жалостливый, и Кенсу уверен, что он сейчас блеванет за диванчик. – Ты же понимаешь, что я не специально?!!  
\- Да, - насколько эмоционально говорит Чондэ, настолько спокойно отвечает Кенсу.  
\- Просто я был так расстроен и так переживал, что Чонину будет грустно и одиноко, и…  
\- И все это потому, что ты его брат, я понимаю, хен, правда. Тем более, я сам далеко не святоша.  
У Чондэ жизнь в глазах пробегает, после слов Кенсу. И это смешно. И немного мило. Кенсу даже позволяет оставить руку у себя на плече.  
\- Ты откуда знаешь, что я его брат?  
\- Минсок рассказал? Что он – третий брат, тоже сказал.  
\- Вот мудак. Я сам хотел рассказать! – в голосе Чондэ столько обиды, что Кенсу начинает смеяться. Как так вышло, что Чондэ и Минсок – старшие братья, а ведут себя совсем как маленькие дети? Чонин на их фоне сама серьезность. И, возможно, именно поэтому Кенсу влюбился в него, а не в Чондэ или в Минсока.  
\- Прости его, - Кенсу аккуратно гладит Чондэ по спине и борется с остатками смеха. – И меня прости. Я постараюсь исправиться. И тебя больше не расстраивать.  
\- Обещаешь?  
По спине ползет холодок и Кенсу сбивается с дыхания. У него ощущение, что его сейчас заманивают в ловушку, но бежать некуда.  
\- Обещаю.  
\- Честно-честно?  
\- Э…честно.  
\- Тогда вот тебе способ, как исправиться. И как меня порадовать! – Чондэ подхватывает Кенсу, словно он и не весит вовсе. – Иди к Чонину и поздравь его с наступающим Рождеством! И Кая прихвати! И покушать!  
Когда Кенсу чувствовал, что его ждет пиздец, надо было верить ощущениям. А теперь он смотрит на Чондэ гигантскими глазами и не знает плакать ему или смеяться. Или идти сразу вешаться.  
\- А можно не…  
\- Кенсу, ты обещал. Давай, не будь трусишкой, а иди поздравь Чонина. Он будет рад.  
\- Прямо так и будет, - Кенсу, почему-то, глубоко сомневается.  
\- Да, даже если он тебя на хуй пошлет, то знай, это от большой любви.  
Остается только закатить глаза, потому что Чондэ уже пишет адрес квартиры Чонина на салфетке. Минсок тоже рядом, радостно щебечет, что Чонин любит на ужин, а еще предлагает помочь с выбором подарка. У Кенсу кругом идет голова только от нахождения с этими двумя братцами. И он сбегает прежде чем они не придумали еще чего ебнутого.  
Идти к Чонину не хочется. Но и хочется одновременно. Кому он врет?  
\- Просто возьму Кая, и Чонин проведет с ним всю ночь, а меня и не заметит, - решает Кенсу, заходя в супермаркет по пути домой.

В конечном итоге Кенсу покупает Чонину самые дорогие сигареты, которые были в супермаркете. Он пропустил мимо ушей все, что говорил Минсок, а сам лучше придумать не может. Не дарить же ему Чонину Кая? А сигареты обошлись ценой месячной зарплаты, но Кенсу, в принципе, от этого ни холодно, ни жарко – он практически не ест, а живет в студии, деньги тратить некуда.  
Кай неспокойно ерзает в коробке, словно предчувствует куда они идут, а Кенсу стоит перед дверью и не решается нажать на кнопочку звонка. Через мгновение и он встретится с Чонином. И что дальше? Что говорить? Что делать? Возможно, дверь закроют прямо перед его носом, это будет вполне в духе Чонина. Вряд ли за месяц тот радикально поменялся.  
На шее Кая ярка ленточка с рождественским рисунком, а сам щенок в коробке, на дне которой, под слоем бумаги, лежат сигареты. Кенсу думает, что тупее подарок еще ни разу в жизни не дарил, но смиряется. Он вообще, когда дело касается Чонина, еблан редкий.  
Кенсу нажимает на кнопочку и задерживает дыхание. Возможно, Чонина нет дома или он посмотрит в глазок и не захочет открывать. Но дверь открывается быстрее, чем он успевает додумать или сделать шаг назад. Кенсу еще не зашел внутрь, а у него уже течет кровь из носа, заляпывая темный шарф, в то время, как Чонин матерится на весь подъезд.  
В конечном итоге, шарф приказывает долго жить и Кенсу с безразличным взглядом выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро.  
Чонин действительно впустил его в дом, очень быстро, оперативно принес аптечку и усадил за стол. У Кенсу даже мелькнула мысль, что Чонин испугался за него, но стоило только посмотреть на недовольное и хмурое лицо музыканта, как мысль эта сразу испарилась.  
Кровь остановилась и сразу стало неловко. Кенсу не был готов к визиту к Чонину, но к такому началу он не готов еще больше.  
\- Нос цел? – Чонин садится на присядки и двумя пальцами берет за подбородок, подставляя лицо Кенсу под свет лампы. От такого внимательного и пристального взгляда ему трудно дышать и Кенсу зажмуривается. – Так цел? Дышать можешь? А говорить?  
\- Ум. Да, могу, все хорошо, - Кенсу напоминает себе рыбу или человека, который только научился говорить и может общаться на уровне «мама-папа». Но пальцы Чонина все еще на лице, горячие и жесткие, и у Кенсу сейчас шарики за ролики заедут, пусть только его касаются и дальше.  
Прикосновение становится грубее и Чонин нависает над Кенсу, словно подавляя. Между бровей - складочка, а нос сморщенный.  
\- Ты выглядишь как труп, только страшнее. Словно ребенок, сбежавший из концлагеря, - пальцы Чонина поднимаются к щекам, а затем аккуратно очерчивают круги под глазами. – Жесть какая-то. И оно того стоило? Тебя там голодом морят? – Чонин говорит, как и обычно, грубо резко и пугающе, но губы Кенсу растягиваются в улыбке, потому что о нем волнуются. И волнуется Чонин. И он готов заурчать и прижаться к руке, как котенок.  
Но Кенсу человек, а на кухне раздается лай, а затем шуршание. Чонин отходит от Кенсу и падает на колени, подхватывая Кая на руки.  
\- Малыш, ты давно меня не видел, да? – в глазах Чонина столько радости, а на лице такая красивая улыбка, что Кенсу хочет заплакать.  
Именно сейчас он понимает, насколько скучал. Насколько ему не хватало Чонина – с колючим характером, прокуренной одеждой и недовольным лицом, и как он теперь рад банально просто находиться рядом.  
Смотреть, как Кай запрыгивает на Чонина и вылизывает тому лицо. А Чонин совсем не брезгует, целует щенка в мокрый нос и не перестает чесать нежное брюшко.  
Почему-то Кенсу чувствует себя лишним и становится немного обидно. Он не знает куда себя деть, поэтому идет в коридор за коробкой. Когда он возвращается – Чонин уже полностью лежит на полу, а Кай топчется маленькими лапками по животу, радостно виляя хвостиком.  
\- Я тут это…, - Кенсу стыдно прерывать идиллию, но он немного ревнует и хочет внимания к себе. – Подарок тебе на Рождество принес, вот.  
Кенсу не уверен, что его услышат. Но Чонин снимает с себя Кая и встает, аккуратно забирая коробку. А затем, с любопытством маленького ребенка, достает из-под кучи бумажек сигареты. И улыбается.  
Даже не так, как улыбается Каю. Не так, как улыбается Чондэ и Минсоку. А как-то по-особенному, с долей благодарности и ласки. И Кенсу готов ослепнуть от того, какой сейчас Чонин красивый.  
\- Спасибо, - спокойно произносит тот, продолжая улыбаться. – Мне еще никто не дарил сигареты, все почему-то уверены, что я обязан бросить. Но ты просто подарил то, что мне нравится. Это мило.  
\- Я, это…  
Кенсу мямлит и теряется, пялясь куда-то в район ключиц Чонина, потому что в глаза посмотреть он не решится.  
\- Спасибо, Кенсу, ты меня слышишь? Посмотри на меня, - мягкий тон Чонина сменяется твердым и требовательным, и Кенсу слушается.  
Губы Чонина в этот раз мягкие, вот только щетина жесткая и неприятно царапает щеку, но даже такого хватает, чтобы Кенсу настроил связь с космосом. Поцелуй Чонина в щечку – самое невинное, что у них было, но самое интимное и проникновенное одновременно. Боясь испортить момент, Кенсу не дышит и не двигается; прикосновение губ исчезает, но еще несколько мгновений Чонин стоит, уткнувшись носом в его щеку, легонько ее поглаживая и шумно выдыхая.  
А потом Чонин хохочет.  
\- Это тебе за подарок и бонусом за то, как тогда ты красиво извинялся перед парнями. Я прямо тебя зауважал, - произносит Чонин, и Кенсу готов ему поверить. – Останетесь на ужин? Я еще не наигрался с Каем.  
Кенсу хочет сказать, что останется хоть на всю жизнь, но, наверное, еще рано. Поэтому он просто кивает и смущенно улыбается.


	34. Ch33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baesteros, которая грустит по пустякам и обращает внимание на плохих людей вокруг. все замечательно.

Чонин предложил ужин, но, видимо, не сильно о нем подумал. Потому что в холодильнике музыканта полнейшая пустота, в шкафах ничего нет, и вообще. Нигде ничего нет. Квартира Чонина кажется мельком живой, но больше напоминает коробку, в которой изредка спят.  
Но Чонину хорошо, злобно думает Кенсу, он сейчас сидит на полу в гостиной и играется с Каем, кидая ему мячик. С сердцами в глазах и бесконечной улыбкой.  
А Кенсу не знает куда приткнуться, потому что вроде бы ему рады, а вроде бы он приложение к собаке. И Кай явно очаровательнее самого Кенсу и проложил тропинку прямо к сердцу Чонина, и закрепил любовь.  
Около часа Кенсу наблюдает за тем, как Чонину не надоедает лобзаться с Каем. Тот даже в туалет не уходит, все сюсюкает – слишком мерзко и сладко, у Кенсу желудок сводит и хочется пойти выблевать. Это уже даже милым не кажется.  
На самом деле он ревнует, но это слишком низко – ревновать к собаке, тем более к своей. Он ведь всегда может забрать Кая и уйти.  
Поэтому Кенсу уходит на кухню и заказывает по телефону еду на дом. У него осталось немного денег, и почему бы уже не потратить все до конца? Всегда можно спросить с Сехуна вдвойне или с Лухана – за то, что он слишком часто остается позже положенного времени и переутомляет себя.  
Кенсу сомневается, что сможет съесть столько, сколько заказал, но Чонин тоже не выглядит пышущим силой, как и умеющим готовить. А так хоть не несколько дней он проспонсирует музыканта адекватной едой, а не рамёном умноженным на сигареты. Заботиться о Чонине приятно. И это вызывает глупую улыбочку, от которой Кенсу становится стыдно, и он снова спешит стать хмурым.

Сначала приносят пиццу, всего через полчаса, и Кенсу спешит открыть дверь, чувствуя себя хозяином квартиры. Чонин выходит в коридор, держа Кая на руках, и улыбается:  
\- Это наш ужин?  
Что Чонин, что Кай смотрят голодными глазами, словно они дети многодетной семьи, а Кенсу их мамочка.  
\- Нет, это мое, а вы что делайте хотите, идите вон дальше друг друга в нос целуйте, - из Кенсу шутник плохой, а еще аура темная, и лицо кирпичом. Он сомневается, что Чонин поймет его юмор, но нет. Обиженным Чонин не выглядит, а наоборот только смеется и отпускает Кая на пол.  
\- Подожди я тогда руки помою, заноси коробки в гостиную.  
Когда Чонин уходит, Кай сразу же подбегает к Кенсу и пытается забраться по ноге.  
\- И чего тебе надо, предатель? Еду учуял, так сразу меня полюбил? Хоть бы раз за этот вечер ко мне подошел.  
Кенсу понимает, что ведет себя по-детски, но в каком-то смысле ему даже так нравится. А Кай только слушает внимательно и иногда вертит головой и смотрит так, что Кенсу поклясться готов: его собака считает его же и кретином. Ничего нового.  
Они едят в гостиной на полу. Втроем. Словно одна большая семья. Кенсу отделяет кусочки пиццы и подсовывает их Чонину, а Чонин отламывает уголочки и скармливает их Каю, который расположился у него на ногах.  
\- Хватит давать ему эту гадость, - бурчит Кенсу и забирает Кая к себе. – А потом у него начнется аллергия или ожирение, и кто о нем будет заботиться и тратить деньги?  
Чонин выглядит обиженным и тянет руки к Каю, предатель Кай тоже тянется к Чонину, но Кенсу пресекает все поползновения на корню, ударяя по рукам и по лапам.  
\- Ты слишком злобный, - говорит музыкант. – А все потому, что сам не ешь. Люди, которые мало кушают – становятся злыми и ненавидят весь мир.  
Кенсу глубоко сомневается, что его характер такой, какой есть, потому что он мало ест, но не спорит. И даже благодарно принимает самый большой и жирный кусок, который Чонин щедро оставляет ему.  
Чонин сегодня вообще не Чонин – слишком спокойный, практически не хмурый и разговаривает нормально, не курит. Кенсу думает, что того подменили и не может избавиться от недоверия, затаившегося где-то внутри.  
\- Почему ты так нормально ко мне сейчас относишься, - все же решается он, поднимая на Чонина грустный и внимательный взгляд. – Я сделал столько плохого группе, практически разрушил вас и подставил тебя. А ты сейчас кушаешь со мной пиццу и защитил тогда меня от Чондэ.  
Но вопрос остается без ответа, потому что Чонин продолжает спокойно жевать, открывая новую пиццу. Кенсу кусок в горло не лезет, потому что он снова обременен мыслями, и может только сидеть и бездумно теребить ушко заснувшего Кая.  
Когда Кенсу думает, что его слова так и останутся висеть в воздухе, Чонин откашливается и забирает Кая к себе на руки.  
\- Ты сделал много плохого, - говорит Чонин, становясь серьезным, - но ты извинился за это, и извинился искренне. И ты рассказал нам все, пусть даже не с самого начала. Но я ценю в людях честность и ценю, когда людям хватает храбрости. Я знаю, что ты не самый бравый человек на Земле, но нашел в себе силы, чтобы предстать перед нами. И могу представить, сколько выдержки и нервов тебе это стоило. Мне понравился твой поступок, несмотря на то, что вызван он был весьма отвратной причиной.  
Чонин замолкает и начинает надкусывать последний кусок пиццы, но остаток сует в рот Кенсу и ржет, как гиена.  
\- Тем более мне уже давно надоела вся эта тягомотина с группой, а убивать таланты парней я не хотел.  
Чонин ведет себя как человек старшее и мудрее своих лет. Словно Кенсу нерадивый ребенок.  
Вздыхая, он утыкается взглядом чуть ниже груди Чонина, гипнотизируя футболку, и Кая, уткнувшегося носом в живот. Наверное, это круто – уткнуться носом в живот Чонина. Кенсу хотел бы попробовать.  
Возможно, в следующей жизни, когда он совершит в этой 100 добрых дел и небеса подарят ему хорошую реинкарнацию.  
А пока Кенсу убирает коробки и потягивается, замечая на часах, что уже ночь и пора бы собираться домой. Но он заказал еще суши и курочку – возможно, надо будет задержаться. Конечно, если Чонин начнет его выгонять из дома, сопротивляться он не будет…  
Но Чонин из дома не выгоняет. Он вообще словно забывает о существовании Кенсу и просто усаживается на диван, включая телевизор. Кай послушно спит в ногах.  
Еще какое-то время Кенсу мечется из стороны в сторону, не зная, куда себя деть и что сказать, потому что разговор их закончился на приятной-неприятной ноте, да и, честно говоря, после таких постоянных и усиленных репетиций ему вообще говорить не очень хочется.  
\- Что ты как призрак, только угнетаешь, - бурчит Чонин, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. – Иди садись, будем фильм смотреть.  
Садиться на один диван рядом с Чонином – страшно. Поэтому Кенсу находит место в самом-самом уголочке дивана, где Чонин не достанет его и кончиком пальца, даже если захочет. Садится и вжимается, пытаясь вникнуть в фильм.  
\- Я заказал еще суши и курочку, - говорит он.  
\- С таким количеством еды можно сдохнуть, - спокойно отвечает Чонин и переключает канал.  
Так они и зависают на некоторое время, в полнейшей тишине, просто глупо пялясь в экран. Но Кенсу совсем не против, ему и так нормально. Он даже немного расслабляется, позволяя себе вдохнуть спокойно и увеличиться в размерах. Теперь ноги Чонина почти касаются его бедра.

Проходит час, а заказов все еще нет. Уже приближается полночь и Кенсу думает, что возможно заказы отменили или задержали и ему бы пора собираться. Ждать-то бесполезно.  
\- Мы тогда пойдем, - говорит он и резко подскакивает. Но Чонин только переводит сонный и ленивый взгляд на него, зевая.  
\- Это куда? А как же заказ?  
\- Он не придет, наверное…  
Чонин не выглядит убежденным, а только принимает сидячее положение и почти просыпается.  
\- Они всегда доставляют, если не прислали смс с отказом. Так что сиди и жди, денег у меня платить нет.  
Кенсу собирается возмутиться, снова встать в позу и послать Чонина подальше, но в мыслях мелькает, что остаться на ночь тут не так уж и плохо. Он всегда хотел проводить как можно больше времени с Чонином и теперь судьба преподносит ему такой подарок. Прямо рождественское чудо.  
Ночь перед Рождеством, Кай и Чонин – что может быть лучше?  
\- Ты странно улыбаешься, - поток мыслей рушит голос Чонина. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Кенсу понимает, что слишком задумался о приятных вещах и выглядит теперь, наверное, как последнего идиота кусок.  
\- Конечно, просто устал немного, - совсем не врет он.  
\- Тогда иди в душ или можешь даже принять ванную, оставь мне только кошелек.  
Кенсу думает, что принять ванную – не так уж и плохо. Теперь более, когда ванная – самого Ким Чонина. И звучит это очень соблазнительно во всех смыслах. Так соблазнительно, что щеки вспыхивают, а в голове кружат непотребные мыслишки.  
Кенсу определенно хочет принять ванну.  
\- Тогда я воспользуюсь твоим шампунем, - говорит он, раздеваясь до трусов и стараясь не смотреть на Чонина, снова лежащего на диване. – А полотенце…?  
\- Возьми в шкафу в коридоре, можешь поискать там старые вещи Минсока, вы должны быть одного размера.  
На самом деле, Кенсу надеялся, что Чонин, как и во всех дорамах, предложит ему свои вещи. Но, конечно, у Чонина есть два хена, которые такие же, как и он, из расы хоббитов. И именно их одежда подойдет ему, а не шмотки, пропитанные Чонином.  
Не все и сразу получаешь на Рождество, разочарованно думает Кенсу, когда набирает ванную. Но даже так, здесь все от Чонина – шампунь, мыло, гель для душа и сама атмосфера.  
Кенсу погружается в воду и закрывает глаза, гадая, часто ли так делает сам Чонин и принимает ли тот вообще долгие ванные. Сам Кенсу больше человек душа, но он бы совсем не отказался долго лежать и отмокать в теплой в воде, прижимаясь спиной к Чонину.  
Но думать о таком тут грешно, потому что справляться с возбуждением в чужой квартире будет уж слишком позорно, даже для такого лузера, как он.

Когда Кенсу выходит из ванной, звенит звонок, и на лице его расцветает улыбка. Он прекрасно расслабился, даже немного подремал, он чистый и спокойный. И вот заказанную еду принесли.  
Но в коридоре слышится копошение, а затем маты Чонина, и Кенсу не может сдержать любопытства. Вещи Минсока неприятно прилипают к мокрому телу, а волосы еще не высохли. Не говоря уже о том, что на Кенсу сейчас позорные и извращенские шорты Минсока. Какие-то до ужаса короткие и смущающие шорты, но больше он ничего найти не смог. Возможно, как только он обсохнет, то вернется обратно в свои джинсы. От стыда подальше.  
Неуверенно, Кенсу выглядывает из-за угла и видит Сехуна, который отчаянно протягивает руки к Чонину, в потугах повиснуть. Чонин сопротивляется и с лицом, словно сейчас того стошнит, пытается Сехуна от себя оттолкнуть.  
Кенсу даже не знает, стоит ли ему показываться, но Кай решает все за него, когда внезапно подбегает со спины и начинает гавкать. Щенок никогда не гавкал на него, а теперь почему-то не может заткнуться.  
Взгляд Сехуна, как у хищника, а улыбка, как у маньяка. Кенсу сглатывает, надеясь, что внезапно станет невидимкой. Но чудес не бывает, и Сехун его заметил, и обходит Чонина стороной.  
\- Кенсу-я! Я не знаю, что ты тут делаешь, хотя знаю, но я безумно рад!  
У Сехуна длинные и загребущие ручонки, а еще сильные. И вообще Сехун снова охуевшая морда, и Кенсу ужасно хочется по ней врезать, когда его поднимают вверх. Он не девица, чтобы держать его на руках, и хотя бы не парень Сехуна. Но тому, видимо, плевать.  
\- Отпусти меня, мудила ебаный! – со всех сил орет Кенсу, стараясь выбраться из захвата.  
Наверное, со стороны это напоминает ребенка, который пытается сбежать от родителя и не получить по заднице. Но в реальности это минута унижения До Кенсу, и он не знает, как ее завершить.  
Спасает ситуацию Чонин и только за это Кенсу готов целовать тому ноги и руки.  
\- Держи себя в руках, О Сехун, - цедит Чонин, отдирая руки Сехуна от Кенсу. – Если ты платишь ему деньги, это не значит, что можешь вести себя так, словно вы с ним трахаетесь.  
Сехун сдается не сразу, еще несколько мгновений показывает Чонину язык и выглядит как сущий ребенок, а затем все же опускает Кенсу на землю, но перемещает руки на плечи и становится за спиной.  
Кенсу находится между двух высоких парней и чувствует себя немного неуютно. Кенсу находится между двух идиотов, которые смотрят друг на друга испепеляюще, и чувствует себя очень неуютно. Ему все кажется, что сейчас пойдут молнии и проткнут его, потому что он стоит на пути.  
\- Как было хорошо, когда ты не знал, что Кенсу на меня работает, - наконец, расслабляется Сехун и вздыхает. – Я мог гулять с ним, делать сэлочки и не бояться сдохнуть в смертных муках.  
\- Тебе всегда есть за что сдохнуть, - отвечает Чонин и уходит обратно в гостиную, не забывая позвать Кая за собой.  
\- Он просто обижен, что я разрушил вашу идиллию, - говорит Сехун на ухо, но виноватым совсем не выглядит.  
А Кенсу же не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Потому что Сехун действительно так не вовремя, но с другой стороны, рядом с ним Кенсу легче и не надо думать, что сказать Чонину и как дышать рядом с ним.  
\- Зачем ты вообще пришел?  
Чонин разговаривает грубо и Кенсу даже хочется возмутиться, что Сехун, в принципе, такого не заслужил. Но потом он смотрит на Сехуна, который сидит на диване в ногах Чонина, который посадил его на подлокотник дивана и держит за ляжку и думает, что Сехун все вполне заслужил. Удара по морде уж точно.  
\- Я просто не мог не поздравить друга с наступающим Рождеством!  
\- Ну вот, - Чонин пихает ногой Сехуна в живот и пытается науськать Кая, - ты меня уже поздравил. Теперь вали.  
Вместо того, чтобы свалить, Сехун только сильнее сжимает несчастную ляжку Кенсу и перехватывает ступню Чонина, начиная ее мять.  
\- Повелитель ног хуев, - бурчит Кенсу, и думает, как бы ему тихо стечь с подлокотника на пол.  
\- Как я могу свалить, - хныкает Сехун, - когда вы тут вдвоем. А вдруг вы наброситесь друг на друга и всю ночь будете сношаться, как кролики?  
Кенсу давится слюной и почти умирает. Нет, внутри он умирает, потому что язык у Сехуна без костей. И член бы оторвать за такое, вместе с языком, и выкинуть в окно собакам. Кенсу сейчас сгорит со стыда и не знает куда деть свое покрасневшее лицо.  
\- Мы можем начать «сношаться» и при тебе, - лениво говорит Чонин, поднимаясь. – Посмотрю, насколько тебя хватит, учитывая, что в процессе тебе участвовать никто не разрешит. И Кенсу присунуть не удастся.  
Еще немного и Кенсу сдохнет. Выпрыгнет в окно, потому что терпеть этот пиздец нет сил. Два парня с полнейшим безразличием на лице обсуждают, как бы ему присунуть, словно его тут нет. И это было бы круто, не будь так жалко и позорно.  
\- Слушайте, это все, конечно, круто, - надо звучать спокойно и достойно. – Но не думаю, что ночь перед Рождеством – это время, когда можно обсуждать ваши эротические фантазии. Тем более, когда я все слышу.  
Чонин утыкается взглядом куда-то в пол и Кенсу не уверен, но, возможно, так выглядит смущение. О Сехуну же стыд не ведом, как и вообще капля такта.  
\- Если скоро Рождество, - хитро начинает тот, - ты же сделаешь мне подарок?  
Кенсу вздыхает и кивает. Потому что работает с Сехуном уже несколько месяцев и знает, насколько бесполезно отказывать этому человеку. Лучше просто пережить и забыть.  
\- Чего тебе надобно, - устало тянет он.  
\- Банальный поцелуй, ничего особенного.  
Ну да, думает Кенсу, могла бы быть и оргия. А тут всего лишь поцелуй.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно соглашается он, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать.  
Но губы сталкиваются с рукой и Кенсу удивлен, что рука - Чонина. И сам Чонин опасно нависает над Сехуном и выглядит, как обиженный ребенок. Вообще Кенсу собирался просто чмокнуть Сехуна и этим наебать, как обычно он и делает, но Чонин телепатией не обладает, поэтому бьет Сехуна по щеке и стаскивает Кенсу с подлокотника.  
\- А теперь мы будем сидеть и смотреть фильм, - спокойно говорит Чонин, - и ждать, когда придут эти блядские суши и курица. Просто смотреть фильм, а потом ляжем спать, я все понятно говорю?  
Кенсу только кивает, потому что против ничего не имеет. Вот только он сидит между Сехуном и Чонином и снова чувствует напряжение. А еще ему немного больно, потому Чонин крепко держит за руку, а у Сехуна рука все так же сжимает его ляжку. И Кай решает, что его колени – самое уютное место.  
Возможно, так выглядят мужские гаремы, думает Кенсу. Но это совсем не прикольно, и он хочет в туалет, а потом спать. Но страшно подумать, что случится, если он сунется в ванную или на кровать. Что там, что там его поджидают голодные игры и в роли главной жертвы, по-видимому, он сам. Поэтому Кенсу только делает дыхательные упражнения и пытается смотреть фильм. Делать-то ему больше нечего. Надо дождаться, когда два ебаната по бокам заснут.


	35. Ch34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо Кёнсу за то, что он есть <3

К сожалению, или к счастью, но жизнь идет так быстро, что у Кенсу нет времени остановиться и подумать о том, что происходит.  
О том, произошло в канун Рождества, ему уж точно думать некогда. После ночи, проведенной у Чонина, они просто разошлись, пожелав друг другу хороших праздников.  
Сехун подвез Кенсу домой, не забыв кормить его весь путь глупыми и колкими шуточками. А Чонин прислал сообщение, спрашивая, безопасно ли Кенсу добрался. Шокированный, Кенсу даже сделал скриншот экрана, думая, что надо потом будет переслать это Минсоку и Чондэ, а то Чанелю и Бэкхен. Но родная кровать и сон слишком быстро унесли все ненужные мысли и переживания.  
Кенсу заснул, так и не поделившись ни с кем, как провел ночь перед Рождеством, а на следующий день жизнь снова превратилась в круговорот.

\- У нас будут 4 песни и две версии заглавной, - говорит Лухан, когда Кенсу приносит свои кости в студию. Он лег спать всего-то 5 часов назад, но уже снова на пороге рабочего места.  
\- Я думал, что две песни и одна версия заглавной, - Кенсу хочется скорчить лицо, но мышцы на лице как-то закоротило. Вместо этого он падает на диван и кладет голову на колени спокойно потягивающему чай Крису.  
Крис ушел вчера – сегодня – со студии вместе с ним, но пришел раньше, и выглядит намного лучше. Возможно, это магия опыта – Кенсу не знает, но жутко завидует. Лухан уставшим не выглядит никогда, что не удивительно. Потому что учитель вряд ли человек.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - отвечает Лухан и хмурится. – Но, видимо, компания Сехуна вообще офигела. Они не думают, что, чем больше песен, тем рискованнее ему будет выступать?  
Крис активно кивает, постоянно ерзая на месте, из-за чего голова Кенсу слегка подпрыгивает.  
\- Кстати об этом, - Кенсу стекает с дивана на пол, так и оставаясь там сидеть, - а Сехун не думает, что долго он так не протянет? То есть, запишет он один альбом, второй альбом. Будет петь под фонограмму, все новички поют под фонограмму. Но если его позовут на специальные шоу, где надо показать свой вокал?  
\- Какой ты наивный, мой ребенок, - Лухан ухмыляется и подходит, чтобы взъерошить Кенсу волосы. – Я боюсь тебе говорить, сколько айдолов даже на вокальных шоу используют таких, как ты. Всегда есть студия под сценой или рядом, чтобы поставить туда поющего.  
Кенсу не любит чувствовать себя идиотом, а Лухан в последнее время все больше себе позволяет. У них не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, чтобы сюсюкаться с ним, как с ребенком.  
\- Все равно, ты понимаешь, что это не вариант.  
\- Конечно, не вариант, но Сехуну долго и не надо. Я уверен, что его дебют, как айдола – исключительно, чтобы быстрее и эффектнее перейти в актерскую карьеру. А там, как только его затянет, он объявит, что завязывает с вокальной карьерой или берет перерыв. Без разницы, что он выберет. Честно говоря, я прикидываю, что ты ему понадобишься эдак на два-три годика активного труда и, возможно, потом редких вливаний.  
Об этом Кенсу не думал. Он не думал о том, что случится после Сехуна. Почему-то в голове упорно установилось, что Кенсу с Луханом и Сехуном навсегда, но на самом деле его работа непостоянна.  
Не то чтобы Кенсу было обидно, просто как-то странно и пусто.  
Внезапно плечи кто-то сжимает, а над ухом появляется дыхание. Лухан садится рядом с Кенсу на пол и притягивает к себе, приобнимая за плечи.  
\- Боюсь предположить, что у тебя сейчас начался экзистенциальный кризис, - улыбка у учителя мягкая и понимающая, и Кенсу даже немного расслабляется. – Но ты не переживай, после Сехуна мы тебя не бросим, а найдем новую работу. Всегда можно устроиться бэк-вокалистом, либо же просто остаться в студии.  
Слова кажутся слабым утешением, но Кенсу старается не показывать, насколько он расстроен. Возможно, не стоило бросать группу. А с другой стороны, группа не дала бы ему такую сумму денег и такой опыт, не дала бы Лухана и Исина.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - в разговор вклинивается и Крис, аккуратно толкая Лухана в спину ногой. – Вся наша студия от тебя пищит, а Исин в восторге. Считай, ты с нами до конца времен.  
Кенсу думает, что если в разговор вклинился Крис, то все очень серьезно. И это его немного утешает.  
Он просто будет наслаждаться тем, что у него есть сейчас.

Кенсу практически не общается с Бэкхен. После Рождества подруга словно исчезла с лица Земли. Хотя, есть подозрения, что исчезла не она, а он сам, потому что Кенсу использует телефон раз в неделю, не отвечает на звонки и не проверяет социальные сети – правда, у него их и нет. Бэкхен к нему перестала приходить, но такое бывает, когда она занята на работе. Словно сам Кенсу бывает дома, он практически поселился в студии, и научился спать на неудобном диване, с Каем под рукой.  
Кажется, еще немного и Кенсу впадет в состояние анабиоза, потому что слишком монотонно, слишком беспросветно, слишком одиноко. Но совершенно внезапно появляется свет в конце тоннеля и Кенсу совсем не удивлен, что этот свет снова принес ему Исин.

Если бы Кенсу сказали, что ему может понравиться ребенок с первого взгляда, он бы только закатил глаза. Никогда дети не были его слабым местом: ни маленькие, ни подростки. Чаще всего он относился к ним с трезвой долей безразличия и только фыркал, когда мать говорила: «Своего заведешь – поймешь». С его ориентацией, Кенсу глубоко сомневается, что у него будет свой ребенок, хотя родителей лучше лишний раз не расстраивать.  
Но когда на пороге студии оказывается Исин, с маленьким ребенком за спиной, Кенсу думает, что вполне можно и пересмотреть свои ориентиры. Не то чтобы это любовь с первого взгляда, просто ребенок – маленькая копия Исина, и Кенсу не может мысленно не запищать.  
\- Извините, ребята, в школе сегодня какое-то чрезвычайное происшествие и мне совершенно негде оставить Лэя, - Исин выглядит смущенным и слегка улыбается, крепко сжимая маленькую ладошку в своей руке.  
Лицо Лухана расцветает в улыбке, но Кенсу кажется, что учитель скорее похож на Гринча похитителя Рождества, чем на доброго и ласкового человека. Исин хмурится и, кажется, вполне разделяет предчувствия Кенсу.  
\- Нет, Лухан, мы с тобой сегодня должны посетить одно мероприятие, - тараторит Исин, и выглядит немного паникующим. – Крис, Кенсу, вы сможете присмотреть за Лэем? Он тихий мальчик и послушный, пожалуйста.  
На самом деле, Кенсу был готов пообщаться с Лэем, как только тот вошел, прячась за спиной отца. У ребенка удивительно умное лицо и очаровательные ямочки, пухлые щеки и смешной желтый свитер с утками.  
\- Я не могу, - отвечает Крис, - у меня тоже есть дела, я предупреждал Лухана об этом еще неделю назад.  
Исин выглядит так, словно сейчас заплачет, и Кенсу не может сдержать улыбки - отец выглядит совсем как ребенок.  
\- Я с радостью посижу с ним, раз уж вы все уходите, мы с ним развлечемся, - Кенсу подходит к Исину и садится на присядки напротив Лэя, протягивая руку. – Привет! Меня зовут Кенсу, ты не против со мной поиграть?  
Лэй крепко держится за руку Исина и не решается поднять на Кенсу взгляда. Пухлые щечки и ушки начинают алеть, и Кенсу думает, что нет в мире ничего милее.  
Наконец, спустя несколько мгновений, Лэй отпускает руку Исина и делает несколько шагов в сторону, протягивая свою маленькую ладошку Кенсу.  
\- Меня зовут Лэй, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.  
У мальчика замечательный корейский, без акцента, в отличие от Исина, и у Кенсу закрадываются сомнения, что жена была… или есть из Кореи? Но это далеко не его дело; все, что от Кенсу требуется – посидеть с ребенком, не узнавать семейные тайны. И он с радостью это сделает.  
Перед тем как уйти, Исин берет Лэя на руки и крепко прижимает к себе. Кенсу только фыркает, потому что все выглядит как драма, словно тот уходит на войну.  
\- Веди себя хорошо, окей? Дядя Кенсу очень добрый, не обижай его. Я вечером заберу тебя, если что – звоните мне.  
Лэй целует Исина в щеку и крепко прижимается, шепча что-то на ушко. Кенсу боится, что мальчик заплачет, но нет. Тот спускается с рук отца и подбегает к нему, хватая за руку. У Лэя тепленькая и мягкая ладошка, и держать ее очень даже приятно.

Кенсу никогда не смотрел за детьми, но с Лэем легко. Мальчик идеален, и Кенсу подозревает, что во многом это заслуга Исина и, возможно, наследственность? Или же стоит спасибо сказать Каю, в которого Лэй влюбился моментально? Кенсу в который раз убеждается, что у него замечательный щенок, когда Кай бросается на руки Лэя и вылизывает лицо мальчика, доводя того до радостного визга. Они долго бегают друг за другом, пока Кенсу не решает, что еще немного и они разрушат студию.  
Тогда Кенсу понимает, что надо найти занятие поспокойнее.  
Лэй делает все, что он предлагает: сначала они устраивают экскурсию по студии, где мальчик знакомится со всеми подчиненными своего отца, мгновенно сражая взрослых дяденек и тетенек наповал; затем разрисовывают все ненужные бумажки всевозможными каракулями, а под конец просто поют детские песни. Кенсу предчувствует, что Лухан и Крис оторвут ему голову, но раз он делает это ради ребенка начальника, возможно, шансы на помилование у него есть.  
Лэй приходит в полнейший восторг, когда Кенсу дает ему микрофон и распечатывает тексты песен. Мальчик подхватывает песни мгновенно и поет хорошо, чисто и приятно. Кенсу не может скрыть удивления и только бесконечно хлопает в ладоши.  
\- Ты говорил папе, что тебе нравится петь? – спрашивает он, когда песня заканчивается.  
Лэй сразу же краснеет и надувает щечки, и сердце Кенсу разрывается от прилива радости. Не сдерживая порывов, он подхватывает мальчишку на руки и прижимает к себе.  
\- Нет, он думает, что я люблю танцевать, - смущенно бормочет Лэй в шею Кенсу.  
\- А ты не любишь?  
\- Люблю, но и петь я тоже люблю.  
\- Тогда скажи об этом папе, - Кенсу действительно удивлен, что Лэй боится что-то сказать отцу. Они ведь такая золотая семья! – Пусть он тебя запишет в музыкальную школу.  
Лэй прижимается еще теснее и, кажется, начинает тихонечко хлюпать носом.  
\- Папа занят, - тихо тянет ребенок и у Кенсу сердце ухает.  
Возможно, он своевольничает и Исин позже открутит ему голову, но Кенсу просто не может не сделать этого.  
\- Тогда мы идем искать тебе музыкальную школу!  
Лэй смотрит испуганным совенком, смешно выпячивает глазки, и кажется совсем оторопевшим. Кенсу не спускает его с рук, а начинает медленно одевать, натягивая курточку и шапочку.

На самом деле, Кенсу совершенно не ориентируется в Сеуле, поэтому звонит единственному человеку, на которого может положиться, - Чанелю.  
Но Чанель только недовольно мычит в трубку и говорит, что с этим вопросом лучше обратиться к Чонину. Почему именно к Чонину – Кенсу понятия не имеет, но послушно следует совету и отправляет сообщение: «В какую музыкальную школу лучше всего отдать ребенка? Чтобы он научился петь и танцевать? Мальчик, 6 лет».  
Один из главных плюсов Чонина в том, что тот редко задает вопросы. И Кенсу жутко благодарен, когда вместо лишних предложений, получает просто сообщение с адресом. Лэй уже одет, а Кай на поводке, и они готовы к походу. Кенсу чувствует себя мамочкой многодетной семьи, но храбрится и только крепче держит своих детей.  
Школа, которую посоветовал Чонин, совсем не выглядит школой. Кенсу едва не матерится, когда видит, какое шикарное здание перед ними. Исин, конечно, может себе позволить оплатить, но… Такое впечатление, что в этом заведении готовят айдолов, а не учат деток.  
У Кенсу начинается паника, и он дрожащими руками достает телефон.  
\- Чонин? – трубку берут только спустя несколько гудков, и Кенсу готов плакать от счастья.  
\- Да, - голос у Чонина спокойный и глубокий, и почему-то мгновенно успокаивает. Словно Кенсу обволакивают шелковым покрывалом и прижимают к себе.  
\- Тут такое дело, Чонин…Мыпришливэтушколуаонакакаятоакадемияэтонормально? Мнестрашнотудадажезаходить!  
Кенсу уверен, что его сейчас пошлют, потому что даже он сам не понял, что сказал. Но Чонин отвечает так спокойно и безэмоционально, словно постигнул дзен и случись конец света – тому будет все равно.  
\- Это академия, ты прав, и в ней учатся взрослые люди, Кенсу, но если вы зайдете со двора, то увидите маленькое здание, для детей. Вот туда вам и надо. И если ты так будешь переживать, тебя даже не пустят внутрь. Подумают, что ты маньяк.  
У Кенсу камень с души падает, но затем образуется снова. Он ведь Лэю не отец, а вдруг подумают, что он похитил ребенка?!  
\- А это нормально, что записывать ребенка пришел не его отец? Меня не посадят? – Кенсу почти поддается панике, крепко вцепляясь в телефон. Лэй смотрит на него взволнованным взглядом и Кенсу вручает тому поводок с Каем.  
В трубке тяжело вздыхают и слышится какое-то копошение. Наконец, Чонин отвечает:  
\- Просто иди в маленькое здание, Кенсу, все будет хорошо, не переживай.  
Кенсу хочет выкрикнуть, что не будет, но Чонин уже сбросил трубку, оставляя его один на один с паникой. Но нет, надо быть взрослым мужчиной, и Кенсу берет Лэя за руку, выдыхает и успокаивается.  
Здание во дворе действительно не выглядит таким помпезным, но внутри уютное и красивое. Стены расписаны детским рисунками и отовсюду слышится музыка. На лице Лэя сразу же расцветает улыбка и Кенсу тоже поддается настроению мальчика.  
Он едва не роняет Кая из рук, когда тот начинает резко гавкать и вырываться. И этому есть причина – в холле их встречает Чонин, который быстро подходит и сразу забирает Кая к себе, целуя щенка в нос.  
Кенсу ничего не понимает.  
\- А ты что тут делаешь? - вякает он, не забывая стискивать ручку Лэя. Мальчик спрятался за его спину, как прятался за спину Исина.  
Чонин не выглядит так, словно его застукали на горячем. Он переводит взгляд на Лэя и слегка улыбается, обращая внимание на Кая обратно. Разумеется, Кенсу думает, в этом мире Чонина интересует только его собака.  
\- По делам пришел, - отвечает музыкант, и Кенсу фыркает.  
Какие могут быть дела в детской школе у Чонина, который завтракает сигаретами, обедает выпивкой, а на ужин делится матами, он не знает, но смиряется. Если Чонин не считает нужным говорить – значит, не скажет. Остается только принять.  
\- Мы тоже, - Кенсу дергает Лэя за руку, выставляя перед собой. – Лэй – это Чонин, Чонин – этой Лэй.  
Мальчик ничего не говорит, а только куксится и хмурит бровки, но даже это Кенсу кажется опасно милым. Видимо, Чонин Лэю не понравился, и маленький ехидный гном внутри Кенсу ликует. Хоть кто-то любит его больше, чем Чонина.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, малой, - Чонин наклоняется, чтобы взять Лэя за руку, но тот только отскакивает и теснее прижимается к Кенсу.  
\- Прости, - неловко улыбается Кенсу, - он очень стеснительный.  
На самом деле, не очень, но надо не показать, насколько Кенсу хочется сейчас злорадно засмеяться.  
\- Да, действительно, прямо как ты, - ухмыляется Чонин и Кенсу понимает, что его раскусили, и совсем немного смущается.  
\- Ладно, мы пойдем…запишемся, побудешь с Каем?  
Чонин улыбается и только лишний раз целует щенка в нос.  
\- Конечно, вам в третью дверь налево.

Директор школы – очаровательный мужчина средних лет. Кенсу даже не испытывает привычной неловкости, когда разговаривает и объясняет ситуацию: представляет няню и прикрывается поручением от отца. Лэй все это время сидит рядом и смотрит щенячьими глазами на директора, и мужчина только ласково улыбается.  
\- Оставьте контактные данные, и я вышлю вам расписание и реквизиты к оплате. Только в следующий раз Лэй должен прийти с отцом, чтобы тот подписал все бумаги.  
\- Конечно! – Кенсу счастливо улыбается и Лэй вместе с ним. – Обязательно!  
Они буквально выбегают из кабинета директора. Кенсу не может удержаться и подхватывает мальчика на руки, начиная кружить в воздухе. На этот моменте Чонин их и застукивает, и Кенсу чуть не спотыкается.  
\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает музыкант, Кай радостно наматывает круги вокруг его ног.  
\- Замечательно, - довольно кивает Кенсу, - в следующий раз официально все оформим и Лэй будет заниматься тем, что ему нравится.  
Чонин только улыбается, но ничего не говорит. У Кенсу развивать разговор тоже желания нет, а Лэй постоянно дергает за руку и выглядит хмурым.  
\- Тогда увидимся, - Чонин передает Кая на поводке и уходит вниз по коридору.  
Кенсу не может оторвать удивленного взгляда, но смиряется. Кто знает, что имел в виду Чонин, но он им знатно помог. Надо будет потом отблагодарить музыканта.  
А пока у него есть дела поважнее.  
\- Ну что, пошли обратно в студию?  
Лэй снова очаровывает своими ямочками, и Кенсу только крепче сжимает маленькую ручку ребенка. Кай лает словно в подтверждение и тянет их на выход, вызывая у Кенсу и Лэя радостный смех.


	36. Ch35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо Чонину за то, что он есть <3

\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь идти туда работать?  
Минсок снова не дает жить и надоедливо жужжит над головой, как муха.  
Он прицепился к Чонину еще в клубе и проследовал за ним домой, как и обычно. Минсок вообще любит приходить в гости, хотя Чонин много раз толсто намекал, как не желает этого.  
И вот сейчас он лежит на диване и пытается посмотреть видео на телефоне, потому что другого способа отвлечься от бесконечной болтовни брата не знает. Чонин немного раздражен, но больше уставший. У него болит голова и немного желудок, потому что последний раз нормальную еду он употреблял в Рождество.  
Вообще, Чондэ умеет готовить, но братья, вечно божащиеся в своей бесконечной любви, ни разу не додумались передать ему несколько блюд из ресторана.  
Проводить вечера с Кёнсу – очень полезно, приходит Чонин к выводу и сворачивается клубочком на диване, искренне надеясь, что Минсок пожужжит и успокоится.  
\- Хён, я хочу спать, - совершает последнюю попытку бегства Чонин, крепко-крепко зажмуривая глаза.  
\- Нет, ты не хочешь, потому что я с тобой разговариваю.  
\- Но я хочу, - Чонин натягивает плед поверх головы и готовится держать оборону. В прошлый раз Минсок стащил его с дивана и пнул пару раз, как настоящий добрый брат.  
\- Не хочешь, - Минсок залазит на диван и садится прямо на ноги.  
\- Хён, не заебывай. Я пойду туда работать, потому что это единственное место, где у меня есть связи. Просто как-то так вышло, что это место – известная академия, гребущая деньги лопатой.  
Чонин чувствует, как начинает то ли злиться, то ли нервничать. Минсок сидит на нем и не слезает, от этого болят ноги, и уж точно таким образом не поспишь. Кому какое дело, где Чонин работает? Он хочет там работать и плевать, что твердят братья.  
\- Но ты и дети, Чонин! Это ведь смешно. Когда они тебя выведут из себя, ты плюнешь в них сигаретой или пошлешь на хуй, не думаю, что это очень педагогично…  
Что Чонин научился делать за 25 лет жизни с постоянно вмешивающимися в его жизнь людьми, так это хорошо драться и лягаться. С удовольствием, он сталкивает Минсока с себя, наслаждаясь стуком головы о пол.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, ты и Чондэ просто с ума сходите от переживаний за меня, но я уже не маленький. Да у меня разницы в возрасте с Чондэ-хёном всего-то ничего. И ты не мой отец, так что успокойся.  
Чонин сползает с дивана, направляясь на кухню. В холодильнике пусто, как и в шкафчиках, у него не осталось даже риса – хотя, вряд ли можно его использовать с поломанной рисоваркой.  
\- Ты сегодня в ПМС-ном настроении, - Минсок проходит на кухню следом, усаживаясь за стол, - что удивительно. Я не могу понять, ты сегодня добрый или ненавидишь весь мир?  
\- Я всегда ненавижу весь мир, - отвечает Чонин и тоже садится за стол. От мысли, что надо будет идти в магазин и готовить, хочется долго и нудно материться.  
В конце концов, сигареты всегда спасали - Чонин закуривает прямо на кухне.  
Он уже давно не мальчик и привык курить там, где хочется. Именно ради этого он и купил себе квартиру.  
\- Что-то случилось в академии?  
Вместо ответа Чонин просто выпускает колечки дыма.  
Случилось так, что стоило ему пойти посмотреть предполагаемое рабочее место, он встретил там Кёнсу. Получил до этого наполненный паникой звонок и только удивился, что Кёнсу так быстро, в тот же день, пришел в академию. С ребенком. И Каем.  
Кай был единственным приятным бонусом во всей этой ситуации. Каким бонус был Кёнсу, немного смущенный и запыхавшийся, стоящий с ребенком под ручку, Чонин не понял. Поэтому предпочел сконцентрироваться на Кае.  
Он на самом деле скучал по щенку. По удивительно умному и послушному щенку, который уже подрос, и поднимать его с каждым днем все тяжелее.  
Чонин все чаще задумывается, что хочет себе в квартиру кого-то.  
\- Я встретил там Кёнсу, - наконец, решает он ответить.  
Рано или поздно Минсок все узнает, просто потому что не может не узнать. Обычно Чонин не посвящает его в свои дела, но тот все равно оказывается в курсе всего.  
При мысли, что Минсок пойдет за ним в академию, Чонин ежится и решает, что сказать пару слов о нынешней ситуации не помешает.  
\- Оу, - Минсок стучит пальцами по столу и внимательно смотрит на него. От взгляда пробирает до костей и Чонин докуривает сигарету до самого фильтра. – А что он там делал?  
Если бы Чонин знал, то было бы все намного проще.  
\- Полагаю, записывал ребёнка?  
Чонин не знает, что еще на это сказать, поэтому замолкает и выбрасывает окурок в раковину. Почему Кёнсу таскается с каким-то ребенком, ужасно противным ребенком, так еще и выглядит с ним таким счастливым?  
Улыбка у Кёнсу тогда была не такая, как обычно, а… слишком спокойная и беспечная? Словно тот сам стал маленьким мальчиком и наслаждался с жизнью. Но в то же время, Кёнсу не забывал поправлять ребенку куртку и утирать нос, крепко сжимать маленькую ручку и что-то шептать.  
Чонину кажется это забавным.  
\- Какого ребенка? – Минсок удивлен больше него, даже встает из-за стола.  
\- Откуда мне знать? Привел мальчишку, попросил меня посидеть с Каем, сам пошел записал этого... Лэем кстати зовут, он мне не понравился.  
Он правда старался быть хорошим с тем мальчиком, но что получил в ответ? Обычно дети относятся к Чонину нормально, им ведь плевать на то, как он выглядит – сонный, хмурый или пропитый. И Чонин платит им вдвойне, потому что дети, как и собаки, в большинстве случаев приятные создания. И никогда не было у него проблем с ними, но этот ребенок исключение.  
Словно Чонин собирался забрать Кёнсу у Лэя!  
Порой Чонину кажется, что все в этом мире хотят Кёнсу. И только святой идиот Кёнсу не понимает, как на него охотятся люди.  
\- Почему я не удивлен, что не понравился, - Минсок фыркает и принимается гладить Чонина по голове. – Готов спорить, малыш держался клещами за Кёнсу и смотрел на тебя как на злобного тролля.  
Чонин не любит, когда его гладят по голове, и брат это прекрасно знает. И поэтому именно сейчас действует ему на нервы.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - отвечает Чонин, скидывая руку Минсока со своей головы. – И, предупреждая твои взгляды, скажу, что я устраиваюсь туда работать не из-за Кёнсу. Мне понравилось в академии и в любом случае я бы там остался.  
\- А…  
\- И я буду работать с подростками, а не с маленькими детьми.  
Минсок снова что-то замышляет, Чонин чувствует это кожей, по которой ползут мурашки. У Минсока огонь в глазах и губы изогнуты в легкой улыбке, и становится немного волнительно.  
\- А чей ребенок?  
\- А хуй его знает, - этот разговор действует на нервы и Чонин снова достает сигарету.  
Возможно, количество никотина в организме заменит ему отсутствие еды. А возможно, и отсутствие спокойствия.  
\- Окей, задание получено. В ближайшие дни попытаюсь разузнать! – Минсок хлопает в ладоши и выглядит как человек, выигравший марафон. Именно такого западло от брата Чонин и ожидал.  
Он почти тянется сказать, что сам все разузнает, но осекается. И вообще Чонину должно быть все равно, с чьим ребенком Кёнсу таскается. Но маленькое подкожное желание настолько сильное, что колет неприятными иголочками и Чонин морщится.  
Он поговорит с Чунмёном только для того, чтобы успокоить свои непонятно откуда пришедшие сомнения.  
\- Не делай ничего. Какая тебе разница, с каким ребенком таскается Кёнсу, - недовольно огрызается Чонин и смотрит в глаза брату, надеясь, что донесет свое желание.  
Но Минсок только улыбается и уходит – и хер по лицу поймешь, согласился тот, смирился или нет.  
Почему-то Чонин уверен, что ему еще аукнется.

Чонин не имеет ничего против детей, но и не чувствует в себе призвания воспитывать следующее поколение. Ему просто негде работать, а вариант с учителем игры на гитаре не кажется таким уж плохим.  
Он даже университет закончил, хотя обычно не любит это афишировать. Потому что, все, что ему нравится в этой жизни – играть на гитаре и писать музыку. И Чонин с радостью продолжил бы это делать, но теперь не может.  
Группы нет и не то чтобы Чонину от этого грустно… просто немного пусто. Кёнсу был неправ, когда думал, что Чонин его ненавидит за то, что группа распалась. Она просто не могла дальше существовать.  
Чанель отдалялся, все больше погружался в работу поваром. У Чанеля теперь Бэкхён. И Чонин прекрасно понимает, что жизнь беспутного музыканта слабо подходит для постоянных отношений с девушкой. Минсок никогда не позиционировал себя как музыкант, просто помогал. На деле, брат делит с Чондэ ресторан и клуб и помогает с документацией.  
А что у Чонина? У Чонина ничего нет, кроме музыки, но сам он не потянет. Таланта не хватит и возможностей.  
Чонин любит, когда его музыку слушают, поэтому не может играть сам для себя.  
Порой Чонину кажется, что он взял Кёнсу в группу только благодаря реакции певца на его музыку. А теперь ему будет не хватать – тех эмоций на лице, того взгляда блестящих глаз и той маленькой неуверенной улыбки. Когда Чонин начинал играть – Кёнсу его слушал. Не просто слушал, а словно присоединялся к нему на какой-то волне. Следил за всем и слушал внимательно-внимательно.  
Теперь Кёнсу и его восторженных взглядов нет, нет Чанеля и Минсока, нет их аудитории, и Чонину всего лишь немного пусто.  
Именно поэтому он и решил попробовать поработать учителем музыки. Чонин сможет играть, и сможет указывать и помогать, делать чужую музыку лучше.

С Чунмёном они познакомились случайно. Чонин играл на гитаре в парке, а тот остановился поговорить. Болтуном Чонин никогда не был, но Чунмёну этого и не было нужно, он рассказал и сделал все сам – обменялся телефонными номерами и другими данными.  
Чонин сам не понял, как, но стал иногда ходить с Чунмёном выпить пива, а иногда даже навещал концерты в академии. Классическую музыку он тоже любил и с радостью пользовался шансом.  
А когда все стало трудно, Чунмён предложил работу, и Чонин не отказался.

Он работает в академии уже месяц и не может понять, нравится ли ему.  
У Чонина появились свои школьники - дети, за которых он отвечает, которых учит игре на гитаре и старается привить музыкальный вкус. Он не подружился с коллективом, потому что вообще не любит новых людей, но с Чунмёном теперь общается регулярно.  
А еще Чонин теперь регулярно видится с Кёнсу.  
Несколько раз в неделю – по вторникам и пятницам – тот приводит Лэя в школу и ждет, когда мальчик освободится. Иногда они прибегают запыхавшиеся, и Кёнсу долго стоит на пороге, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Иногда с ними Кай и тогда Кёнсу ждет Лэя на улице, гуляя под окнами. Но чаще Кёнсу сидит в холле академии, не в холле школы, и ждет, когда придет время забирать Лэя.  
Чонин не знает, кара небес это или подарок, но его перерывы выпадают как раз на время пребывания Кёнсу в академии. И он думает, что не так уж плохо, если он посидит с Кёнсу вместе.  
Обычно они много не говорят – Чонин утыкается в телефон, а Кёнсу просто молчит, смотря в потолок. Но иногда на лице певца появляется слабая улыбка и он тихо, совсем неуверенно, рассказывает, как они работают с Сехуном над новой песней, как у него получается взять те или иные ноты, и как его хвалит учитель.  
Кажется, Кёнсу рад, что может хоть с кем-то поделиться этой информацией, потому что по контракту ему многое запрещено, но Чонин-то уже все знает. И Чонин не имеет ничего против тихого лепетания Кёнсу, потому что голос у того успокаивающий и наполнен радостью.  
Чаще всего, он просто нескладно отвечает или кивает, потому что вообще слаб в словах. И разговаривать с Кёнсу Чонин никогда не умел.  
На языке вертится вопрос: «Кто такой Лэй», - но Чонин себя одергивает, потому что не имеет права такое спрашивать, хотя уверен, что Кёнсу скажет всю правду и сразу.

\- Мы скоро улетаем в Штаты, записывать альбом, - говорит Кёнсу, когда они снова сходятся в холле. – Надеюсь, мы не будем там торчать больше недели.  
О штатах Чонин ничего не знал, поэтому только в удивлении отрывается от телефона.  
\- А почему не в Корее?  
\- Я сам плохо понимаю, но парни говорят что-то о качестве записи и конфиденциальности.  
Действительно, великий О Сехун – один из самых ожидаемых дебютантов и все должно быть у него лучшим, как Чонин мог забыть.  
\- Это хороший опыт для тебя, - все, что находит сказать Чонин.  
Хотя, по его мнению, работа слишком много таскает Кёнсу и изматывает, а теперь они отправляют беднягу в Америку, а тот, кажется, не очень рад.  
\- Да, но мне немного страшно, - совсем тихо шепчет Кёнсу и начинает играться со шнурком наушников. Чонин замечает это, но что сделать не знает. – Тем более, я не смогу приходить сюда…  
Идея прокрадывается в голову Чонина, немного приятная догадка, но он не может решиться ее озвучить. И вместо этого брякает полнейшую хуйню.  
\- Будешь скучать по Лэю?  
Кёнсу смотрит на него, как на идиота. С каким-то невыраженным упреком и Чонин ежится. Потому что глаза и лицо у Кёнсу слишком говорящие и слишком намекающие, что Чонин какое-то ничтожество.  
\- Да, буду скучать по Лэю, - сухо отвечает тот, и начинает набирать какое-то сообщение.  
Настроение Чонина падает. Он не хочет больше сидеть с Кёнсу, они поругаются в любое мгновение. Просто потому что он сам взорвется, а Кёнсу выскажет все, что плещется сейчас у него в глазах.  
Поэтому Чонин встает и уходит, не прощаясь.

В кабинете Чунмёна всегда пусто. Такое впечатление, что у директора академии нет своих уроков и никто его не посещает. Но каждый раз, как Чонин приходит сюда, никого нет, а сам Чунмён едва ли не спит.  
\- Можно? – на самом деле Чонин уже стоит в кабинете, но говорит это только для того, чтобы вывести директора из коматоза.  
\- Конечно, проходи! Сегодня ты у меня еще не был, - Чунмён светится, как новогодний огонек, и это непонятно. Чонину вообще не понятны люди, которые постоянно улыбаются и кажутся счастливыми. В этом плане ему намного проще с депрессивным и нудящим Кёнсу, чем с Чунмёном, у которого улыбка от уха до уха.  
Но и в Чунмёне есть плюсы, поэтому Чонин только кивает и усаживается на диванчик.  
\- Я хотел у тебя кое-что узнать, - немного неуверенно начинает он, потому что это вообще не в стиле Чонина – интересоваться кем-то.  
Кажется, Чунмён тоже разделяет удивление, и садится рядышком на диване.  
\- Я готов ответить.  
\- Ммм, - Чонин жует нижнюю губу и не может решиться, - к тебе недавно новый мальчик записался. Лэем, кажется, зовут. Его еще постоянно приводит низенький такой паренек, большеглазый.  
\- А, помню-помню такого. Очаровательный мальчик. И няня у него - тоже очаровательный парень! Такой вежливый! Привел малыша из-за того, что папа был занят.  
Чонин глубоко сомневается, что Кёнсу может работать няней – ему же хватает денег. Или он так прикрывается?  
Мысль о том, что Кёнсу может трахаться с папой Лэя, кажется ему совсем заоблачной.  
\- А папа занят? И кто папа?  
\- О, папа, насколько мне не изменяет память…, - Чунмён вскакивает и начинает ковыряться в столе, - папа – Чжан Исин, что-то с музыкой тоже связано…О, точно, он мне даже визитку давал! Музыкальная студия.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Что-то не так? Почему ты интересуешься Лэем?  
Чонин интересуется Кёнсу, а не Лэем, но не скажешь ведь это Чунмёну.  
\- Нет, все так. Просто мальчик показался талантливым, - врет Чонин и не краснеет.  
Он понятия не имеет, какой Лэй – талантливый или нет. Все, что его сейчас интересует – что Исин, скорее всего, начальник Кёнсу. Именно тот человек, который переманил его певца к себе и изменил.  
Не сказать, что Чонин против изменений Кёнсу – они определенно делают певца лучше и приятнее. Кёнсу не кажется теперь озлобленным гномом, а старается быть храбрым. Кислая улыбка превратилась в скромную, но дружелюбную. И самое главное – они могут разговаривать нормально. И за месяц вот таких посиделок в холле Чонин позволил себе привыкнуть, что Кёнсу сидит рядом и болтает какую-то ерунду своим низким мягким голосом.  
Но Чонин кретин по жизни и успел сегодня вывести Кёнсу из себя. И он даже знает чем. Но признаться себе в том, что Кёнсу приходил в главный холл именно к нему, Чонину, очень трудно. Как и трудно признаться в том, что он тоже ждал его в этом холле.  
Чонин смотрит на часы на стене и понимает, что урок у Лэя закончится всего через 5 минут, а кабинет Чунмёна в самом конце здания. Времени пиздец как не хватает.  
\- Спасибо, Мён, - бросает Чонин, стараясь идти быстро, но не бежать, - еще свидимся.

В холле никого нет, хотя Чонин дошел сюда за две минуты. Скорее всего Кёнсу сразу отсюда ушел, как только они повздорили. И Чонин только тяжело вздыхает.  
Бежать на улицу в маленький корпус – именно то, о чем он мечтал.  
Но заходить в младшую школу не приходится, потому что прямо напротив академии стоит машина, на капот которой опирается мужчина. Чонину хватает одного взгляда, чтобы заметить схожесть этого мужчины с Лэем.  
И дыхание спирает, а руки начинают привычно искать сигареты по карманам.  
Кёнсу выходит с Лэем из школы – держит мальчика на руках и что-то радостно рассказывает. Они почему-то не сразу замечают Чонина, но видят мужчину. Лэй сразу слезает с рук и бежит к отцу, едва не падая. Мужчина подхватывает мальчика на руки и крепко прижимает.  
Возможно, Чонина бы тронула такая картина, но он видит Кёнсу и вспоминает зачем сюда пришел.  
Чонин ловит Кёнсу за локоть, когда тот почти садится в машину.  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - сухо говорит Чонин и старается утянуть Кёнсу за собой, но тот слишком тормозит и его руку успевает перехватить чужая.  
Голос у мужчины приятный, но взгляд серьезный и отпугивающий.  
\- Вам что-то надо? – спрашивает мужчина, но Чонин только ухмыляется. Потому что Кёнсу уже стоит за его плечом, а не сидит в машине, и хлопает своими невинными большими глазами.  
\- Это наше дело, - спокойно отвечает он и находит ледяную ладонь Кёнсу. – Пошли.  
\- Езжайте без меня, - кричит Кёнсу вслед. – Все хорошо, я потом позвоню.  
Они останавливаются только когда заходят за угол. Чонин поворачивается и дергает Кёнсу на себя – тот похож на разозленного хомячка.  
\- Ммм? – Чонину становится внезапно весело, потому что они в переулке одни, а Кёнсу к нему близко, и бежать некуда.  
\- У меня, между прочим, работа. Через полчаса заканчивается перерыв.  
\- То есть, ты тратил свои перерывы на то, чтобы посидеть в холле и подождать ребенка?  
Кёнсу молчит и смотрит под ноги, но уши его краснеют, а щеки становятся слегка розовыми. И Чонин облизывается.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, на что и почему я тратил свои перерывы, - Кёнсу старается отвечать спокойно, но в глаза не смотрит.  
\- Знаю, поэтому ты постоишь тут со мной, а не поедешь туда.  
\- Я не понимаю, чего ты вообще от меня хочешь, - слишком тихо и убито выдыхает Кёнсу, и маленькие отголоски совести просыпаются в Чонине.  
Но Кёнсу слишком мил в своем негодовании. Сильнее совести в Чонине просыпается желание. И руки находят свой путь на спине Кёнсу.  
\- Этого, - неожиданно для Кёнсу, сдается Чонин, отвечая.  
И наклоняется, утыкаясь губами в мягкие и пухлые губы. Они немного теплые, но вот нос холодный, и Чонин смеется сквозь поцелуй.  
Кёнсу смешно ойкает и вцепляется своими руками в куртку, крепко прижимаясь и, кажется, становясь на носочки? Закрывает глаза и льнет, шумно выдыхая.  
Поцелуй такой странный, что Чонину смешно. Словно они не целовались до этого, словно почти не трахнулись. Почему-то каждый раз поцелуй с Кёнсу абсолютно не такой, каким был до этого. И в этот раз поцелуй исходит от Чонина, а Кёнсу только полностью отдается, позволяя проникнуть холодными руками под куртку.  
Спина у Кёнсу горячая и гладкая. Чонин чувствует гусиную кожу под своими пальцами и снова улыбается, игриво прикусывая нижнюю губу и вызывая недовольное гудение.  
В зимних одеждах очень неудобно, но Чонину плевать, потому что он хочет Кёнсу к себе ближе и получит это, приподнимая того под задницу. Кёнсу послушно скрещивает ноги за его спиной, и оплетает руки вокруг шеи.  
Теперь между ними миллиметры и Чонин чувствует, как от Кёнсу пахнет клубничным соком, и видит немного тонального крема под глазами. Глаза закрыты и длинные ресницы щекочут Чонину щеки.  
Все это – очаровательные частички До Кёнсу, и это страшно признавать. Как еще страшнее – что До Кёнсу не только очаровательный, но и сексуальный. Со своими низкими стонами и слишком чувственными губами. Пошлые мысли кружат в голове, и Чонин думает, что минет – самое невинное, что он хочет получить.  
Но они на улице, зимой, в переулке музыкальной академии и место не очень подходящее. И Кёнсу начинает почему-то вырываться.  
\- Не знаю, что это было, - задыхаясь шепчет тот. – Но мне правда пора, пока, Чонин.  
Чонин хочет снова схватить Кёнсу за руку и сказать, что не надо уходить. Что они могут продолжить, потому что он хочет, очень хочет. Его тело вопит об этом, как и тело Кёнсу – горящие щеки и красные губы, блестящие глаза.  
Но Чонин вспоминает, что все не так просто. Что они с Кёнсу не встречаются. И что их отношения – странная смесь.  
Поэтому он разрешает Кёнсу уйти, хотя злится. На душе осадок и легкий привкус безнадеги.


	37. Ch36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мы вернулись з.з

\- После того, как запишем альбом, мы дадим тебе отпуск на недельки две, - говорит Лухан, когда они устраиваются поудобнее в салоне самолета.  
Лухан тарахтит без умолку и выглядит самым спокойным человеком на Земле. Сехун уже вообще спит, положив голову на плечо Кёнсу, и медленно пускает слюни на его рубашку.  
Видимо, нервничает только он сам, потому что летит заграницу впервые. Они уже летали на Чеджу, но рядом с Кёнсу была вся группа. Сейчас с ним рядом Лухан и Сехун, и это тоже вполне можно считать утешением, но всё равно Кёнсу неспокойно. Возможно, если бы Исин полетел с ними, было бы проще. Но на Исине целая студия, и кто Кёнсу такой, чтобы с ним таскался сам гендиректор?  
Ещё спокойнее было бы, если Кёнсу понимал, что происходит с Чонином. Что у них, между ними, вообще происходит?  
После того, как в переулке они едва не съели друг друга, едва не перепихнулись прямо зимой на улице в углу академии детей – и это отдельный стыд – Чонин словно улетел в космос. Исчез, испарился.  
Кёнсу на следующий день, как и обычно, привёл Лэя, но Чонина не застал. Он даже походил по академии и позаглядывал в кабинеты, куда мог, но не нашёл. Спросить у Чунмёна он не решился и просто смирился.  
Через два дня Чонина так и не было и Кёнсу немного разозлился. Совсем. И даже написал сообщение, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке, здоров ли тот. Но Чонин ответа не прислал и Кёнсу решил, что с него хватит. Чонин лез к нему целоваться, не он. Значит, пусть Чонин за ним и бегает. У него есть дела поважнее.

Но, несмотря на то, что несколько дней назад Кёнсу так решил, он все равно волнуется. Почему-то кажется очень неправильным лететь в Америку с таким неспокойным сердцем. Но работа превыше всего. Он попробует выкинуть из головы Чонина и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не разочаровать Лухана и оправдать всего труды. И подводить Сехуна ему тоже совсем не хочется, он слишком многим тому обязан.  
\- На две недели? – Кёнсу отгоняет от себя ненужные мысли и возвращается в реальность, стараясь умоститься поудобнее. Голова Сехуна на плече тяжелая, как каменная глыба. – А почему так много?  
\- Это даже мало, - Лухан уже присосался к выпивке, и теперь блестит хитрыми глазами. Кёнсу начинает немного переживать, что сидит между этими двумя пройдохами. – Записать альбом – это не сразу идти на сцену выступать. Сехун будет репетировать шоукейс или репетировать, как он рот под песни открывает. Да и всякие там фотосессии, съемки клипа и прочее. Как бы тебе отпуск вообще не продлили.  
Кёнсу морщится и трет глаза, он работает с Луханом уже приличное количество времени, но всё равно как-то не может вникнуть во всю суть дела. Шоубизнес для него слишком сложная и глупая штука, что лишний раз доказывает насколько Кёнсу не создан для этого.  
Порой кажется, что ему подойдет жизнь пенсионера: чтобы он сидел дома, читал книги и, может быть, готовил. А еще выходил с Каем на улицу и сидел половину дня в парке.  
Думая о Кае, Кёнсу снова не может не нахмуриться. Одна из причин, почему он так хотел связаться с Чонином, - он хотел оставить у того Кая. Щенок просто в восторге от Чонина, а тот с радостью с ним возится. И Кёнсу был уверен, что эти двое провели бы вместе время отлично, но Чонин не взял трубку. Поэтому Кёнсу снова забыл о стыде и попросил Бэкхён взять Кая к себе на время. Вместо Бэкхён ответил Чанёль, который уже практически поселился у подруги в квартире. Чанёль был такой радостный и так хотел присмотреть за Каем, что Кёнсу даже тревожно стало. Но выбора не было, и теперь он только надеется, что Чанёль и Кай не разбомбят квартиру Бэкхён, а то подруга потом открутит голову ему, а не своему парню и собаке.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - наконец говорит Кёнсу, отталкивая пальцем от себя Сехуна. Пора и ему спать. – Заебался я с вашим дебютом немного, хочу лежать в кроватке, смотреть сериалы и толстеть, предаваясь печали. Всё, как я люблю.  
\- Хэй, - Лухан, который уже даже закрыл глаза, внезапно снова льнёт к Кёнсу, - что-то ты вернулся к своим депрессивным настроям, которых я давно не замечал. Что такое? Проблемы в постельной жизни?  
\- Да какой…  
\- Значит, проблемы в отсутствии жизни в постели. Тогда я бы посоветовал тебе найти с кем перепихнуться, а то ведь и взорваться можно.  
Выслушивать поучения от своего учителя музыки Кёнсу так же стыдно, как было бы выслушивать их от родителей. Хотя Лухан ненамного его старше и почти свой человек.  
\- Я не животное, чтобы поддаваться инстинктам, переживу как-нибудь, - старается он звучать спокойно. Заснешь тут, когда разговоры такие неловкие идут.  
\- Как скажешь, как скажешь, - только на Сехуна с голодухи не запрыгни, он, конечно, красавец ещё тот, но слишком тощий и не твой типаж. Хотя близок.  
\- А какой мой типаж? – Кёнсу опасливо косится на Сехуна, но тот видит десятый сон, что хорошо. Еще ужаснее было бы, если бы он слышал о том, как Лухан советует Кёнсу с кем трахаться, а с кем не трахаться.  
\- Такой, чтобы душу тебе вынимал. Любишь ты всяких роковых мудаков. Сехун, конечно, мудак, но до рокового немного не дотягивает. А тебе надо, чтобы ты пылал при виде любимого. Чтобы он тебя живым делал.  
\- Ум… - Кёнсу не знает, что на такое отвечать. Потому что, по сути, Лухан прав? Хотя называть Чонина роковым мудаком у него никогда в мыслях не было. Но Кёнсу вполне согласен с таким определением. Как и с тем, что рядом с Чонином он словно горит и чувствует себя слишком живым.  
Хотя сейчас с Чонином он чувствует себя никак. Потому что нет у них ничего, а могло бы быть.  
\- Ладно, давай засыпай, нас ждет продуктивная и тяжелая неделя. Хотя я бы тебе порекомендовал развести Сехуна на прогулку по Нью-Йорку. Пусть тебе компенсирует.  
\- Хорошо.  
Кёнсу слабо улыбается и поправляет плед на Сехуне. Лухан уже сопит, уткнувшись головой в стенку, а он сидит по середине и не знает, куда приткнуться. В конце концов, Кёнсу капитулирует и позволяя Сехуну снова умостить голову на плече, и засыпает.  
Хочется верить, что всё будет хорошо.

Всё действительно идёт хорошо, не считая того, что Кёнсу в английском примерно, как полено, только с неплохим произношением. Он пел в своей жизни слишком много английских песен, поэтому не звучит слишком уж уёбищно. Но вот сказать сотрудникам студии, что он хочет, как-то не очень может. Впрочем, Сехун тоже не может, как и Лухан. Общаются они в основном языками тела и музыки. А такое ещё никого не подводило.  
Они записывают уже пять дней – около песни на день, и не то чтобы Кёнсу устал. Он просто жить не хочет. Ему нравится работать в американской студии, всё круто и не так, как в Корее. Но душа Кёнсу томится. Словно в предчувствии чего-то плохого.  
В конце пятого дня Лухан говорит, что всё – они свободны. И что Кёнсу с Сехуном могут посвятить субботу тому, чтобы осмотреть Нью-Йорк. И Кёнсу даже рад!  
Вот только перед сном ему приходит сообщение от Бэкхён и мир немного переворачивается: «Через неделю мы играем свадьбу! Твоя помощь нужна как никогда! Полностью полагаюсь на тебя! Целую, ждём» И фотография трёх рож – Бэкхён, Чанёль и Кай посередине.  
Кёнсу бы умилился, но слово «свадьба» набатом отдаёт в голове.  
«Какого хуя????????!!!!!!!!!», - пишет он, вскакивая с кровати и выходя на балкон. Они остановились в отеле и Кёнсу даже выделили его собственную комнату.  
«На Рождество Чанёль познакомил меня со своими родителями и сделал предложение. Потом познакомила со своими родителями его я, и согласилась при них. Но ты ведь понимаешь, насколько ты мне важен? Тем более, я знаю, что ты будешь хорошим организатором! Это у тебя в крови!»  
Кёнсу понимает, что Бэкхён хочет его не гостем на свадьбе, а козлом отпущения. И чувствует, как жизнь медленно его покидает и хочется немного поплакать. Он уже видит, как проведёт свой заслуженный отпуск.  
«Я ебал», - отвечает Кёнсу и выключает телефон. Он просто не сможет выдержать другие сообщения. У него, чёрт возьми, завтра-сегодня выходной, он хочет просто посмотреть Нью-Йорк и не думать ни о чём. Потом он приедет и впряжется. И найдёт Чонина. И порешает всех и всё.

На самом деле, суббота проходит чудесно. Они встают с Сехуном ближе к полудню и лениво выбираются наружу. Сначала Сехун ведёт Кёнсу по типичным туристическим достопримечательностям, где не забывает настойчиво, сквозь вялые пререкания Кёнсу, делать его фотографии.  
Иногда Сехун прижимает Кёнсу к себе и делает опять эти блядские сэлочки, которые потом будет использовать в своих корыстных целях. Кёнсу уверен, но злиться на это бесполезно. Потому что у Сехуна блокировка на телефоне по отпечатку пальца снимается – он уже пробовал.  
Не то чтобы Кёнсу был заядлым туристом, но ему нравится гулять вот так по шумным улицам, среди незнакомых людей и просто улыбаться. Словно они в другом измерении, а Кёнсу маленький ребёнок. Который хочет в кофейню, и они идут в кофейню. Хочет в океанариум, и Сехун моментально гуглит, где и как.  
К вечеру они не чувствуют ног, но им всё мало.  
\- Надо тебя одеть, - говорит Сехун, - а то что ты, как мышь. – Я плачу, - добавляет, и кто такой Кёнсу, чтобы отказываться?  
Они приходят в какой-то большой торговый центр, и начинается вереница бесконечных пыток Кёнсу. Сехун затаскивает его в каждый магазин, заставляет примерять кучу стрёмных вещей, вламывается в примерочную, и покупает то, что нравится ему, а не Кёнсу.  
А один раз, когда Кёнсу отчаянно пытается натянуть на себя узкие чёрные джинсы, стоя спиной к шторке, Сехун её одергивает, кладёт руку на заднице Кёнсу, и слышится типичный звук, когда делается фотография.  
\- Ты что сфотографировал, Сехун? – орёт Кёнсу, поворачиваясь и едва не падая. Но Сехун закрывает шторку прямо перед его носом и уходит громко ржа.  
После этого настроение Кёнсу резко падает, он не хочет больше гулять, не хочет ходить по магазинам, а просто хочет домой. Он устал.  
\- Эй, ты чего, - Сехун закидывает руку на плечо и выглядит действительно сожалеющим, но Кёнсу плевать.  
\- Ничего, пойдём в отель, нам спать осталось часов 7 от силы, а потом аэропорт и перелет. Надо отдохнуть.  
\- Но, Кёнсу, у тебя ведь потом будет отпуск. А это мои последние дни свободы, Кёнсу-у-у-у.  
\- У меня не будет отпуска, - Кёнсу перестаёт стараться оттолкнуть Сехуна от себя и только тяжело вздыхает. – Бэкхён замуж выходит, свадьба через неделю.  
\- Это за вашего Чанёля?  
\- А за кого же ещё?  
\- Как круто! – Сехун светится ярче, чем огни в Нью-Йорке, и Кёнсу сдаётся в своей хмурости. Потому что перед ним сущий ребёнок, и как такому сопротивляться? – Тогда мы просто обязаны купить им свадебный подарок тут, в Нью-Йорке! Он будет самым особенным и самым крутым!  
Возможно, идея не такая уж и плохая, думает Кёнсу. Ради друзей, которые заботятся о нём, заботятся о Кае, можно и пожертвовать спокойствием. Тем более, он сейчас с Сехуном, который понимает толк во многих вещах. Возможно, что-то достойное они-таки купят.

В понедельник утром Лухан действительно отпускает Кёнсу восвояси, щедро обещая не беспокоить. Кёнсу заходит к Исину и извиняется – он не сможет пока присматривать за Лэем, потому что будет слишком занят другими делами. Разумеется, Исин всё принимает и начинает сам извиняться. В конце концов, Кёнсу не нанимался в няньки, и у него есть дела поважнее.  
Интересно, заметит ли Чонин его отсутствие? Кёнсу не знает, но очень хочет, чтобы заметил.  
Бэкхён встречает его в этот же день с Каем на руках и довольнейшей улыбкой на лице. Кёнсу радости не разделяет просто потому, что чем радостнее подруга, тем больше проблем свалится на его задницу.  
\- Ты понимаешь, Чанёль был таким внезапным, но я понимаю его.  
Бэкхён еще в пижаме и, видимо, только проснулась. К счастью, Чанёля нет, и Кёнсу может хотя бы высказать всё, что думает о их свадьбе в целом.  
\- А я вот не понимаю, - бурчит он, забирая Кая к себе на руки, и потягивая кофе. – Вы встречаетесь всего ничего. Конечно, я понимаю, что вы, наверное, перетрахались уже во всех плоскостях…но свадьба — это ведь серьёзно!  
Бэкхён скептически осматривает его, но только отмахивается. Как и обычно, Кёнсу считают не больше, чем простым дурачком.  
\- Я знаю, что это серьёзно, Кёнсу. А ещё я знаю, что он тот, кто мне нужен. И тот, кого я искала. И я его люблю, понимаешь?  
Кёнсу хочет сказать, что не понимает, но затыкается. Потому что понимает. Потому что он с Чонином почти год играет в тяни-толкай, страдает и отрекается по тысяче раз на день. И всё равно продолжает льнуть всем сердцем. Он-то отлично понимает, какими дураками могут быть влюблённые люди.  
\- Понимаю, - сдаётся он, замечая, как моментально Бэкхён расцветает в улыбке. – Но что от меня-то надо? Откачать твоих родителей от инфарктов? Заставить их прийти на свадьбу? Сделать так, чтобы они не убили Чанёля?  
Бэкхён бьёт Кёнсу по руке так, что синяк точно останется, а затем добавляет под столом ногой.  
\- Нет, родители очень даже рады, - сквозь зубы отвечает она. Он, конечно, сомневается в этом. Но, видимо, подруга держит родителей на крючке. – А вот что мне от тебя надо…. Чтобы ты помог мне организовать свадьбу и, естественно, был шафером! Было бы ещё неплохо, чтобы и музыкальное сопровождение тоже на тебе было… - Бэкхён смущенно поджимает губки и вычерчивает пальчиком на столе узоры.  
Сейчас Кёнсу прибывает в таком шоке, что не знает даже, что ему делать – то ли стукнуть Бэкхён по её наглой голове, то ли просто встать и уйти. Может даже, не вернуться. Это верх хамства – вешать на него свадьбу.  
\- Бэкхён, - совсем мрачно начинает он, надеясь показать подруге, всё, что думает о её решении, - ты не думаешь, что это немного…. Ммм, как бы так сказать. Ахуеть, как много! Это твоя свадьба! Какого чёрта на мне лежит организация? У меня что, подходящая профессия?!  
\- Но у нас будет маленькая и скромная свадьба! Только родители и вы, друзья. Кроме того, со стороны Чанёля тебе будет помогать Минсок. Чондэ с радостью согласился предоставить кафе и клуб… Там сущие мелочи, Кёнсу, ты знаешь, дело не в деньгах. А в том, что тебе я доверяю как себе. У меня будет слишком много хлопот, и только ты их можешь со мной разделить!  
Бэкхён смотрит этими грустными глазами и Кёнсу понимает, что и выбора-то у него нет. Если подруга просит – значит он сделает, у них нет никого, кроме друг друга. Да и разве может быть так тяжело организовать маленькую свадебку человек на 20?  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается он, чувствуя, как задница уже пылает от предстоящих работ.

Оказывается, что приготовить свадьбу за неделю – не так уж просто. Несмотря на то, что Чондэ любезно дал в распоряжение кафе – где они отметят свадьбу с маленьким количеством родственников, и клуб – где они уже пойдут вразнос в дружеской среде, организовать банкетное меню, разослать приглашения – не так уж и просто. Бэкхён и Чанёль хотят маленькую, но уютную свадьбу, и Кёнсу вынужден зад себе рвать, выбирая между миленькими тарталетками и ещё какой-то хуетой. Не говоря уже о мясных блюдах, о выпивке. И, конечно, дизайн пригласительных! «Они ведь должны быть такими особенными! Кёнсу, я уверена, ты сможешь!» - врёт в телефон наглая Бэкхён, а Кёнсу закатывает глаза.  
Он понимает, что его накрывает, когда он звонит Минсоку, Чондэ и зовёт их к себе в квартиру, где они, как последние кретины, полночи вырезают из цветной бумаги открытки, пишут тупейшие пригласительные слова и тихо матерятся, потому что поделочки – не мужское дело. Под утро же к Кёнсу заскакивает Сехун с менеджером, и они тоже получают свою дозу заданий – шьют миленькие конвертики из фетра, потому что Бэкхён прочитала где-то в интернете, как это мило!  
За день Кёнсу осваивает курс юного хэнд-мэйд мастера и думает, что осталось ещё платье на себя примерить, вместо Бэкхён. Его график такой плотный, что идёт кругом голова. Помимо банкета, гостей, он не забывает о магазинах, куда отправляется сначала с Бэкхён, выбирая платье, – никакого белого и пушистого произвола, просто красивое тёмно-синее платье – а после он едет по магазинам с Чанёлем, помогая выбрать костюм и кольца, а затем ещё и заставляет жениха постричься.  
Кёнсу кажется, что он спит меньше, чем спал во время записи альбома Сехуна. А ещё он огрызается на всех и находится в постоянном стрессе, готовый взорваться в последний момент.  
Важным пунктом в списке Кёнсу является музыкальное сопровождение, и Кёнсу честно не знает, что с этим делать. Нет, он подозревает, но сам не может решиться. И только когда Минсок говорит:  
\- Иди к Чонину, он ваш бывший лидер, пусть обеспечит музыкой своего друга. Может, вы ещё и споёте нам?  
То, как Минсок довольно улыбается, не предвещает ничего хорошего, но Кёнсу понимает, что по сути, тот прав. Ему может помочь только Чонин и Кёнсу намерен выбить эту помощь чего бы ему не стоило. Каким бы угрюмым злым и противным Чонин не был.  
Он поджидает у выхода из академии и успевает даже замерзнуть. Чонин выходит неспешно, с наушниками в ушах и обычным взглядом в пол, но Кёнсу это только на руку. Он пристраивается с боку и идёт в ногу с Чонином, пока тот не поднимает взгляд, чтобы прикурить и не пугается.  
\- Какого хуя, - брякает Чонин, зажимая сигарету в губах. – И где ты был, - совсем тихо добавляет.  
Кёнсу улыбается. Возможно, это его нервное истощение или ему просто очень весело. Он даже скучал по постоянно нахмуренному лицу Чонина.  
\- У меня к тебе просьба, очень важная и серьёзная, - говорит он, не обращая внимания на очередные выкрутасы Чонина. – Ты же знаешь, что у Чанёля и Бэкхён свадьба буквально через пару дней?  
\- Ну, - Чонин затягивается, а затем выпускает дым прямо в лицо Кёнсу, - смутно подозреваю.  
\- Между прочим, ты приглашён! И я выслал тебе приглашение.  
\- Вот тот сшитый в форме лягушки конвертик…?  
Внезапно уши Кёнсу вспыхивают. Бэкхён будет должна ему всю жизнь и после.  
\- Не нравится – отдай обратно, я сделал его сам, между прочим, - Кёнсу чувствует, что начинает бурчать и волноваться. Но Чонин только отмахивается, выбрасывая сигарету.  
\- Нет, оставлю. Пришью там «Кёнсу», уж больно ты тоже на лягушку похож. Так что ты хотел?  
Взять себя в руки и дать тебе по яйцам, думает Кёнсу, но только утыкается носом в шарф и откашливается.  
\- Ты ведь поможешь с музыкальным сопровождением? Ну, там пару песен сыграть, или поставить что-то….  
Чонин морщится и снова ищет сигарету. Кёнсу совсем не понимает, в чём проблема. Они ведь целовались и, кажется, всё шло хорошо. Но вот тот снова колючий и далёкий. И это, честно говоря, расстраивает.  
\- Не хочу, - наконец, отвечает Чонин, даже не смотря на него.  
\- Почему? – и вот тут Кёнсу понимает, что совершенно ничего не понимает. – Неужели тебе так тяжело? Что не так?  
\- Просто не хочу. Я не люблю свадьбы. Я не хочу работать лишний раз, - Чонин бурчит это, не отрывая взгляда от асфальта.  
Обычно Чонин честный и прямолинейный, но сейчас лукавит. И Кёнсу вспыхивает, потому что слишком устал, потому что слишком важно, и потому что он хочет понять.  
\- Да что с тобой не так?! – он хватает Чонина за локоть и тянет на себя, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. У Чонина взгляд пустой – так кажется, но на самом деле Кёнсу видит там океан эмоций и замирает.  
Чонин словно сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не выплеснуться на него, но Кёнсу не понимает, почему.  
\- Всё, - отвечает Чонин, не вырывая своей руки, а перехватывая руку Кёнсу в ответ. – Всё во мне не так, и мне это не нравится.  
Кёнсу готов захныкать только потому, что Чонин очень сложный. Ему сейчас настолько тяжело рядом с ним, что он хочет убежать или прижаться, или ударить. На самом деле у Кёнсу множество вариантов, но все они кажутся жалкими.  
\- Чонин, - Кёнсу приходится стать на носочки, чтобы быть на уровне, - пожалуйста. Ты можешь сыграть на свадьбе Бэкхён и Чанёля? Ради них. Ради меня.  
\- Проблема в том, - Чонин, наконец, смотрит в глаза, и от этого прошибает током, - что ради тебя я не хочу, и не могу.  
\- Понятно.  
Он отпускает Чонина и делает шаг назад. Кёнсу тупо пялится себе под ноги, потому что не хочет показывать ту боль, которая проходит сквозь него. Ему кажется, он может понять, что испытывает Чонин, но не хочет. Потому что тот ничего не говорит, потому что просто срывается на нём.  
\- Кёнсу, - Чонин закашливается и снова тянется за сигаретой. Это уже третья за пять минут и Кёнсу это не нравится, но ему плевать. Пусть тот хоть жрёт свои сигареты. – Я не понимаю, что происходит между нами и не знаю, как реагировать на тебя. Мне… тяжело.  
Вот теперь Чонин говорит честно. Не юлит и не лицемерит. И Кёнсу узнаёт Чонина, которого знал, - прямолинейного, открытого и наглого в своих словах. И ему становится жалко человека напротив него. Потому что сейчас Чонин выглядит жалким, каким-то разрушенным, словно внутренний мир трещит по швам. И знать, что ты являешься виной этому, очень неприятно.  
\- Я всё понимаю, - наконец, выдыхает Кёнсу, - но всё равно прошу тебя прийти на свадьбу Чанёля. И хотя бы выбрать качественную музыку, которую поставить. А потом ты сможешь сидеть за столом с Минсоком и Чондэ. Я не буду тебе даже на глаза попадаться. Пожалуйста?  
Чонин молчит и кусает губы. Кёнсу бы подтянуться и поцеловать, успокоить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Но он понимает, что пока рано. Пока Чонин должен разобраться в себе сам, поэтому он спокойно ждёт.  
\- Хорошо, когда прийти?  
\- Свадьба будет в субботу, если ты просто поставишь музыку – можешь в субботу и приходить, если захочешь сыграть сам – клуб в твоём распоряжении, было бы неплохо отрепетировать. С Минсоком хотя бы.  
\- Хорошо.  
Кёнсу слегка улыбается и хлопает Чонина по щеке, прочерчивая пальцем до уха. Их разговор опустошил его. И всё, что он сейчас хочет, - уйти домой, лечь под одеяло и надеяться на лучшее. Скорее всего, так он и сделает.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо большое, - отвечает Кёнсу, разворачивается и уходит. Хотя, на самом деле, идти им в одну сторону. Но он лучше воспользуется метро, чем автобусом с Чонином. А то вдруг смутит беднягу еще больше.

Кёнсу знает, что Чонина надо понять, что надо дать время и, возможно, поддержать. Но ведь кто-то должен понять и его? Он устал быть инициатором отношений. Устал, как бродячая шавка, отвечать на порывы Чонина, и терпеть, когда его бросают.  
Он понимает, что Чонину трудно. Но ведь и ему нелегко – жить на американских горках, когда надежду забирают так же быстро, как и дают. Чонин трудный человек. Кёнсу тоже. Но почему-то именно он идёт на уступки, один.  
А всё почему? Потому что чувствует, что у Чонина что-то есть в ответ. Он чувствует химию между ними, видит, как тот льнёт к нему. Но отступает Чонин так же резво, как и наступает.  
И Кёнсу немного устал.

Последние дни перед свадьбой проходят настолько хаотично, что у Кёнсу не остаётся времени на страдания и тоску. Он мало спит, практически не отходит от телефона и постоянно всё перепроверяет. Он бы злился на Бэкхён и Чанёля, но парочка выглядит такой же измученной, как и он, если не больше. Кёнсу понимает, что это самый ответственный момент в их жизни и действительно хочет сделать его лучшим.  
Он приходит в кафе ещё затемно, чтобы быть первым. Всех встретить и снова перепроверить. Чондэ оставил ему ключи и Кёнсу ходит между рядов, поправляя цветы и постоянно посматривая на часы.  
Церемонию было решено провести прямо кафе, чтобы не ездить суматошно толпой родни, и Кёнсу это нравится. Скоро придёт Чондэ и прислуга, затем пастор, а затем подъедут молодожены. Почему-то, Кёнсу волнуется так, словно это его свадьба. Последние полчаса он сидит у алтаря и просто смотрит на руки, не думая ни о чём.  
\- Ты хорошо выглядишь, не затми жениха, - Минсок медленно подходит к Кёнсу и протягивает руку, помогая встать.  
\- Куда мне. Чанёль какой красивый! – Кёнсу неловко смеётся и всё ещё держится за руку Минсока, не зная, куда себя деть.  
\- Ну не скажи, Чонину бы понравилось.  
Имя Чонина заставляет Кёнсу замереть, а потом вспомнить о том, что за эту неделю они так и не увиделись. Ни разу. И не написали друг другу ни одного сообщения.  
\- Кстати, Чонин… - Кёнсу от волнения икает, - он что-нибудь говорил? Он подготовил музыку?  
\- Конечно, он приходил несколько раз, мы даже вместе репетировали. Он будет на гитаре, а я на синтезаторе. Мы выбрали и медленную песню, которую сыграем. А потом просто приятную музыку, которую поставим. А ты не знал?  
\- Нет, - Кёнсу мнётся на месте. Потому что Минсок слишком внимательно смотрит, а скрывать свои эмоции тяжело. – Мы договорились… Ну, Чонин просил, чтобы мы не встречались.  
\- Вот как, - Минсок тяжело вздыхает, а затем прижимает к себе, как старшие братья прижимают младших. – Чонин… он такой. Сложный, ты знаешь? И сложнее всего ему с самим собой. Если случается, что он не понимает себя, он может запаниковать. И наделать много глупостей. Но то, что он в замешательстве из-за тебя – это ведь что-то значит! Помоги ему, а? Будь мудрее. Просто подтолкни.  
Кёнсу хочется сказать, что не будет. Что не должен он никому и ничего, но Минсок смотрит так доверительно, что он затыкается. И только кивает. Кёнсу не знает, что делать ему с Чонином, но посмотрит по обстоятельствам.

Бэкхён – самая красивая невеста на планете. Её распущенные волосы ниспадают на плечи и переливаются звёздами. И Бэкхён сама как звезда: со своей очаровательной улыбкой и глазами полными слёз. Она смотрит на Чанёля и крепко сжимает его огромную ладонь в своих тонких нежных ручках, она улыбается и говорит слова клятвы, обещает любить Чанёля до конца жизни и сильно-сильно. И Кёнсу ей верит. Потому что Бэкхён, его хулиганка Бэкхён, которая в детстве была большим пацаном, чем он, расцвела в прекрасный цветок – в настоящую любящую женщину. И Кёнсу бесконечно за неё счастлив. Он счастлив за Чанёля, который сжимает Бэкхён в своих объятьях как хрусталь. Он счастлив за себя – ведь у него такие прекрасные друзья. И он счастлив за всех, кто здесь собрался, потому что они могут созерцать самую прекрасную и тёплую свадьбу.  
Когда Чанёль и Бэкхён дарят друг другу поцелуй, Кёнсу не выдерживает и быстро вытирает пальцем проступившие слёзы. Он не думал, что будет таким сентиментальным. Но это слишком красиво. И совсем немного одиноко. Потому что он стоит у алтаря один, а рядом - кто приобнял бы и держал за руку - никого нет.  
После церемонии, Чанёль и Бэкхён уходят к родственникам и начинают принимать бесконечные поздравления, а Кёнсу быстро выскальзывает в туалет. Ему надо привести себя в порядок и проверить, насколько позорно красные у него глаза.  
Глаза действительно красные, а ещё волосы немного распушились, и надо поправить воротник рубашки. Кёнсу смотрит на себя в зеркало и думает, что выглядит он сегодня ещё печальнее, чем обычно. Не хватало только действительно заплакать из-за того, что Бэкхён вышла замуж. Или из-за того, что в такой важный момент он хотел бы держать одного очень важного человека за руку.  
\- Ты сегодня очень красивый, - Чонин тихо закрывает за собой дверь на щеколду и подходит к Кёнсу, смотря на их отражение.  
\- Спасибо, - Кёнсу не знает, что ещё ответить, потому что он сейчас немного морально нестабильный. – Ты тоже.  
Действительно. На Чонине обычный строгий чёрный костюм, но он идёт ему так, словно Чонин в нём родился. И Кёнсу снова понимает, какой всё-таки Чонин привлекательный. Самый привлекательный.  
\- Ты плакал? – Чонин приближается, легонько соприкасаясь своей рукой с рукой Кёнсу. И стоит, словно выжидает.  
\- Нет, просто недосып, - врёт он, но видит, что ему не верят. – Ладно, я немного растрогался. Потому что Бэкхён и Чанёль такие чудесные и такие счастливые вместе. И я тоже так хочу.  
Они молчат и смотрят друг на друга в отражении. Не двигаются и, кажется, даже не дышат.  
\- Тебе хорошо, когда ты счастливый. Ты заслужил, - совсем внезапно говорит Чонин, и Кёнсу вспыхивает.  
Он поворачивается и кладёт свои руки на широкие плечи Чонина, а затем притягивает к себе, надеясь найти в тёмных бездонных глазах хоть какой-то отклик. И он находит его. Глаза Чонина наполнены печалью и желанием, и Кёнсу этого достаточно, чтобы дотянуться и поцеловать. Он долго и медленно пробует на вкус губы Чонина, наслаждаясь каждым разделённым дыханием, а потом отстраняется.  
\- Давай попробуем, - шепчет Кёнсу в губы Чонина. – Просто попробуем быть вместе, без больших обязательств. Просто делать друг другу хорошо. Делать то, что хочется. Хватит убивать свои желания.  
Руки Чонина оказываются на спине Кёнсу и крепко сжимают пиджак. Сам Чонин молчит. Долго и мучительно, просто соприкасаясь носом о нос Кёнсу.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец, совсем тихо шепчет и снова наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Только в этот раз сильнее, глубже, напористее.  
Поцелуи Чонина до одурения жадные. Они высасывают дыхание и душу. Кёнсу теряется стоит только губам спуститься на шею, поцеловать за ухом.  
Чонин пробирается горячими руками под рубашку, и Кёнсу превращается в податливый пластилин. Чонин слегка царапает ногтями его ягодицы и Кёнсу в ответ подаётся бедрами вперёд. Чонин расстёгивает его рубашку и игриво кусает за левый сосок, и Кёнсу издаёт звуки, которые не думал, что способен издавать.  
Они не раздеваются, просто расстёгивают одежду, но достаточно, чтобы соприкасаться, чтобы чувствовать тела друг друга. Кёнсу сходит с ума от того, насколько Чонин горячий, насколько его кожа гладкая и манящая, как вкусно она пахнет.  
Когда Чонин запускает руки в его брюки и прикасается к члену, ноги Кёнсу слабеют, и он медленно стекает на пол, опускаясь на колени. Он смотрит на Чонина снизу-вверх и не может сдержать улыбки, потому что у Чонина опухшие губы, а в глазах – непроглядная ночь.  
Кёнсу ничего не говорит, только облизывается, специально облизывается, видя, как внимательно смотрит Чонин, и приспускает штаны вместе с трусами. Он следит за тем, как лицо Чонина искажается, стоит только взять член в рот; за тем, как тот сжимает руки в кулаки и закусывает губу, стоит Кёнсу расслабить горло и заглотить член полностью.  
Удивительно, но такой вот, возбуждённый и напряженный, Чонин кажется Кёнсу очень нежным. Воплощением нежности и любви. Поэтому он не может сдержаться и встаёт, тянется за поцелуем, как за голодный тянется за едой. Чонин подхватывает его, позволяя скрестить ноги за спиной, и прижимает к стенке.  
\- У меня нет смазки, - на выдохе шепчет Чонин, зацеловывая лицо Кёнсу, которому плевать, потому что он хочет здесь и сейчас.  
\- Мне всё равно. У тебя есть слюни, - полустонет он, крепче прижимаясь. Их члены постоянно соприкасаются, и Кёнсу готов кончить только от этого.  
\- Это не будет очень нежно, - словно даёт последний шаг к отступлению Чонин, но Кёнсу только рычит и сильно кусает его за шею, вызывая стон.  
Чонин злится. Чонин сдаётся под напором Кёнсу и делает то, что от него хотят.  
А потом Кёнсу превращается в ничто, в одну большую дыру, которая всасывает в себя все эмоции и ощущения. Кажется, он орёт. А, возможно, он просто стонет в плечо Чонина, когда тот вбивается в него, только крепче прижимая к себе. Кёнсу чувствует себя наполненным до краёв, наполненным Чонином и только это кажется благословением небес.  
Он не знает, сколько они занимаются любовью – это не секс, не животный процесс доведения друг друга до оргазма. Это проявление любви, обмен чувствами и их разделение. Но когда они кончают, почти одновременно, он чувствует себя до ужаса легко. Словно сейчас они улетят куда-то далеко. Но вместо этого Чонин бережно опускает Кёнсу на землю, выдёргивает пару бумажных полотенец и аккуратно вытирает его, а потом себя.  
\- Давай я помогу, - у Кёнсу щеки красные и глаза блестят, когда он дрожащими руками застёгивает пуговицы на рубашке Чонина. А тот ничего не говорит, только улыбается и поправляет Кёнсу в ответ – легонько проходится руками по волосам, расправляет рубашку, и невесомо скользит рукой по спине. А затем наклоняется и замирает в миллиметре, смотрит прямо в глаза, и целует совсем нежно, лишь слегка проскальзывая своими мягкими губами по таким же опухшим губам Кёнсу.  
\- Спасибо, - почему-то говорит Чонин, а Кёнсу почему-то глупо улыбается. И нерешительно переплетает свои коротенькие пальцы с худыми пальцами Чонина.  
Они больше не говорят, вот только выходят вместе из туалета, держась за руки, с глупыми улыбками на лицах.  
Бэкхён находит их мгновенно. Она открывает рот, чтобы, видимо, высказать Кёнсу всё, что думает, но затем замолкает и довольно кивает.  
\- Вы же обеспечите нас музыкой на сегодня, господа? Невеста с женихом хотят медленный танец, - игриво щебечет она.  
Рука Чонина только крепче перехватывает руку Кёнсу, когда тот говорит.  
\- Конечно, сейчас начнём. А Кёнсу подпоёт, да?  
Кёнсу ничего не учил и не репетировал, но он обязательно подпоёт, потому что с Чонином хоть на край света. И ради Бэкхён.  
\- Конечно, - кивает он, и тянется к Бэкхён, целует её в щёчку, а затем утягивает Чонина за собой, не переставая глупо улыбаться.


	38. Ch37

Удивительно осознавать, что первый танец Бэкхён и Чанёля проходит под песню, которую Кёнсу исполняет вместе с Чонином.  
Молодожёны не танцуют чего-то особенного, просто Чанёль прижимает к себе Бэкхён близко, держит нежно и что-то шепчет на ухо, а по лицу Бэкхён текут слёзы. У Кёнсу сердце тоже останавливается, потому что его подруга кажется сейчас такой ранимой и слабой, но сильный Чанёль идеально ей подходит. Наверное, поэтому они и сошлись.  
Его голос немного дрожит, поэтому Кёнсу закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на гитаре Чонина. Когда песня заканчивается, а Чанёль и Бэкхён целуются, он чувствует руки на своей пояснице. Открывает глаза и видит Чонина рядом, который слегка улыбается и подталкивает поклониться.  
Больше на сцену они не выходят. Чонин просто включает подготовленную музыку и спускается вниз, снова прижимаясь к Кёнсу.  
Потом, ближе к ночи, вдвоём они провожают всех родственников, не забывая выдавать каждому пакетик с подарочком, потому что Бэкхён и Чанёль уходят переодеваться. На самом деле, Кёнсу не отказался бы от минуты отдыха, но ему некогда. Чондэ занят тем, что руководит уборкой ресторана, а Минсок подготавливает клуб к набегу друзей. Чонин хоть и помогает, но делает это с таким лицом, что пакет из его рук никто принимать не хочет, да и Кёнсу побаивается, что Чонину делать это не очень-то приятно.

Когда они перебираются в клуб, становится немного проще. Теперь тут все свои, люди, с которыми Кёнсу практически каждый день общается, и ему не приходится играть роль собачки на побегушках. Он расстёгивает рубашку на пару пуговиц, закатывает рукава и падает на диванчик за стол, вливая в себя несколько стаканов джина с тоником. В клубе музыкой руководит сам Чондэ, и Бэкхён с Чанёлем уже во всю танцуют.  
Чонин приземляется рядом, садится близко, так, чтобы соприкасаться ногами и запускает руку в волосы Кёнсу, начиная нежно массировать голову. Напряжение проходит, и Кёнсу становится так хорошо, что он медленно льнёт к Чонину, укладывает голову ему на плечо и прижимается.  
\- Спасибо, - выдыхает в пиджак Кёнсу и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как плечо под ним немного дрожит, слышит приглушённый смех, а рука Чонина только усиленнее массирует.  
\- Не за что, тебе пора домой, спать.  
\- Нет, меня Бэкхён не отпустит, тем более я ещё ей свой подарок не подарил. Да и рано.  
\- Но ты устал, - Чонин звучит недовольным, и перестаёт гладить по голове. Кёнсу хмурится тоже.  
\- Ничего страшного, завтра высплюсь.  
\- А Кай? Что с ним?  
Кажется, Кёнсу знает ради чего и был этот разговор.  
\- Его накормит и выведет соседка, милейшая бабушка. Я ей за это за продуктами схожу.  
Чонин супится и жуёт нижнюю губу, чем вызывает совершенно не те желания. Даже если они находятся в кругу друзей, Кёнсу всё равно считает неприемлемым целоваться при них.  
\- Если хочешь, поехали со мной домой? Увидишься с Каем? – Кёнсу выпаливает это просто так, из глупости. Но Чонин действительно задумывается, а потом медленно кивает.  
Кёнсу настолько удивлён, что пропускает, как руки Чонина оказываются на его спине и притягивают. Поцелуй быстрый и смазанный, но Кёнсу всё равно пугается – он настолько не привык к таким внезапным нежностям, что не знает, как на них реагировать. И нежность не свойственна Чонину, она выглядит неловкой, но всё равно милой.  
\- Хочу, - отвечает Чонин и тянется за новым поцелуем, но тут перед ними, словно из ниоткуда, появляется Бэкхён.  
\- Кёнсу! Я хочу следующий медленный танец с тобой! Пойдём-пойдём-пойдём, Кённи, пожалуйста!  
Когда Бэкхён что-то надо, она способна быть сильнее слона. Кёнсу цепляется за Чонина, смотрит умоляющими глазами, но в итоге позволяет себя за утащить, потому что никто не может сопротивляться невесте.  
Бэкхён всегда была немного выше, но на каблуках – почти на голову, и Кёнсу немного смущается, когда она вытягивает его в середину танцпола. Подруга крепко обнимает его, опутывая руки вокруг шеи, а Кёнсу придерживает её за талию.  
\- Ты счастлива? – шёпотом на ушко спрашивает он, и Бэкхён только кивает, улыбаясь.  
\- А ты? Ты помирился с Чонином?  
Кёнсу немного хмурится и сильнее прижимает Бэкхён к себе, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг.  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает он. – Наверное, что-то типа. Я попросил его попробовать, и он меня ммм… поцеловал.  
\- Да? – по лицу Бэкхён прекрасно видно, как она верит словам Кёнсу, но, в любом случае, не комментирует. – Тогда мне кажется, что вы помирились. Он сейчас следит за нами с таким взглядом, словно хочет меня в окно выкинуть, хи-хи. Только не поворачивайся.  
А он и не поворачивается. Кёнсу закрывает глаза и утыкается носом в шею подруги, вдыхая приятный запах фиалок. Прошёл весь день, а Бэкхён всё ещё пахнет цветами. Возможно, это последний раз, когда они так близки. Когда могут позволить себе обниматься немного интимно, вести себя как дураки и наслаждаться друг другом. Завтра это будет уже неприемлемо, потому что замужние девушки так не делают, а у Кёнсу есть Чонин.  
\- Надеюсь, Чанёль не придушит меня, - выдыхает Кёнсу, когда песня заканчивает. Но Бэкхён его не отпускает.  
\- Я его первая придушу, - смеётся она, - ну-ка, подними голову.  
Бэкхён поднимает голову Кёнсу за подбородок и быстро чмокает в губы, а затем снова сжимает его так, словно Кёнсу не человек, а плюшевый мишка.  
\- Хватит уже, Бэкхён, а то я ревновать начну, - внезапно над ними нависает Чанёль, который на самом деле рассерженным не выглядит, а только широко улыбается. У Кёнсу камень с души падает.  
\- Прости, мы немного увлеклись, - улыбается он и оттягивает подругу от себя за ухо. – Вот, получите и распишитесь, содержите в чистоте и достатке.  
\- То же самое я скажу Чонину, когда он предложит тебе руку и сердце! – обиженно кричит Бэкхён, прячась за Чанёля.  
Кёнсу не может сдержать улыбки.  
\- Мы в Корее, Бэкки, здесь нет однополых браков, тем более, Чонин…  
\- Что? – рука Чонина снова оказывается на спине, и Кёнсу замирает, а затем поворачивается. Чонин стоит рядом и смеряет всех недовольным взглядом полуприкрытых глаз. Кёнсу уверен, что тот просто хочет спать, но Бэкхён этого не знает и обижено дует губки.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно отвечает он и кое-что вспоминает. – Кстати, Бэкхён, Чанёль, я так и не вручил вам подарок.  
Кёнсу начинает суматошно рыскать по карманам, и, наконец, находит слегка помятый конверт. Первым руку вытягивает Чанёль.  
\- Что это? – спрашивают молодожёны вдвоём одновременно.  
\- Это полностью спланированный тур по США для вашего медового месяца. Всё включено, и гостиницы, и экскурсии. Позже я вам передам карту с маршрутом и контактные номера.  
Глаза и Бэкхён, и Чанёля увеличиваются от ужаса. Кёнсу не уверен, как они ещё не кричат, но готовится к этому, нервно сжимая ладонь Чонина.  
\- Это…это… как так?! Ты откуда столько денег взял? Ты что, больной? Совсем головой ударился? – Бэкхён кричит и хватает Кёнсу за плечи, начиная трясти его как грушу. – Как мне принимать от тебя такой подарок, когда ты сам бомж бомжом!  
Кёнсу обидно.  
\- Между прочим, я теперь зарабатываю достаточно денег, - огрызается он, отлепляя от себя подругу, - это раз. А недостающую сумму мне добавил один друг и сказал, что это его подарок вам.  
\- Это кто такой? – теперь в разговор вступает возбуждённый Чанёль и Кёнсу молится остаться целым невредимым.  
\- Сехун, - тихо отвечает он.  
\- О Сехун? Это тот будущий айдол? Ничего себе, Кёнсу! И он тоже вложился нам в подарок?! Пак Чанёль, мне нужно выпить!  
Когда Чанёль уносит Бэкхён на руках к столу, Кёнсу неловко улыбается и смотрит на Чонина – тот хмурится и выглядит нахохлившимся петухом.  
\- Сехун, говоришь? Какой он щедрый.  
\- Он ничего у меня за это не просил! – тут же тараторит Кёнсу, укладывая руки на шею Чонина. – Сам предложил! Мы просто подружились, мне он даже начал нравиться.  
Кёнсу понимает, что мелет совсем не то, что надо, потому что с каждой секундой Чонин всё мрачнее и мрачнее, хотя ничего не говорит.  
\- Как знаешь, - наконец, отвечает Чонин, но не отталкивает, а притягивает к себе ближе и внезапно достаёт телефон. Кёнсу готов сдохнуть от стыда, когда Чонин засасывает мочку его уха и снимает это на камеру.  
\- Ты что делаешь, - задыхается он, потому что, чёрт возьми, Чонин даже ухо слишком возбуждающе целует.  
\- Ничего, просто передаю привет Сехуну.  
И почему Кёнсу не удивлен? Вокруг него одни кретины, и даже если он был настроен на волну поддаться соблазну, то теперь хочется только врезать Чонину по яйцам. Словно Кёнсу будет когда-нибудь встречаться с Сехуном! Словно он какие-то намёки давал.  
Чонин порой ведёт себя совсем как маленький соревнующийся ребёнок.  
\- Господи, передай привет своим мозгам, - бурчит он, отталкивая Чонина.  
На часах уже далеко за полночь, и Кёнсу кажется, что смысла находиться в клубе больше нет. Он вручил Чанёлю и Бэкхён подарок, и теперь свободен. Можно и домой отправиться. Он прощается со всеми, накидывает пиджак и выходит на улицу, где уже курит Чонин, немного пристыженный Чонин.  
\- Поехали к Каю?  
Кёнсу только фыркает и быстро мажет губами по щеке Чонина.

Сехун выпускает дебютный тизер через полтора месяца. Это позднее, чем Лухан с Кёнсу предполагали, но не критично. А значит, всё идёт хорошо.  
Кёнсу, как и обычно, проводит время в студии, работая с Луханом и заучивая песни Сехуна наизусть. Иногда они просто занимаются вокалом, кроме того Лухан начинает обучать Кёнсу основам – нотной грамоте, учит играть на фортепиано. Кёнсу умеет читать по нотам – его научил Минсок, но сам записать что-то вряд ли способен, и ему немного стыдно, что он такой глупый. Музыка действительно нравится ему, и хотелось бы связать с ней жизнь дальше.  
О том, что тизер вышел, Кёнсу узнаёт по сообщению Сехуна в КТ – тот скидывает ссылку и добавляет кучу довольных смайликов.  
Кёнсу не может сдержать какую-то глупую, но тёплую улыбку, потому что он даже немного соскучился по Сехуну, совсем немного. И когда тот звонит и предлагает встретиться, то не отказывает.  
Они договариваются встреться в его квартире, потому что за Сехуном теперь ходят толпы фанаток, а фансайты фотографируют каждый шаг.  
\- Ох, я так давно тебя не видел! – стоит Кёнсу открыть дверь, как Сехун накидывается на него и крепко обнимает, едва не поднимая с земли.  
Сразу выбегает Кай и начинает лаять, не решаясь схватит Сехуна за ногу, и успокаивается только когда Кёнсу говорит ему: «Свои»  
\- Всего лишь месяц, - отвечает он, стараясь вырваться. Но руки у Сехуна слишком ловкие и уже лежат на его заднице, что Кёнсу совсем не нравится. Он не настолько скучал по этому мудаку.  
\- Целый месяц без твоих щёчек и губок, и постоянных матов, ты не представляешь, как трудно было! – Сехун опускает его медленно на пол и только потому, что Кёнсу улыбается опасно и больно тянет трусы вверх за резинку, надеясь превратить кое-чьи яйца в омлет.  
\- А я-то как скучал, - цедит Кёнсу, проходя на кухню, - но не настолько, чтобы позволять тебе охуевать. Тем более, тебе теперь бдить свой имидж, не боишься, что сасэны засекут?  
Сехун усаживается за стол, как у себя дома, и забирает выросшего тяжелого Кая к себе на колени.  
\- Просто не говори об этом, - устало цедит и ударяется лбом о стол, - я скорее всего скоро поменяю телефонный номер, и место жительства. А это только тизеры!  
\- Ой, все мы знали, каким успешным ты будешь, - у Кёнсу не получается скрыть яд в голосе, когда он тоже садится за стол и ставит перед Сехуном чашку с чаем, - твой дебют очень ожидаем. Жаль только, что…  
Кёнсу осекается, потому что говорить, что у Сехуна нет таланта – не очень-то хорошо. У Сехуна есть таланты: он танцует, он играет, он будет отличным участником на шоу, - вот только голоса нет, но разве это должно останавливать человека? Конечно, Кёнсу не понять, почему агентство выбрало именно такой путь, но у всего свои плюсы. Благодаря тому, что Сехун не умеет петь, у Кёнсу есть работа и изменившаяся жизнь.

Они пьют чай в тишине, потому что Сехун кажется уставшим, а у Кёнсу внутри совсем маленькое чувство жалости к младшему. Страшно представить, каково это – жить айдолом. Поэтому он придвигает стул и начинает нежно гладить Сехуна по голове.  
\- Знаешь, - внезапно начинает Сехун, - мне немного страшно. Это как стоять на пороге новой жизни.  
И Кёнсу знает. И вздыхает тяжело, потому что действительно знает.  
\- Угу, я сейчас нахожусь в похожем положении, - честно отвечает он, спускаясь рукой на напряженную спину.  
\- Это ты о Чонине? – Сехун на редкость проницательный чёрт, как всегда, и Кёнсу только слабо улыбается, отпуская ему подзатыльник.  
\- О нём.  
\- Это потому что вы… вместе? – тон у Сехуна слишком аккуратный, словно боится спугнуть, и Кёнсу понимает, почему так. Даже для него самого тема с Чонином всё ещё трепетная. Должно быть Сехун переживает за них.  
\- Да, если можно так сказать, - искренне отвечает он. – Но мне кажется, что Чонин привыкает ко мне. Почти уже привык. И я, наверное, мазохист, потому что мне нравится, как он постоянно матерится, как постоянно фырчит, словно недовольное хуйло, и как курит на кухне.  
Внезапно плечи Сехуна начинают дрожать, потому что тот заливается смехом. Кёнсу смотрит и не может понять, что снова сделал не так.  
\- Ты звучишь таким влюблённым, - перестаёт ржать Сехун. – Ну, правда. Не обижайся. Просто вы уже прилично вместе, а ты всё ещё не разочаровался в этом мудаке. Вы действительно созданы друг для друга.  
Кёнсу дует губы и думает, что пнуть бы Сехуна да так, чтобы со стула упал, но в коридоре слышатся звуки копошения и Кай мчится туда быстрее пули. Кёнсу с Сехуном идут следом.  
\- Я думал, что ёбнусь с этими детьми сегодня. Это просто какой-то пиздец. Первый и последний раз я работаю с подростками, - Чонин пытается скинуть кеды и справиться с Каем, путающимся под ногами. У стены пакеты с продуктами, и Кёнсу чувствует, как на лицо выползает глупая улыбочка.  
\- Ты снова накупил пива и рыбы? – игриво спрашивает он, нависая над Чонином и ожидая, когда тот справится.  
\- Нет! Ещё я купил чипсов, - Чонин отвечает ему гаденькой усмешкой и рукой на поясе. Поцелуй выходит мимолётным, потому что у Чонина лицо холодное и от него снова несёт сигаретами, а Кёнсу не любит целоваться сразу после них. – И что этот тут делает?  
Игривое настроение ветром сдувает, когда Кёнсу видит, каким злым Чонин становится. Как быстро он меняет нежные прикосновения на грубый захват. И это бесит. Кёнсу стыдно перед Сехуном, потому что он предложил свой дом как площадку для встречи.  
И теперь Чонин играет из себя мудака, а не хозяина.  
Кёнсу дал Чонину ключи от квартиры в первую же неделю, потому что Чонин приходит к нему слишком часто, а иногда даже остаётся на ночь. Вообще Кёнсу хотелось бы съехаться и снять квартиру побольше, но пока он не готов поднять этот вопрос.  
Но даже если у Чонина есть доступ к его квартире, к его телу и собаке, это не значит, что можно вести себя как мудак.  
\- Этот, - цедит Кёнсу, убирая руки Чонина от себя, - пришёл ко мне в гости. Потому что я его пригласил. И придёт ещё, потому что лучше мы побудем тут, чем будем замечены СМИ. Или ты хочешь, чтобы все считали, что я встречаюсь с айдолом?  
Чонин кривит губы и забирает Кая на руки. Кёнсу видит, какой огонь пылает в глазах его парня, но делать с этим ничего не собирается. Вместо этого он поворачивается к Сехуну.  
\- Ещё чаю?  
Сехун внезапно очень понимающий, хмурится и неловко улыбается. На самом деле, Кёнсу кажется, что бедный просто засыпает на ходу и хочет побыстрее дойти до кровати.  
\- Нет, я, пожалуй, домой пойду. Завтра интервью, а потом ещё фотосессия…  
\- Конечно, напишешь, как дойдёшь, - Кёнсу понятливо кивает и помогает Сехуну, расправляя рукава. – Заходи ещё и не обращай внимания на этого.  
\- А когда я обращал? – игриво отвечает тот и хватает Кёнсу за руку. Он не успевает сообразить, а Сехун уже снова целует его в щёчку и фотографирует это. – Теперь точно всё заебись!  
Когда Сехун убегает, заливаясь диким смехом, то не выглядит таким уставшим, а Кёнсу только стучится головой о стенку, он сам виноват, забылся, что дружит с кретином.

Он находит Чонина на кухне, стоящего у открытого окна. Кёнсу ёжится, потому что холодно, и воняет сигаретным дымом, но нахмуренному и недовольному Чонину плевать.  
\- Нацеловались? – яд выливается из губ вместе с дымом, и Кёнсу тяжело вздыхает, подходя к Чонину и прижимаясь со спины.  
\- Вот что ты городишь, а? – шепчет он между лопаток, слыша, как быстро колотится сердце Чонина. – У меня ревновать к Сехуну больше оснований, чем у тебя. Это вы в прошлом трахались, не я.  
Чонин фыркает и выкидывает сигарету в окно, а затем опускает свои ледяные ладони на горячие ладони Кёнсу.  
\- Просто я знаю, каким может быть Сехун.  
\- Каким? – Кёнсу хмурится и мстительно слюнявит футболку Чонина. – Он игривый мудак, но как друг - отличный. И я правда не понимаю, что с твоим настроением. Это ведь не из-за ревности, а что-то другое. Более важное,да?  
Сердце Чонина начинает биться быстрее, а Кёнсу прижимается так, словно сейчас потеряется в океане. Он знает, что Чонин выше этих глупых ссор, ревности и бытовухи. Чонин очень сознательный и серьёзный молодой человек. Где-то ещё глубже Чонин самый лучший.  
И Кёнсу очень любит и ценит такого Чонина, и расстраивается, когда не понимает его поступков.  
Чонин стучит пальцами по рукам Кёнсу и молчит, словно решаясь.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не изменишь мне никогда с Сехуном. И вообще не изменишь, - Чонин замирает, а затем проваливается, - и именно это меня пугает. Твои чувства такие честные и открытые, что я теряюсь. Ты так просто решил, что любишь меня и смело идёшь к этому, что я чувствую себя виноватым. Потому что я не могу обеспечить тебя той отдачей, какую ты заслуживаешь. Я…  
Кёнсу тянет Чонина и разворачивает, смотрит в тёмные печальные глаза и понимает, что его сейчас захлестнёт эмоциями. Потому что у Чонина глаза блестят, и нижняя губа немного дрожит, и снова этот очаровательный нахмуренный нос.  
\- А ты – это ты, - спокойно и уверено отвечает он. – И я не требую от тебя признаний в любви, потому что получаю всё, что мне надо. Мне достаточно тебя, Чонин, просто рядом со мной. Просто разговаривать с тобой о твоих учениках или жаловаться на Лухана. Я даже согласен есть чипсы и пить пиво. И, возможно, целоваться после того, как ты покуришь.  
Кёнсу проводит пальцами по щеке Чонина и замирает, когда ладонь Чонина ложится на них.  
\- Но это нечестно с моей стороны, что я не изменился и ничего не сделал.  
\- Слушай, ты точно Ким Чонин? – Кёнсу смеётся и утыкается носом в шею, вдыхая запах тела. – Мне и не нужно, чтобы ты менялся. И тебе не нужно. Ты хорош таким, какой есть. А то, что ты переживаешь насчёт этого…всего? Это лучший подарок для меня. Я вижу, как ты волнуешься. А забота говорит громче, чем слова о любви.  
Кёнсу не смотрит на Чонина, продолжая тыкаться носом в шею, но чувствует, как руки Чонина опускаются на его спину и медленно гладят. Как пальцы мгновенно проскальзывают под футболку и нежно проводят по рёбрам, а затем по животу.  
Чонин, словно пушинку, приподнимает Кёнсу и находит его губы, затягивая в медленный, но сладкий поцелуй. От такого ноги слабеют и дышать тяжело.  
\- Только не думай, что я буду так часто о тебе переживать, - почти шёпотом произносит Чонин, кусая и оттягивая нижнюю губу Кёнсу.  
\- Разумеется, нет. Ты же всё ещё мудак нелюдимый, который добрый исключительно по праздникам.  
Кажется, Чонин доволен таким заключением, потому что он закидывает Кёнсу себе на плечо и уверенным шагом идёт в комнату к дивану. Кёнсу брыкается и матерится, у него даже голова немного кружится, но Чонину плевать, когда он бросает его на диван и нависает сверху.  
Кёнсу смотрит на Чонина снизу-вверх и протягивает руки, хватается за шею, крепко прижимаясь. Почему-то, у него сейчас настроение обниматься и купаться в волнах нежности, которую научился дарить Чонин. А потом они займутся другими более интересными вещами, и спешить им некуда, потому что вся жизнь впереди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это конец  
> но не совсем :)


	39. Ch38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а то ж мало соплей и ненужной драмы было в фике

Чонин никогда не говорил с Кёнсу о любви. Он никогда не признавался в любви и вообще не показывал своих чувств, — лишь капли нежности, которая ему не была свойственна, и лёгкие прикосновения к коже.  
Он был уверен, что Кёнсу понимал его намного лучше, чем он сам себя. По крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить. Потому что Чонин, на самом-то деле, не знал, что из себя представляют их отношения и что именно он чувствовал к Кёнсу.

Он не планировал влюбляться в Кёнсу, не планировал становиться стабильной парой, которая будет вместе всегда и везде, несколько лет подряд.  
Кёнсу его интересовал, Кёнсу был красивым и манящим, и очень необычным. Чонину хотелось его попробовать, хотелось изучить и понять, что это за щемящее чувство внутри. Глупое такое чувство, которое возникало стоило только посмотреть в большие карие глаза. Хотя на самом деле, у Кёнсу они почти чёрные, словно без радужки. Только зрачки и белки глаз.  
Была мысль, что отношения с Кёнсу — это удобный секс по желанию, теплые ужины и приятная беседа. Возможно, так и было. Но только поначалу.

Чонин не заметил, как встречи ради секса превратились в встречи и без секса. Во время которых они могли просто лежать на диване и смотреть телевизор: Кёнсу обычно прилипал к Чонину как коала, утыкался носом в шею и дразнил, выводя пальцем круги чуть ниже пупка на животе. Иногда Чонин приходил к Кёнсу, иногда Кёнсу приходил к нему. Незаметно в их ванных появились дополнительные зубные щетки и минимальный набор вещей. Кай обзавёлся двумя мисками и кучей игрушек. А Чонин обзавёлся желанием завести ещё собаку.  
Они даже вместе учились готовить: как-то так вышло, что у Кёнсу лучше получались десерты, в то время как Чонин любил мясо. Работа на кухне приносила какое-то отдельное удовлетворение и спокойствие, словно сеансы релаксации. Обычно готовка украшалась голосом Кёнсу и Чонин позволял себе на мгновение замереть, закрыв глаза.  
Со временем, голос Кёнсу стал ещё лучше, чем был. Был с Сехуном, дебют которого прошёл достаточно быстро, и многие СМИ были в недоумении. Но агентство Сехуна просто не планировало заострять внимание на карьере певца, ждало только подходящих предложений.  
Через пару месяцев после дебюта агентство Сехуна заявило, что тот прекращает певческую деятельность и концентрируется на его первом фильме. Тогда весь интернет стоял на ушах, а Сехун ночевал у Кёнсу неделю, потому что квартира была завалена фанатами и сасэнами.  
Сехун лип к Кёнсу, как жвачка липнет к штанам, а тот не мог отказать. А Чонин злился и психовал, потому что сексом при постороннем человеке в квартире Кёнсу заниматься отказывался. И в гости не шел: «Нельзя же оставлять малыша одного!» То, что малыш был выше их обоих и мог за ночь поменять несколько партнёров, совершенно забыв стыд, Кёнсу, почему-то, не учитывал.  
Когда шумиха утихла, и Сехун свалил, Чонин отодрал Кёнсу так, как не отдирал никогда — на следующее утро пришлось растирать Кёнсу спину и делать расслабляющую ванну.

Чонин думал, что хороший секс, приятные разговоры и забота о Кае — всё, что было нужно ему от Кёнсу. Оказалось, что нет.  
Оказалось, что где-то через год, ближе к их «годовщине», о которой Бэкхён не затыкалась и упорно долбила в сообщениях: «Поздравь моего Кённи», Чонин понял, что питает к Кёнсу нечто большее. Не то чтобы у него случилось озарение. Он шел к этой мысли долго и упорно. Но однажды проснулся рано утром в чужой постели, открыл глаза и первым увидел лицо Кёнсу — спокойное благословенное лицо Кёнсу, с нежными щеками, круглым носом и длинными пушистыми ресницами. Губы Кёнсу были слегка приоткрыты, а отросшие волосы спадали на глаза, и сердце Чонина пропустило удар, а рука дрожала мелкой дрожью, когда он тянулся, чтобы убрать непослушную челку со лба. Кёнсу проснулся мгновенно, насупился и крепко зажмурился, а затем выдохнул и совсем тихо произнес: «Доброе утро».  
И, кажется, это положило конец обману.  
После года отношений Чонин понял, что влюбился в Кёнсу, а значит, оказался по уши в дерьме. Жить стало сразу тяжелее и мучительнее. С собственными чувствами Чонин был не в ладах.

На часах уже восемь, а Кёнсу ещё нет дома. Чонин вернулся с работы несколько часов назад, и успел даже выгулять Кая, который теперь совсем не маленький плюшевый щенок. Он сидит перед телевизором и бессмысленно переключает каналы, потому делать в чужой квартире ему нечего — даже гитары сегодня не взял.  
Обычно Кёнсу приходит домой ближе к шести, и они вместе выгуливают Кая, а затем разогревают или готовят ужин. Но Кёнсу ещё нет и Чонину скучно, и совсем немного волнительно — сразу закрадываются сомнения, что того снова утащил пронырливый Сехун. Но, если бы это был Сехун, Кёнсу бы предупредил.  
На улице холодно и идёт снег, что удивительно для Сеула, но на улице январь и, возможно, чудеса случаются. Только бы Кёнсу не отморозил нос и не простыл, потому что заботиться о больных Чонин не умеет. Он вообще мало что умеет; через два дня день рождения Кёнсу, а он даже не придумал подарок. Идею, которая заставляет его нервничать, Чонин отметает.  
В квартире Кёнсу без хозяина пусто и Чонин тяжело вздыхает, но настроение сразу поднимается, стоит только щелкнуть замку на двери. Кай спрыгивает с колен и мчится в коридор, виляя хвостиком так часто, словно вместо хвостика у щенка пропеллер.  
На пороге стоит Кёнсу — усыпанный снегом, с красными щеками и не менее красным носом. Черные волосы украшены белыми снежинками, которые моментально начинают таять, а на лице блаженная улыбка. Кёнсу поднимает Кая на руки и быстро чмокает в нос, а затем переводит взгляд на Чонина.  
— Привет, — говорит беззвучно, и почему-то смущается.  
Кёнсу вообще человек странный, словно так же не в ладу с чувствами, как и сам Чонин: может внезапно начать смущаться или наоборот стать наглым и бесстыдным, и таким развратным, что от стояка Чонину аж больно.  
Сегодня версия смущенного и радостного Кёнсу.  
— Ты почему так поздно? — неожиданно выпаливает Чонин, подходя и помогая снять пальто. Кёнсу весь дрожит, но все равно улыбается и тянется поцеловать ледяными губами.  
— Был у Бэкхён, у них там такое! — Кёнсу быстро чапает на кухню и сразу ставит чайник, Кай хвостиком за ним, а круг замыкает Чонин.  
— Какое? — вяло спрашивает он, усаживаясь за стол и наблюдая за аппетитной задницей напротив.  
— Бэкхён думает, что она беременна, Чанёль думает, что у него истерика. Пока она прыгала по квартире и кричала, что в семье Пак пополнение, Чанёль сидел белее мела и бубнил, что ему еще рано, что он так молод, и что не хочет умирать. Пришлось напоить беднягу валерьянкой, а Бэкхён чаем, и уложить обоих спать. Мне кажется, я сам поседел.  
Кёнсу ставит две чашки чая и тарелочку с печеньем, и Чонин понимает, что внезапно голодный, хотя до этого не был.  
— И что? Она действительно в положении?  
— А кто ее знает, я записал их на прием к врачу, там и узнаем. Почему-то мне кажется, что вряд ли, рано ведь и правда. Но если действительно у нее появилась личинка человека, мне Чанёля не жаль, он ведь любит детей, просто немного паникер. В любом случае, у них все хорошо будет.  
В словах есть доля правды, потому что с детьми Чанёль, обычно, обходится лучше, чем Бэкхён. Вся дворовая малышня просто в восторге от высокого и неловкого дядечки, и Чонин может понять, почему.  
Но это его, на самом деле, не очень волнует, потому что Кёнсу, который сидит напротив, обжигает язык горячим чаем и начинает тихонечко материться, а затем хныкать, вызывая у Чонина неукротимое желание взять на руки, броситься к врачу и успокоить.  
К счастью, Кёнсу человек взрослый и быстро очухивается, опять совершенно внезапно смущаясь. Чонин хмурится.  
— Что с тобой такое сегодня?  
Стол немного дрожит, потому что Кёнсу не может перестать дергать коленкой.  
— Просто я подумал, что тоже хочу нам кого-то.  
Теперь Чонин понимает чувства Чанёля, потому что мгновенно бледнеет. Ребенка он не переживет.  
— Это кого же? — сглатывая, спрашивает он.  
— Например, кота? Или ещё одну собаку?  
Камень падает с души и Чонин чувствует, как губы его растягиваются в глупой широкой улыбке. Он не может сдержаться и кладёт руку на бедро Кёнсу.  
— Собаку, я определенно хочу собаку. Пуделя, давай?  
Улыбка у Кёнсу мягкая, но натянутая. Словно предвестник бури, и Чонин опускает руку, улыбка теряется.  
— Давай пуделя, но тогда нам придется съехаться. Я не хочу таскать его по квартирам, как таскаем мы Кая.  
Бомба, повисшая до этого в воздухе, сброшена.

Они уже говорили о том, что надо съехаться. Точнее, Кёнсу говорил. Такая идея появилась у него уже через полгода их отношений, но Чонин тогда от нее быстро отмахнулся. Разговор всплыл еще через полгода, и отмахнуться просто не получилось. Кёнсу был настойчивее и Чонину пришлось сказать, что у него нет ни копейки из-за новых гитар.  
Когда у него были деньги и гитары, Кёнсу заговорил снова, и Чонин просто не знает, как ему удалось спастись.  
Они практически живут друг у друга, но это не то же самое, что действительно жить вместе, в одной квартире, делить быт и вести себя, как настоящая семья. И вот такого, семейного уюта и серных будней, Чонин боится до дрожи в коленях, просто потому.  
Он никогда не был так близок. Ни с кем. И не знает, готов ли.

Поэтому, когда Кёнсу снова начинает разговор, Чонин напрягается, готовый отразить атаку.  
— Кёнсу, я ведь просил тебя не начинать это снова, — тихо произносит он, рассматривая руки.  
— Почему? — Кёнсу тоже нахмуривается.  
— Потому что я не готов, ты знаешь, — Чонин цедит слова сквозь зубы, надеясь, что такой тон вразумит. Бесполезно.  
— А когда ты будешь готов, Чонин? Блять, когда?! — Кёнсу совершенно неожиданно вспыхивает, как спичка. Вскакивает, откидывая стул, и нависает на Чонином — с щеками, алыми от злости, и блестящими глазами. — Прошло почти два года с того времени, когда мы решили встречаться. Почти два! А ты все еще ведешь себя так, словно мы на стадии конфетно-цветочного периода, когда мы уже давно почти семья! Я считаю тебя семьей, Я! Не знаю, кем меня считаешь ты, правда.  
Чонин сжимает руки так сильно, что белеют костяшки. Сжимает руки и молчит, потому что не знает, что сказать и что сделать. Кёнсу кажется таким рассерженным, таким обиженным. Боль легла отпечатком на его чудесном лице, и Чонину больно от одного этого вида. Но сказать он ничего не может.  
— Пойми, — несмело начинает он, и осекается. Потому Кёнсу настолько полон ярости, словно сейчас взорвётся.  
— Я не хочу понимать. Я делал все для тебя, ты был всем для меня. У меня день рождения на днях, и ты не можешь сделать такой глупый подарок, который нужен нам обоим. Я так думал, но, видимо, ошибался. Теперь я не уверен, что ты действительно ко мне тянешься. А играть в одни ворота тяжело.  
Гнев сменяется смертельной усталостью, и Кёнсу просто закрывает глаза. Тяжело дышит и проводит рукой по волосам, а затем снова смотрит на Чонина.  
— Уходи. Я устал, а ты же любишь жить один.  
Чонин молчит, потому что он научился не ссориться с Кёнсу. Научился молчать и ждать, потому что так лучше. Так, он сможет пережить их ссору. Если же он откроет рот — все полетит к черту.  
Впрочем, все и так и летит, потому что Кёнсу действительно провожает его к двери и быстро закрывает, едва не выкидывая на порог.  
На улице снег и мороз, но Чонину совсем не холодно.


	40. Ch39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> здесь должен был быть текст прощаний и благодарностей, но.  
> .  
> я просто скажу, что этот фик появился благодаря групе Хёртс, а песня Wings стала ключевой для этого фика. именно поэтому она и использована в последней главе

Ночью Чонин замерзает.  
Он шел по улице с курткой нараспашку. Снежинки укрывали не только голову, но и забирались за шиворот и под куртку. И тогда ему было плевать.  
А сейчас Чонин лежит в кровати, смотрит в потолок и думает, как же ему холодно. Обычно, Кёнсу всегда прижимается по ночам к нему: обнимает руками за шею и закидывает на него ноги. Нос у Кёнсу холодный и сопливый, но Чонину всегда было плевать. Он даже не против медленных слюнявых поцелуев, которыми Кёнсу любит одаривать с утра.  
Но Кёнсу сейчас с ним нет, и Чонин лежит один в постели, ютится под одеялом, прижимает к себе подушку и надеется согреться. Дрожь не проходит, а только усиливается, и Чонин уверен, что дело совсем в неработающем обогревателе, а в том, что творится у него внутри.

Кёнсу не позвонил ему и даже не написал сообщение, и Чонина это совсем немного обижает. Ему бы самому сделать первый шаг — но это ведь Чонин. Он не может, потому что он кретин. Он настолько скуп в выражении чувств, что за два года их отношений не донес до Кёнсу свою любовь. В чувствах Чонина сомневаются и это только его вина.  
Он ворочается еще несколько часов. Телефон высвечивает полночь и Чонин не выдерживает. Он снимает блокировку и нажимает вызов. Есть все шансы, что Кёнсу уже спит, но.  
— Алло, — голос у Кёнсу хриплый и непонятно от чего — то ли действительно ото сна, то ли после того, как он кричал.  
Но Чонин позволяет себе улыбнуться, потому что рад как щенок. Они не разговаривали всего ничего, а слышать голос Кёнсу уже так приятно.  
— Я разбудил тебя? — Чонин жует губу и прикрывает лицо подушкой, словно его кто-то может увидеть.  
— Нет, я готовил кое-какие бумаги для Исина, — Кёнсу продолжает с ним разговаривать, хотя говорит любимым сухим тоном. Таким, какой всегда использует, когда считает, что Чонин провинился. Даже если не так. Но у Кёнсу есть свой вагон упрямства, который так же тяжело сдвинуть.  
— Понятно.  
На том конце провода вздыхают.  
— Чонин, — Кёнсу начинает чуть оживленнее. Но нельзя позволить себя обмануть. — Тебе что-то надо?  
Определенно Кёнсу ждет извинений, но это так тяжело. С другой стороны, намного легче сказать все, что думаешь, когда ты за несколько километров от человека, прячешься под одеялом и подушкой как маленький ребенок. Поэтому Чонин вздыхает прямо в трубку, набирает побольше воздуха и надеется, что у Кёнсу не лопнет терпение, пока он выговорится.  
— Я хотел сказать… что ты не прав?  
Кёнсу фыркает.  
— Понятно, раз я не прав, то я кладу трубку?  
В панике Чонин скидывает с себя подушку.  
— Подожди! Ты не понял, что я имел в виду… О чем я хотел сказать — это то, что не только я для тебя семья, но и ты для меня. Я правда так думаю, последний год точно, — Чонин замолкает и ждет какой-то реакции, но, видимо, Кёнсу внимательно слушает, поэтому он откашливается и продолжает. — Я ведь не умею показывать ни чувства, ни эмоции. Ты знаешь, да?  
— Да.  
— И ты тоже, не отрицай, — Кёнсу снова фыркает. — Мы оба в этом плане немного трудные с тобой. Но ведь мы преодолели даже это тогда, и смогли сойтись? Признаюсь, сначала я не планировал с тобой ничего серьезного, но все, как и обычно бывает, вышло из-под моего контроля. Ты для меня правда, как семья, и мне нравится приходить к тебе домой, чтобы Кай меня встречал лаем, а ты поцелуем. Чтобы мы ужинали и смотрели телевизор. И секс с тобой мне нравится, особенно как ты стонешь мое имя…  
— Чонин, не отвлекайся! — Кёнсу сейчас смущается, Чонин готов на это поспорить. На лицо медленно выползает улыбка, потому что смущенный Кёнсу — очень красиво.  
— Не отвлекаюсь. Я не могу каждый день признаваться тебе в том, как я тобой дорожу. Но я и не требую от тебя такого. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал и чувствовал, что наши отношения для меня стали важнее, чем просто секс. Да дело вообще не в сексе. И не смей шутить насчет того, что можно неделю без него прожить! Нельзя! Я обожаю твое тело!  
Кёнсу хохочет прямо в трубку. Икает от того, как сильно смеется, и Чонин смеется вслед. Наверняка, сейчас лицо у Кёнсу красное, а глаза в слезах.  
— Спасибо, Чонини, — мурлычет Кёнсу, и Чонина током ударяет. — Я тоже обожаю твое тело. И тебя. И я уже не злюсь, потому что я чувствую, что ты меня любишь, просто порой я слишком упрямый засранец.  
Чонин дуется. Он переживал. Думал, что Кёнсу его ненавидит, а тот просто снова повел себя как мудак. Он тоже теперь имеет полное право обидеться. С другой стороны, как имеет полное право обижаться и Кёнсу, который не обязан быть понимающим и ловить невидимые сигналы от Чонина.  
— Я рад, — честно отвечает он. И все же надеется, что тема совместного жилья не всплывет. Скорее всего, Кёнсу просто снова все спускает.  
— Тогда спокойной ночи?  
Чонин едва не падает, когда подпрыгивает на кровати.  
— Нет!  
— Почему? Что-то еще? — Кёнсу звучит насторожено, и Чонин закусывает костяшку пальца, чтобы не засмеяться.  
— Мне одиноко, и холодно, — тихо начинает он. — А еще ты меня завел, ммм? — Чонин знает, как Кёнсу обожает, когда он говорит тихо, но четко, специально вытягивая некоторые гласные. И знает, какую силу его голос имеет. Кёнсу выдыхает очень горячо, и Чонин заводится еще больше.  
Он в обычных спортивках и в футболке, и хорошо, что так. Хорошо, что без трусов, которые бы стесняли.  
— Чонин-н-н, — почти рычит Кёнсу и пусть летит все к черту, Чонин запускает руку в штаны. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Приезжай ко мне, — дышать становится тяжелее и, наверное, понадобится смазка.  
— Нет, — по Кёнсу слышно, что тот на грани. Но зачем снова упрямиться?  
— Тогда я к тебе?  
Пересекать город со стояком в штанах будет тяжело, но Чонин готов на все, чтобы не дрочить в одиночку, а облапать Кёнсу с ног до головы, а затем заняться сексом.  
— Нет, давай сегодня обойдемся так. Будет наказание тебе, — Кёнсу дышит все громче и громче, быстрее и быстрее. — И мне.  
И выключает трубку.  
От удивления, Чонин кончает. Всего-то за пару минут разговора с Кёнсу он успел возбудиться и кончить, разумеется, с помощью руки, но все же. Кёнсу такой ужасный, когда дразнит его и издевается.  
Но в этом что-то есть и, возможно, за это Чонин им и дорожит.  
Через минуту Кёнсу присылает ему фотку испачканной простыни и кучу недовольных смайликов. А Чонин улыбается.

Даже если они помирились, на следующее утро Кёнсу с Каем не приходят к нему, и Чонин дуется. Он хотел проснуться и получить завтрак и еще заспанное лицо Кёнсу. Но никого нет и это почему-то так непривычно, что Чонин думает сразу позвонить.  
Но Кёнсу не берет трубку.  
Зато звонит Чанёль и звучит словно на грани истерики. Чонин слишком сонный, чтобы воспринимать то, что происходит, поэтому хмурится и просит друга затормозить.  
Оказывается, Кёнсу сейчас с Бэкхён в больнице — они сдают анализы, чтобы узнать, беременная ли Бэкхён. А Чанёль сбежал и занят тем, что паникует и не знает куда деться.  
На часах полдень и Чонин смиряется с тем, что жить ему просто так не дадут.  
— Тогда приходи ко мне, только возьми что-нибудь поесть.

Чанёль приходит минут через 15. Чонин разве что успевает выбраться из кровати, почесать щетину и поставить чайник. Выглядит Чанёль чуть лучше, чем плохо — с кругами под глазами, а сами глаза как у сумасшедшего человека.  
Не то чтобы они были закадычными друзьями, но Чонин привык к Чанёлю и ему немного того даже жалко. Поэтому он пропускает внутрь и проводит в кухню.  
Стол трясется, Чанёль постоянно стучит ногой по полу, а пальцами по столу. Чонин спокойно заливает кипятком растворимый кофе и старается не обращать внимания, но это начинает действовать на нервы. На столе лежат пончики всевозможных вкусов и хоть за это можно сказать спасибо Чанёлю.  
— Ну? — начинает Чонин, когда отпивает чай. Кофе он сделал для Чанёля. — Тебе Бэкхён голову не открутит за то, что ты бросил ее в больнице?  
Чанёль выпадает из транса и отпивает кофе. Обжигается и начинает снова стучать пальцами по столу.  
— Бэкхён сейчас с Кёнсу. Они приклеились друг к другу как сиамские близнецы и не расстаются, — поясняет Чанёль. И Чонин знает, что ревновать глупо, но все равно хмыкает. — Но я не жалуюсь, потому что я не готов встречаться с врачами и уж тем более слышать вердикт. Бэкхён сейчас еще такая раздражительная, что я просто не знаю, как Кёнсу ее терпит. А ведь еще улыбается и услужливо помогает. Твой парень — страшный человек.  
Чонин едва не давится чаем, но слегка улыбается. Люди вокруг говорят, что Кёнсу страшный человек, когда на самом деле Кёнсу беспомощнее и безобиднее щенка.  
— Он просто любит Бэкхён, — пожимает плечами он и подцепляет пончик. — А ты вот трус. Что будешь делать, если Бэкхён потянет тебя на роды?  
Чанёль бледнеет так быстро, что Чонин думает, не вызвать ли скорую.  
— Ни за что. Я умру просто войдя в палату. Я геем стану. Не хочу видеть, откуда приходят люди. Это ужасно и надо запретить. Пусть забирает Кёнсу, но не меня!  
— У Кёнсу есть своя семья, — твердо отвечает Чонин. Смотреть на роды Бэкхён — совсем наглость. У нее есть муж, который пусть и заботится. Кёнсу семейке Пак вообще ничем не обязан, кроме дружбы, и Чонин не хочет, чтобы его парень занимался лишней работой. Только потому, что Бэкхён не знает меры, а Чанёль трусит. — И он будет занят ею, а не чужими родами.  
— Это ты о себе? — Чанёль выглядит пристыженным.  
— Да. О себе и о Кае.  
— Не думал, что ты такое когда-нибудь скажешь, — внезапно улыбка на лице Чанёля слишком хитрая, и Чонину это не нравится. Он хмурится и внимательно смотрит на друга.  
— И что с этими словами не так?  
— Да все так, — Чанель пожимает плечами и доедает последний пончик. — Просто не думал, что ты тот человек, который решит остепениться. И даже подпустит к себе достаточно кого-то. Хотя это Кёнсу, и я могу понять тебя.  
— Да, это Кёнсу, — просто отвечает Чонин и заканчивают завтрак они в тишине.

Кёнсу присылает сообщение, что Бэкхён не беременна, и Чанёль так счастлив, что лезет обниматься. Чонин аккуратно отстраняет его, но поздравляет.  
— Слушай, — говорит Чанёль. — А пошли в зоомагазин? Раз у нас нет ребенка, так хоть кошку купим. Только такую, чтобы у меня аллергии не было.  
Чонин не хочет идти куда-то с Чанёлем, он хочет увидеться с Кёнсу, но одна идея внезапно проникает в голову. И Кёнсу будет ей рад. Возможно.

Чанёль покупает котенка сфинкса. На вкус Чонина, котенок выглядит немного пугающе и мило одновременно. Но Чанёль так пищит и чешет животное за ушком, что Чонин просто вздыхает. У всех свои интересы.  
Тяжело понять кошатника, когда сам собачник.  
Под курткой кое-кто шевелится и слюнявит кожу на шее и Чонин не может не улыбаться. Он забрал последнего щенка пуделя, и удивительно, что они вообще были в магазине. Продавец сказала, что щенок немного слабенький и окрасом не вышел, поэтому его никто не забрал. Но для Чонина щенок кажется самым красивым. Он аккуратно прижимает малыша к себе и быстро спешит домой.

Они снова не видятся, потому что Чонин пишет Кёнсу сообщение, что занят. На самом деле он не занят. Или занят, но не совсем. Весь день он проводит тем, что развлекается с щенком: пытается его накормить, играется с ним и просто целует в нос.  
Щенка он называет Монгу и надеется, что Кёнсу против такой клички не будет.  
Скорее всего, Кёнсу на него обижается, но в голове у Чонина коварный план и он только улыбается, когда ищет в гугле сдающиеся квартиры в Сеуле. Желательно большие и недалеко от их работ. Чонин все еще боится съезжаться с Кёнсу, но ведь они уже почти живут вместе, так? А еще у Монгу будет Кай и он просто не может оставить собак порознь.

Прошлый день рождения Кёнсу — и Чонина потом — они провели вместе, не вылезая из кровати. С утра и до вечера они обнимались, занимались сексом, немного ели, а затем снова занимались сексом. Чонин помнит, как в полночь, когда наступил следующий день, Кёнсу слегка оттолкнул его рукой в грудь и сказал:  
— Берем день перерыва, таким выебанным я себя не чувствовал никогда. А ведь завтра твой день рождения.  
Чонин смеялся до утра, а Кёнсу до утра принимал успокаивающие ванны и матерился на чем свет стоял. Но это было самое прекрасное празднование в их жизни и, возможно, они хотели бы повторить.  
Но теперь у Чонина другие планы. И они подвластны ему только наполовину, потому что Чондэ стоит насмерть отпраздновать день рождения Кёнсу в клубе.  
— Свой можешь хоть на улице в парке, — сказал ему брат и, разумеется, в шутку, но все же. — А Кёнсу я хочу видеть у нас, веселящимся. Чтобы все приходили и дарили ему подарочки.

На самом деле, Кёнсу так давно не было ни в кафе, ни в клубе, что скорее всего все просто по нему соскучились и надеются использовать это как шанс. И у Чонина просто слишком большое сердце, чтобы не порадовать их.  
Он берет выходной у Чунмёна, напоминает Кёнсу, чтобы тот тоже взял. Чонин даже отсылает сообщение Исину — номер которого он тайком списал с телефона Кёнсу — чтобы тот привез Кёнсу в определенное время. Лухана, Криса и Сехуна он щедро разрешает прихватить.  
Разумеется, Кёнсу знает, что они отмечают в клубе, но он может и забыть или приехать совершенно не вовремя, а у Чонина планы и еще раз планы. Людей из клуба они не выгоняют, клуб не закрывают, но Чондэ предупредил всех барменов и официантов уделять больше всего внимания специальным людям.  
И Чонин правда ему за это благодарен.

— Чонин? Ты где? — голос у Кёнсу напряженный, и Чонин закусывает губу. Он не может сказать, что стоит за сценой, прячется за шторкой и следит за тем, как его же парень сидит у барной стойки с друзьями.  
Кёнсу вертит головой по сторонам и ищет его глазами. Приходится спрятаться.  
— Я подойду немного позже, — отвечает Чонин, но Кёнсу только фыркает. — Я слышу музыку у тебя в трубке. Ты ведь уже в клубе? Где ты? Тут все собрались, не хватает только тебя.  
— Я это… стою в очереди в туалет?  
— Мне подойти постоять с тобой?  
— Нет! Жди! Скоро буду! Насладись пока концертом новой группы.  
— Ммм, хорошо.

Кёнсу скидывает, а Чонин зажмуривается. Не надо быть дураком, чтобы знать, что Кёнсу заподозрил что-то, еще хуже — разозлился. Чондэ обещал развлекать именинника, но именинник умнее Чондэ раз в 10, и Чонин только мысленно отсчитывает время.

Когда Чонин выходит на сцену, люди замирают. Кёнсу находится в самом конце зала, их отделяют сотни людей, но Чонин видит его так хорошо, словно стоит напротив.  
Кёнсу смотрит на него удивленными, а затем напуганными глазами. В руке зажат стакан джина с тоником, а Чонин может только что слегка улыбнуться и махнуть свободной рукой.  
— Добрый вечер! — голос сипит, во рту пересохло, а руки кажутся очень мокрыми. — Сегодня у нас специальный день, ведь так? — Чонин смотрит только на Кёнсу, в его темные глаза; смотрит и почти не моргает. — Сегодня день рождения у моего… парня?  
Чонин видит, как Кёнсу ставит стакан на стойку, как джин выливается на столешницу, но на это никто не обращает внимания. Кёнсу с уверенностью ледокола прорывается сквозь толпу, чтобы оказаться перед сценой.  
От этого Чонин нервничает еще больше.  
Его никогда не волновали концерты настолько, чтобы нервничать и бояться завалить. Обычно за переживаниями можно было обратиться к Кёнсу или Чанёлю. Чонин же с Минсоком всегда оставались оплотом спокойствия.  
Но Чонин видит перед собой Кёнсу, близко-близко. Видит, как тот следит за каждым его жестом, как слушает каждое слово, и Чонин нервничает, как не нервничал никогда. Он ненавидит себя за это, это так постыдно, так не в его стиле, но, возможно, Кёнсу все же изменил его. Всколыхнул что-то там внутри, что заставляет теперь стоять на сцене с гитарой в руках и внимательно смотреть в глаза.  
— И я хотел бы сказать моему парню спасибо, — Чонин вспоминает, что они не одни. — За все. И эта песня для него.  
Чонин не говорит ничего более, потому что даже эти несколько предложений дались ему с огромным трудом. Он только быстро проводит по гитаре кончиками пальцев, а затем удобнее ставит микрофон.  
Главное — отвести взгляд от Кёнсу, и не смотреть никуда, потому что Чонин испортит все. Налажает, как позорный мудак.  
Поэтому Чонин закрывает глаза, начинает играть и собирается петь. Хотя голосу его далеко до прекрасного голоса Кёнсу. Но он написал эту песню еще давно и дорабатывал ее несколько месяцев, вкладывая душу.

_Когда ты увидишь, как я падаю с небес, Бесконтрольно вращаясь в воздухе, Когда я рухну на землю пушечным ядром с седьмого неба, Просто пообещай, что не отпустишь меня… Скажи, что поймаешь меня, когда я буду падать. Укрой меня своими крыльями, Когда я потеряюсь в буре И позову тебя… Укрой меня своими крыльями. Давай, укрой своими крыльями моё разбитое тело._

Чонин не романтик. И никогда им не был. Он не поет признание в любви и не просит у Кёнсу руку и сердце. Он просто поет о том, что чувствовал тогда, что чувствует сейчас. О том, как Кёнсу оказался его парашютом, хотя он не понимал этого до последнего момента.  
Кёнсу совсем не идеальный: противный, вспыльчивый, иногда нерешительный, а иногда по-глупому лезет на рожон. Кёнсу почти не изменился за время их отношений и изменился одновременно.  
Кёнсу может быть очень мягким и любящим, когда утром будит Чонина поцелуем в лоб и зовет пить чай. Когда приходит к Чонину просто чтобы натереть спину, когда переживает, и терпит выходки Чонина.  
Кёнсу такой противоречивый, что аж внутренности выворачивает, но в то же время такой родной, что Чонин, наверное, питает к нему высокие чувства.  
Потому что сказать слово «люблю» вслух Чонин вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Но он надеется, что Кёнсу и не надо.  
Чонин смотрит сверху-вниз на своего парня и видит, как у того блестят глаза. Кёнсу улыбается какой-то особенной ласковой улыбкой, которую никогда не показывал. А Чонин улыбается в ответ, но не может сдвинуться. Они переглядываются несколько минут, пока тихий клуб снова не становится громким от галдежа посетителей, и Чонин спрыгивает со сцены.  
Гитара позабыта, вместо нее — горячее тело. Кёнсу утыкается носом в грудь и крепко прижимается, словно за жизнь цепляется. Бурчит что-то. Но Чонин не может разобрать, потому что тычется носом в волосы, они у Кёнсу почему-то пахнут его, Чонина, одеколоном. И это вызывает такую слабость, что хочется уйти куда-то вместе далеко и не вернуться.

Но впереди у них шумное празднование и слишком много людей вокруг, поэтому Чонин подталкивает Кёнсу к барной стойке и сам идет следом, не отлипая.  
О том, что он сделал на сцене, они не говорят. Только Кёнсу смотрит глазами преданного щенка и Чонин все боится, что что-то случится: то ли ему придется успокаивать плачущего Кёнсу, то ли Кёнсу грозного. Разумеется, слезы в этот вечер проливает только Бэкхён, которая немного переборщила с выпивкой и ловит ностальгию по тому, каким милым маленьким ребеночком был Кёнсу.  
Расходятся они под утро. На радостях, пьяный Чондэ не закрывает клуб пока его самого Минсок не уводит в кровать. Кёнсу засыпает за барной стойкой и Чонин заботливо переносит его на диван, на котором раньше любил сидеть.  
Ему тоже хочется спать, но он не может, потому что в голове какие-то шестеренки не становятся на место. Наконец, щелкают, и Чонин вылетает из клуба с двумя связками ключей в руках.

Когда Кёнсу просыпается — на ногах у него Кай, который уже совсем не легкий, и Монгу. Кёнсу ошалело хлопает глазами, а Чонин не может сдержать радости.  
— Это моя вторая часть подарка, — сквозь смешки говорит он. — Точнее, подарка и для тебя, и для меня. Его зовут Монгу.  
Монгу гавкает в ответ и виляет хвостиком, прыгает на спокойного, но удивленного Кая и пытается укусить за хвост.  
Кёнсу, кажется, все еще не может понять, что происходит.  
— Где же он жить будет…? — наконец, решается.  
И Чонин очень пытается не ухмыляться, хотя в горле пересыхает.  
— В нашей квартире? — не так Чонин планировал предложить жить вместе, но так, как надо, никогда не выходит. И Кёнсу снова хмурится, и выглядит встревоженным.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я требую от тебя? То есть, я могу еще подождать… Квартира — это не главное, главное — ты сам, поэтому, если не хочешь…  
Чонин кладет руку на рот Кёнсу, прежде чем тот успевает наговорить еще глупостей.  
— Нет, ты правильно сказал. Намного удобнее жить вдвоем. Поэтому в качестве залога нашей долгой жизни я купил Монгу, — Чонин немного сбивается, но сохраняет лицо. — Ты не рад?  
Вместо ответа, Кёнсу хватает его за руку и тянет к себе — Чонину приходится согнуться в три погибели, но их поцелуй — самый чувственный и приятный за последнее время. Даже если от Кёнсу разит как от запойного бомжа.  
Отстраняются они только потому, что Монгу становится скучно кусать Кая и он перекидывается на пальцы. Кёнсу вскрикивает, а затем начинает смеяться, приглаживая непослушного щенка. Чонин выпрямляется и внимательно смотрит. Смотрит на Кёнсу, ютящегося на маленьком диванчике. На то, как тот окружен собаками, и выглядит абсолютно счастливым.  
Да, и Чонин тоже счастливый.


End file.
